Unbroken
by alsnkey16
Summary: ZA, AU Daryl is an undercover homicide cop before society begins to crumble and fall apart. Daryl will meet Carol and Sophia sometime before the quarry...Their relationships are re-envisioned as that result will be a Multi-chapter, pre-show and moving through season 3. This is a Caryl story, friendship to start, will move forward slowburn. Rating T to start may change to M.
1. In the Beginning

**_AN: I got this idea while watching the scene where Daryl is sitting outside the store they're about to hit, with Michonne, and the boy that was trying to guess what Daryl was before apocalypse…he guesses that Daryl was a homicide cop, and Daryl say's he was right… So the idea was born, we're starting pre-show, but only to tie in Merle's story as well. AU story thru season 3… reimagined, will be Caryl, friend ship to start, then moving forward from there._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own the walking dead, just taking the charcters out to play with for a little while :)_**

* * *

April

Daryl dropped the phone back in the cradle on an eye roll. Tommy, who Daryl had graduated the police academy with, and they had gone on in separate ways. Daryl was mainly going on and working in Homicide, drugs, and undercover, in Atlanta and Tommy, was working in Jefferson County, at the police station there as a deputy. He had been calling to tell him they picked up his father on a DUI and hit and run. Daryl brought his hand up to his mouth and chewed on his cuticle then sighed; they had told him he had a BAC of .18. The woman he hit was in the hospital and unconscious in critical condition. He'd been driving on a suspended license, and had a previous record, so he'd have to stay in Jefferson County correctional until trial, no bail. Should the woman not recover, he'd be set up on vehicular manslaughter, as he didn't have the intent to kill. At the moment, he was being brought to the hospital, and Daryl was needed to come in for paperwork.

Daryl leaned back in his office chair, and reached into his pocket for his cell phone, and punched in Merle's number; he knew he probably wouldn't contact him at the moment he was overseas on his 6th and final tour. It was late over there, so he might be already asleep. As he thought it went directly to voicemail. So Daryl just left him a message with the urgency to call him back asap, and not to care about the time. He sighed, and ended the call.

* * *

He just wanted his brother back, here…home and in Georgia, where he didn't have to worry about him always... The last time he'd seen Merle was twelve years ago, the day Daryl graduated and joined the police force. Even then, Merle had only gotten time off for a three-day weekend; then he had to fly back to base camp. But even before that Daryl hadn't seen much of Merle since he was eight, he'd come home back from his last stint in juvie, and got into it with the old man, almost killed the bastard. Daryl, looking back, almost wished he had.

Merle had taken off again…staying barely long enough to nod at Daryl…And Daryl remembers that day all too well; it was the night he got his scars on his back. His Daddy, angrily threw his half bottle of whiskey at the screen door, narrowly missing Merle's head. But Merle just kept going…or Daryl knew he would've turned around and killed him. Daryl could almost hear Merle's motorcycle rev, and him peeling outta the driveway.

Instead of the office, he was sitting in, he was now in his childhood home in Sweet Water, GA, they lived in a two-story home, right on the edge of the forest, Sweet Water was one of the towns that surrounded the Chattahoochee National Forest of Northern, GA. He was in the living room, and staring at the back of his old man's angry form in front of him…he could feel his heart begin to race in his chest, and sweat start to run down the back of his neck, as he slowly tried to become invisible, and back out of the living room, and run…like his Momma, always told him…to run, to hide in the forest behind their home. That was his plan, anyhow…but he didn't so much as take three steps, before his father's hand clapped brutally down on his little shoulder, causing it to bruise on impact. He wanted to run, but that hand was clamping even harder down on his flesh…digging in.

' _Where do ya think you are goin' ya little shit!'_ His father's foul smelling breath blew in his face causing his eyes to water, and causing him to want to gag at the smell of stale whiskey, and cigarettes…

Daryl tried desperately not to cry, as the belt cracked against his bare back, and the metal of the buckle cut in over and over again…but it was all too much for an eight-year-old, but his daddy only hit him harder, and harder still…calling him names, and telling him how weak he is, that Dixon men don't cry. After he was done, his old man gave him a firm kick to the ribs, and Daryl could feel one crack. It was loud, in the silent room, the only sound was his sobs, and his father's heavy pants, and then the door slamming, an engine revving… Daryl was lying there…on the musty carpet, the ragged, dirty carpet scratching at his wet cheeks. He cried until he had no more tears…and then gingerly rose from the carpet. He was left to take care of himself, as he didn't see his daddy come back home for another week, off on a bender. Daryl also hadn't gone to school for that week neither, causing Mrs. Wilson to show up at their door, and ring the bell. Daryl knew he looked something awful, with the black eye his daddy had gifted him, and he was barely moving because his back was hurting, it hurt to wear a shirt. His little body had hurt so bad; he couldn't even lie down on his back, and to lay on his tummy had hurt as well. He didn't want to answer the door, but for fear that it would get back to his Daddy, and his daddy would come home and beat him again he went to get the door.

He knew Mrs. Wilson didn't believe the story he told…she kept asking where his daddy was, and he'd lied and told her he was hunting…and must have forgotten to call him in sick. She was eying him skeptically but also looking at him with slightly panicky eyes. Like she could tell that he was in pain…but, there wasn't a thing that she was going to do about it. Most of the town knew that William was abusive, he'd knocked Merle around in public, and his Momma, when she'd been alive, she'd always have bruises on her arms, or split lips, black eyes…and the one time that he had to call an ambulance for her.

So Daryl knew what Mrs. Wilson was seeing, he knew that look all too well. She finally had to excuse herself, and leave, but not before he saw her eyes grow moist, and she takes pity on him. He hated that, people taking pity on him… But sometimes he just wished, that someone was brave enough to get his daddy away from him…and not just abandon him…like Merle did.

Before his Momma died, he'd only ever yelled at him, sure he'd seen him raise his fist to Merle, and beat him down occasionally, and he'd seen him raise his fist to his momma, too…he'd Only gotten hit once, before that when he was six because he'd come down the stairs looking for Momma because she never returned to tuck him in… And that's when he saw, that daddy having just arrived home from the bar…drunk off his ass, and was hitting his momma, and making her cry. Daryl, six years old, barely weighing 50lbs, had thrown himself at his Momma, taking the blow that was meant for her. Then he was bawling and screaming. Because Momma, was trying to push him behind her, as his daddy beat on him instead.

The beatings began shortly after his momma had died in the fire, it was like something snapped in him, and with Merle off in Juvie, only having come home for the funeral, he didn't have anywhere else to put his rage…and now, after Merle leaving… Daryl had been where he had turned to release that rage…and he only whipped him harder, as Daryl bawled into the ragged, dirty carpet of the living room.

* * *

Daryl blew out a heavy breath and pinched the bridge of his nose as his head pounded behind his eyes he hadn't flashed on any of that since…well, he never. But fuck, if it had almost felt like he was back in that living room in his old house.

Christ! His heart was racing, and he was sweating something awful, and he couldn't get his breath back to normal. That day had been particularly hard, and Daryl, generally cool under pressure… was sickened by what he had seen that morning. He'd grown up under the rule of an abusive drunken bastard, but even as much of a dumbass that his father was, there was this line that he had not crossed, he'd gotten strong, and he had a brother that sure yes he'd abandoned him… He'd been fifteen it had been seven years later, the next time he'd seen his brother. Merle shortly, after he'd left when Daryl was eight, he had joined up with the Military, sure he'd wrote him when he could, but once the war had started, Merle had been stationed overseas, made sure to send his letters to Papa Norman's home instead, and when his granddaddy, had come to see him give him those letters, he'd left a forwarding address, so Daryl would be able to write him. He sometimes did, but he didn't know what to say to Merle, he hardly knew his brother.

But, a lot of those years, Daryl had tuned out…because they were filled with abuse, and hardships that no little boy should have to live through. When Merle came home after boot camp, and before knew he was going overseas, Merle had shown him how to fight. Maybe his brother knew…Daryl still didn't know…but it helped, although their father had always been bigger than Daryl, he was able to take him down after Merle showed him what he learned in the Army, and how to fight. It was then…Daryl began getting stronger. And it was then, when Daryl was able to take down the old man, that was when beatings had stopped. But the abuse hadn't; he still cussed him out for existing, or better yet paid no attention to him. Since his Momma had died, Daryl had to learn to take care of himself.

Earlier that morning, they'd been called in on a case…a break in it. A little girl had gone missing, her father had kidnapped her, they knew that because they'd at least nailed it down to that. The little girl's mother hadn't made it. He'd killed her, and ran with their little girl.

It was a high-end neighborhood, gated community, homes prices began in the half-million range, so the houses were huge, as Daryl drove by them. Joel Miller, his partner, snorted from beside him, he'd been his partner for about ten years now; he was older than him; he was built like a linebacker intimidating, dark hair trimmed short, neatly trimmed beard and brooding eyes… Wasn't the type of guy that you wanted to mess with. He stood a little taller than Daryl, but usually, it was Daryl that did the intimidating, something that people called he had a mean face. But, if he had a mean face…Joel certainly had a scary one…

"Low 500 thousand, shit…" Joel's dark eye's narrowed as he looked out at the passing scenery…For both Daryl and Joel, both being backwoods guy's, this wasn't a place they'd feel comfortable driving in much less ever, living at. It was just houses…huge mansions – and little trees, you lived on top of your neighbor, hell if you didn't have your blinds closed, you could see into the next room clearly, and probably read the tiny print on the computer screen. There was no fucking privacy.

"You might wanna save up you pension Miller if ya is thinking of buying this shit." Daryl muttered sarcastically, "Hell…you could raise cattle here…" He smirked.

" Dixon, you think ya wanna settle down, and raise a family here?" Joel snorted, and Daryl chuckled. "Y'all could raise a big family, have a big enough pool to put ya boat in, haul in some fish, and ya could see if you catch them suckers."

Daryl was chuckling and shaking his head, "Seriously, how the hell do people live like this, on top of each other…no privacy." Daryl's eyes darkened, and Joel nodded.

"My cousin, the football player, for the Falcons can't rave more about it…" Joel shook his head. "He even invited us to dinner, think the homes go for the low 800 thousand over there." Joel raised an eyebrow.

"Ya goin'" Daryl turned to look at him briefly, eyebrow raised.

"Hell no," Joel growled.

"You think the wife will go for that?"

"He's my cousin!" Joel snorted out a laugh.

Daryl shook his head, and rolled his eyes, "You know how that'll blow over." He reached out and patted Joel's shoulder in sympathy.

"Oh shit…you're right." Joel's head hit the back of the seat with a sigh. "Don't you laugh, or I'll force ya to come with me." Joel turned his head and was pointing at him.

Daryl chuckled, "Hey now…I'm not the one getting laid."

"Hell I'm gonna find ya a woman, you wouldn't be laughing so much then…" He shook his head.

"Not happening…" Daryl shook his head…

"uh-huh…and don't come cryin' to me Dixon, when you finally do find a woman." Joel snorted.

"Ain't cryin', even if I had a woman." Daryl shook his head laughing at his partner.

"You would if they bring the kids into it." Joel snorted.

"Got me there…I'm a sucker for kids, now…we're almost there…hell, the houses, just keep getting bigger and bigger. With no land, well with the monthly payment, I'm sure they can't buy fuel, so no mowing." Daryl shrugged, looking out at this monster of a home… "Ya know, they could probably have 30-40 head in there, and not feel crowded." Daryl snorted.

"They all is having block parties…." Joel mocked.

Daryl rolled his eyes, and turned on another street; this one was the one where the house would be. "We're almost there." Daryl frowned, all joking aside, they were putting their game faces on now.

"Ya gonna park out front, or few houses down?" Joel asked as they approached,

"Where I can 'spose" There was something going on where he thought the house would be. So they parked across the street from the home, and a few houses down. Daryl jumped out, doing a quick check of the neighborhood before checking his glock. "A'right! Game faces on! Keep your eyes open; we don't know what we're walkin' into."

The hairs on the back of Daryl's neck were prickling as they neared the house, and it was almost as if the air temperature dropped twenty degrees, as a chill filled the hot and humid air. Daryl's intuition peaked, as he looked around, he saw movement on the porch, and a hint of silver. He signaled, "Stay down low, guns out." He whispered.

Suddenly, they were getting shot at. But Daryl only counted the one man firing at them. "DROP YOUR WEAPON!" Joel, Daryl's partner, shouted. After calling out they were the police, but he nearly had his head taken off. Daryl signaled for him to get back down… This guy was taking no prisoners… he was a case, of shoot to kill if needed. A bullet slammed into the tree, not far from Daryl's head, he'd, unfortunately, been trying to direct Tony, who was new to the team where to stand, and now he was getting fired at. Daryl wasn't in the position he wanted to be in. He got himself down lower, on his stomach and looked through the grass…that was long enough to hide him, he just didn't have much cover, if he moved…guy could take his head off. Then suddenly, Tony was screaming and waving his arms like a banshee at the gunman…

"What the HELL are you doing!" He hissed, but not loud enough for the boy to hear him. Daryl growled, well it gave him enough time to cut up and behind the tree he was aiming to get to. But just as he did that, Tony was hit. "God dammit!" He swore and slid up and over as the gunman once again was distracted. By his movements.

"WE GOT YOU SURROUNDED!" this time, it was John instead of Joel screaming…

Daryl cursed, and was working on covering Joel, when Joel got hit, this guy was a good shot, the bullet hit Joel in the center of his chest, and Daryl prayed that he was wearing his damn vest. The bullet knocked Joel to the ground. But he quickly rolled, and stood.

Daryl had no choice, from his position on the ground, he had aimed…taking out the guy's firing arm. But that didn't seem to stop him as he turned than now bleeding firing arm on him. Daryl aimed and fired…Taking the man down, just as the bullet missed his head by the skin of his teeth. He could still feel the bullet's heat as it had passed by his ear.

Daryl, scrambled to his feet…checking on his partner a few feet away, as their other team members were tending to Tony, who was quickly bleeding out if he'd only been faster.

"I'm fine; I'm fine…" Joel gasped, shoving Daryl's hand's away.

"He hit you…?" Daryl panted, his hands were shaking slightly as he searched for blood…his eyes looking for bullet holes.

Joel glared at him, and Daryl pushed to his feet, and over to the dead gunman with the bullet in his chest. He knelt, his gun still out checking for a pulse, but there was none.

Daryl helped Joel to his feet, "You boy's got this?" Daryl growled, he was still panting hard.

"We got it." John hissed back; he was holding his phone to his ear. Calling in an ambulance, he was certain.

Daryl nodded firmly, and signaled for Joel to come with him, he held his glock low, and they both walked up the driveway. As they got near the house, there was as if the temperature had dropped fifty degrees. Further, it wasn't a welcoming home…not at all. There was a darkness that surrounded them…felt like they had walked out of one world and into the next, sorta like the twilight zone, just unexplained, as Daryl walked around the perimeter, checking the home, they didn't have any cover, 'side themselves, so they kept it quick.

Daryl shivered as he stepped up onto the porch, and looked down at the welcome mat, ya…this wasn't welcoming, he shuddered as Goosebumps broke out over his skin under his leather jacket, he wasn't cold…but the chill that was in the air was freaking them both out. Daryl noticed Joel shudder too, and he nodded for him to open the door, standing in a way to guard his partner.

Joel reached out with his hand, and tried the door; it was locked. He looked over his shoulder at Daryl. Daryl stepped closer, pulling out the kit, he'd much rather use his knife, but that wasn't an option here. He wasn't working undercover; he was working on duty. Undercover, he would've used his knife, like the redneck asshole that he was supposed to be. Daryl stooped down, and flitted with the lock, cursing when it didn't work right away. They had a warrant so that they could go in. Daryl let out a heavy breath, as the lock finally gave way. He half expected an alarm to sound, but it didn't.

Daryl reached out and pushed the door open standing to the left, so he was covered by the door's frame, his glock in hand. He nodded at Joel. The floor, was hardwood…natural coloring, high gloss, it was meant to look polished…but it didn't add any brightness to the home, or they couldn't feel it over the chill that they were feeling. Daryl swallowed thickly and moved in low, stooping low as he glanced around the room. There were stairs to his immediate left, the living room to his right, and kitchen was dead ahead of them. The stairwell to his left was an open stairwell; they'd be more vulnerable if they didn't clear that first.

Daryl motioned for Joel to follow him; they had to clear the home…check the rooms. The hallway they came too when they came to the second floor was also hardwood, the walls…Daryl squinted, looked as if they were supposed to be a warm yellow. He sent a side-eye towards Joel, swallowing thickly. From the look on his face, he didn't like it either.

They stayed together, clearing room to room. The first door they came upon, Daryl opened the door, still staying low and to the left in case there was someone there to jump out at them, it looked like a guest bedroom from what Daryl could tell, the room was colored in cream….cream colored carpet, walls were a rose-tinted like cream, and there was a very fine layer of dust on the furniture in that room, meaning it'd been a while where it had been lived in…it was empty, save the bed, a desk with a computer on it…no pictures of any sort, and had a half-bath, toilet, and shower…sink obviously.

They stepped back out into the hallway, more rooms the same…some empty, unfinished… There were six rooms on the second floor. They were now coming upon the last one; Daryl was starting to feel a little bit anxious, there had been a ticking noise, that he'd been able to hear for a while now. The longer he was in the house, it didn't sound like it was coming from this floor.

They'd been trading off from room to room; it was Joel's turn to open the door…But neither of them was prepared for what they saw as they got to the second floor, the last bedroom, Daryl thought it might be the master bedroom. The door creaked open, and Joel froze in the doorway and lowered his gun.

"Aww…god," He choked out

Daryl moved quickly around his partner, having to slightly shift him over as he had stopped in the middle of the doorway, well stood frozen.

Daryl froze to a stop, and lowered his gun, his eyes darted around the room making sure they were alone, then they fell back to the little girl, that lay in a puddle of blood, he sucked in a ragged breath, and moved towards the little girl, and knelt, pulling out his rubber gloves, putting them on, sending a prayer up to JC that he could feel a pulse. His hand was trembling as he curled his fingers out to touch the little girls neck, feeling for a pulse. It felt like a long minute until he felt something.

He let out a heavy breath…removing his fingers, and curling his hand into a fist.

"Is she?" He heard Joel step closer, and rose to his feet, turning at the sound of Joel's voice, meeting his gaze…

"It's very faint…" Daryl choked out, he pulled off the gloves, tossing them into the bag they came in. He was pulling out his phone and calling 911. Daryl knelt back down, not touching the girl, but looking for the source of bleeding.

"Should we move her?" Joel asked.

Daryl shook his head sadly, "No…there's too much blood, Dammit." A painful lump filled his throat. He pulled out another set of gloves, putting them on. "Keep a lookout; we need to find the source of bleeding," Daryl swallowed, as he moved the girl's hair from her shoulder, there was a lot of blood coming from the shoulder area. "It looks like she's been stabbed, in the upper neck, missed the main artery…" His voice faded, and he tried to swallow around the lump in his throat. "We need ta, try and stop the bleeding…got any gauze in that bag of your's?" Daryl asked.

"Yeah…" Joel rummaged through the kit, and pulled out a large gauze pad, he had his gloves on already but handed Daryl the package…not opened. Didn't want to soil the bandage, before they used it.

"Gonna need some help here," Daryl muttered, as he placed the gauze, and motioned for Joel to come over. "I think they're more holes." He bit his lip, his jaw clenching. "Chest wound…shit" Daryl hissed,

Both of them worked to try and get the blood to stop, "I hear them, need ya down there Joel" Daryl choked out around the lump that had filled his throat again, his eyes were burning. His heart was racing painfully in his chest. His voice sounded like he'd swallowed glass, but his voice didn't break.

Joel's eyes mirrored his own… He blinked rapidly, to clear the tears that had filled them. "A'ight…" He choked out.

Once the EMT's arrived, Daryl went down to check on his other men…they were doing ok, Tony was getting treated by the other ambulance that had arrived. Daryl hurried back into the house after that. Meeting Joel at the bottom of the stairs.

"They still working on her?" Daryl asked. Joel nodded, and Daryl made his way to the stairs.

He made it to the room; they were still working on the girl…but she'd lost too much blood, and they couldn't move her yet. He walked in, just as they were using the AED… She didn't have much fight left. Daryl turned away, meeting Joel's eyes. His face was twisted in agony.

"Why don't you go check up on the other guy's, I'll be okay here." He whispered, understanding the pain that Joel was feeling, he had a little girl…around 6, so it was tearing him apart. Dammit, it was tearing him apart.

Joel nodded and turned to leave the room. Daryl dragged a weary hand over his face, and turned back to the EMT's; they were still working on her. It was another 5 minutes later, touch and go…when he heard that she was breathing on her own. Daryl let out a relieved breath, and hung his head, trying to swallow the painful lump filling his throat.

"She's in critical condition, but stable enough to move, LT." The head EMT, walked over, "You acted fast." Daryl nodded, and huffed out a breath, and tried to push down that lump that filled his throat, trying to grab a shred of his usual calm… Even though the girl might make it, he still felt sick to his stomach, gutted…

"A'ight" He nodded, meeting the EMT's eyes. He stepped out of the room, and pulled out his phone, leaning against the wall calling in homicide. He made his way back down the stairs, and stepped over to Joel, putting a light hand on his partner's shoulder. "…She's alive…they brought her back."

Joel hung his head, as he nodded…"Oh, thank God."

Daryl swallowed, thickly, finally able to dislodge the lump, his voice still sounded like broken glass, but at least it wasn't breaking "…I know, take a break if ya need it…" He patted his shoulder. "When ya get back we gotta clear the rest of the house." He whispered.

"How long?" Joel asked hoarsely, his voice thick with emotion.

"Fifteen tops," Daryl said while closing his eyes, and rubbing the back of his neck.

"You ok?" Joel asked.

"Why in the hell-"He broke off, Why in the hell would he be ok? Daryl closed his eyes and counted to ten. Then sucked in a ragged breath, shaking his head no… "Gotta be…" He sighed, then swallowed again, finding that calm "Come on" He said gruffly, checking the glock, and the safety, he held it low but at ready. Signaling Joel to do the same. "Stick close," Daryl whispered, as they walked towards a T in the hallway.

Daryl signaled Joel to stop; he needed to listen; he had really good ears… There was some clawing…scratching? It was an odd sound…tapping like computer keys…he wasn't sure. "Ya hear something?" Joel asked quietly, causing Daryl to jump.

He nodded, pointed at his eyes, and to for Joel to be his lookout. Daryl was quiet; he usually could sneak up on anything. So Joel just nodded and stayed put. He didn't need him crashing around when Daryl was like a ghost when he walked. He just didn't like Daryl going on alone. But he crouched down, and tilted his head to listen, keeping Daryl close where he could hear him if he needed him.

Daryl crouched low to the ground, and raised his glock, as he reached up with his other hand to twist the doorknob, he was praying that the door wouldn't creak… It didn't creak… The room was darker than the rest of the house like it was intentionally darkened, maybe they had the room darkening shades drawn. He waited for his eyes to adjust, and listened, but he heard nothing. He pulled out his flashlight, held it low turning it on…scanned the room, it was empty. Void of even furniture, but that wasn't the only odd thing…there was a stain in the middle of the cream colored carpet. Daryl slowly stepped into the room, but not before signaling to Joel to follow, but quietly, he didn't need the man running down to him when there were still more rooms to check. It was a big fucking house.

Daryl swallowed, and rubbed his wrist over his mouth. "Ain't nothing but a stain…here…but it looks like, there was something here…the stain I'll bet is blood." Daryl paused, as his foot came down on the floor in the room, it didn't feel right…spongy like "S'squishy." Daryl furrowed his brows…

"I reckon…they tried to clean it?" Joel replied rubbing his beard.

"Looks that way," Daryl replied, as he walked into the room, his glock drawn. He pushed the closet door open, shining his light in there…it was the only other door in the room. "Bedsheets…are bloody" He pointed out, frowning. He took a step back, and Joel stepped forward and looked in. They both stepped away from the closet, and back out into the hallway.

Daryl did the same, now that they'd found more… Joel wasn't going to let him go off on his own. "I'm sticking with ya Dixon." Daryl gave him the nod, people needed people.

The rest of the rooms, house, was a bust. But Daryl still couldn't find the source of the scratching. "Can you hear that scratching?" Daryl asked Joel.

"You got better ears than me, man, I don't hear anything" Daryl grimaced, but nodded, the rest of the crime scene investigators were searching the home now, and homicide was there for the father.

Barry, one of the crime scene investigator's, came over to speak with him. Daryl nodded at Joel, and he stepped away, not that he had to…just at the moment Daryl was the senior officer, or in charge of the crime scene.

Then went out and found Joel again after he gotten done speaking with Barry, his team would move through the rooms, and looking for evidence, and such. "We need to get outta here and check on Tony, and the boys," Daryl grumbled as they stepped out into the hallway. " Barry said his team is on it, we got teams going over the rest of the house again..." Daryl stated running a hand through his hair, getting it out of his eyes, he needed to get it cut.

"They're bringing the little girl to Grady…she's in critical condition…" Daryl's voice faded, and he leaned against the wall next to Joel… he lowered his head.

"I know…I feel the same way, man." Joel nodded, and Daryl glanced at him startled. "What? You don't think after working together for ten years I can't read ya?" He shook his head.

"Well, Shit…" He ran a hand over his face. They started to make their way down the hallway, and down the stairs out into the hot sunshine in silence. Then walked up to his other men, who were all standing around in silence with the EMT's. "How's Tony?" He called out gruffly.

"They got the bleeding under control…what about the girl?" John asked.

Daryl bit his cheek his jaw twisting as he shook his head sadly. "Taking her to Grady…lost her for a time, but revived…critical" He nodded in the direction of the now dead father. "Barry's here with homicide... we'll debrief shortly" He looked away from John, his eyes narrowing. "I'll be back…" He nodded at John.

Daryl felt like he was being pulled in every direction, he was starting to wish he wasn't the one in charge; he just wanted to bolt. He was usually calm and collected on a job…with Joel constantly trying to rattle him. He'd spoken to the-the commander already, so he was finishing up speaking with the EMT's that were just wrapping up with Tony. He was told by the EMT's that Tony was unconscious, but that the guy's had done well by getting the bleeding under control, he was being taken to Grady Memorial and likely being prepped for surgery on the way there. The little girl was already at Grady, and in emergency surgery, for internal bleeding. The next step, which they were already in were looking for next of kin, but they had already known from the case that the little girl's mother, that the mother was an only child, as well as her father the same, and as for Grandparents…they'd been both deceased, so this little girl…six years old would be going into the system, and that was leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. Daryl had known kids in the system…and as bad as his home life had been while he was growing up…at least he had a home…he had a bastard of an old man, but he'd rather…well much rather have taken the beatings, and the emotional abuse…rather than be a child in the system…and that was saying a lot.

As the morning went on, it was getting more humid, and after another hour or so of paperwork stage, and overseeing them bagging and taking the father away. Daryl made his way over to his truck, opening the door and pulling his shades down from the visor, he slipped them on over his eyes; he was getting a massive headache, from squinting into the bright sun. He pulled off his leather jacket and tossed it onto the bench seat of the truck. Thankful, that today at least had been a little cooler so far, and he was wearing one of his cutoff shirts, under that, he was wearing his bulletproof vest.

His chest felt tight, so he needed to get that off, the other men had been taking there's off too, Daryl, unbuttoned his cutoff, and pulled it off, then unstrapped his vest, removing it, he was just wearing his t-shirt then, then just pulled his cutoff back on, and was buttoning it up when Joel walked back over.

"Had to get mine off too, bullet hurt." He was showing Daryl his bruise; that was located right over where his heart was.

"Well, Shit…"Daryl hissed out, bringing his thumb up to his mouth to bite off skin there that was already irritated from chewing on it previously. He was liable to chew himself bloody. Daryl, reached back into his truck, and stretched to reach the glovebox, he had a tube of some peppermint shit, that one of the ladies had given him for his birthday that year, it was good for bruises, and since Daryl was always bruised up in some form, it seemed to work. "Here, ya only need a little, but it'll take the sting out." He nodded at it when he turned back around and gave Joel the tube to use.

"What the hell is it?" He asked squinting while reading the label.

"Holly gave it to me for my birthday…good for bruises." He grumbled.

Joel snorted, and then opened the tube, and rubbed it over his chest. Flinching as he did it. "Shit that stings…fuck!" He said wincing and handed Daryl the tube back.

"Ya…reckon it does…might wanna have the EMT's look at it."

"Does it look that bad to ya?" Joel asked.

Daryl stepped closer, and Joel pulled his shirt aside, he squinted at it. "I touch it, and it feels like something' busted in there," Joel said as he touched it and winced again.

"Then quit touchin' it…" Daryl grumbled, and rolled his eyes at him.

"Can you feel it and see if it's busted…"

Daryl scowled, "Ain't no doc, how the hell would I know if ya busted a rib or not?" He said while closing the truck door, and walking towards the EMT's that were still packing up. "Get 'em to take a look, there's a pretty Lil' blond, right over there just waitin on ya…I ain't touching ya." Daryl grumbled when Joel kept following Daryl growled, "That's an order…"He snapped.

"It don't hurt that much…"

"Then stop ya's bitchin'"Daryl rolled his eyes, and went over to speak with the EMT's and the other guys. "You guy's go on, get y'selves cleaned up…" Daryl clamped a hand down on John's shoulder.

"Alright, thanks, Daryl," John said and walked over towards the cars…he had wet wipes in the car, Daryl reckoned.

Then he turned to the head EMT that was packing up.

"You get hit? Lt. Dixon." The EMT asked,

Daryl narrowed his eyes at him behind his shades, how the hell did he know his name…oh right, because he had his badge out with his name on it, hanging around his neck. His name was Fred, "Naw…Fred, I'm not hit…just the one in charge at the moment." He replied, then his phone startled them both, "excuse me," Daryl grunted, and walked out of earshot, and answered it, it was the police captain.

Daryl signaled Joel over to the EMT's, maybe then…he'll Get his damn chest looked at and quit his bitching… Daryl grumbled to himself…he was worried about his partner…but nearly dropped his phone, when Captain Stevens told him there was another kidnapping…and they were calling in his team.

"But Cap, ya sayin' this is another one?" Daryl asked.

"We don't know yet Dixon, but…apparently, he had an affair…another son and she reported him missing last night." The Captain stated gravely.

Daryl sighed, and ran his free hand through his sweaty hair… "s'house was empty, sides the girl… Joel and I thoroughly inspected Captain… Homicide did the same…" Daryl trailed off, biting his lip…"But I was hearing this scratching noise…might be a trap door or something." Daryl rubbed his chin in thought.

"Y'all should wait on the team to arrive, the two of you shouldn't go back in alone." Then there was a pause, "Then again…you're the best we got…"

"We'll go back in…if the sound's just that boy…if he's trapped." Daryl growled. "A'right…" Daryl disconnected the call after the Captain told him goodbye with his orders, and Daryl walked back over to Fred the EMT and noticing that yes, Joel was getting looked over.

"Ya listened," Daryl smirked,

"Yeah, well…when you give orders, I listen, boss." Daryl rolled his eyes at that.

"When your through, we got orders…vest back on." Daryl replied quietly, and walked back over to his truck, all while unbuttoning his shirt, and opening the truck door to pull his vest out and strap it back on over his t-shirt he was still wearing. He pulled his shirt back on buttoning it up, and jacket went over that. His arms were getting a little burnt from being out in the hot noon sun.

"They think it's just bruised." Joel walking up. "Hurts like a bitch, though," Joel grumbled as he fastened his vest over his t-shirt.

Daryl grunted, then nodded. "They do…" He agreed, only with that Daryl had been shot before. His had just been a flesh wound, in the upper shoulder, but it still hurt like a bitch after, burnt something awful.

"S'right, you've been shot…how come you get all the good scars." Joel snorted, and Daryl again rolled his eyes, although Joel couldn't see that behind his shades.

"Got a lot of scars man…didn't wanna add another." Daryl bitterly replied, Joel was one of the only people besides his granddad that knew his story, knew of those scars.

He clamped his hand down on his shoulder..."That's why I asked earlier if you were ok." Joel's face twisted…"'Cause I sure as hell ain't." He blew out a breath and looked away. And it wasn't that Joel was a softy, he was a tough bastard… but he was also a father, and that little girl was his little girl's age.

"We gotta be…pull your shit together; we'll get thru this…we gotta." He pulled his gun out, and checked the clip again, then putting it back in its holster. "A'right then, come on."

He walked back over to John, and Steve. "Captain said there's been another kidnapping, same guy…we're Gonna check that home for any secret doors…shot in the dark…I s'pose. Gonna need ya both." Daryl explained.

But it was a dead end; there was nothing. They did, however, find information…that he was planning on the kidnapping, but the boy wasn't there. The scratching had been a Raccoon, that had somehow got stuck in the cellar. But they couldn't find any hidden doors or nothing. Daryl had hoped, that maybe, just maybe they had caught a break with this one.

Their next stop was Grady, the rest of his team had gone back to the station. Daryl with Joel, walked into Grady Memorial, to check on Tony, and the little girl, Alyssa, she was still in surgery. The nurse had said she was in God's hands now. Daryl grunted, and nodded…he turned with Joel and made their way up to intensive care, to see Tony, he was still unconscious; he was also critical.

Daryl's chest was tight, when he got done talking to the doctors about Tony, he rubbed it as he walked up to Joel. "How is he?" His partner asked.

"Lost him for a bit in surgery…the wife said, they were putting him in a medically induced coma, for his body to heal. They next 72 hours will be critical." Daryl rubbed his chest again. "Alyssa, the little girl…still in surgery, they…Maggie, the nurse," Daryl stopped, he hooked a thumb over his shoulder. Then cleared his throat, "…Placing it in God's hands…" Daryl turned to look at Joel.

"…Shit" Joel dropped his head.

Daryl clamped a hand down on his shoulder. "…yeah" He sighed heavily, "…shit is right, ah we should head back."

"You a'right?" Joel nodded at the hand on Daryl's chest.

"…gotta be," He cleared his throat, "Come on…"

Daryl angrily opened his office door, it had been one hell of an emotional morning, a kidnapping case that they'd been working on, and the abuse end of it all, mirrored his childhood, so it was bringing up a whole hell of a lot of unwanted emotions. So he chose anger because that was the one that he could deal with right now…the rest, seeing that little girl… He closed his eyes, trying to dislodge the pictures that kept cycling through his head as if they were on a huge movie screen. He tossed his leather jacket onto his desk chair, and walked over to the window in the office looking out at the Atlanta skyline; the sun was bright shining off the buildings…It was times like these that he wanted to be in the woods…hunting, he wasn't cut out for the big city, maybe that's why he still chose to drive an hour and a half in everyday… Daryl longed for the woods, out tracking, and hunting with his bow…least after today; he was going on a week-long vacation, and he's spending every minute of that in the woods.

* * *

He jumped, startled when his office phone started ringing…Jesus! He'd told them radio silence for an hour so that he could screw his damn head back in place.

But NO, they can't even give him that. He growled as he picked up the phone.

"WHAT!" He snarled…

"Uh…sorry, Daryl Dixon?" A female voice questioned.

Daryl cleared his throat. "That's me." He said gruffly, his voice still holding an edge, but he didn't recognize the voice.

It had been a nurse named Maggie, who was calling from the hospital in Jefferson Memorial Hospital. She began to explain, that they were calling him because his father still hadn't woken up from the accident that early morning. Daryl had thought he wasn't needed until the next morning, but they needed him soon for decisions, they had already run some tests that were coming back alarming.

Although Daryl, had long since, moved away from their childhood home, it was still a pain in the ass, when their father was picked up like he was. And although, their father was a drunken, abusive bastard…Daryl still had a small concern about his welfare. He was blood, though he wouldn't mind if the old man, just up and one day had a freaking coronary… Especially day's like this. Daryl stood, and cracked his neck… He could almost feel his blood pressure rising, along with the rising tide of his anger.

Daryl, walked over to the chair, picking up his riding jacket, and helmet. He had to get out of there, and to Jefferson, to work on some paperwork, that Tommy, said that he had to fill out. His father was firstly being admitted to the hospital, they believed, not only did he have alcohol in his system, but also some drugs.

So he had to come in and sign him for the medical care unit…for eval…Maggie the Nurse said, and since… Being picked up on them type of charges, he was not seen fit to make that decision on his own. Daryl ground his teeth together at that… He didn't want to care for the old man, and there was no way in hell, that he was driving back to Sweet Water, which was a two-hour drive back from Atlanta to take care of him. He could rot in his CELL for all he cared. Daryl could feel a migraine coming on…The only reason, he was doing any of this was because of Grandpa Norman, that was the ONLY reason… Mama's old man had become like a father to both Merle and him, and…HE just always felt obligated to care for William, even if William, was the one that sent their Momma to her early grave.

Daryl had been too young when their mama died, to know why Grandpa Norman tried to take care of William, he knew Merle knew… But Merle never wanted to talk about it; it was off the table so to speak. And Papa Norman, was too good of a man, to tell him otherwise. Maybe it was just because Papa, was that a good man… He'd do this for him, Daryl decided.

Daryl went and explained what was happening to Captain Stevens, then to Joel's office. They both told him to have a safe ride. He was just going to leave his truck there, but Joel said he could drive it home, so Daryl handed his truck keys to Joel, he'd ridden in with him that morning, so that made sense.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Daryl, pulled his motorcycle into the parking lot at Jefferson Memorial. Jefferson was a middle-sized town, about an hour and a half North of Atlanta. He parked, and made his way into the Emergency Department, and bout near froze his balls off when he walked in. He slipped his leather jacket back on, the AC musta been on the fritz or something.

"Can I help you, Sir?" A young, but pretty blue-eyed blond looked up at him.

Daryl nodded, "Yes, I'm looking for William Dixon's room…was told he was brought in this morning." He said in as gentle tone as he could.

"Sure…" She said, and immediately looked down at the computer. "Oh…uh.." She looked back up at him, "…Only family is allowed." She told him.

He grunted, pulling out his wallet, and sliding out his badge, and license, and handed them over to her, "I'm Daryl Dixon, his son." He said gruffly. He was getting a little irritated.

"Oh…I'm sorry Mr. Dixon, uh…Sgt…Lt." She fumbled with his license and badge, and blushed slightly, and then handed them back to him.

"Just Daryl is fine…Old Man, is Mr. Dixon." He grumbled slightly, and he put his hands in his pockets, as he waited for her to find what room he was in.

"Oh-um…Daryl, uh…he's in surgery…" She looked up at him, and he frowned.

"Surgery?" He spluttered… "How's that possible…?" His tone, growing a bit rougher, and he saw her flush.

"Uh…sorry, I'll get a hold of his nurse." She said quietly.

Daryl nodded, and pulled out his cell phone, searching for any missed calls, both the Doctor and Tommy, had told him that he was unfit to have any choices.

He heard the girls throat clear, "He's…being prepped for surgery, I'm sorry…bugs, in the system…I-uh, a nurse should be with you shortly, you can have a seat." She was blushing, and her eyes were tearing.

Daryl had just turned around and looked down at her name tag. "Um…thank you Jennifer, and I'm sorry…I'm not angry at ya… my ahh, it's just the way I talk." He gave her an apologetic nod, and she flushed even more. "I reckon…no one needs to be yelled at cuz, the computer ain't working…"He winked, and then sauntered off to find a seat.

He'd just gotten through, one article in a sports magazine, about steroid use, when his name was called. He grunted, and set the magazine down, and walked over to where he heard his name.

"Are you Daryl Dixon?" She asked,

Daryl nodded, "Yes, Ma'am," He grunted out quietly.

"Follow me…"She told him, and turned on her heel, and he followed her into the back room after the pretty blond had buzzed them in. He was still feeling bad for her thinking he was angry at her. But he pushed it away, he still after all these years, still had a problem with his tone sometimes… And this sometime, he was just falling back into his troubled past, because of his goddam old man… Stupid excuse he decided, as he followed alongside, an older nurse, and looking at the sterile walls. This lady looked like she was a bulldozer, they probably stuck him with her to intimidate him or something. Now he was really feeling like a piece of shit for being so grumpy with the young lady at the desk.

"You can have a seat in here Lt. Dixon, the Doctor, should be with you shortly."

Daryl only nodded, and took a seat once again in another brightly lit room, that just smelled of disinfectant and bleach…the room looked sterile, the walls were white, but decorated to please the eye…it was doing nothing for him…if this was supposed to CALM family members, it was doing nothing for him… NOT that he needed calming… Again, he just didn't like DELAY'S and didn't like to sit around and wait for the STUPIDITY of his old man to further wreck his day.

He was finally called back about an HOUR later. This time, the receptionist brought him back to the Doctor's office. FORTUNATELY, the DOCTOR was there, in the room, so he didn't have to wait another HOUR to see HIM. By now Daryl was beyond agitated, he was a cop, for god's sake…What if he had to be back at the station. He growled impatiently to himself. And if it was SO important for him to COME to the hospital RIGHT AWAY… Why did he have to WAIT this long to talk to someone? Daryl swiftly counted to ten as he sat in the chair.

The Doctor went on and told him about his father's condition. That his liver was failing, and that he'd had a heart attack. Daryl had to school his features, to get beyond that information. Even if he could care less, what happened to him, he still kinda stumbled over what the DOCTOR had just said.

"When did he have a heart attack?" Daryl finally asked as the doctor seemed to go on and on…

"Within the last hour that we spoke Mr. Dixon." The Doctor said formally.

"Daryl, please…" He rolled his eyes.

"Alright, Daryl… well, it happened suddenly, a nurse was wheeling him back to the room."

Daryl frowned, "Could his heart have been involved in his accident?" He asked

"It's a sure possibility; there are tests that we can run to see if and when his heart started to be an issue."

"…The nurse out front, said he was being prepped for surgery?" Daryl raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, well yes… during the accident, he's been shown to have some internal bleeding… We believe it is why he isn't waking up." The Dr. Jenson told him.

"With all due respect, with a BAC of .18…ain't it just as well possible, he ain't waking from that?" Daryl narrowed his eyes.

"To be certain, we'd like to run some tests… Here are our findings." He told him,

Daryl took the paper; it was just a bunch of medical mumbo jumbo…"The hell this all mean, it's just a bunch of mumbo jumbo…" Daryl snarled, he was getting a little frustrated with what the Doctor was telling him. "He consent to this?" Daryl asked.

"Lt. Dixon, you're a cop… I can assume, that you are familiar with being picked up on a DUI arrest, there are certain tests that we are obligated to run…regardless of the patients consent." Dr. Jensen said quietly.

Daryl cleared his throat… "I'm aware of that… Dr. Jensen, I'm just not understanding what I'm seeing on this paper…" Daryl pushed the paper forward and pointed at the big medical mumbo-jumbo words…Hell did he think he was a fucking doctor.

The Doctor pulled the paper closer and read over what he was pointing at. "…Heart Attack…and liver enzymes are up…what our concern is…is that his liver is failing. He's consumed too much alcohol, and his system,…his heart, failed because of that, that the alcohol is poisoning his system, the area of concern is over his liver area," Dr. Jenson, paused and pointed at the right side of his abdomen… "There is swelling, and bruising across here on him…which could mean some things, he could have fell…it could be that he was injured when he was in the accident himself…we don't know unless we run these tests."

Daryl nodded and looked over the paper again… "So, that's what all this shit means, what does a CT scan do?"

The Doctor went on to explain to him what all that meant, and Daryl felt like his head would explode. Daryl signed all the paperwork that needed to be signed. He left his cell phone number with the nurse's station. Explaining to them that he was heading home, and if he was needed…call, he was about forty-five minutes away.

He rubbed his face wearily, as he pulled on his leather jacket, and made his way to the elevator. He was exhausted, and it was looking more and more like his week off was a bust.

* * *

 _ **AN2: Thank you for reading! will try for weekly updates, depends on how this flows for me... Let me know what you think. Next chapter we're continuing on a few days ahead, catching up with** **Merle**_ , _ **and checking in on what Carol is doing in her life. Thanks for reading and leave me a note :)**_


	2. Monsters down the Hall

_**A/N ~ Wow thank you all so much who reviewed, favorited and followed, thanks for reading and giving me some feedback! We're picking up with Carol to start, and then catch back up with Daryl… Still in the same time frame.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own the Walking Dead or its characters, just taking them out and playing with them for a while, any OC that is created or the plot lines are mine.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2 ~Monsters down the hall**

Late April

Carol paced the kitchen floor as she held her arm close to her chest, her wrist hurt so bad… she could still feel Ed's vice grip paw on her wrist, he'd like so many other times, had grown angry with her, but this time, she was trying to get him to get away from Sophia… The tears that flooded her eyes weren't necessarily from the pain from her wrist, but more so for her daughter… she tried to swallow the lump that came to her throat, but to no avail, as the tears that flooded her eyes a moment ago, fell down her cheeks, and they were hot…she mopped the tears off her face with her left arm. Her right arm just hurt so bad to move. She sniffled, and shakily padded barefoot over to the freezer, her left hand shaking as she pulled on the fridge door, trying desperately to be quiet. The last thing she wanted to do was wake up the Monster down the hall; that was her husband.

She winced, as she held the cold pack to her right wrist. She thought he was going to kill her, and all over forgetting to pick up his Coors. He had THREATENED to kill her… To KILL her BABY… oh SOPHIA, she just had to get them outta this HELL HOLE, Out of this MONSTERS CLUTCHES! She wasn't sure when Ed had started looking at her baby girl the way he had. It was one thing that he hit her, but to look at Sophia like he was, she was just a baby, nine years old. She had to think of her little girl.

But Ed held her under lock, and key…she didn't know HOW to get away from him. She supposed there were the COPS, but they hadn't been helpful so far… Ed didn't even so much as have a speeding ticket to his name, and he was so careful when he beat her…to make sure the bruising didn't show. She knew he'd kill her if she called the cops, she knew it in her heart of hearts…but she still knew that she had to get away. She'd been saving her pennies for years, scrapping what she could get in the change that Ed forgot to get back when he'd given her something to get groceries…but he let so little by. It was only pennies. And he made sure, that she was disconnected from any friend that she had ever had… It would take YEARS, for her to get away from this MONSTER, but she was certain she didn't have years…

She had to do SOMETHING… She slid down the side of the cabinet holding the icepack to her wrist, and prayed; Daryl to God, but she didn't think HE was listening to her… She prayed that he would SPARE her little girl from her bastard of a father…to give her a sign, to give her a chance to make this right. She pressed her fist to her mouth as more tears fell…

Her plan after Ed left for work was to drop Sophia off at kindergarten, and then go to the library to use the libraries internet, since Ed was too much of a penny pincher to have a computer, but yet he'd gotten her a cell phone that had all the bells and whistles in it…so he could know where she was constantly. She wasn't stupid, though, he'd notice if she used the phone to search the internet, but he wouldn't notice so much if she went to the library. Besides the library was close to the school, she didn't think GPS could accurately show that she was at the Library rather than the school or so she hoped…

Carol watched as Ed's truck backed out of the driveway. She had cooked him breakfast and he had not so much as looked at her the entirety of it, the only thing he called her that morning was a stupid bitch. After he'd left, she'd gotten Sophia up; Carol could have cried…her baby was worried about her this morning, asking her how badly she hurt. This was no way to raise a little daughter. Sophia always feared for her life. She'd flinch whenever Ed was in the room and walked like she was on eggshells whenever he was around. He'd yell at her if she made too much noise.

Sophia was extra clingy this morning, and she knew why she had witnessed her father beating her last night. She had tried to step in to help her mommy, and got a backhand for her efforts; Ed had never touched Sophia before.

"Momma…you ok?" Sophia looked up at her, her eyes full of tears, as she bit her lip.

Carol bit her lip as tears burned in her eyes. "I'm alright sweetheart."

"Why did daddy hit me?" Sophia asked her voice breaking, as she clung to her tightly. Carol pulled her baby close, wiping her tears from her cheeks with her left hand, her right…she had a wrap around it, and couldn't move it. She was certain that it was fractured. "He scared me…" Sophia cried and clung to her mother.

"Oh, Sophia…shhh," She continued to hold her, and push her hand through her hair, she had some bruising on her cheek, that she avoided.

She wanted to kill Ed for hitting Sophia, for scaring her. She wasn't sure what to tell Sophia, to make it better, but she leaned in and kissed her bruised cheek gently. "I promise you, sweetheart, I won't let him touch you again, you did nothing wrong baby…he was just angry at me." She whispered brokenly.

Sophia nodded slightly and looked up at her with grown-up eyes that no little nine-year-old should have…she should feel free to be a little girl, and not have to be a grownup at her age. "I won't let him hurt you, momma." Her eyes were moist with tears, but she could tell her little girl was refusing to let them fall anymore.

"I love you, Sophia, let's get you ready for school, alright sweetheart?" She ruffled her hair, and kissed her forehead. "Why don't you go wash up, and I'll see you out in the kitchen, we'll make some Malt-o-meal." She left the room then, after setting out clothing for Sophia, she'd come back and check on her in a little while. Sophia was good at showering herself, but she still had some struggle in certain clothing matchups, she usually would put circles with stripes, or mismatched colors…but she could dress herself.

Carol was surprised when her little girl stepped into the kitchen ten minutes later, looking fresh and clean, and with her clothes all on the correct way. "Oh, sweetheart you look beautiful today," Carol smiled at her, and Sophia smiled back, as she climbed into her chair, and waited for her breakfast.

It wasn't long after that Carol got Sophia in her car seat, and they headed for the school. It was just a half-day for Sophia today. Carol parked and walked Sophia to her home room, and handed the teacher her lunch bag with a smile. She hugged her baby girl tightly and told her that she would see her soon. It was difficult every time that she had to leave her baby at school. Sophia, for the most part, was dry-eyed, but after last night's scare, she was a little more clingy this morning.

"Momma, be careful…I love you." Carol leaned in and kissed her baby's forehead.

"I'll see you later baby; I love you too,"

Carol then left, and made her way back into the hallway, and outside into the hot morning sun. For the end of April, she decided it was certainly hot. Unseasonably so… She got in her car and started it up. Then headed down the street to the library. The library parking lot was virtually empty, so she might get lucky and not run into any prying eyes she thought as she walked slowly up the stone steps, and opened the glass door. She smiled at the librarian, and showed her library card, asking if she could use one of the computers to go online. The lady smiled and told her that they were all open so that she could go right on ahead. If it got busy, then they would only have an hour to use the computers, but being it was only seven-thirty in the morning, it was still very slow at the moment. Carol smiled appreciatively and made her way over to the computers.

The library was mid-sized, it was an older one, she liked this one because it still felt like she was in a small town, still she was in the Atlanta area, but a suburb of it…if she really wanted to she could go to the new one in downtown Atlanta, but this was just easier, and this way…it would still look like she'd only been at the school. She sighed, as she found the computers. They were located at the back of the library, with their own little privacy corner, it was like a lounge of sorts. Carol made sure to sit down where the computer wasn't facing the main walkway, so that if once someone else may enter, or if the librarian would enter, she still had privacy for what she was searching…because goodness…if it ever got back to Ed that she was searching for a woman's shelter…for a woman that were battered, that she was sure that he'd beat her to death. Then what could she do for her baby girl, this time, She blinked rapidly, as tears stung her eyes…God she wished she could be stronger…

Carol sat down on the chair that was provided, and turned the monitor on, the computer's monitor slowly came to life, and showed an icon on the screen, Carol took the mouse grimacing in pain, as she had to use her right hand that had the ace wrap on it. She bit her lip, and zoned the pain out…she'd had worse, this was nothing a sprained wrist she told herself, she could do this. Once she signed in with the code that she saw on the computer's screen…it was step by step instructions on how to get on the windows desktop, and then how to sign into the internet. It was helpful…in the sense that she needed the passcode to get on the world wide web. Carol clicked on the icon to get to the web, and went directly to what she knew was 'google' she knew enough that that was a search engine, that it was helpful in finding places. She supposed she could have used the white pages or something too…she knew of Dexonline… Saw the commercials constantly.

But Carol typed into the search bar once she was on the Google website _'Shelters for Battered Woman near me'_ She came up with only two… she bit her lip…maybe she just would search for woman's shelters, she changed her search name. Now she came up with more…one that looked promising, it had a program…but it was just a day program, and it looked like it was a temporary shelter, what were they supposed to do once they were done with the _Sixty-day program_? Do they find her jobs? Does Sophia still get her schooling? And How are they protected? Carol swallowed thickly. Maybe she was going about this all wrong…maybe she should contact the police?

Carol looked at the numbers long enough to memorize them. She knew that Ed went through her things, looked at everything, and he didn't miss anything, and if she were to write down those numbers, he'd track them down, and she'd never get away.

She was scared enough to believe that even going into police protective custody… Right now she had three numbers and addresses memorized but now was the fact that she had to figure out a way to get there. It wasn't like she could just get in her car and drive there… He'd know about that too! She thought desperately.

Once she was satisfied that's all that she'd find, for now, she erased the history of the last hour on the computer; she was paranoid sure…but she had to be hyper-aware most the time, and she didn't trust that the next person that was working on that computer wouldn't go looking at what people search for. Not that it mattered, they wouldn't know who she was…she was usually invisible. Nevertheless, she cleared the history. Then walked around looking for a phone, sure she had her cell phone…but again, she wasn't going to use that…Ed would know who she called. In fact, she was certain he'd be checking in on her soon as well. He did that all the time, called her regularly…harassing her and threatening her. Just so he could keep her feeling down, and low about herself. He was actually overdue in calling her. She hoped that was because he sawed off his arm or something, or a heavy item dropped on his head.

But that wasn't the case, as her phone buzzed. She rolled her eyes, and pulled her phone out of her purse, making her way back to the back of the library again to take the call. Again, he was brutal with her calling her a bitch and telling her that she was an ugly cow… She just tuned him out, only listening to what she had too. He'd given her money this morning to get him beer again.

She was glad that he'd had reminded her…no matter how brutally he had said it, because she didn't want to get home later and have him beating on her tonight because she forgot something so _IMPORTANT_ to him.

So after Carol ended the call with Ed, she found a phone that she could use. She looked around herself making sure that there wasn't anyone within earshot. Each number she called, she was told that they were full, but there would be a room opening up in the next two weeks. The one with the program told her that yes, they help the women finding the jobs, and once they are on their feet, then they assist them to find a home. The program helps both the battered woman and Sophia. Helping with abuse, and protection, she was given a name of a cop in Atlanta, that was in charge of a program…that he'd set it up, that it was something that was personal to him, the lady on the phone said that he had helped her. She said that anybody could help her that he could. As he'd helped her. She also gave Carol her own cellphone number and told her to call her at any time…that she'd try and do what she could to get Carol out of this situation. Also, get her a meeting with this cop.

Carol thanked the woman profusely. Her name was Holly…she said that she worked with him at the police station as well.

So Carol hung up the phone with this Holly's name…and the cops name Daryl Dixon. What Holly said, had made her curious…what this personal mission was for him? Holly said that he never really told her, just that he got her out of the situation that she was in…and that he was just there for her every step of the way, and it was his personal mission to help her. She thought maybe that, maybe it was just because she was his friend or coworker…if that's what you called your fellow cops. But still, she bit her lip, as she shakily traced his phone number that she had written down. She memorized it, and then crumpled the paper and threw it in the trash bin by the phone. She shakily took a deep breath and dialed his phone number.

* * *

Late April

It was six o' clock, when Daryl brought his bike to a stop in his driveway, cutting the engine, and parking it next to his truck. Joel had dropped it off earlier; he'd gotten that text when he was at the hospital waiting on the doctor. Joel had also left him with the message to call him as soon as he could. So after getting off his bike, and pocketing the key. He walked over to his truck and reached his hand behind the back wheel, his hand feeling around for the key. It was there, as Joel had told him so. He pocketed that as well and made his way to his front door.

He unlocked the front door, stepping in, and was almost sent to the floor when Harley, came charging up to him, and jumping up on him…giving him slobbery kisses, whining all at once, she was a wiggling mess. Daryl chuckled, as he embraced, the chocolate lab, who just kept on wiggling, and banging her tail on his leg. He reckoned that he was gonna have one hell of a bruise.

"Miss ya too you little shit." He finally slid down the door frame, and was pounced on some more; he wrestled with her, and she went and found her tuggy rope, demanding that he play tug-o-war with her…she was feisty. Almost had him beat as she dug her paws into the carpet in the living room, and crouched low, pulling as hard as she could, growling and wiggling her tail furiously.

Daryl grinned, and tugged a little harder, this time being able to lift her off the ground, and spin a little… they usually would do that outside, so she didn't hit something, but his livin' room was spacious enough. So he laughed and continued to play with her. Until she got fed up and got the rope away from him. After about seven minutes of; Carol time clearly Harley had other thoughts in mind as she followed him outside to relieve herself. He'd forgotten something in the truck earlier that day. So went out to get the file, and waited on Harley to finish up. She pounced around for a while…clearly having cabin fever from being cooped up most the day, he should have told Joel to take her out. But maybe he'd take her for a run, before dark. He needed to clear his head, since now…he probably wasn't getting that week off, with everything that had happened this day. He went back inside and called Joel.

Joel told him that little Alyssa had made it out of surgery, she was still in critical condition, and hadn't woken up yet, but Joel thought that the Doctor said it was probably because her mind needed to heal. Daryl worried, though; it made him concerned. She'd lost a lot of blood, but they hadn't a clue what might have happened before her kidnapping, what her bastard of a father might have done to her when she was held in that house. He didn't want to think about it, made his stomach turn, and he had to swallow down the bile. If the man weren't already dead by his hand, he'd wished he could make the bastard come back to life, just so he could have the honor of killing him dead again…only this time slowly. But Daryl wasn't confident that that would make him any better than that monster. He swallowed thickly, trying to bring his mind back to present as he listened to Joel prattle on about the goings on since he left for the hospital for the shit he had to do with his bastard of an old man.

Daryl cleared his throat after Joel had got done talking about the little girl, and scratched the back of his neck. "So how's Tony?" He inquired.

So Joel told him that Tony would be okay…again they had put him in a medically induced coma, because of the gunshot, had caused some internal damage to his spleen, and he'd probably be in the hospital for a week or two. Daryl didn't consider that a good sign… "A week or two?" He frowned, even though Joel wasn't able to see him.

"He's still alive…that's the good sign, I ain't no doctor, but I reckon, they are just bein' a bit conservative with him…" Joel replied, there was a pause. Then he came back on the line. "…Sorry, Ellie was making a fuss about something, askin' if her friend could come over…"Joel sighed, then continued. "…there might be more to the gun shot…I don't know, Captain Stevens will most likely I reckon, talk more about it with you." Joel told him.

"Reckon so…well, thanks for bringin' the truck home…gotta take Harley out for a run, she's pacing at my feet." Daryl snorted, "So I'll catch ya later, did Stevens want me to call him t'night?" Daryl asked.

"Naw…think he just said in the mornin' was okay…He knew you had your plate full of all the other shit that was happenin'" Joel told him,

"Gotcha…gotta go, 'fore…Harley bites my hand off…"He snorted out a laugh. "'Night," He said and ended the call.

Daryl didn't have a good feeling about what Joel had said, but he didn't want to call the captain tonight…he needed the run just as much as Harley did. So he made his way to his room, and changed out of his jeans and cutoff blue shirt, for sweatpants, and a black t-shirt…again with no sleeves, he pulled it over his head and cut off the light as he made his way back down the stairs and to his living room. Harley was lying on the floor her nose to the front door, waiting impatiently to get his shit together, go out on their run. He tied his shoes, and rubbed her head, as he put her collar on…she was a good dog, and he lived out in the country, but there were still cars that drove way to fast on his road…and even though she'd be fine off leash…normally was, he wasn't going to risk it at this late hour. Sure it was only six-thirty….but that meant the sun was about to set in an hour, and it'd be dark before they got home. He made sure to grab his flashlight, and hooked it over his neck to his chest.

He locked up the house, and then set off on the road. They had run about four miles before the sun had dipped low in the night sky. He had already turned to started heading home; they were about a mile away from home when he heard a loud engine making its way down the road. So he dropped down into the ditch and continued running, he wasn't risking gettin' his ass hit at night. This truck wasn't moving quite as fast as some of the cars that came down his road, but it was still going over the speed limit. Daryl cut into the trees that led to his property. The truck had slowed, and it was making Harley nervous…in turn, it was making the skin on the back of his neck crawl…for whatever reason, Harley did not like the truck slowing. And Daryl trusted that dog's instincts, she was after all his dog…he trained her to hunt, track… she had worked a few years with him undercover, until she took a bullet that was meant for him while on a job undercover…he'd been stupid, let his guard down. He swallowed down the thoughts that were spinning around in his head. No sense was bringing that shit up; she was still here with him.

It was now dark, but he knew these woods… he'd taken Harley off leash once they were out in the forest, she was quietly walking along side of him, still very hyper aware of whatever spooked her on the road. Daryl was relieved when he made it back to his house, the truck had startled him a bit too, it could have just been the day…he'd been hyper aware all day long after being shot at, and nearly in the head to boot…he had the right to be a little shaken up. And there wasn't always good people in this world anymore. He reckoned he was overthinking all this shit, but…he trusted Harley's instincts as much as his own…and she was spooked. They made it back home, and he closed the door locking it tight. There wasn't anything amiss on his property, and his house wasn't the only house on that road, but his closest neighbor was about five miles away still too.

Tomorrow would be an early morning for him; he was going to drive up to Maple Peak first in the morning to pick up his Grandpa Norman. He'd called him last night wondering how the old man was. He could never figure out why his Pa was so curious on his daddy, but he thought that maybe…that was just him. He was his mama's daddy after all. Always more than a daddy than his own father was. So Daryl was going to go to bed early that night. The day had made him exhausted, both physically and emotionally.

So Daryl stripped down, and hit the shower, letting the hot water beat on his sore and tired muscles. His back was bruised from getting knocked around that morning. He felt better after the shower, grabbing a towel, and drying quickly, he walked back into his room for a fresh pair of boxers and pulled them on. He laid down then on his bed, locking his hands behind his head, and staring up at the ceiling in his room. His mind was a jumbled mess, of worrying about this or that. He had a lot on his plate at the moment, he never really slowed down.

It had also been a busy week for the women's shelter, and he was thankful that Holly was helping him out with that, but it was too much of a passion for him as well. He couldn't save his mama, but he could save others…and in the position he was on with the police force, it helped him quite a bit. Most the women, that were running from their boyfriends and husbands, weren't immediately gonna trust him...he knew that, but most the time they did trust him. The last one, Alyssa's Mama, hadn't, and that was heartbreaking for him. She'd not even trusted Holly… and that had broken both their hearts. Holly had called him earlier that day, just sobbing after she found out the woman was dead. It had been right before he'd gotten the call to go to the hospital about his father. He'd totally forgotten to call her back; he looked at the clock on the wall, it was only eight-thirty, still early. So he grunted and pushed himself into a seated position, and grabbed his cellphone looking up Holly's number.

Holly answered on the second ring, thankful that he'd called her back. She was still very emotional, about the whole thing. He tried to reassure her, but it hurt him too…it always hit him close to home when this happened. It brought those painful memories of his mama back to the forefront of his mind. Holly had a similar past, her daddy was like his…it was like he was the same man, damn well could have been…he guessed, his old man got around. But he wasn't, it was just another William of the world. He frowned at that, Holly had too, though, fell for the wrong man, and that's how he'd had to help her…she'd show up at the office with bruises, and strange stories of falling down the stairs, and Daryl worked closely with her. One day it was just too much, and he pulled her aside…she was graceful like he was, almost as quiet as he was…so he pulled her aside, and talked with her…she'd trusted him, and broke down telling him her story. So that's how it all started, and he got her out of that relationship. To both of them, it had brought up those painful memories. Tonight she was talking more about her daddy than he'd ever heard before. Her father, her story was the same as his was…only her father was in prison for the murder of her mother. He'd not known that, just that he was in prison…or he wasn't even sure of that…maybe she'd said he was dead…but this entire case had just brought those memories out of her.

Daryl had to clear his throat as he felt a lump there. "Oh sweetheart, why didn't ya ever tell me this?" He whispered, swallowing over the lump that was in his throat. He didn't trust himself not to speak more than a whisper, knowing that his emotions were already bleeding into his voice anyway. As his eyes burned slightly, he closed them and pinched the bridge of his nose.

He heard a sniffle on the phone, and a light sob…"I just couldn't…its too painful, Daryl…you know that." She choked out a sob.

He cleared his throat again and opened his eyes staring at the ceiling. "…I know that the case has been painful to me as well." He told her honestly, "…we gotta look at it this way, that little girl Alyssa is away from that monster…it coulda ended a lot worse…that little girl-" Daryl's voice broke, and he cleared his throat… "She'll have to grow up in the system, but…shit" He sat up, he didn't want her to have to grow up in the system. "…wish we could find her a family, dammit."

"Daryl, I grew up in the system, and I turned out ok…it's hit or miss, you know that…I know some foster families that I can get in touch with, thru this woman's shelter…we still can help little Alyssa…we have to." She whispered.

"…Hell, I know that Holly, just everything's at the surface right now." He rubbed his face wearily.

"Do you need to talk about it…I can't imagine what you're going through right now, with everything that is going on." Holly knew it was useless to ask Daryl to open up. He held his cards close to him, but the man had the biggest heart, he wore that on his sleeve, and that's what had saved her…Sure he was one of the toughest…if not the toughest guy she knew on the force or otherwise, but he was also the sweetest too, the gentlest man she knew. The way he held her when she told her story…for a man that didn't like to be close, didn't like to be touched. She wished that she could comfort him. But she knew that he'd just brush it off like he was right now. So she told him what she was doing tomorrow morning, she worked at the shelter that next morning, so she was going to ask someone there about Alyssa, and see if they can figure out how to find a foster family that could help her out. She knew of a few good ones.

"So that's the plan then…we get her there, you comin' into the office tomorrow at all?" Daryl asked.

"I work overnight…so…yes, just gonna catch a few winks of sleep, and I'll be in around one at the office." She whispered.

"A'right good…I'll be in in the afternoon, gotta pick up my grandpa in Maple Lake, and bring him to see the old man in Jefferson, then I'll be in…"He sighed, "…have more paperwork to do."

"Are you buried in it?" She snorted out a laugh.

He chuckled, "Yup…"He swallowed thickly.

"Anything I can help with?" She asked.

"Naw…I'll get it done, but thanks for the offer." He smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "I should call it a night, have to get up at four…" He sighed.

"Holy shit…well, I'll let you go, thank you for calling me back, and listening."

"Anytime, Holly," And then they ended their call.

* * *

Late April

Daryl groaned as his alarm on his phone went off, he glared at it and punched it off. He didn't mind mornings, he wasn't exactly a morning person, not at four in the morning, but he was usually up before the sun anyway. He wasn't one to sleep much, three – four hours were okay for him to operate on. Growing up in the Dixon house, you never wanted to have your guard down for long. When his mama was still alive, he slept…but after she died…he had to sleep with one eye open, especially after Merle left. Before Merle had left, he had been who stood between his father and him from the beatings. Sometimes at great personal cost to Merle… It wasn't until Merle was sixteen, that he could take the old man down, he'd beat him to a bloody pulp once when he saw him crack Daryl across the jaw. It was still a thorn in Daryl's side that Merle had left him to take care of himself, but he didn't think Merle knew the damage that was done there. They didn't talk that deeply, they barely spoke…he didn't know his brother at all. Daryl shook himself out of these thoughts; it wasn't doing him a bit of good. He was emotionally spent already today…he could tell Harley could feel that too, at the breakfast table, she'd put her chin on his thigh and look up at him with her golden brown eyes. She was either trying to comfort his sorry ass or was just begging for his bacon and eggs…he'd take the latter for now. Today was going to be another long day for her, but he decided to call Joel later in the morning to see if his girls could come over and check in on Harley, take her out to play. He'd agree to it, his wife and little girls always liked coming over and playing with Harley. He had thought about dropping her off there, but it was too early for any of that shit, he'd just call them once he got back to Jefferson. Maple Lake was an hour drive for him anyhow; it was two hours from Atlanta.

He took Harley out, fed and watered the horses… He was just keeping the horses for some of his granddad's friends. They weren't his, but he had ranch hands come in and take care of them usually. Then he went back in, made sure that Harley was set up with her food and water, she'd eat during the day…was too laid back to want actually to eat as soon as the food was in her bowl, she probably wanted to savior Finally, something. He ruffled her head, and scratched her ears, and threw her stuffed toy down in her bed with her. She was already moping, knowing that he'd be gone awhile.

"Stawp…" He knelt down by his whining girl. "I'll bring ya home a bone…" He kissed the top of her head and pushed to his feet when he saw her eyes look through him again. He'd have to remember that bone, or she was going to be a grouch. He snorted, and ran a hand through his hair, and made his way to the front door. He locked up, and pulled out the truck keys, although he'd much rather be driving his bike, he knew picking up Grandpa Norman, he'd need the truck, not that Grandpa, wouldn't riding his own bike…

It took him a little more than an hour to get up to Maple Lake, it was even more remote than Sweet Water, another maybe thirty minutes up there, and then another twenty up to his granddad's home up the mountain but that was because there weren't many roads that went up the mountain. Daryl just hoped that his truck would hold up to the rough one-lane mountain road. It was about twenty miles off of County 9. Daryl thought if the end of the world ever happened, this would be a good place to hold up…nothing would come up here, and Papa Norman had a lot of weapons and an old fall-out shelter on his land. He and Merle were big on that end of world business…maybe from what he saw in the war he supposed.

Daryl turned down his granddad's driveway, it was recently plowed…he had known he was coming, so…that was helpful. Although Daryl had always told his granddad, that he'd come up when he could to plow him out, or do some handy work. Grandpa wouldn't hear it, he was still an active man, even in his late-eighties …he didn't look over fifty…Daryl hoped when; something was that age he looked the same. He snorted, but that wasn't likely. It was about six am when he pulled into his driveway. Grandpa Norman, was already outside, tinkering around with his bike. Daryl pulled up close, and cut the engine of his truck, stepping out onto the gravel driveway. He could see his grandma was in the kitchen, and when she saw him, she made her way outside to see him.

"Daryl, come here…" She called out to him; she was moving slowly towards the steps. Daryl grinned, and jogged over, pulling his grandma into his strong arms. "Oh, my dear boy…it's been a long while again." She whispered, as she pulled back and patted his cheek.

Daryl bent and kissed her weathered cheek, and pulled her close again. "I know, grandma…I'm sorry…"He frowned, and she scolded him.

"Stop that; I know your busy…"She kissed his cheek, and he pulled back and helped her down the steps. She had arthritis bad in her knees and hips, from years and years of being on them, milking cows, and tending to farm duties. Their farm was snuggled right up to the forest, they had about thirty head of cattle, and about forty acres of wooded land, and pastures. Their property was up on the mountain, yes, but it spread out down over the valley, it was very remote, he didn't think they had any neighbors for twenty miles or so… So it was very secluded and isolated. He loved coming up here, and hunting on the land with his granddad; it was an escape…always had been.

His grandma, was in her early eighties, she too looked young for her years, she was a beautiful petite woman, much like his own mother had been, she still wore her hair long, and although there was some grey in it, a lot of the auburn waves he remembered his own mother having were still there. She had his same blue eyes, high cheekbones, and was a beautiful woman. His granddaddy, was a tall, broad man, of probably six foot three, he wore his hair long too…he looked like a mountain man in many ways. He wasn't someone that people wanted to mess with. Those that had, had paid dearly for it. His own father had seen this man's fists on many occasions, when his grandparents found out that Old Will had been beating Daryl, they got him away from the old man until he got the law on his side. Daryl always wondered how stupid those cops were, that they knew that old William Dixon was an abuser, that he didn't take care of his sons, but yet they let him come back to them. Grandpa Norman didn't take that sitting down either. He'd stayed in his life as much as he could after his mother had died. As much as his bastard of a daddy would let him.

It would be another half hour drive down the mountain, and an hour drive to Jefferson County Hospital. So he hugged his grandma again, kissed her cheek, accepted the blueberry muffin that was offered, and got back in his truck with his granddad.

"…He's still in a coma?" His granddad asked.

"That's what they told me…think it's his liver that is failing…"Daryl bit the inside of his cheek.

"Say what's on your mind son." His granddaddy told him,

Daryl cleared his throat, "Why does it matter so much?" His voice cracked, and he shook his head… "He took her from you?" Daryl's voice was hoarse as if he'd swallowed the glass again. "I just never got it." His cheeks burned, and he kept his eyes on the road.

Grandpa Norman cleared his throat, and Daryl turned when he hadn't spoke for a while, he saw tears in the old mans' eyes and felt ashamed. "…Yes, he took Lauren from us…and I despise him because of that…but; she would always want us to look after you, despite what that Monster is…for some apparent reason; your momma loved him."

Daryl swallowed around the lump that had filled his throat. "…Momma was always a hell of a lot better than me." His voice broke on that note, and he cursed himself. "I…just – shit…"He trailed off.

"I know son." Daryl swallowed thickly again and cleared his throat.

"…had a rough case, it's brought up a lot of this shit again." He whispered, and narrowed his eyes behind his shades. "…this little girl was kidnapped by her own daddy, he…ahhh, killed her mama, damn near killed the little girl, she's gonna have to grow up in the system if we can't help her…if she makes it." Daryl hated that the emotion was bleeding into his voice.

"Son…I'm sorry that all that shit is coming back up. I feel like I failed ya too." Grandpa Norman's voice cracked. Daryl glanced over and saw the old man wiping his eyes, and his own heart clenched.

"Ya didn't fail me." He whispered,

"I didn't help as much as I should…"He growled.

"You did what you could…I was the one that didn't share that shit with you…" He narrowed his eyes and turned onto the highway. They had about another half hour before they got to Jefferson. It was about seven in the morning now.

They were quiet for the rest of the way to the hospital; both lost in thoughts of t their failures. Daryl thought he failed his grandpa…that he didn't tell him that he was knocking him around. He just couldn't…his old man engraved in him that it was his fault that his mama was dead, that it was his fault that he made him do this to him. It wasn't easy growing up like that, under a heavy fist…getting beat on for merely just existing. There were things that he'd buried so deeply inside him that he'd never talk about…never think about. He couldn't, or he'd drown himself in booze, just thinking about it. Did that make him weak? Did that make him a failure? He thought it did…its fucked up sure, how the mind works. He was trying…he was working on healing. He's not sure he ever could…he was broken, and damaged. It made him not trust people, but it also gave him that ability to know who was a good person and who wasn't. He had a knack for that, and it made him good at his job. It made him good at helping those women, and their children get away from the Monsters in their lives. He couldn't save his mama, but he was damn sure gonna save that little girl and anyone else he could.

"Penny for your thoughts son?" Grandpa asked,

"Ya, don't want in my head old man." Daryl chuckled and loosened the grip he had on the steering wheel, his hands stung… his knuckles had been white; he was surprised the steering wheel hadn't cracked.

"You know you can talk to me, Daryl."

"…This shit up here." Daryl pointed at his own head… "I can't…not right now." He whispered.

He saw his granddad nod, "Well…if you need to I'm here son; I was a cop too…" Daryl knew that he frowned, he wasn't sure how to begin if he could talk about it. "Sometimes we go through some heavy shit…I did, we lose cases…and that little girl you spoke about, she has you on her side. You'll figure something out son..."

Tears stung at Daryl's eyes, and he only nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He blinked rapidly, and his vision cleared. "…yeah I know" He muttered and pulled into the parking lot of the hospital.

He sighed heavily as he pulled into the parking space. He shut off the truck, and opened the door, stepping out onto the hot pavement. It had been unreasonably hot these last few days of April. He couldn't remember it ever being this hot in his thirty-five years on this planet. Daryl locked his truck up, and waited for his grandpa to close the door, and they made their way towards the hospital entrance. There hadn't been any change overnight at all his father was in a coma, after the surgery. He had guards standing outside his intensive-care hospital room. Daryl thought REALLY; the old bastard was gonna get out of his bed, and walk out UNDER HIS OWN POWER… He wanted to smack the two officers heads together. It was a waste of men…he thought…Case in Point, he was a police officer…course that didn't matter at all when your own family was involved. Captain Stevens, agreed though Jefferson County, was wasting men, if they were guarding his old man's room. He wasn't waking up anytime soon, and REALLY, it would be a miracle if the bastard was able to walk out under his own power, given he had a broken leg and all… Still Daryl didn't give two shits…He wasn't worth his worry he was just worried about Papa Norman.

Who looked sad, as he stepped into the room. Daryl stood by his side and put his hand on his shoulder. "Thanks for bringin' me here…"

Daryl shrugged and walked over to the window looking out over the city. "Gonna be pretty boring…" Daryl turned back to look at his granddad, and then his father. "If ya need anything, just give me a ring…gotta head back to the station, lots of paperwork." He frowned.

He hugged, his grandpa, and made his way back out into the hallway, it was almost eight-thirty now, as he rode the elevator back down to the first floor, and walked out to the parking lot. Just as he got to his truck, his phone started ringing; he looked down at it. It wasn't a number he recognized, but he still answered it, it wasn't likely that it was a wrong number…especially when he'd given this number to Holly, to call if she needed him.

So he picked the call-up and held it to his ear. "Hello, this is Daryl?" He in a soft tone. He could hear someone on the other end of the phone, sniffling like…the breathing was ragged, sounded like they were scared. He picked that much up. "This is Daryl Dixon, did someone give you this number?" He dropped his tone to speaking softly like he would a wounded animal. Because on his end of things, a lot of the women he'd come across these days when he was trying to get them away from the husbands or boyfriends…they spooked easily. And that's what this one was doing at the moment…if he was reading it correctly. "A'right, I'll just stay on the line until you are ready to speak, sweetheart. I don't know who you are, and I can't see ya…but I can hear, that you're scared…you don't even have to tell me your name…"

Carol froze when she heard his voice, her throat tightened, and her breathing was ragged, he said his name was Daryl Dixon…he didn't sound scary, but she was still frightened, she didn't know what the hell she was doing. She was expecting to get his voicemail, and then she would have been braver. She could have talked to him, and told him how scared she was… How she wasn't sure how she was going to get away from Ed, but she just couldn't get the words out of her mouth. He kept talking, and his voice was soothing her like a soft caress, letting her know that she was safe, that she could talk to him…that she didn't have to tell him her name. But, she wanted to do all that, she wanted to tell him her name and ask him how he could help her…that could he get her and Sophia away from that MONSTER.

"…I'm afraid…he raised his hand to her last night." She sobbed, knowing that she wasn't making any sense… not in the least.

"Sweetheart…take a deep breath, this is the first step, you are strong enough to pick up that phone, and call…did you talk to Holly?" He whispered.

"Y-yes…she gave me your number, when she said the shelter was full…I don't know what…I don't know what to do…I don't know how to get away….he can't hurt her…he can't hurt my baby girl." She sobbed.

Tears pricked in Daryl's eyes, and he leaned into the side of his truck, she sounded so broken…but yet so strong, to pick up that phone and call him. "…I know of a place…if you are ready" He whispered, not trusting to use his voice any more than that…he was sure the emotion would bleed through into his whisper too.

"Oh…but how…" She sobbed.

"Can you tell me your name sweetheart?" He whispered.

Carol thought she already had, but she knew she didn't. She pulled in another ragged breath. She didn't know this man, but yet she could hear in his voice that his heart was breaking for her, and he was exactly what Holly had told her he was. "My name's Carol Peletier…my daughters nine years old, and her name is Sophia…how can you help us, Daryl?" She whispered brokenly. "He knows where I go, he gave me a cellphone, that has GPS on it, Daryl…I'm – I can't…he'll know if I go anywhere." She whispered fiercely, her voice breaking.

Daryl had to think…he knew it would be something like that…but that also meant that he was prepared for it. "How about this…we meet in a public place, that he knows that you will go…Just give me a place, and I'll meet you there."

Carol thought hard…she knew of a place; she had to go to the liquor store that day. "Well, Ed…wanted me to pick him up his Coors today, I usually go to Mac's in King County." She told him giving him the address, and Daryl knew where that was.

"A'right, I'm in Jefferson right now, and will be leaving back towards King, I can be there in forty-five minutes or so, is that a'right?" He asked.

She nodded,

"Carol?"

"Oh…yes…it is, thank you, Mr. Dixon…do I need to pack?"

Daryl frowned at her calling him Mr. Dixon, "Call me Daryl, that's fine…did you want to meet today, or did you wanna leave today?" He asked her.

"I want to...I want to leave…I just want to get the _hell_ away from him." She whispered.

"A'right…" He swallowed, he could do this… "Ok…you go home, and you pack what ya can…I can have one of my officers on your street…if you think that Ed, is going to come home anytime soon."

"That's fine…he usually eats lunch at his job site. But, I think I'd feel better with someone around." She whispered.

"A'right…" He cleared his throat and took down her address when she gave it to him. "I'll meet you at Mac's…around 11, does that sound alright?" He asked.

"Yes, again..thank you so much, Daryl." She sobbed.

"You don't have to thank me, Carol…I just do this, because it's something I need to do, I'm sure Holly told ya that,"

"She did…but I still am grateful to you… _you're saving my baby_." She whispered, holding her hand to her chest.

Tears pricked at Daryl's eyes again, and he swallowed. " _I'll see you soon_." He managed, and they talked a little more about the plan, before he hung up, and rested his back against his truck. He had to blink back more tears from his eyes, as he unlocked the pickup and hopped in. He immediately called Holly.

She answered almost immediately, sounding breathless. Daryl explained the situation to her because Carol wanted to get out right away…he was gonna have to impose on her, and see if she'd take them in. She more than agreed, she somehow had bonded with Carol, almost like he did. She felt the same…not sure if he bonded with her or not…it was just something different about her, and he hadn't even met her yet.

Daryl called Joel, and asked if he could keep an eye out on Carol's street, he trusted him…and it wouldn't be like there was a cop car, driving up and down the street. He said he would. Then texted him a little while later, letting him know that Carol had spotted him, and he'd let her know who he was. She'd already gotten everything packed, in her trunk. She packed very light.

* * *

Carol spotted a truck as she drove into her driveway it was a man in a black truck, he looked familiar, so she walked over.

"Hi…are you one of Daryl's men?" She asked timidly, making sure that she was at least seven feet away from the window.

"Yes ma'am, Joel Miller, I'm Daryl's partner, I just wanted to let you know I was in the area, I'll keep an eye out." He smiled kindly at her.

"Thank you, Joel," She nodded at him, wringing her hands, and then hissing in pain at her wrist. His eyes dropped to her hands, and she saw him swallow. So he knew…she noticed that already, that Joel, and even his timbre was gentle…much different than the cops that had come to her home when Sophia had called them. "I have to pick up my daughter too…can you tell that to Daryl?" she asked him.

Joel gave her a nod…"Yes, ma'am… he'll understand…he said something to me about it as well…just take your time, keep calm…Daryl'll take care of everythin' he's a good man…trust him with my life."

Tears filled Carol's eyes as she nodded, and hurried to the house unlocking it, and quickly moving to her bedroom, to pack the necessities. She took what she and Sophia would need and nothing more. She was thankful that she'd already been doing this, so she didn't have much to do except for packing her clothes, and Sophia's clothes…there was a lot wasn't a lot that she'd be leaving behind. She'd already packed up pictures of Sophia that she wanted to keep, and her and Sophia had spoken on what she would want to take with her should something like this arise, so she was prepared.

It took her all of about forty-five minutes to pack up all that she needed, and she did the packing by putting the car in the garage and bringing everything inside. Finally, she called the school and told them to have Sophia ready, that she had a doctor's appointment. The final step…she pulled off her wedding band, and pulled out the phone, she dug through the kitchen drawers and pulled out a hammer. Placed her ring on the kitchen counter, and took the hammer to her phone, repeatedly slamming the hammer into it, it might not have been what she should have done…but she pictured Ed's face as she slammed that hammer repeatedly into the goddammed phone. Then she closed the door for the very last time.

Stepped out into the hot sunshine, and walked to the garage and pulling out her car, glancing at the street, she nodded at Joel, seeing that he was about to pass another time. She got in her car, and started it up, backed out and pulled alongside Joel's truck. "Alright, I'm going to go get my girl…"

Joel nodded, "I'll be behind ya, and follow you to Mac's." He told her.

She nodded and put her car in gear…she drove the speed limit and tried not to bring any suspicion to herself. She pulled into the school parking lot, and there was a teacher outside that was already waiting with Sophia. Carol got out of her car, and got Sophia into her car seat, and buckled her in. "Baby…we're not going to a doctor's appointment. I got us some help…and we're meeting with him very shortly, are you ok with this?" Carol asked, trying to keep from starting to cry.

Sophia nodded, "I don't want to go back to the house Mama, I'm scared of Ed." She whispered she didn't even call Ed…Daddy anymore. She hadn't for a long time. She barely even spoke to him for the most part.

Joel had pulled in a few spots down, and walked over to Carol; he didn't stand right next to her, just greeted her like he would as a parent to another parent. It wasn't far-fetched at all, as he was a father and he had a little girl around the same age as Carol's little girl. "A'right, I'll follow you to Mac's then…Daryl is already there. Then we'll help get you to where you are going. Do ya got much to do with this car?" He questioned.

Carol shook her head no… "It's Ed's why?" She whispered.

"Well we'll be leaving it behind, not at Mac's…but, one of us will come back for it…I'll help once we get there." He smiled,

Carol nodded, she was wondering about that…that maybe Ed could trace her steps with his car…that made her a little nervous. "Well, maybe we should have just left it at my house?" She asked him.

"Naw…Daryl's been doing this a long time ma'am he'll know what to do…" Joel shook his head, "I'll be behind ya, just drive like normal…don't worry 'bout me, I know my way to Mac's." He grinned, and Carol smiled back. She liked him…he made her feel safe; he was intimidating…a strong looking man she decided, but she had no fear of him, maybe because he had kind eyes… She saw that her Sophia was eying him, but she didn't look scared.

"Momma, that's Ellie's daddy, he's nice." She said.

Carol looked at her daughter in the rearview mirror; she was a little surprised. "who's Ellie?" Carol asked,

"She's a few years older, but she's helped me at school. Got me away from some bullies…think she's in seventh grade." Sophia told her.

Carol nodded, well it was a small world she decided. Very small world…she wondered if Daryl had any kids too. Carol turned into the parking lot at Mac's and looked for the truck that Daryl described to her...a midnight dark blue new model pickup truck, a Chevy he'd said. She spotted it and glanced in the rearview mirror, seeing Joel's black truck pulling in behind her.

She swallowed tightly, and parked her car…her hands were sweating, and her heart was racing. First step of the new step in her new world…Never in her forty-one years had she been this anxious…She wasn't scared it wasn't that…she was happy that she was getting away from Ed.

* * *

It didn't take Daryl long to get from Jefferson to King County, and then to Mac's, he was early. Joel had texted them that they were on their way after picking up Sophia, that they'd be there in maybe eight minutes. Daryl nervously chewed on the cuticle on his right thumb. He was anxious, and he didn't know why… He normally was cool and collected doing something like this. He'd called Holly, and she was completely fine with taking Carol and Sophia in. So that wasn't why he was nervous…he just had to make sure that everything ran smoothly. He'd already called John; he was another one of his partners on the police force that would come and get Carol's car…and drive it either back to her home…or somewhere. Given it was Ed's car…they'd probably just drop it back off at his place. Daryl had already done a background check on Ed Peletier… he worked construction and bounced around from job site to job site. He had a routine after he'd get off a job, he'd hit up in one of the local bars in town here…he was surprised that Ed hadn't ever been picked up for a DUI, he was well known at the black bear bar. It was a biker bar, one where a lot of the tweakers frequented when he was working undercover work. It wasn't a good bar in the least. It was good that his undercover work helped him out there. He was good friends with the bartender there…another cop, well undercover cop…So it didn't take long to get information from him about Ed. He said he'd been in a few bar fights, but he'd usually kept to himself, the tweakers and the bikers didn't like him…he had a bad reputation with the ladies…. Knocked them around, so the bikers and the tweakers would knock him around. The problem was he was a big guy, so people got hurt. But, he wasn't invincible, and he'd been taken down a few times as well. But the cops stayed away from that bar…all except Daryl and Tony anyway. Daryl wracked his brain if he'd ever met the man…he was pretty sure he'd had a run-in or two with him. When he saw the picture of him, he remembered him then, though.

"Stupid dumb-ass…" He rolled his eyes…. "Ahhh…thanks, Tony…"

"Should I be lookin' at this fuck?" He asked.

Daryl didn't tell Tony much just that yes he should keep an eye out on him…he really wasn't a suspect or anything…but Tony then said that he might be, he'd been hanging around the tweakers a lot, pissing them off. But that could be because the bikers had a bone to pick with him.

"He's a piece of shit." Daryl snarled. Then swallowed thickly when he saw a gray car pulling up alongside his truck, and then Joel's black truck alongside the car. "Alright, thanks, Tony, gotta run…keep me updated."

Daryl quickly pocketed his phone and the schooled his face. Took a deep breath, and stepped out onto the hot blacktop. He hooked his sunglasses to his chest and steeled himself. He didn't know why he was so worked up, just could be that it had been a tough week, and this one was making him a little more nervous.

He grinned, when Carol walked up to him nervously, holding Sophia's hand. This had to run smoothly, he smiled at the little girl, and she took a step closer to Carol but didn't look too frightened of him. He squatted down to her level after he'd given Carol a nod, "Hi there, my name is Daryl…are you Sophia?" He asked in a gentle tone.

"Uh-huh…are you the policeman that is gonna get me away from Ed?" Her voice was trembling, and tears were filling her eyes.

His eyes crinkled, and he gave her a sad smile…"Yes, Sophia, that's who I am…"He whispered. Sophia stepped a closer to him and searched his eyes… for a long moment, she smiled back at him.

"Thank you, Daryl." She gave him a sad nod, and she wasn't scared of him at all. Daryl pushed to his feet and addressed Carol.

"Hi, Daryl?" She asked her eyes were bright blue pools, and she was wringing her hands and wincing. Daryl schooled his features and nodded at her.

"Hello Carol, it's nice to meet you, yes I'm Daryl…are you ok?" He nodded at her hand, and she shook her head no.

"Did he?" He whispered, and tears filled her eyes, and spilled down her cheeks, he looked at Sophia then too, as she was rubbing her cheek. Daryl's eyes burned, and he frowned. "I'm glad that you contacted me then…" He blew out a breath. "Come on; I'll help ya get your stuff in my truck." So Carol handed him the keys, he hesitantly took them; he wasn't expecting that. Then a second later she threw her arms around his neck.

"I can't thank you enough…Daryl" She sniffed, and started to cry, Daryl hesitated a moment, but then put one hand to her back, pulling her as close as he dared.

"You're a'right sweetheart; this is your first step…your strong enough to get away from that asshole, hold ya head high…and know that, he's not gonna get to you again." He whispered soothingly. Carol nodded against his shoulder, then quickly stepped away, blushing furiously. He grinned back; it wasn't the first time that he'd been hugged, but, it had been unexpected, usually…it takes awhile. But she was different; something was affecting him about her…

Both Joel and himself helped her unload her car and, put her stuff in Daryl's pickup. He hooked up the car seat in the back and helped her get Sophia into the truck, as his truck was a little higher than her car.

"How many times have you done this?" Carol asked him after they had been driving for a little while.

"…Too many to count, since it's a program that I developed with Holly's help." He murmured quietly, turning to give her a quick look, then brought his eyes back to the road.

"But why?" She whispered she was playing with her hands again, wringing them.

Daryl frowned and swallowed thickly. "It's something that's important to me…hits close to home I reckon, growing up I didn't have that great of a home life neither, his eyes caught Sophia's in the rearview mirror.

"Was your daddy a monster too?" Sophia asked, and Daryl's eyes caught first Carol's and then Sophia's.

"My momma had an Ed too; his name was William…yeah he's a monster too," Daryl whispered, then blinked. "…We see a lot of sh-stuff on the force, it ain't pretty, and I kept wanting to help…I do what I can." He nodded at Carol.

"The world needs more of you Daryl…you are a good man, thank you for this." She whispered, "When I was searching on where to go, I just prayed…that I'd get a sign, anything…I knew I needed to get away from him…if it weren't for you doing this program…I'd be so lost." She sniffed, and Daryl's eyes burned a bit.

"…that's why I do it." He turned sad eyes on her as he pulled up to a red light… Then let out a heavy breath. It was another twenty-minute drive to Holly's place, she lived in a secure building in downtown Atlanta, Carol and Sophia would be safe there, of that Daryl was certain. Holly met them outside when Daryl texted her after parking his truck in the underground parking garage. "The building is very secure… they got round the clock security here…so you both will be safe."

Daryl helped Carol with Sophia; he was gonna set the little girl down, but she clung to him, her small arms around his neck. "Will we still get to see you?" Sophia asked him, her blue eyes staring right at his soul it felt like.

He glanced at Carol, and then he nodded yes. "Yes darlin' I'll be around to check on ya both, this isn't the last Y'all will see me." He whispered.

Sophia nodded happily, and then he set her down. By the time he straightened Holly was there.

Holly was a few years younger than he was, had dark-brown hair, and very blue eyes, and a tan complexion, she was a tall woman, almost as tall as he was, and she was strong…she'd Become that way through the program that hopefully they could get Carol and Sophia into. He was gonna oversee it; that was for sure…he'd only been with Carol and Sophia for a little more than the hour it took to get her here, and he already felt like he needed to protect them. They needed it; he normally didn't get that attached, but this time he was…he was determined to get them away from Ed…where the bastard would never find them again. Call it instinct he wasn't sure, but he was glad that they contacted him when they did. It scared him…something awful, what might have become of these two ladies if she hadn't contacted him today.

Now for the first time in a long time, he was praying that everything went smoothly. That they would be okay, and be able to get into the program. He had no doubt it would work; he just wanted to dig something up on Ed…and get him put away for a long time – call it a personal goal of sorts…he did not know.

"A'right ladies…it's been a pleasure meeting ya…if Y'all need anythin' ya give me a call."

"Oh…I-I, well I broke my phone," Carol whispered wringing her hands again.

"Broke your phone?" Daryl raised an eyebrow.

Carol blushed, and looked down at her feet. "Well I…I, thought it – that he could track us…I left it on the kitchen table after hitting it with a hammer." She whispered.

Daryl grinned, "Ahhh…well, that's awesome!" He laughed slightly, and gave her a high-five, "We got burners that ya can use, or Holly isn't opposed to letting you use her phone."

"No…not at all, feel free to use my phone too, but I'll pick you up a burner as well." She said.

"Thank you so much, Holly, and thank you, Daryl…I don't know how I can ever repay you for this." She whispered.

"No repayment is necessary…and no thanks…this is what I do." He whispered, stepping closer. Carol hugged him again, and leaned up on her tippy toes, and kissed his cheek.

He nodded at them both, and then stepped away, to speak with Holly. Carol, walked with Sophia to the living room and sat with her. They had already been shown to the guest room…it was a very spacious apartment…larger than her home, it was two story. Beautifully decorated, and just very welcoming. Both her and Sophia settled into the sofa in the room; Carol wrapped her arms around her baby girl. "Are you okay with this sweetheart?" She asked her.

"Yes Momma, I like Daryl." She told her.

"He's a nice man…I do too sweetie." She kissed her.

* * *

 _ **A/N2**_

 _ **Thank you for reading, this again was getting so long that I had to cut it a little short to where I wanted it…but with 11k words, it's still a very long chapter….and we got to meet Carol and Sophia yay! And they got away from Ed… Daryl will be clearly in their lives, he's attached to them and doesn't know why. That will become clear as we move forward. Remember Daryl being a cop has seen a lot, he knows her from somewhere…just as he's remembering Ed from that Bar. Had Daryl and Carol met before this…well we'll just have to find out together, this chapter kinda went a totally different direction than I was taking it. Especially with Carol, I wasn't expecting her to just want to get away from Ed like that. But something in what I kept seeing as I was writing this, was her escaping with Sophia, and trying to get her away from that monster. And I had to get Daryl involved in it somehow. In the next chapters ahead, I might do a background on what he did for Holly. Just so no one's nervous…no Holly and Daryl are just friends…that's it. But we all know that Daryl feels strongly about abuse. I just felt that it was something that he'd want to do for women and children…all things considered, since what happened to his mama, and how awful of a man his father was. I will be catching up with Merle next chapter, and that all important phone call with him and his brother. Merle will also be coming home soon… Thank you for reading! I appreciate all your reviews, fave's and alerts! Thanks much and have a good week!**_


	3. Good Cop, Bad Cop

_**A/N 1:**_

 _ **We're picking up on the next morning after Daryl has taken Carol and Sophia to Holly's. Not sure why, but had to copy and paste my story to upload it, wouldn't allow to upload with word, so if any other author is having trouble posting their story, let them know to do this.**_

 _ **Thank you for the review's, and favorites. More on the end, have a good weekend!**_

* * *

Chapter 3 ~ Unbroken ~

Good Cop, Bad Cop

Late April

That next morning, after Daryl had gotten Carol and Sophia into the safe house with Holly, he'd been called in on the case that he had been working undercover Before the kidnapping case had taking prestigious _(taken the high status that it was)_. The undercover case Daryl had been working, the Dixon's were known in the area. Daryl was risking having his cover blown, should one of the Tweaker's he was with at the moment decide to look a little more into Daryl's personal life, but it could also be said that he was a dirty cop too. Should things get a little too involved for him, a little too over his head.

He was just outside of Harmony, and about another fifteen miles away from the outskirts of Jefferson County so Captain Steven's thought it would be important to let the Deputies of Jefferson County know Daryl was working the case.

On his way to the meeting in Jefferson County, he was pulled over by one of the County deputies. The Deputy, giving him a hard time, because of who he was. And that he was carrying his crossbow on the back of the Triumph he was riding. Daryl flashed his badge, "I'm heading to the police station for a meeting." Daryl said, "And since when is it against the law to ride a bike with a crossbow in Jefferson." Daryl rolled his eyes, and the officer still threatened to give him a ticket. Daryl sneered at the man. He already outranked the guy. "Meeting's in twenty-five, and unless you have something else to say, I got to get there."

Daryl and the same deputy walked into the police station together, the secretary at the counter eyeing him. Daryl flashed his badge, and she seemed to relax. Least ways, as he stopped there, he didn't have to walk with the deputy. During the meeting, the deputy that had pulled him over seemed to want to have a dick measuring contest with him. Daryl didn't have time for that nonsense. The deputy didn't appear to like it that he'd have to work with one of the Dixon's.

No less than ten minutes ago Daryl had walked into the room, choosing not to sit at the table with the group of assholes. He set his crossbow against the wall, and leaned back crossing his arms over his chest, causing his biceps to bulge out, he was dressed in his undercover attire or biker gear that he regularly wore, black cutoff shirt, black biker jeans, and a black leather vest. As that's where he was headed once, he got done with this meeting. He warily met the eyes of a female deputy who was gawking at him in fear.

"You can do better than this sorry piece of shit working the case we don't need any Dixon screwing this up for us." The Deputy spat out.

Daryl had been listening to the meeting with mild interest. Mostly he'd been watching the female deputy nervously keep an eye on him. He knew he'd scared her when he'd entered the room and just taken perch on the wall. He'd lifted his crossbow as he pushed away from the wall. Daryl taking a step forward pushed his bow over his shoulder and stepped up into the Jefferson County Deputies face, he sneered at him and narrowed his eyes. Daryl stepped close until they were nearly nose to nose, "Say that again, ya prick."

The Deputy froze, and took a step back, bumping into his partner. "Shawn, take it easy Daryl's a cop, he works undercover, knows Tommy." His partner said.

Daryl huffed out a breath, narrowing his eyes at Shawn. His eyes met the other officer, and he held back a scowl. Before turning his glare back on Shawn, "Look, _Shawn_ , "He snarled, "Several counties have been on this case for a good bit. These guys, ain't just bringing in a drug cartel, they are buying weapons off the wire automatics and shit. They are lethal. _You fuck up_ … _you_ get one of my guys' killed, I ain't kidding' you I'll put a bolt in ya ass." Daryl snarled, his glare directed at Shawn. "You let me and my boy's do what we do I ain't measuring dicks here you want ta put down the Dixon name go right on ahead, I ain't my old man. So get the fuck outta my face, or I'll bust it."

Joel stepped in then, his hand going to Daryl's chest, he could feel his chest heaving with rage. "Daryl's our best man you best just let him handle this, and he can do his job trust me when I saw we know what we are doing." Joel locked eyes with the one Deputy and Shawn.

* * *

Daryl's heart hammered in his chest as shots were being fired all around him, his gun was drawn, and his bow was across his back, while working undercover, he carried it, as he'd always carried one being one of the Dixon's. He vaulted behind the Tweakers sofa, bullets hitting in the back of it.

"Why the hell are they firing at _us_! _Are they the cops_?" Johnny asked, his foul breath hitting his face, and Daryl wished he was drunk, so he was numb to it he'd jumped behind the sofa Daryl had overturned too. "Buck shot him in the chest, what the hell?" Johnny cried, Daryl wished he'd shut the hell up so he could think. There had been more and more reports of a drug gone bad on the streets of Atlanta, and down in the ghetto. He'd seen it happen, considering what Tony's men had to do. They'd fired on a Tweaker last week, and couldn't bring it down by just bullets to the chest, he'd just gotten back up, and they had to shoot him in the head. Now it was happening here, except they hadn't shot the tweaker in the head yet, and they weren't the cops shooting at it.

Daryl swallowed thickly, "Shut ya fat trap, and stay down unless you want ta be shot!" Daryl hissed, "Stay right here! I'll be back!" He looked over his shoulder, then crouched low, moving away from Johnny, he was Buck's younger cousin, and he was just a sixteen-year-old kid! Daryl wished he could break cover and get him the hell outta there, but he had to find, the now rapid Adam, who was out of his fucking mind, and trying to _eat_ or _kill everyone_ in the run down little meth house. He could call in Joel now. They were at ready, he reckoned a mile or so out, if they got his message. That damn Jefferson County cop had nearly blown his cover, and he reckoned is recovering in the back of his car at the moment, with a bump the size of Daryl's crossbow on the back of his skull. Leastways he was able to radio that shit in. Daryl had half the nerve not to radio it in, shoulda just left the asshole in his squad. The idiot had followed him out from the meeting.

Daryl shook his head, and froze in place he was well hidden, he could sneak up on the rabid tweaker now, it had one of the other guys, was one of Buck's men, but he didn't know the man. Daryl aimed his gun and called out. Adam stood, and turned, blood was running in a trail down his bare chest, and Daryl could see each bullet wound. "I'll put you down!" Daryl shouted he could now hear the cops out in the woods. They started firing, and Daryl dove behind the stone wall, cursing as one bullet nearly got his foot, the cops were shooting low. Daryl pulled his phone out. "Joel!" He hissed,

"Daryl, are you ALRIGHT!" Joel growled back.

"You gotta shoot him in the fuckin head!" Daryl snarled, he rolled as he had his phone to his ear, then kicked to his feet, making sure he was still behind the barrier, so he wasn't shot at himself, Joel now knew where he was. Adam jumped at him snarling, Daryl took his crossbow, and using it as a bat, knocked him down, giving himself time to jump back, only to be brought down, by none other than the fucking cop he'd just knocked out in the back of his squad car.

Daryl's crossbow sliced into his side, as Shawn wailed on him, Daryl spun, rolled them both, and slammed his fist into the fucker's nose. "You ASSHOLE!" He grabbed him by the front of his uniform, hauling him up, and shoving him hard behind the barrier, then dropping low grabbing his bow, and moving behind the other barrier. "You fucking idiot! What the _hell_ are you doing!" Daryl snarled at Shawn.

"I thought you were one of them!" He snarled back, wiping his nose on the back of his arm.

Daryl rolled his eyes and moved his hand to his side. It came back warm and sticky from having his bolt cut into his side. "You're bleeding."

Daryl narrowed his eyes "No Shit... When we're through, you are getting a fucking bolt in ya ass!" He snarled, leaning his head back, and looking for a break in the gun fight.

"Can we get out?" Shawn asked,

"Fuck off," Daryl growled,

"I'm still a cop..." Shawn retorted Daryl cut him off.

"Who just blew my cover you asshole!" Daryl snarled, as he turned and knocked out one of the Tweakers. The gunfire was dying down, but they were still trapped, and Daryl had half the mind to leave the asshole cop behind. But, he knew he couldn't, the dumbass could do with a little lesson, though. "Follow me," Daryl hissed, looking over his shoulder at Shawn, "and keep your ass low, follow my lead, or you will get us both killed." Daryl moved quickly, keeping low, and staying behind cover. He had to get them away from the house, so he kept them moving fast, but quiet. Once they got to the trees, Daryl whipped around and slammed Shawn into a tree. "Shh..." His hand on Shawn's chest, he could feel the man's chest heaving. "Alright! Now, get the hell outta here, or I'll knock yer ass out."

"We should stay together!" Shawn hissed back.

Daryl rolled his eyes, and grabbed the man's shirt front, and knocked him forward, "Stay low, I don't need for you ta get me killed!"

Now that the police had most everyone in custody, except for Adam, who Daryl was tracking with Shawn in tow, Joel tracked him down by phone, "Alright! Where the hell are you?"

"I'm coming round the south side. Adam is dead ahead." He stuffed the phone back in his pocket and rounded the tree just as one of the deputies kept shooting at Adam, but couldn't bring him down. Kept missing him. Daryl shot at the head, just as Adam was going to bring Holly down.

All the rest of the Tweakers were gone and off the property or in custody, including Johnny, who he could hear was crying still his voice shrill calling out for Daryl. "You're bleeding." Joel, grabbed his forearm, looking at his side.

Daryl pointed at Shawn, "He fucking tackled me, blowing my cover!" Daryl hissed angrily, "Damn near blew this whole damn operation twice!" He pulled his arm away from Joel, "Ain't nothing but a flesh wound, YOU!" He growled when he saw the deputy in question. Then Daryl stomped over and grabbed him. "I flash this," he pulled out his badge, which he had flashed at him on the road, "that means I'm working undercover, you read your god dammed memos! Or are they just used as drink coasters! I could have your job for this! Might just hang you by your damn balls, and find one of these assholes so that they can get a jump on ya!" Daryl shouted Joel grabbed him by the chest, his arms around him, pulling him back.

"Daryl, he'll get his review no sense kicking the shit out of him. Think he's 'bout ready to piss his pants anyway, Adam was going at him, that blood ya see, his brains are all over him, don't think he's seen a man get shot in the head before, lay off."

"Lay off!?" Daryl spat, "I ain't ever…" Daryl shoved Joel away and kept walking.

"Play the part, Dixon, going to disarm you, and put you in my cab. That Johnny needs to see that they got you too, or he'll tell his dad, and your cover is done in these parts." Daryl winced, as Joel brought his arms behind him, and cuffed him. "Sorry."

"Whatever, let's get this shit done and over with, just put me in the truck!" Daryl growled,

Johnny started crying and shouting when he saw Daryl. He just shook his head, "Bring me to him Joel" Daryl muttered.

"Daryl, did he get you?" Johnny was sobbing,

"No, Johnny he didn't." Daryl shook his head, then narrowed his eyes, "Don't - this isn't the place for you boy, be a better man you hear me! Be who your mama wants you to be or you'll end up like Adam!" Daryl's voice was tight and strained,

Johnny nodded at him, "Will I see you again?" He asked. Daryl shook his head sadly and allowed Joel to push him forward into his truck. They watched as that squad went out of there.

He hoped that that would stick with him in the juvenile system. He wasn't old enough to be on his own, and unless some of his other relatives wanted him. He'd be tied up in the system till he was eighteen, this was what hurt Daryl, he'd at least always had his old man, bastard daddy he was, he still gave the impression that he was looked after. Joel helped Daryl into his car, then uncuffed him. "Got your bow, in the back there, you ok?" Joel asked.

"No," Daryl pinched the bridge of his nose, "My bikes out here to" he muttered,

"We got it," Joel replied, "Now, you are going to tell me what happened in there?"

Daryl grunted, and leaned his head back. "It's like the other ones… them Tweakers, just go rapid he was growling and foaming at the mouth, one of the other Tweakers, said he passed out, when he woke, he was like that. I barely pulled Johnny away from him. His older brother was trying to rip him to shreds, I mean shit! _What the hell is it?_ Has _anything_ come down about what this is? Or are they just high?"

"Captain Stevens is probably going to want to talk to you they're calling in the feds, to hide this…" Joel trailed off.

Daryl turned to stare at Joel, "Why the _hell_ they calling in the FBI?"

Joel nodded, "We may have to work with them, the chief said." Daryl pinched his nose again. This shit was just getting better and better.

"These guys are just small town Tweakers, what does the FBI want with that?" Daryl asked, staring at Joel.

"Think it's not just that Daryl. Believe it's what's happening, these last few weeks, three different situations, ours tonight, Marty had one the other day. He works with them, they've had a few now, more in the ghetto neighborhood of Atlanta they might be pulling us into all of it." Joel explained,

Daryl nodded, and pulled out his rag, and held it to his side, it was bleeding more now, as was the gunshot on his shoulder. "Do we need to get that looked at?"

"What the hell do you think!" Daryl snapped, and ground his teeth in pain.

"Ok, ok… you do not have to bite my head off. I didn't shoot you."

"Well, I get shot again by those assholes, they best pray I'm dead" Daryl growled.

"Who shot you?" Daryl shrugged, it probably happened when he jumped over the overturned sofa. He forgot that part, with his adrenaline running "Hurts like a bitch, huh" Joel snorted,

Daryl narrowed his eyes looking at his partner out of the corner of his eye, "watch your mouth sunshine."

Joel rolled his eyes, "Your blood spills, and you turn into a snippy bitch, shit Daryl." Joel scowled at him. "Let me look at your shoulder, and your side."

Daryl scoffed, "Bullet just grazed the shoulder. It's not stuck in there." Daryl narrowed his eyes, "It's my side that's bleeding heavily," Daryl growled, and pulled off his vest, and unbuttoning his shirt, and pulling it half off exposing his right side to Joel. "What's the verdict?" Daryl side-eyed Joel, he trusted his partner, he'd had medical training, they both did.

Joel cleared his throat, "It's deep enough for stitches. I can probably stitch ya up, but probably should get it cleaned and shit. So, best we take ya to the Doc, I'll bandage it up, so you ain't bleeding all over my truck."

"Been bleeding bro, think we're a little late for that." Daryl raised an eyebrow, but let Joel bandage his wound. He flinched, as Joel brushed the gauze pad over his side.

"Sorry," Joel muttered and then wrapped his upper arm as well. "There that should hold till we get to Jefferson County." Joel frowned, "The bolt got ya good."

"Yeah, fell on it when that dumbass tackled me after shooting me." Daryl snapped, as he pulled his shirt back on, and buttoning it back up, then slid his vest over it.

"Think it was Shawn that shot ya, or stray bullets?" Joel asked raising his eyebrow.

Daryl sighed, "Could've been a stray. There were a lot of bullets, but Y'all were firing low. Might've got me when he tackled me." He shrugged, then winced. "or when I jumped behind the sofa, dunno."

"You probably shouldn't move that arm till we get the Doc to stitch ya up," Joel told him.

"Shit this burns" Daryl leaned his head back on the seat closing his eyes. Joel had started towards town now.

"I'll bet, you're pissed off, you're only pissed off when you hurt." Joel snorted.

"Naw, I'm pissed off all the time."

"Oh, I know that…you're just more pissed off when your hurt." Joel chuckled, and Daryl laughed too.

"Sorry man, you know I ain't pissed off at ya." Daryl patted Joel's shoulder.

"Now you're getting _sappy_ at me?" Joel blew out a hard breath.

"Pfft…sappy?" Daryl snorted, and cracked an eye open. "You're the sappy one…you kiss me all bets are off." Daryl chuckled,

"I just might, wife's been jealous of our _bromance_ she called it."

Daryl snorted out a laugh and held his side. "Don't make me laugh, this shit hurts."

"Sorry. But ya know that laughter takes pain away." Joel grinned at him.

"Stop." Daryl snorted then rolled his eyes.

Joel pulled into the parking lot of Jefferson County's Hospital and parked his truck. He cut the engine and turned to look at Daryl, "This gonna be the norm?" He asked him raising a brow.

"What ya mean?" Daryl asked as he unbuckled his seat belt and reached for the door handle.

"It scares the living shit outta me that you don't wear a vest when you work undercover, what if something happens sometime, that's worse than this. You could get killed, Daryl." Joel's voice thickened, as he climbed out of his truck.

Daryl hopped out onto the pavement and closed the door. He blew out a breath, and walked around to the driver's side, and looked at Joel, who was looking down at the pavement.

"Hey, you know I can't wear a vest undercover, they'd figure that shit out pretty fast." His hand went to Joel's shoulder. "You know that I'm careful."

"No matter how careful you are, it ain't gonna stop a bullet." Joel finally looked up at him. His eyes looked sad.

They started to walk up to the hospital, Daryl's hand was on his side, that's what hurt the most.

Joel went with him back to the ER when his name was called. They usually did that. Daryl always had when Joel got hurt. It was part of the deal they'd worked together for the last fifteen years. Daryl hopped up on the exam table, and Joel took a seat in the room, leaning back and crossing his arms. Daryl unbuttoned his shirt but left it on for now. The nurse had told him to take it off, but the room was a little cold, so he'd left it on, and he wasn't big on exposing his back anyhow. He'd pull it off when the doctor came in, though.

"What do you want me to do Joel? Just stop working undercover all together, ya know I can't do that." He asked after Joel had remained quiet, and in thought.

Joel cleared his throat, "I can't ask you to do that – I just can't get it outta my head, that" His voice faded. "Can't lose ya man…" Joel leaned his head back and looked at the ceiling.

Daryl swallowed thickly and dropped his head. "Ain't gonna die, man, it's just a graze."

"Sorry don't mean to take this shit out on you. Just…you're like a brother to me." Joel murmured.

There was a knock on the door, and the doctor walked in.

Daryl pulled off his shirt, and the doctor got to work, in pulling off the bandages to take a look at his wounds.

She cleaned them with something that burned his eyes like alcohol. It stung like a bitch, but he forced himself not to flinch. He refused any drugs or numbing medicine. He didn't want to have it cloud his mind. He still had a lot to do that day, and he had to drive his bike back home. But he supposed that Joel could just leave it in his truck, and drive him home as well.

Doctor just told him that he'd have to take it easy for a week or so, but Daryl was lucky if he'd obey that for a day. He didn't like standing still. Probably was ADD or something he thought, but he'd never been one to sit around and do nothing. After he'd been stitched up and bandaged, they were sent on their way. The doctor had prescribed him pain medicine, but Daryl wouldn't fill it. It didn't hurt anymore. Just the stitches were pulling a little bit.

Joel ended up bringing him home, so he didn't have to drive the bike. That would have hurt his side and shoulder more. When they got back to his house, he just pulled out the ramp and drove the bike down.

Daryl later that night, was scratching Harley's head and watching a race on TV. He was trying to take it easy, but it was hard. Harley's head was on his thigh, and she was snoring softly. She'd been like that since they'd come back inside after she'd been out to run around. She was worried about him, he knew…dog's picked up stuff like that.

Daryl had a hard time sleeping that night. Just whenever he'd roll over on his right side, it'd wake him up. Daryl finally relented, and got up, and took some Tylenol at least that wouldn't cloud his mind like narcotics. He still didn't like it. He barely took any medicine just didn't like how they made him feel. He also had a high pain tolerance. He'd had to the way he grew up.

Daryl was good, for the next two days he took it easy, that wasn't hard because the Captain and Joel both forced him to do that.

* * *

Merle didn't call him back until Tuesday three days later. It was in the middle of the night. He'd just said the first time he'd been able to get to a phone, and have some down time. It's been a rough few days for him, lost a member of his unit. Merle sounded unusually depressed. Had even called him by his name, normally it was _'little brother'_ or _'baby bro'_ or _'_ Darlina _.'_ Daryl knew how to handle that Merle. Daryl wasn't sure how to manage this Merle.

"You alright?" Daryl finally asked, worried about Merle.

"Just fucking tired, man, it's hot as hell over here, hotter than Georgia in the worst part of summer shit, baby brother, then just hell, losing men." He said wearily.

Merle may have been a son of a bitch, but he wasn't heartless. Daryl cleared his throat, "Yeah lost a man the other night," Daryl rubbed his face, trying to wake up.

"You stay safe!" That brought out the old Merle he was used to.

"Well, I haven't been' stupid, damn Tweaker went off on us, another cop got in the way, lost a man…" Daryl growled, that woke him up, he tossed the blanket off and sat up.

"You ok?" Merle asked quietly.

"Just pissed almost got my cover blown by some stupid prick cop in Jefferson County!" His tone was gruff, anger filling his veins again. Daryl didn't tell him he'd got hurt he knew his brother would be all over him if he said that, and he'd healed up already "Tired of this one hitting too close to home. They're the old guys you ran with in the day" he sighed.

"Oh no, no, no, baby brother, not good at all if you are running with old Buck, he was in the State Pen, when I left." His voice took on a steel edge, and Daryl knew his eyes were flashing.

"Old Buck is still in the Pen, brother, it's his boys, I'm talking' bout, they worse than him…"

"Ain't nobody worse than old Buck, scared the shit outta me, little brother."

Daryl pinched the bridge of his nose" His oldest boy is accused of rape, and…" Daryl felt queasy, "Tearing her apart…" He trailed off and ran a hand through his hair the stitches in his shoulder reminding him not to do that.

Daryl heard a rush of air, then something that sounded like a crash, then a bunch of foul words. "Merle!" He shouted.

"Ya FUCKING KIDDING ME!" He roared, " _God dammit Daryl!_ " There was more cursing, "Go on back ta sleep, I'm talking to my brother, ain't no business of yours Chinaman!" He snarled at whoever was up. He heard the door open and close. Then his brother's throat clear, "Woke one of the grunts up, shit… What the hell is happening there?" Merle was calmer now.

So Daryl began to explain some of what was happening, most of it was for just him to know, or his partner Joel, but it has been just too difficult to hash it out with Joel. So Daryl explained what was going on. There had only been two incidents, of what the authorities both local, and federal were trying to keep from hitting the news, they were trying to cover it up. Media would have a field day, and panic would hit the streets if they knew some Tweaker was tearing people apart like a cannibal. They didn't know if it was just the one man or a few of them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up a step did I hear you right?"

"Reckon so the damn body was eaten." Daryl tasted bile and sat down slowly.

" _Human_ teeth marks?" Merle sounded disgusted, "Jesus Daryl, I ah, that's fucking nasty." Merle hissed. "They think the Tweakers, are eating people as cannibalized?"

"It's been called that it's like they got some vamped up version of rabies, they ain't rational, ain't listening to fucking reason shot one, hell six times in the damn chest, and they still are coming at you," Daryl stood again, pacing. "It's few and far between very low scale, police trying to cover it up, so far only way to bring the Tweaker down was to shoot him in the head I was the one that had to do it…" He squeezed his eyes shut, and continued to pace as he opened his eyes. "Happened couple days ago…" He swallowed thickly. "Kinda goes with what the old man was rattling on bout, last fall."

"Christ Daryl, this job ain't worth ya life man," Merle said in a hushed voice, he sounded scared to. "You have ta go to a shrink?"

"They want each of us evaluated I get to do that Monday morning'" Daryl sighed

"… Well, you go to that, no good carrying around that sort of shit, little brother." Merle muttered.

"…Don't have a choice." He grumbled if he had a choice he wouldn't go to it at all. He hated talking about feelings. He barely liked to talk anyhow.

Merle whistled through his teeth. "I've seen guys lose it by less than that brother… I ain't even going to call ya a pussy to see a shrink. That's a hard pill ta swallow." Merle was uncharacteristically kind.

"Yep sure is." Daryl sighed, "Drove me to a few drinks." Daryl admitted

"Hell, I'd find some weed!" Merle snorted. Daryl chuckled, it wasn't like he hadn't thought about that, but he hated drugs… "But that ain't you baby brother."

Daryl grunted but didn't say anything.

"Reckon the drugs are what got them boys all tweaked out, though, right?" Merle asked when he didn't respond.

"…Bad batch or something'" Daryl bit his lip and frowned.

"Haven't ever seen a guy tweak out like that on a bad batch Lil brother, typically they just die then mysteriously disappear out in the swamps" Merle told him thoughtfully, "You watch yer back boy!" Merle finally growled.

Daryl rolled his eyes even though Merle couldn't see that changing the topic because he knew Merle wouldn't "So the old man's going to get 3 to 5 in the Pen... if he wakes up" Daryl muttered,

"He kill that woman?" Merle hissed.

"She's in a coma…"

"Fucker should spend the rest of his days in the slammer for all he's worth, granddad ok?"

"He ain't talking bout it." Daryl sat down on the edge of his bed and ran a hand through his hair.

"You know he ain't gonna talk about his feelings' less ya bring it up there baby brother."

Daryl sighed, "none of us do."

"Ya always been the sweet one Baby Brother Hell, I'd fuck it up, he'd just laugh his ass off if I started asking about feelings', shit baby bro, prolly give him an attack right quick." Merle snorted.

Daryl rolled his eyes. Granddaddy was probably the only one Merle ever admitted having feelings too. "He misses ya," _'I miss ya'_ Daryl added only in thought, he didn't want any shit tonight.

"Well, shit baby brother, been sweating my ass off over here for a year and a half," He chuckled, "Reckon, I miss you both now you make' me the sap, or are you going ta admit ya miss old Merle too, brother."

Daryl huffed out a breath, "you're just going to give me shit like you _always_ do you asshole!"

"There he is…" Merle hooted, "I know you miss me!" Merle was laughing.

"Whatever man, I miss ya," Daryl grumbled.

"Love ya too, baby brother!" Merle was still laughing,

"Glad you can find humor in us missing ya, you dumbass!" Daryl growled.

They went back in forth for a couple of hours, talking about granddad, and growing up. Reminiscing about their mama, Merle remembered her more than he did. Although Daryl was just seven when she died, Merle was seventeen, and Daryl remembered, how he had pulled him aside, and told him he couldn't cry in front of daddy. "Hell, baby bro, she loved you think I scared her most the time."

"Naw she worried about ya, she'd tell me stories at bedtime, and wipe away tears that she didn't think I could see." Daryl now was lying in his bed, his free arm behind his head.

"Reckon, it was all bad shit she said," Merle said sadly.

"Naw, she was proud of ya," Daryl told him thoughtfully.

"Now you just lie to me" Merle muttered, "She would never have been proud of me, caused her more grief than I was worth" Merle sounded sad

"I ain't lying you ain't like the Martin boys ya took care of me, showing me how ta take care of myself…she was proud of that. That was the stories she told me."

Merle grunted at that, but he could tell it had hit him, he was quiet for a little bit. "Eva think about how she'd feel about us now?" Daryl asked.

Merle cleared his throat after a bit, "Sometimes brother, ain't got much that she can be proud of…" Merle trailed off,

"Don't sell ya self short, Merle."

"Whatever…" He hissed grumpily. "You sound like a goddamned motivational speaker, Darlina shit man…" He switched to a mocking tearful voice, and Daryl wondered if it was all an act at this moment "Oh Merle I is so proud of ya…you, did good" He was laughing now.

"Fuck you!" Daryl growled grumpily he knew he'd do that, so why the hell did he even bring it up. Oh, that's right, goddamn feelings. Daryl rolled his eyes.

They were quiet for a little while. Both lost in their thoughts. "…I don't know how ta…I don't know, shit man, spent too much time with the old man, even if I wanted to kill that bastard once I could beat his ass." Merle continued how, mama would shield him from the worst of his beatings taking most of them, for both of the brothers. "Wish I coulda killed him" Merle growled.

Daryl's scars burned on his back, yeah, he wished Merle sometimes did too but had he, he'd have spent the rest of his life in prison like one of them Martin boys. Their father woulda found a way to get off, old man syndrome or something, probably play the cripple from his injury in the war. Though Merle said the war didn't change him, he was an asshole to start. He wondered why their mother never got away.

Daryl always wondered that too, why would she want another son of his if she knew how bad he was, but he wasn't blind ta the idea that, maybe he wasn't brought into the world, as another baby she wanted. But soon as he thought that shit, his chest would hurt because then it was his damn fault that their mama, never got away from Sweet Water. Hell of a town name but Daryl liked to believe she was the good that came outta Sweet Water.

They talked about what they could do to help granddaddy, Merle saying when he came home in three weeks, he'd help him out. Daryl's phone battery was dying, so they said their goodbyes, and Daryl plugged the phone in, and rolled over to his side, reaching and turning out the lamp.

* * *

 _Early May, Friday Afternoon_

Throughout the next week Carol would see Daryl once or twice, but he'd just been dropping Holly off, getting her home safely as she was still struggling with the events of the past few days, she was daydreaming of those blue eyes when she heard the home phone ring.

Carol, set the receiver back in its cradle with a small smile on her face. It had been Holly, and she said that Daryl was going to bring her home, and she'd invited him to dinner, he'd saved her yesterday on a job, and she was still fairly shaken up about it. She said that he had wanted to check up on them anyway as well. So Carol said that she'd cook dinner for them. They, fortunately, had enough supplies at Holly's apartment. Carol was still quite nervous about heading outside, even though she was perfectly safe in the safe house that she was living in for the last couple days with Sophia.

"Mama? Who was that?" Sophia asked as she came padding into the kitchen, her math book in hand. Carol had started homeschooling her, as she didn't want her baby to fall very behind in school, and obviously, she still had to have an education or Carol could get in a lot of trouble. Fortunately, Daryl had worked all that out as well, he'd taken it upon himself to find teachers, and tutor's that could come during the week. He agreed that it probably would be unwise to put her in school somewhere, since Ed, would probably try to hunt her down. Daryl had been going out of his way to keep them protected. It touched Carol deeply, and she wanted to repay that gift. Holly had said, that Daryl, was a little shaken too from the whole undercover thing as well, she couldn't tell her much, just that he had to take a life, and even though Daryl was acting tough, she knew it was eating at him. It was eating at everybody. That broke Carol's heart. She couldn't even imagine having to kill someone. Her heart broke for Daryl.

"Oh, it was Holly dear, Daryl is bringing her home tonight, it's been a hard day for her. She invited him to dinner with us." Carol smiled brightly.

Sophia smiled, and walked over, "Can I help with anything Mama?" She asked happily. And the smile filled her heart. Gone was the timid, scared Sophia, and in her place, was a brave, happy seven-year-old. Her eyes were still haunted, and sometimes loud sounds would scare her, but she was no longer watching her back or sleeping with her eyes open. She felt safe and secure. Carol wished she could find some way to repay Daryl for what he'd done for them.

Carol had figured out why Daryl had seemed so familiar before. They had met before it was when Sophia was four or five, maybe. Daryl would have a good reason not to recognize her, back then her auburn hair had fallen to her mid-back in ringlets. Ed hadn't dug his claws in as of yet, sure he'd slapped her, or yelled at her, but growing up in an abusive home it was all too familiar, to her. Kindness or gentleness wasn't something she was keen too. She thought that this was what it was like, that men… that all men were abusive, all except her granddaddy. And if he'd still been alive now, he'd have killed Ed, hell he'd wanted to kill her father, even though it had been his son. Carol grew up watching her mother be abused. So she had screwed up and fallen for the same type of man. And when Daryl had offered her and escape back then… she'd all but laughed in his face.

She wished that she had listened to him three years ago now, it would have saved her and Sophia a lot of pain. Because it had been three years ago that Ed had lost his job, his father, and started drinking heavily, and that's when his abuse had gotten a lot worse than just screaming at her or giving her a backhand here and there. Three years ago, he'd put her in the hospital… stabbing her, and she had told the cops that she'd fallen down the stairs, holding a knife. Sophia had found her, and called 911. Daryl had been one of the cops on scene. And one of the only one's besides maybe his partner, and that's why she remembered Joel now who had been suspicious of her story, had taken the time to speak with her in her hospital room, with tears in his eyes. Telling her that his mama spent a lot of time falling down the stairs too.

Carol stopped cutting the carrots as that thought came to her mind, tears burned in her eyes, and she wished she had the excuse of cutting onions. She blinked rapidly, and quickly wiped her eyes, then continued to cut the carrots for dinner.

"Mama, did you know that Daryl saved Tigger?" Sophia asked.

* * *

 _ **A/N 2**_

 _ **So yes Daryl and Carol have met before. They both felt something they couldn't explain. It will become a little clearer in the next chapter. And Yeah! Daryl is coming to dinner.**_

 _ **Again thank you for reading, and the alerts and reviews.** **I do have chapter 4's draft done, so just have to give it a final look over, and it should be up in a few days at most.**_


	4. A Heroes Heart

_**A/N 1 Starting back right where we left off. This will include the backstory of how Carol and Daryl met the first time. I'm putting a time stamp at the beginning of the chapter, and sections so that we know if we're in present day or Carol or Daryl's memory. I'll explain more at the end of the chapter. Thank you for reading and reviewing!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 4 ~ A Heroes Heart**

 **Friday Afternoon – Evening Early May**

Carol lifted her moist eyes to her daughter and had to fight her tears again. "Yes, sweetheart, I remember." She gave her daughter a watery smile.

"Why are you, sad Mama?" Sophia asked, as she came closer and wrapped her small arms around her waist, and rested her little head on her stomach.

"Oh, just remembering sweetie." She rubbed her daughter's back and kissed the top of her head. "Are you done with your lesson's?"

Sophia's nose wrinkled, and she pouted. "I want to watch a movie." She whined.

Carol looked over at the time it was just after five. Sophia had been working on her lesson's for a little over an hour. "Alright sweetheart, I guess you've been at your lessons for long enough, let's put a movie on, while I get dinner ready."

Sophia smiled happily enough, and Carol got her daughter situated with a movie, it was Finding Nemo.

Carol went back to prepping dinner. She was distracted by that summer three years ago when she met Daryl for the first time.

* * *

 **Summer 2007**

Tigger had been Sophia's cat, she'd been a gift (last gift) from her granddaddy, his cat had a litter of kittens, and he'd given her one. One night when Ed had raised his voice to them, the cat got spooked and got outside, and Ed, the only thing that he offered to do was kill the damn thing because it was a nuisance and all Cats were good for were catching mice. He even went as far as kicking the cat. Tigger had disappeared the night before, and Sophia had cried herself to sleep, because Ed had come back in, telling them that he'd killed the cat. She remembered he'd been so angry that evening. He'd backhanded her, and left that night not coming home for a few days.

Like most places, there had been significant crime in the area, and the police had been in her neighborhood that day periodically. Earlier that afternoon, Carol had been out gardening she could do that when Ed was at work. Sophia was out playing with her dolls not ten paces from her. Carol looked up when she heard a couple of loud engines.

Her neighbor across the street was a Marine, Mark he had come over a few weeks earlier and introduced himself when she and Ed were out in the yard. Ed had been yelling at her, and had struck her, then in anger he'd peeled out of their driveway. Carol was sure that it had caused a scene, her heart had been hammering in her chest when she had heard his footsteps.

Mark was a big man, taller than Ed, with a close cropped hair cut, he breathed military, or police Carol decided. He had piercing blue-green eyes, but they were kind, and observant, he was wearing a muscle shirt, with US Marine printed across the front of it. He had a shy smile on his face when he walked up and was holding a cat.

"This one yours?" He asked with a raise of an eyebrow, and a smirk.

"Oh, sorry, that's Tigger, he's skittish." She nodded at the bundle of fur in his arms.

"Aww, it's no bother, just didn't want Bear to get him…he likes to chase them" He nodded over his shoulder at the big black lab that was sitting obediently at the end of his driveway. "I'm Mark Pine, thought I'd come over and introduce myself since I'd lived here a few weeks, been away at drills, but home for the summer." He explained and held out his hand to shake hers. He gripped her hand gently.

"Oh, I'm Carol Peletier, and who you saw leave a moment ago that was my husband Ed, and this here" Carol motioned at Sophia, who had walked over shyly and was hiding at her side, "Is Sophia., Tigger's hers." Carol nodded down at her.

Mark stooped down, with a grin. "Hello Miss Sophia, it's nice to meet you." He smiled, then stood to his full height. Sophia hadn't said anything she'd just hid further into her side. She was usually scared of men, because of Ed, he was loud and angry a lot of the time.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Mark, and thanks for bringing Tigger back over to us." She smiled, and he handed her the cat.

He nodded, and explained he had to run to the store to get food, but if she needed him for anything to let him know. She then knew that he'd heard her fight with her husband, and that was probably why he'd come over there. She nodded.

Carol turned to look over at Mark's. He'd called out earlier that afternoon he was having some buddies over that evening. And that if she and her girl wanted to come over for BBQ they were welcome. He didn't include Ed into that, but that was because he'd not been home since the night before. Carol somehow thought that maybe he already knew that.

Carol squinted up from her stooped position in the front yard and over at Mark's. There were two men just pulling in on Motorcycles. The engines cut off, and she could hear them talking.

Carol's eyes locked onto the younger man. He was just pulling off his helmet and shaking out his hair. That had been flattened down from his helmet. He hooked that to the bike, and then pulled off his riding jacket, what had caught her eye about him, was on the back of it, the riding jacket it had angel wings. Well, they might not be angel wings, but they were wings. It drew her eyes right away. But that wasn't the only thing that drew her eyes. It was when he pulled his jacket off.

Good lord, he had muscles, and his tan arms just shined in the bright afternoon sun, again drawing her eyes right to those strong arms.

Carol's mouth went dry, and she tried to swallow. What the hell was wrong with her? It was like, suddenly, the man's head snapped up, and he was staring right back at her.

Carol was caught, she knew it, so she immediately dropped her gaze. How the heck did he know she'd been looking at him?

* * *

 **Friday afternoon, - Carol (Present Day)**

A sharp pain drew Carol out of her thoughts. She hissed and brought her finger up to her mouth to suck on it. She'd been chopping carrots and mistook her pinky finger for a carrot. She pulled her finger back and frowned. She'd got it good. But didn't panic, she just went over to the sink and turned on the faucet, and ran her pinky under the cold stream of the water. It stung, and again she hissed in pain, turning the water off with her elbow, she grabbed a paper towel above the sink, inspecting to make sure that she didn't drip any blood up there. She wrapped her pinky finger with a paper towel and walked back towards the back of the apartment to find the first aid kit that Holly had showed her the evening the moved in with her.

Finding it, she opened it and pulled out what she would need. The cut, wasn't deep enough to need stitches, but she'd have to bandage it well, so she didn't contaminate their dinner. She worked quickly and efficiently, like a trained doctor really, she'd bandaged herself up many times over the years. Even had stitched herself up on occasion. She'd gotten really good at giving herself medical care. She pulled out the alcohol, and dumped it over the wound, and bit back a hiss of pain, as pain induced tears filled her eyes. The little cuts always hurt the most. She remembered having to put rubbing alcohol on her head and flinched. She made a butterfly bandage, and after drying her finger as much as she could, she placed the bandage over her finger, and found a gauze pad, and tape, and wrapped her finger. Holly had a complex first aid kit. So Carol dug around, and found a finger tube, it was plastic, almost looked like a… condom. That would work, she decided.

She cleaned her mess up, and put the first aid kit back under the sink, and walked back into the kitchen. She cleaned up the mess there and grabbed a new knife and cutting board. She wasn't going to use the contaminated one.

Carol finished up with the carrots and set them aside. Then went on to the rest of the meal. She was making fried chicken, her mother's old recipe. She hoped that Daryl and Holly ate chicken. She didn't even think to ask her, she just saw the abundance of chicken in the freezer, and went with it. So it was really, that she should have asked if Daryl was one to eat chicken. But if she remembered correctly, that night at the BBQ over at Mark's he'd had chicken there. So… yeah, she was ok.

* * *

 **Friday afternoon, - Daryl (Present Day)**

Daryl was leaning back in his office chair. His shoulder was throbbing, but that could be because he had his hand's locked behind his head, and he was staring at the ceiling. His shoulder still burned from being shot, and Daryl was having a hard time shaking the thoughts that had been running through his head all morning. He'd killed before. Sure, he'd killed someone before, but not in the head. Since that gunfight, two days ago. He'd replayed that whole fight in his head, watching as the bullet's riddled that Tweakers body. He should have gone down. That's what the medical examiner had told him when Daryl had gone down into the morgue to speak with him.

He'd been told, that the Tweaker had been on a lot of drugs. Some cocktail mixture he was sure. Daryl had heard stories in years past that certain drugs, combined with certain drugs could make someone appear to be invincible. But six shots in the chest? That seemed hardly unlikely. That Tweaker should have dropped by the first bullet. Most the men and women on his team all carried glocks for guns. They had fifteen rounds in them. The bullet's not all were hitting their mark. But the ones that did should have brought the fucker down. He shouldn't have had to shoot the asshole in the head. But he was coming down right on Holly, and after what Daryl had seen what that fuck was doing to the other guys. Daryl fired. It took one bullet, and he fell backward with a splat of gore.

Daryl shook himself out of that thought as his office phone rang.

It'd been Captain Stevens. They needed him downstairs again. Holly was having a hard time, he said, and she wanted to talk to him. And him only. Daryl frowned and leaned forward to drop the phone back in its cradle. He stood and stretched, his back popping, and he winced. He was getting old. Or he'd just been beaten up. That could be it.

He made his way to the stairs. He needed the exercise, so he was going to take the stairs. He made it down to where Holly had been all morning, in the gym.

"Hey, Daryl." Holly called out as he walked into the gym, she sniffled, her eyes were watery and her face red. She was sitting on one of the benches in the weight room, far back from the door, her arms folded around her and she was rocking back and forth.

"What's up?" He asked as he came and sat down across from her on the bench. "Captain said that you needed me." He met her eyes, and then flinched, she was crying again. It was like those four years ago all over again. The fear in her eyes. "What is it?" He murmured, and stood and sat down next to her, putting his good arm around her shoulders and pulling her to his shoulder.

She sniffed, and hid her face on his chest, and began to cry. "I'm sorry," She whispered Daryl tightened his grip around her shoulders, and took her clenched fist in his hand, and evened it out as he rubbed his thumb over the inside of her wrist.

Daryl cleared his throat, "Nothin' to be sorry for sweetheart, what is it?" He murmured.

Her watery eyes met his, "I feel like it's my fault." She whispered brokenly.

Daryl frowned slightly, "What do you mean?" He whispered.

"You had to kill him…I froze - I" She lowered her gaze from his and fiddled with a string on her pants. "I - if you would…" She started to sob,

"Hey - hey, stop that… Holly - anyone of us, could freeze. I could have frozen…" His voice faded, and brought his hand up to her chin, to try to get her to look at him, "Holly look at me." He whispered, she sniffled, and coughed, then slowly raised her eyes to meet his. Daryl winced at what he saw there, and his eyes softened, and he cleared his throat a small lump had filled his throat. "You did the best you could in your situation, we don't know what we are dealing with here, ok. It's not typical, and no one is equipped to take a life." His voice faded, and he had to clear his throat to continue. "It was my job to do Holly. I saw that Tweaker coming down on you…" Daryl trailed off, and swallowed, and his voice hardened, but his eyes remained soft. "I did what I had to do, please don't blame yourself, Holly, it's not your fault."

Holly nodded and wiped at the corner of her eye. "I just wish I could have done it, so you didn't have to." She whispered and rubbed her other eye.

"Holly, you don't feel bad for me, I'm doing alright." He met her eyes, then closed them a moment, and took a breath, "Is all this because of me" He motioned towards her, his eyes softening further, but narrowing slightly, as she chewed on her lip. He wasn't angry, but he didn't want her hurting for him. He was handling it fine.

"No - yes, I don't know." She dropped her face into her hands.

Daryl let out a heavy breath. "Hol - I'm ok, and I don't want you feeling guilty, or feeling sorry because you froze." He cleared his throat and looked away a minute. "The first time I had to shoot someone I froze…it scared the ever-living fuck outta me." He admitted, "Joel could have died, and he had to take a life because of me." He swallowed thickly, "That guilt gets in yer head and fucks with ya. I took that tweakers life because he was coming at ya, he could've hurt you, he could of…" his voice caught, and he cleared it, "he could have killed you…so don't you feel guilty for something that I had to do!" His voice had hardened, and he stared at her. "I ain't mad at ya, but please…Holly, don't feel guilty for me." His voice softened at the end there.

She nodded and sniffed. "But didn't you feel guilty with Joel."

Daryl dropped his gaze and let out an annoyed sigh. "Yeah. I did." He rubbed the back of his neck "He and I had a similar talk, nine years ago…not this emotional" He looked up and smirked at her, then looked away "He had to hit me. I was pissed at myself, and acting like a fucking prick." He snorted out a laugh and met her eyes again. "I ain't gonna hit you." He raised an eyebrow.

Holly snorted, "I could take you."

Daryl rolled his eyes, "Maybe" He sighed, then his eyes hardened again, but his voice was soft. "I've taken a life before Holly, an' in this line of work, sometimes we just have no fucking choice, it sucks." He looked away and took a breath to calm himself. "Hell…you feel like shit!" He hissed, took another deep breath and met her eyes again hers were teary again. "But I ain't gonna let you feel guilty over what I had to do." He whispered, and took her hand. "You hear me?"

Holly sighed, and wiped her eyes. "Ok, um…" She wiped her eyes with her free hand, and cleared her throat. "we still on for dinner?" She asked, and he nodded.

"Yeah." He swallowed, and stood up. "You good?"

"I am now, there might be a few hiccups along the way, but I'm ok." Daryl rolled his shoulder and stared out the window. "Shoulder hurting?"

He nodded, "A little." He smirked over his shoulder.

A few hours later it was almost time to leave the office. Daryl had driven his truck that morning. It still hurt to use the bike. His shoulder hurt more than he was letting on. The bullet had gone through, but it had cut through one of the ligaments in his shoulder.

He sighed, he'd be off the bike for a few more days.

Daryl tossed his pen down on the top of his desk. He hadn't got much done, too distracted with what Holly had told him, and going to meet Carol and Sophia for dinner. He'd been thinking a lot about her, remembered her which made him a little more nervous this time around. He wondered if she'd remember him? His nostrils flared, and he stood and stretched. It was no use. He wasn't getting any work done. His shoulder felt like hell, but he wasn't going to admit that to everyone. He just hoped the pain didn't show on his face. He prided himself on having a high pain tolerance. Hell, he needed it, his old man had built that up in him over the years of abuse. He'd grown a tough skin.

But hell, this emotional pain was a little harder. He felt like a fucking failure when he met Carol the first time. When he couldn't get her away from Ed. So this time, when Holly had called him last week and said her name…he decided he wasn't going to fail her again. He was going to get her out of there that day, no matter what. When he realized it was Carol, that Carol.

Daryl remembered he'd met Carol when he and Joel were working Mark Pine's case. He turned out clean, but one of his friends hadn't. Since Mark knew Merle and knew him through Merle, he couldn't work undercover. But he stayed on the case as just a friend of Joel's. Fortunately, Mark never knew what Daryl did. That was just because Merle had just told him, that he was a mechanic, and worked on motorcycles. Which was accurate. Daryl knew how to work on Motorcycles, and enjoyed it.

* * *

 **Summer of 2007 (Daryl)**

Daryl cut off the engine of his triumph and reached up to start to unbuckle his helmet as he stood on the bike, and hopped off.

"How many guys are coming tonight?" Joel asked.

Daryl finished unbuckling his helmet and shook out his hair. It felt like his hair was glued to his skull. His hair fell in his eyes as he looked over at Joel.

"Uh… six I think" Daryl grunted, and ran a hand through his sweaty unruly hair, then shook it out again. "Why?" He asked as he was reaching up, and unzipping his riding jacket. It was hot as hell. Daryl could feel the sweat running down his back. He would have preferred not to have worn the riding jacket itself, but it had been cooler that morning when he'd set off from Northern Georgia.

He'd been on the road for about three hours before he'd met up with Joel. Daryl had to go up to Sweet Water because his grandfather had had a heart attack. He was resting well again in his hospital room. He'd have to stay in the hospital for a week.

So Daryl had ridden back to Atlanta that morning, and driven out here to Jackson, to meet up with Joel. Daryl finished pulling off his riding jacket, vest and jacket and all, he folded it and pushed it into the side of his saddle bag.

Then pulled his sweat-soaked shirt, that was sticking to his chest like glue away from it. Joel was laughing at him. "Damn Daryl, shoulda brought a clean shirt." Joel snorted.

"Fuck you!" He unbuttoned his blue cutoff shirt and pulled it off. Now he was just down to his t-shirt which was just fine with him.

"Is this a paid strip show,"

"Fuck off!" He snorted, and chuckled and stuffed his blue shirt in the back pocket of his jeans. Once he dried off, he'd pull it back on. The back of his neck just then felt like it was on fire, it was all prickly. They were being watched. But he only frowned, and listened to what Joel was saying. But he had an incredible itch to turn his head, and look behind him,

"You reviewed their backgrounds, names?" Joel asked.

Daryl was snapping the buckle on his saddle bag and straightened. Distractedly, he brought his hand up and chewed on his thumbnail. "Yeah, uh " His voice trailed off again, and he whipped his head around.

It was like they were being watched him in particular, he turned and under the cover of his bangs he met the eyes of the woman that was in her front yard, that he'd seen as they rode up on their bikes. Her gaze immediately, dropped, but not before he'd seen her blush.

"Daryl?" Joel tried again.

The lady out front gardening was stunning. Even from the distance, he was standing, he could see the blush that was covering her cheeks, as she peaked up again at him she immediately looked down again.

Daryl smirked, and scratched the back of his neck, and turned back to look at Joel, who wasn't watching the pretty lady across the street but his eyes were on him.

"What" Daryl scowled, narrowing his eyes at his partner.

"Where'd you go?" Joel was smirking at him. Then his gaze went across the street to the pretty women, who had her eyes on them again. "She's pretty. You should go over and introduce yourself." Joel chuckled.

"Stop!" Daryl hissed, and narrowed his eyes at his partner, "She's married, and you're an asshole, she's got a young daughter right over there by the edge of the house." Daryl nodded towards the small rambler.

"How the hell you know, might be a single lady with a kid." Joel put his hand on his shoulder as Daryl turned and rolled his eyes. "Hell, married or no, she's hot." Joel snickered,

Daryl shoved him forward. "Come on Romeo." Chuckling as Joel tripped over his own feet, and nearly face-planted onto Mark's front lawn.

"Asshole" Joel snarled, as he righted himself and caught up with Daryl.

Joel and himself had scoped out this neighborhood the last few weeks when they had first got information on Mark. They were still not confident that Mark was involved, he had a clean military record. Merle had told him, that he knew of him, that he took the straight path, but other men in his group weren't as clean. Mark, himself had been injured in the war. So, he was home healing from that injury. But he was still active and doing drills.

Daryl with one last look at the pretty lady, she'd gone back to work in her garden. She'd probably just been nervous seeing two men riding up on motorcycles. Mark greeted them as they walked up the drive. Clamping a hand down on Daryl's shoulder. "Finally meeting the sweet one," Mark smirked, and Daryl rolled his eyes.

"Merle's and asshole, don't believe him." Daryl shook the man's hand.

Joel did the same, and they followed Mark into his home. "Ignore the mess, still trying to move all my shit in, living outta boxes." He explained as Daryl sidestepped a box that was right in the walkway. It was dark in the room, so he'd been keeping his eyes open for boxes like that. That woulda seriously had Joel teasing him endlessly for the next month or so. Daryl had to laugh when he heard a hiss behind him, and "Fuck."

He raised his eyebrow and looked behind him at Joel, who'd just righted himself by grabbing the wall. "Careful where ya walk," Daryl smirked at his partner.

"Asshole." Joel was hoping along, and rubbing his shin.

Daryl frowned and glanced down at his partner's shin. "You ok?"

"Fine, fine. The box just didn't move is all." He frowned,

Mark had turned around after hearing what Joel said. "Yeah sorry, bunch of weights in that one."

Daryl snorted and shook his head. Then watched as Joel lifted the leg of his jeans to make sure it wasn't bleeding. It wasn't, but he was going to have a hell of a bruise. Joel dropped the pants leg, and limped over to him, "Hell of a way to begin the afternoon."

"I have some ice, going to go move that box, so no one else breaks a leg. Daryl, check the freezer, on the top under the ice trays, should be a cold pack for Joel. Joel, just take a seat. I got some ointment too, gave me some for the bruising when I got injured." He shrugged, "It helps." He grunted, and lifted the box, and put it against the wall with a grunt. Then he left the room quick, and went into the hallway, and came out with a tube in his hands. He was tossing it up in the air and catching it. "Only need a little bit." He handed it over, and Joel took it turning it over in his hand to look at the ingredients. "It's all natural my sister makes it, but the ingredients are there." Mark pointed out.

Joel nodded, "Thanks." He opened the tube and sniffed at it. Smelled sort of like peppermint candies he decided. He dipped his finger in, and pulled out just a dab of it, and smeared it over his shin. It seemed to almost instantly soothe the burning pain in his shin. He replaced the cap and set it aside seeing that Mark had wondered off again.

Daryl came back into the room with a hand towel wrapped around the cold pack. "Prop yer leg up." He instructed, and then gently laid the cold pack over his shin. Then straightened to his full height. And narrowed his eyes, and brought his thumb up to his mouth. "Does it still hurt?" Daryl mumbled around his thumb, nodding at Joel's shin.

Joel sighed, and nodded at the icepack. "Feels better," Joel rubbed his beard, and narrowed his eyes looking back up at him. "Mark gave me some sort of muscle rub." He tossed it up to him.

Daryl caught it with one hand, and opened the container and took a sniff. "Smells like peppermint." He swallowed, and rubbed his chest. "Granddaddy always picks peppermint in the woods to sooth bruises and injuries." He put the cap back on it, and set it aside.

"He said his sister makes it." Joel leaned his head back, and closed his eyes. "Didn't get much sleep last night, little Ellie was up all night, her hamster died." He rubbed his eyes and then cursed.

"What's wrong?" Daryl asked and frowned.

Joel had his eyes squeezed shut, "Peppermint" He hissed.

Daryl's eyes widened, and he froze for a second…then took off towards the kitchen calling out to Mark, "Ya got any mayonnaise?"

"Mayo?" Mark asked, with a strange look on his face.

"Joel rubbed his eyes."

Mark rolled his own, and nodded at the refrigerator. "Should be some in there, if not cupboard, my ma brought some over, why mayonnaise?"

"Will soothe it, and just wanna laugh my ass off…"

Mark snorted, as Daryl moved towards the refrigerator, "You're worse than Merle, shit sweet one." But Daryl didn't hear the rest, as he stuck his head into the refrigerator and pulled out the jar of mayonnaise, he shut the door, and found a spoon bringing it out into the living room, and took out a glob with the spoon, and smeared it all over Joel's eyes.

Joel jumped, and hissed. "What the hell are you doing?"

Daryl just chuckled, "Trust me, it'll stop the burning."

"Is that mayo?" Joel sniffed, as Daryl continued to wipe his fingers over his eyes. Joel tried not to flinch.

"Yes it's mayo, it'll help soothe the burn am I right?" Daryl asked as he stood.

"It's not burning no more, thanks…but stinks like shit." Joel grumbled.

"Leave it on for twenty, then you can wipe it off." Daryl grinned, and took a step back to avoid getting kicked.

"Christ now all I need is bolonge." Joel muttered.

"Hey now, I didn't make ya rub the damn peppermint in yer eyes, ya can thank me later, gonna go find Mark." He cleared his throat, "Call out if ya need me." Daryl picked up the jar, pausing looking over his shoulder as he heard Joel talking again.

"Got it, and uh…thanks"

Daryl brought the mayo back into the kitchen leaving it on the counter as he washed off his hands and dried them, and then wiped off the container and opened up the refrigerator to set the mayonnaise back in there. Closing the door, he turned to find a hand towel and brought it back out to Joel.

"Hand towel on ya right." Daryl set it down next to Joel's hand in the recliner. "There are more towels in the kitchen ya can use to wash up." Daryl told him quietly, and turned to head back out and look for Mark.

After twenty minutes or so, Joel got back up wiping his face on the hand towel, and brought the cold pack back out to the kitchen. "Swelling's already gone away." He said as he opened the freezer door, and pulled the cold pack out of the towel, and put it back in there. "What's in that stuff?" He asked Mark. As he turned towards the sink, and run his hands under the water, and splashed it on his face. He wiped it clean, and turned to Mark.

"My sister makes creations with essential oils claim that they work really well. That shit was better than the Vicodin that they gave me." He shrugged, "Sorry again about the box." He cleared his throat, as he grabbed out three beers, and handed one to Joel, "and not warning ya to rub your eyes." He twisted off the cap of his beer.

Joel doing the same, as he took a sip of it. "No bother I've had worse." He grunted, and looked around for Daryl. "Where the hell is Daryl."

"Out back, playing with Bear, that dog is usually wary of everybody, but took to him like he's his favorite person, check it out." Mark pointed, and Joel walked over to the patio door towards his right and looked out. Daryl was laying on his back in the grass, the dog, an enormous black lab that Mark had called Bear, had his huge head on Daryl's stomach. Daryl was scratching the beast's ears.

"Animals love him…he's got a chocolate lab, calls her Harley." Joel grinned at his friend.

"Merle always called him _the_ _sweet one_." Mark chuckled. "Looking at them, you'd hardly think their brothers…Merle's so hard. Daryl, he ain't."

Joel shook his head. He knew that "Yeah, they're about ten years separating 'em Daryl ain't soft"

"Didn't mean he was. My sister and I are like that." Mark cleared his throat as he pulled the patio door open and stepped through. Then handed Joel the other beer, to give to Daryl.

Joel walked over to Daryl, making sure to make noise he'd snuck up on him once and he nearly killed him.

"Feeling better?" Daryl squinted up at him. He'd come up on his elbows,

"Yep, you getting acquainted with the dog?" Daryl flicked him off.

"Shut up." Daryl leaned back again, his arm going behind his head. He was looking up at the cloudless sky.

"So touchy." Joel snorted.

Daryl didn't answer, just stared up at the sky, and scratched Bear's ears. He was lost in thought about something. Maybe he'd ask Mark what was up. Joel knew that Merle could sometimes be a touchy subject for Daryl. He grew up not really knowing his brother, and when sometimes. When someone knew his brother more, it was a sore subject for his friend. Joel held the beer out to Daryl, and Bear growled at him.

Daryl started chuckling, and eyed Joel. "He doesn't like you much." He raised an eyebrow.

"You got him all brainwashed." Joel rolled his eyes.

"Careful, Bear might bite ya." But Daryl reached out and took Joel's hand letting him pull him up. And took the beer that was offered to him.

"You ok?" Joel asked,

Daryl nodded, "Hmmm." He waved his hand dismissively. "I'm alright." He murmured as he twisted the cap on the coors, and took a long gulp.

Joel frowned and swallowed. Yeah, he'd have to ask Mark, when he had a chance. Something had set Daryl off. He was pissed off about something. So when Daryl went back to scratch Bear's ears. He made his way back over to Mark. After all, it was his job. Daryl was just there as his partner, and he'd insisted on being on the property. It'd look strange otherwise.

"Hey, need any help?" Joel cringed, he wasn't the guy that typically asked if you needed help.

"Understand anything about propane? And hooking the fucking thing up…grew up with campfires, and shit." Mark looked over his shoulder. He was crouched down in front of the grill, trying to hook up the valve. It was really Daryl's area, but Joel could hook up a pipe, he'd just make sure to as Daryl to look at them afterward.

"Hey, uh… were you talking to Daryl, while I was laid up?" Joel asked trying to keep his tone curious and not annoyed, that he'd got hurt.

"Oh yeah, a little bout Merle, and Carol." He shrugged,

"Carol?" Joel squinted up at him. The sun was blinding him.

"Neighbor lady." Mark replied he ran his hand over his head, "Figured, b'cuz Merle and Daryl grew up in abusive home he'd know a little about it." Mark frowned,

Joel sat up and scowled. "How can you tell that?" Joel hissed,

"Easy, there cowboy. Merle told me about it." Mark held up his hands, "Wasn't intending to bring up any shit with him… Carol over there, and her little girl" He pointed over his shoulder. "There's always a lot of yelling over there by her dumbass husband, saw him backhand her a few weeks back." He swallowed, "Then when he left, I went over and introduced myself." He shrugged, "Had to catch her cat…it gave me a reason to go over there." He rubbed his jaw, "Saw faint bruising on the little one's shoulders, and a red mark on the little lady's jaw."

So that's what had Daryl upset. Joel thought as he went back to working on the propane valve. Yeah, Daryl would definitely have to look at this so the neighborhood didn't blow up.

Daryl watched Joel walk over to Mark, he was feeling antsy after talking to the man. He'd brought up some shit that Merle had told him about, and then was talking about the pretty neighbor lady, said that she was being smacked around by her deadbeat husband. He had said he'd invited them over for BBQ, just the woman and her daughter, her husband wasn't invited, but he hadn't been home either.

Daryl laid back and locked his hands behind his head. Bear was resting his head against his chest, and sleeping. Daryl couldn't figure out if he was trying to comfort his worrying thoughts, or just that he knew he was an animal person. But he continued to scratch the snoring dog's ears, and think about Carol, and hoping that she'd come over for some BBQ. He wanted to get his own read on the situation.

Later that evening, Daryl felt like he was going to die as he lay there panting on the grass. He'd just gotten sacked once again. He rolled over on his side. Joel ran back over and knelt on the ground. "Hey man, you ok?"

Daryl grunted, and winced as he rolled his shoulder. "'s all good." He hopped up to his feet, "Need a break, this about half-time?"

They'd been playing four on four football. Not tag football either, and they weren't wearing any pads to protect against bruised ribs or bruised shoulders. It was a hot night, still sticky and humid, and it was closing in on 8 pm. Daryl had gone to the front of the yard out to his bike. He'd planned on texting into Captain Stevens when something across the street caught his eye.

Carol was standing outside and shining a light up at the tree in her front yard her little daughter, Sophia. Mark had told him was clinging to her leg, crying.

"…Here kitty, kitty, come on Tigger!" Carol called out, as she was shining the flashlight up at the branches. Daryl squinted from where he stood by his bike up at the branches. He could pick out some eyes, as the woman passed it by. He frowned, this wasn't a good neighborhood, and it was nearing sunset, and here she was, in shorty-shorts and a tank top shining the light up at a cat.

Daryl sighed and hesitated for a moment. He'd been running around in the back with Joel and Mark and the other guys, they'd been playing football, so his white t-shirt with the cutoff sleeves was wet with sweat and sticking to his chest, and he probably looked a mess, with his long hair, and biker pants on. He stuffed his phone in his pants pocket and glanced both ways before cutting across the street. "Ma'am, what seems to be the trouble?" He called out quietly when he got into hearing range. She whirled around in fright with a squeak, and shone the light right in his eyes, he held his hand's up, shielding his eyes, and trying to look less of a threat. "It's alright ma'am, just saw you, shining the light up at the trees, and wondering if ya could use some help, not looking for any trouble." He dropped his voice, trying to sound gentle.

Her hand was at her throat, and the light still shown in his face. She finally, dropped the light, "Oh! My!" She giggled, and blew out a breath, "You scared me, I'm sorry."

"Sorry ma'am, guess I shoulda announced that I was coming up on ya, forget I'm quiet sometimes, can I help you?" He asked again, his hand absentmindedly smacking his chest when a mosquito bit him there, trying to suck the life out of him. He slapped at it, hitting it, and then scratching at it. "The mosquitos are vampires." He scowled at his hand, and then just wiped it off on his jeans.

She seemed to look him over, her eyes landing on his chest, and remaining there for a few moments before she seemed to collect her thoughts and look up at him again. "Oh… right, their enormous this year!" She blushed then because she was still staring at his muscled chest. The wife-beater was leaving very little to her imagination, as it stuck to him like a second skin he was stirring something in her that hadn't been stirred since her teen years. He was the same man that she'd been looking at earlier when they'd shown up on bikes, he was even better looking up close…Get a grip Carol!

She huffed out a breath and raised her eyes to his face. "Right, sorry… uh, that's Tigger," She pointed up at the tree with her flashlight, "He got spooked and got out last night, and my little girl, is so upset right honey?" Sophia, her little girl, that Daryl had noticed when he'd crossed the street, and she was clinging to Carol's leg poked her head out.

"Tigger's scared Mister can you help?" She asked timidly, while taking a few steps towards the tree.

Daryl frowned looking up into the branches, even though the light was fading and sunset was almost upon them he could still make out the shape of Tigger, and his eyes. He scratched at his chest where the mosquito got him. He wasn't looking for getting clawed up. "I can, just hold on… let me grab my shirt… hold on." He nodded at them both, and turned and jogged back over to his bike, and pulled his light blue cutoff on, and black vest from the saddle bag on the motorcycle. He dug deeper into his pack for his flashlight. He could hold it in his teeth while he climbed to get the cat. He even grabbed his riding gloves out. Didn't want to get all clawed up. He walked back across the street while buttoning up his blue shirt, and vest.

"Wow," Carol observed when she saw him come back up, "You're just the everyday cat rescuer." She smiled, and he blushed.

"Well… I try," He winked, then his lip quirked up as he pulled on his gloves. "If you, hold up yer light between the two of us, we should be able to see Tigger, and get him down for you." He told them with a slight nod of his head.

"She." Sophia corrected.

Daryl stopped his reach for the branch that was high above his head. His lips quivered until he bit down on his lower lip, to fight back the grin "Well, I stand corrected Lil miss, 'her'" And he reached for the tree again pulling himself up on the closest branch, having to jump just a bit to reach it.

Carol marveled as her knight and shining armor, stretched and reached for that branch. An inch of tan skin shown, as his jeans slid lower down his hips. And Carol swallowed, as she then watched as the muscles in his biceps bulge, she swallowed thickly and tried to focus on something else… anything else. The man was very hard bodied. She'd seen that when he'd come up with his shirt sticking to his chest, it left little to her imagination, and she couldn't turn her eyes away from his muscular chest. That kind of guy would never give her the time of day, but he seemed to care enough to jog over and help her out with the cat, though.

She shone her light, trying to keep it from his eyes, as he continued to climb. She prayed to anyone that would listen that he'd stay safe up there, and not fall out of her tree. But he seemed very limber. It was like he'd climbed many trees, she heard him hiss in pain as the cat scratched him. She hoped it was only that, but it seemed, that he was descending the tree in no time. When he got to the lowest branch, he sat down on it, and hooked his left arm, and swung down until he was hanging precariously by his forearm and bicep and then just hopped down from that branch that was nine feet up, and dropped down beside her into a loose-kneed squat. He was smirking at her as if he'd known she was checking him out, Daryl had a scratch mark on his cheek, some blood starting to form there, but he was still had a half smirk on his face.

"Scared her, she got me, but she's purring now," He told her as he handed the cat to her. Once he was certain that she had him, he pulled his gloves off and put them in his back pocket. Then pulled out a bandana and wiped his cheek off.

"Oh, thank you oh my, well, I have bandages inside, I can get one so we can clean you up cat scratches can get infected." She worried her lip, as she saw more blood weep from the scratch on his cheek.

"Ain't no bother, have had worse, Tigger seems fine, probably just needs some food and water, depending how long she'd been up there." His eyes darted around looking for Sophia she was sure.

"Oh, she's still clinging to the tree, thank you so much…?"

"Oh Daryl," He wiped his hand on his jean's, and Carol couldn't help but follow that hand, and he held it out for her to shake.

"It's nice to meet you, Daryl, my name is Carol, and that's Sophia." She grinned, and he did too. "Now that you gotcha kitty back should probably go inside" He looked both ways down the sidewalk, pausing to listen for a second, "neighborhoods a little rough on Friday nights." His eyes met hers, and she couldn't help to see how clear blue they were. His eyes were as pretty as the rest of him. Carol had to swallow again. Goodness, what had gotten into her, she was a married woman, not happily for that matter, her husband Ed was a pig, but she wasn't worthy of a man like Daryl.

"Yes, Daryl it is, but at least we have a guy's like you out to keep us safe." She grinned, and he blushed.

"Well glad to be of service, even if I'm saving cats," He snorted. "Well, it's been a pleasure, but I'm sure Joel will wonder where I'm at. Nice to meet you, Carol," He winked, and then jogged back over to his bike, and put his gloves in the bag, flashlight, and pulled his vest off, leaving his blue cutoff on and walked back into the neighbor's yard.

* * *

 **Present Day – Daryl**

Daryl blinked, "You even hear anything I've said?" Holly asked smacking him on the arm.

Daryl jerked, and gave Holly the side-eye, "What was that?"

"Are you ok D?"

Daryl sighed heavily as he waited for the light. "I knew Carol three years ago, 'member the Mark Pine case?"

Holly shook her head no, "Probably before my time boss." She snorted, and Daryl rolled his eyes at the nickname.

"Maybe…well he was her neighbor." Daryl looked at her quickly then glanced back at the road, the traffic was heavy. "I rescued Sophia's cat." He smirked at the thought.

Holly laughed at that, "Yes. Sophia was telling me that, but when I asked where the cat was, she got a little teary eyed." She bit her lip.

Daryl nodded, "It was three years ago." He sighed, then swallowed.

"Do I sense a little bitterness here, Daryl?"

Daryl immediately shook his head no, "I – no, not bitterness" He shook his head violently, feeling a bit of anger at her words, but he swallowed it. " _I_ _failed_ _her_ the first time." Guess he didn't quell all his anger, because Holly was staring at him with her eyebrow raised.

"Daryl there's definitely bitterness in your voice."

Daryl glared at her, and it flared his nostrils as he let out a sigh. " _It's not Bitterness_ , _at_ _Her_!" He growled, then took a deep breath, and let it out slowly.

Holly flinched at his anger, she knew of his temper. And she realized that it wasn't directed at her, "Sorry." She squeaked, "I know how much heart you put into this Daryl."

Daryl winced, "Sorry for scaring you." He swallowed tightly, "Just don't want to fail her again." He whispered.

Holly reached out, then hesitated, but let her hand fall on his forearm. " _You won't fail her_ Daryl she is  NOT going back to HIM." She whispered fiercely, and tears spilled down her cheeks. " _Believe me, I know_." She let her hand drop, and then wiped her eyes.

Daryl let out the breath that he was holding, and swallowed thickly. "Sorry" then scowled at the rush hour traffic. "Sorry," He knew that he'd said sorry for the last five minutes straight, probably said that more than he had in his life.

"Daryl, it's ok. I know how much this means to you. I shouldn't have pressed on you." She squeezed his forearm again.

Daryl nodded, "'S all good." Closing his eye's, a moment, they were stopped at a light.

Daryl followed Holly into her apartment building, his eyes were alert and he was looking everywhere. Just searching for danger that may be hiding in the shadows. "Daryl it's a secure building." She told him, she could sense his tension when they got into the elevator.

He snorted, "Don't matter. I ain't letting my guard down, you shouldn't either, fucking anyone can break a lock." He said tightly, he sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Holly turned to face him, and reached for his hand. She squeezed it, he flinched, but let her hold it, then let his eyes drop to meet her gaze. "Do you need me to do anything?" She whispered.

Daryl sighed, and removed his hand then leaned back against the elevator wall crossing his arms over his chest. Daryl was nervous, "Let's just see how dinner goes." He closed his eyes, and laid his head against the wall.

"You're not nervous about keeping her away from Ed, are you? You are nervous what you'd do to him if she don't."

Daryl's eyes snapped wide open at that. "What I'd do to that Asshole! I want to tear him limb from limb!" He hissed his fist clenched. "And he'd fucking deserve what he got!" He closed his eyes and let out a slow breath, and then opened them and looked at the number slowly rising on the elevator door.

"Daryl!" Holly touched his shoulder, and he sighed and looked away, he swallowed thickly.

"I ain't gonna do nothing stupid." He said hoarsely, as the elevator door opened, he straightened, it wasn't yet their floor. Holly moved to stand a few feet away from him. Her arms crossed over her chest too. As another person got on the elevator and smiled at her in greeting. She rode a few floors with them then got off on her floor.

The elevator dinged, and their passenger went on that floor. "But what would you do?" She hissed.

Daryl had his eyes closed his jaws clenched, and he swallowed thickly. "Holly, not now." He turned his head, and looked at her, "I know how the system works, if he ever finds them…" He swallowed, "That's when I'll act. Like I said, I ain't doing nothing stupid!" He whispered fiercely.

She put her hand on his forearm, and he looked down at it, then at her. "I trust you, I just want you to know I'm here, that Joel is here."

He nodded. "Got it." He smirked, and swallowed down the emotions he was feeling.

He knew it was nerves, and he hated himself for letting it get the better of him. It'd been awhile since his emotions did that. They stepped out on Holly's floor, and he followed her to her apartment still his eyes were darting everywhere.

Carol was nervously looking at the clock every few minutes. She had finished cooking now was just waiting on Holly and Daryl. She was nervous, she'd taking the time to get herself and Sophia dressed for dinner. Now she was worried that she over dressed in a sundress. It had been forever since she had worn something like that. It was normally just baggy clothes for her. Ed didn't allow her to wear things that showed that she looked like a woman her age should. He had spent extra time just tearing her down. The physical abuse would fade, not the scars…but the emotional abuse. Him calling her a fat cow, or telling her that she was worthless stuck with her still. Course she'd only been away from him for a week now, but, she'd hope that his voice would have faded by now.

So by the time she heard the key rattle the lock, she had worked herself into quite a frenzy. She had almost went back to her bedroom to pull on a few more layers of clothing, but it was too late now. Sophia had boosted her confidence though too, telling her she was beautiful. That helped. But still she knew that she was just this plain old lady, all her better years behind her.

* * *

 _ **A/N 2**_

 _ **So yes. Daryl and Carol did know each other before Carol runs from Ed. I know it appears that neither really recognized the other, but there is a reason for that. Which will become clearer as we move along into the next chapters. Daryl's reasoning might be a little clearer in some sense, I think. It's not a job for him, he puts all his heart and soul into this project. It affects him deeply, and when he can't save someone he feels like he fails them, and he loses a part of himself with what he thinks is that failure. All his life he's felt like that, his father very much lives in his head here, still beating him down, still abusing him mentally, and he believes he is a screw up.**_

 _ **Three years ago, he couldn't convince Carol to leave Ed, and a piece of himself was destroyed right along with that. He opened his heart, and he lost her. He moved on in his life, and kept on doing what he does best. Not being able to help Carol hurt him, but he's not angry at her, or nothing. He's just taking a different approach this time. He realized working solely with his heart wasn't going to cut it with Carol. She had to wise up on her own. Which brings me to Carol, she hasn't seen how bad Ed can get yet. She still thinks it's HER fault here, three years ago, that it was something that SHE did to cause Ed to snap. She still wants to try to fix him, she doesn't love him. She's scared of him, but what else has she known in her life? If she's come from the same background as Daryl? She grew up watching her own mom get abused, herself getting abused. It's all she knows. She doesn't understand kindness, just the same as Daryl. She recoils from Daryl's kindness, and protection, because she doesn't think she's worth that. She very much in the mindset, that she screwed up and she should be punished. For her to leave, she's got to realize that she's worth it…or rather, she's protecting Sophia. Her mind needed to wake up to the fact and realize that Sophia didn't need to be punished, and that's why Carol leaves.**_

 _ **Someone asked, if we'd see Ed again, if I'm following the same story line as the show. No. I'm following the show, but not necessarily the shows storyline. Will we see Ed again? Maybe, but three years in the future, Carol has left Ed, and she's running from him. But it doesn't mean he's not searching for them… This is where we're fortunate that Daryl is with her.**_

 _ **Daryl recoils from kindness as well. He tolerates touch from the few that he his closest too. But he's a very different Daryl than we know in Cannon though to. In Canon, he's not a cop, but he definitely could have been. He's got those skills, and when he was allowed away from his brother, he blossomed and grew into the man we all love. I'm very much trying to keep his 'voice' in my head. But with AU stories, we can bend them the character too. So with Daryl, he's still keeping his foundation, his insecurities, who he is. But, he's a little more of a Daryl that has people in his life that care a great deal about him, and he's accepting of that. He still recoils, and blows up at them. But, he's got people in his life that he cares about too. Cares about what they think of him, and he's trying to be that better man for that. Daryl and Carol are very alike in this point.**_

 _ **Already have chapter 5 written, so it will be up soon.**_

 _ **Thank you for the feedback I appreciate it. Keeps me writing! Still going to try for weekly updates.**_


	5. Safe in His Arms

**_A/N 1 Thank you all so much for your reviews and fav's and alerts. This took a longer time than I thought to get it up here. I kept writing parts to this story that are much further into the story._**

* * *

Chapter 5 – Safe in His Arms

Early May - Friday Evening

The apartment smelled incredible Daryl decided when he walked through the door, and Carol looked beautiful in the light blue sundress that she was wearing, it brought the blue in her eyes out. He swallowed, and walked forward, taking Carol's hands in his. Daryl leaned in and kissed her cheek. "You look beautiful" He whispered as he straightened, and saw the blush that fell across her cheeks.

"Thank you." She whispered back, straightening down the dress. "I hope you both like fried chicken." She smiled as she stepped back so they could both enter the kitchen. "Potatoes and Gravy, and a Strawberry-peach Pie." She grinned.

Daryl's eyebrows shot up. "You're trying to seduce me." He suddenly said, giving her a broad smile. "It smells wonderful." Daryl winked, causing Carol to blush. "I love fried chicken." He licked his lips, and rubbed his hands together, "Can I help with anything?" He asked as Carol walked over to the counter. She'd already set the dinner table, and everything was set out on the table except for the food, which was still in the oven Daryl thought.

Carol looked over at him and nodded, "Thank you, Daryl, but that's ok. You can go on and have a seat." She smiled nervously.

Daryl could tell she was nervous, he if he were to admit it. He was too. They'd talked on the phone a few times since the day he'd dropped her off with Holly. Daryl had never been good at starting conversations. He was about to when he heard the sound of little feet coming from the living room.

"Mr. Daryl?" A little voice asked from the doorway, he turned and looked towards Sophia. She had on a light blue shirt with a yellow flower on the front and was wearing a denim skirt with her blond hair up in a ponytail. She was carrying a doll that he'd seen her carry the other day.

"Well hey, there little miss, what you got there?" He stooped down in front of her. Daryl nodded at her little dolly.

"Oh, this is Molly." She introduced him to her doll. He took the dolls hand, shaking it.

"It's nice to meet ya, Miss. Molly." He grinned and started to stand. But Sophia stopped him again.

"You saved Tigger." Her big blue eyes looked into his. "I remember you." She stepped a little closer to him, and he had to grab onto the doorframe when she threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you." She squeezed him, and then just as quickly was running towards the living room almost taking Holly out in the process. Daryl stood, ran a hand through his hair, letting out a shaky breath.

He heard Carol behind him. "Sorry about that she's never done that before she may have though she did something wrong in hugging you." Carol bit her lip and twisted her hands nervously.

Daryl rubbed the back of his neck what he wanted to do was take her hands in his and try to smooth the nerves away. But his hands were sweating. "She didn't do anything wrong, just was taken off guard. I'll go talk to her." He nodded towards the living room.

"She's hugging her doll over there." Holly pointed, she'd showered and changed. She walked into the kitchen and was saying something to Carol, but he couldn't pick it up.

Daryl made his way over to the sofa that was at the far side of the room, a kiddy movie was playing, and Sophia was looking at the screen. A soft blush crossed her cheeks when he sat down in the recliner that was by the sofa. "Whatcha ya watching?" He asked as he curled his leg under himself, and got comfortable.

"Finding Nemo." She quickly glanced at him and then back at the screen.

"I watched that." He grinned when she looked over at him.

"You did?" She spun her head over to look at him

"Uh-huh, with Joel's daughters." He winked.

"Do you have kids, Mr. Daryl?" She asked, hugging her little doll close.

"Nah, just a dog."

"What kind of dog? I always asked momma if I could have one. But Ed never would let me." She moved closer to the end of the sofa.

"Her name's Harley. She's a chocolate lab." Daryl pulled out his phone and brought up the photo's to show her. She'd now crawled off the sofa, and came over and stood in front of him.

"She looks like a chocolate Tootsie roll." Sophia giggled. "Is she here?"

"Nah, sometimes she comes to town with me, she works undercover with me." He pulled up another picture that he had of her when she was younger. "This is her training." He pointed out and explained what he had to do with her.

"Can I meet her?" Sophia asked.

"We'll have to ask your mama, but sure can. Harley loves kids."

"Mr. Daryl?" Sophia asked again, she was sitting by him crossed legged on the floor. He'd slid down to the ground as well. She was sitting right next to him now. "Sorry, I hugged you."

Daryl shook his head. "Ain't nothing ta be sorry bout, kiddo."

"Daddy would always yell at me or hurt me." She sniffed.

Daryl cleared his throat and nodded. "I'll never hurt ya Darlin' If you wanna hug me that's fine. Ya don't gotta be sorry for nothing" He met her eyes and wasn't surprised when her little arms came around his neck again. She'd all but crawled into his lap, and was clinging to him. He brought one hand up and pulled her close giving her a gentle squeeze. "I'm happy that you remember me, and that I could save Tigger that night." He whispered.

"Ed killed him." She sniffed, and Daryl swallowed the lump in his throat. Looking up when he heard Carol come in the room. She had tears in her eyes at seeing her little girl in his arms.

"I'm sorry, darlin'" He whispered, and settled her back a bit. "I think your momma has dinner ready." He patted her back gently. She got up after that snatching her Molly doll back into her arms.

* * *

Daryl pushed himself to his feet and was surprised when Sophia took his hand in hers. He went with it and followed Carol into the kitchen. After he had got Sophia seated at the table, he helped Carol take the chicken to the table after she'd got it out of the oven.

He held out her chair for her, and she blushed.

With dinner completed, Holly helped her clean up, as Sophia had grabbed his hand and dragged him into the living room once again. She wanted him to play dolls with her. Carol gave him a sympathetic smile, but he just grinned, he was a good sport.

"He's good with her." Holly turned to Carol, who was fast becoming a close friend.

"He is. He was." Carol wiped at the corner of her eye.

"He remembers you too," Holly smiled and rubbed Carol's shoulder. "Think this has been on his mind probably all afternoon. He came and talked to me in the gym today…I just had a meltdown with Captain Stevens, and you know how men are…well, they call Daryl down there to deal with me. It was him I needed to talk to, but I just felt bad."

"What was wrong?" Carol asked as she pulled the last dish out of the soapy water and rinsed it.

"I froze… he, uh. He had to kill that kid." Holly's voice came out choked.

Carol pulled Holly close and wrapped her arms around her friend. "I don't know anything about what you guys have to do on a daily basis, but have you ever had to shoot someone before?" Carol asked her.

Holly shook her head no, "No, no I haven't. Daryl, well, it's his story to tell… he has, he just made me feel much better. He's a good man Carol, and - "She stopped because her cell phone was buzzing in her pocket. "Sorry, gotta get this." She winked and stepped back answering the call. Carol turned back to the sink, and pulled the plug out, and finished with the dishes. She nearly jumped when Holly was next to her again. "Sorry, you are quiet." Carol giggled.

"Daryl's quieter. That was my sister-in-law Andrea, I need to go pick her up, I already told Daryl. I'm probably going to have to stay with her awhile, so Daryl said he'd stick around, and you three should have some alone time anyway. So if you need me, just call me. But I don't think Daryl is leaving anytime soon. He's wrapped up in playing dolls with Sophia." Holly told her, giving her a quick hug, and grabbed her keys. "I'll call before nine if this is going to be an all-nighter." She winked and gave her a knowing look. Carol blushed to her ears. This was a set-up she knew it.

Carol busied herself in finishing cleaning up the kitchen, and then went to the edge of the kitchen and called out to Daryl. "Daryl?"

Daryl leaned back and looked down the hall to her. "Yeah?"

"Would you like a beer?" She asked him. She wanted a wine cooler to unwind and calm her racing heart down. It was all right when Holly was there with them. She was a buffer and now that she knew that he remembered her it was making her all the more nervous. Not that she was nervous about being alone with him. That wasn't it at all she just didn't know how to say that she was sorry, that she hurt him when she didn't run from Ed the first time. And she knew that she hurt him, it had been written all over his face, and eyes. But he'd hid it well, he'd fought back the emotion that she could see swimming in his eyes, and she still didn't know why she hadn't run from Ed that first time. If she knew now, what she didn't back then, she would have hightailed it the first chance she had.

This week, she'd been talking with Holly a lot. She'd told her how much Daryl had helped her. How much heart he puts into this. Why he does, of course, Carol knew why he did what he did. He'd shared that with her late one night Ed was off doing god knows what, and he'd come over all sweaty again, wanting to know if they wanted to come over to Mark's for the BBQ they were having. That night it had just been him and Joel there, the rowdy guys didn't come over that night. Not like the first night that they had met.

"I'll take one!" He called back.

* * *

 _Summer 2007 Mid-July_

They had been helping Mark with putting in a hot tub in his back yard. Daryl was still only wearing that white wife-beater that gotten her so distracted she didn't know what to do with those thoughts. So she and Sophia had gone to the BBQ that evening and had a great time with them. It had just been herself, him and Sophia sitting out by the campfire telling each other stories when Sophia piped up about her Daddy hitting her.

All the color had drained out of Daryl's face, as he leaned forward to ask her little girl who had been clinging to him like a little monkey. Daryl had turned wide eyes onto her. Carol then had been in flight or fight mode, and she wanted to take flight and run.

Carol watched as tears welled in Daryl's eyes, but he blinked those away, and cleared his throat, as he held Sophia a little tighter. "My daddy hit me too." He whispered, and had to reach up and wipe at the corner of his eye. It was dark, but Carol could see his tears sparkling off the campfire. She was sniffling now too.

"He hit's mama too and Tigger." Her daughter snuggled into Daryl's chest and started to cry. "It hurts when he does, but I was naughty." Came her muffled voice from Daryl's chest. "Did it hurt when your daddy hit you?" She looked up at him, his eyes were dry now, but their gazes locked, and he nodded.

"All the time sweetheart." He bit his lip, and squeezed her a little tighter, then swallowed thickly. He looked over his shoulder, and around the yard, Carol was sure he was looking for Mark and Joel, but then he seemed satisfied that he was alone out there and pulled out his wallet, and a card. "Take this Carol. It's my personal number…"

She took the card and flipped it over so she could read the print on the business card. "Sgt. Daryl Dixon?" She looked up at him, "are you a cop?" She whispered, so only he could hear. Sophia had cried herself to sleep in his arms.

Daryl nodded, and just as quietly leaned a little closer "We are, we're working undercover. Mark, don't know, thinks I'm a mechanic, so keep that to yourself for now."

Carol bit her lip, and nodded "But why give me this?" She asked as she tucked it into her shorts pocket.

Daryl cleared his throat, "I run a program, help ladies like yourself get away from bad men." He whispered.

"Aren't there shelters for that, though?" She asked nervously, and she was nervous that she was going to get Ed into trouble. After all, it was her fault that he knocked her around. She knew that he mostly just slapped her, it wasn't anything serious.

Daryl had to clear his throat again. "Because my mama didn't get away." His voice came out hoarse, " _and_ \- "His voice crackled, and he swallowed again, "And sometimes those shelters ain't enough, they're overrun, and hard to get into them…I started the program because I wanted to help ladies like my mama to _get away, to feel safe_ …it's there if you need it."

"Ed, he's - he's an angry man. It's mostly just him yelling at us." Carol looked down and bit her lip, breaking her gaze from his intense one.

"Is that how you got this?" He whispered, and touched the inside of her wrist it was so gentle if she hadn't been looking at his fingers, she wouldn't have felt it. It was just a breath, but the sensation of it, her wrist felt like it was on fire, but in a good way.

She didn't flinch at all, and she lifted her teary eyes to his. "I appreciate your concern, but he wasn't thinking and grabbed me harder than he should have. It wasn't nothing." She dropped her gaze again and looked at his hand next to hers.

Daryl left it there, just rubbing like a breath on her skin. "Know that there is a place where you can feel safe Carol, where Sophia can feel safe." She looked up at him, and he winced at the tears in her eyes, his eyes were soft pools of sadness, but his eyes were dry.

"It's _my_ fault." She whispered.

"It ain't your fault, sweetheart." Daryl was shaking his head gently, his fingers still at the back of her wrist with a feather light touch. Carol took his hand in hers and squeezed his hand gently. He brought his fingers through hers and squeezed back gently. "Think on it. It's there so you can use it if you need to."

"I'm scared Daryl, he'll never stop. _He'll always come after us_ …" She trailed off, "I want to protect her so much from _him_ …" She started to cry.

Daryl squeezed her fingers gently, "Then that's the first step, don't wait until it's too _late_." His voice broke at the end there, and he closed his eyes. " _It was too late for my mama_." When he opened his eyes again, his eyes were bright with unshed tears. It seemed that the crying was catching.

"I'm sorry about your mama…it's all I know too. My daddy" She looked at their joined hands, "He'd hit her, and me… _it was our fault_." She shook head, biting her lip. Tears were running down her cheeks.

"Carol, that's Ed talking, that's your daddy talking, it's not _yours_ or _Sophia's_ fault, it wasn't your mama's fault neither." He swallowed, and bit his lip, then let out a heavy breath. "My daddy would always make my brother, and I think it was our fault too. After my mama had died, it got worse. _It's never your fault_." He whispered sadly.

"Thank you." Her lower lip trembled, and she bit down hard on it. "If I leave him, what about Sophia?" She sniffled, and wiped her tears with her free hand. "What would I tell her?"

Daryl turned in his chair and leaned forward shifting Sophia gently in his lap. She was still sleeping. Daryl pulled in a breath and chewed on his lower lip. "My Mama when she left the first time, said we were going for a ride to grandmas. It was just me. I was about Sophia's age. But thirty years ago, you didn't have this" He motioned to her front pocket with his chin since he didn't have a free hand. "My momma went back to Will 'cuz she had to get Merle. She couldn't leave him with the old man." Daryl closed his eyes and willed the tears back. He didn't like talking about this, and he hadn't ever shared it with any of the other ladies he'd helped. Carol was special for that reason alone.

* * *

 _Present Day - Friday Evening_

Carol bit her lip and wiped her eyes. She knew she had hurt him not leaving. Carol knew that she should have left him. She almost died not being brave enough to leave him the first time. This time, she wasn't going back, she just hoped that she could convince him of that. If what Holly was telling her was true, that he was wanted to make sure she never went back. Too much had happened over those three years. Ed had put her in the hospital at least three times. The last time was nearly killing her, but she was getting in the way so he wouldn't hurt her little girl. This time, it wasn't for her, it was for Sophia. She would not let him hurt his daughter. She hated him. Sophia had told her that she hated her father.

"Carol?" Daryl asked, walking into the kitchen, she jumped, kept her back turned, and wiped her eyes.

"Just finishing up." She whispered. She could hear Daryl walk closer.

"Do you need any help?" He asked, walking up close. She turned to look at him, and he took in her red-rimmed eyes and took a step closer. "Are you ok?" He reached out with his hand and caught one wiping it away. Then he pulled her into his arms when she started to crumble. "Sweetheart, what is it?" He pressed his lips to her ear. She cuddled in closer and tried to get her composure.

She was sniffling and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "I'm just stupid. I should have left him before this, Daryl, I should just run away three years ago. Why'd I put her through this! Why Daryl? Why?" She sobbed into his chest, and Daryl tightened his arms around her.

He ran his hands over her back in light circles and fought back the emotions that wanted to crush him. "You just weren't ready those three years ago, but you got away this time. Men like that, men like Ed, my old man…monsters like that…even if they are your daddy or momma, they got to earn the love of their kids. Ed didn't do that. My father never did neither. But ya know what?" He paused and she lifted her moist eyes to his. He swallowed, and wiped more tears from her face. "You can do this-this time. I see a will in ya that I didn't see the first time." He pulled her against his chest again, and she went willingly. "You and your baby girl will get through this, this time." He'd pressed his lips against her.

She squeezed him tightly, and stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, and I'm sorry for hurting you."

Daryl pushed her back with a frown, his hands coming to her shoulders, but she looked at the floor. He lifted her chin so that he could see her eyes. "Hurt me?" He whispered, running his thumb against her chin.

"I saw it in your eyes that day in the emergency room, that last time, where he almost..." She whispered.

He frowned and let out a heavy breath. "You didn't hurt me, Carol. I felt like I'd failed _you_." His breath hitched in his chest, and he was suddenly blinking back the moisture in his eyes. His shoulders slumped slightly, and he slowly let out a breath. Then looked up at her again, and her heart broke at the pain in his eyes. "I care about you, and Sophia." He whispered, and cupped her cheeks. "You didn't hurt me. I just won't _fail_ you this time." His voice crackled a bit, and he swallowed hard.

Carol leaned into his chest, and he dropped her cheeks and wrapped one arm around her waist, drawing her closer, and the other went around her back, and he leaned his cheek against the top of her head. "You didn't fail me. I failed you." She sniffled.

Daryl felt a lump fill his throat, and he damn near broke. He couldn't afford to break right now. He needed to be strong. He squeezed his eyes closed and forced the emotions back. Then swallowed tightly, and whispered into her hair. "You didn't fail me." He shook his head and bit his lip. "Let's just agree to disagree, and believe that this time, neither of us will feel like we failed the other." He pulled back slightly to look at her. She was wiping her tears again. "Now we should go out there and see what that little girl is up too, think she wanted to watch another movie." He winked.

Carol wiped the last of her tears away and smiled a little too brightly. "How do I look?"

"You're as beautiful as a painting." He whispered, and brought his thumb up to wipe away a tear that she missed. But then more followed and she blushed.

So Daryl gave her a moment to compose herself, he walked over and grabbed his beer, and her wine cooler and then led her into the living room where Sophia was still playing with her dolls.

"Daryl told me that you wanted to watch another movie?" Carol asked as she stooped down to her daughter on the floor.

"Can I mama?" She asked with a huge smile.

It was only then about a quarter to seven, so Carol allowed her to pick out one of the shorter movies because she reminded her daughter that her bedtime was eight-thirty.

So as Carol helped her pick out a movie. Daryl took a seat on the couch, and sat in the corner, at first just holding his arms up and trying not to get the cream colored sofa dirty. Carol giggled at him, and he rolled his eyes. "Who makes these things light colored anyhow too easy for 'em to get dirty." He grumbled, and Carol giggled.

She walked over and sat down next to him on the couch. There was a little bit of a gap between them, but she was close enough to feel his warmth. She'd somehow gotten closer as they were watching the movie, and then he'd put his arm around her shoulders. Pulling her closer, she rested her head against his shoulder, rubbing her cheek against his shoulder, and he flinched slightly. She'd forgotten he'd been shot in that arm. "Sorry."

"S'ok, you can rest it there." So she put her head back on his shoulder, only this time didn't rub her cheek into his shoulder. She felt comfortable with him. They'd gotten close that summer too. There was just a something about him that drew her in, and she didn't want to let go of him.

She was sure that toy story wasn't a movie that he'd watch on his own. But he was laughing at the parts right along with Sophia. Carol couldn't help but compare him with Ed. Ed would have never sat with his little girl and watched a kiddy movie. Daryl didn't seem to have a problem with it. She wished that she could give her daughter something like that. That someday, when her heart is a little more healed that she would be able to find her a daddy. She wondered how much that could be Daryl. Over the last week, they'd talked some over the phone, or when he'd stop and check on them. It was just tonight now that they'd crossed over into a different territory. She wasn't sure what was happening. But she wanted to get to know him more. She wanted to know why he wanted to help her so much. Why was she different?

It was eight-thirty on the dot when the movie finished. Sophia had been yawning for the last 15-20 minutes. It was bedtime. "Mama, can Daryl read me a bedtime story?" Sophia asked, as she came and stood in front of them. Daryl nodded after he'd looked to Carol to see if that was ok. He'd read to Ellie sometimes when he was over at Joel's.

"Alright, little miss." He stood up and grabbed her small hand. This was after Carol had instructed her to go put her pajama's on. She was wearing little mermaid pajama's and had put her hair in messy pigtails. Daryl got a kick out of them. He pulled one as they were making their way back to her room. "What's under a pony tail?" He grinned, and Sophia blushed a tomato red,

"Daryl, that's gross, and your silly." She giggled once she got her blush to fall from her cheeks.

"I'm silly huh? And you're right. That's gross… eww." He wrinkled his nose, and smirked, and he could hear Carol giggling behind him. She came to give her little daughter a kiss, and then was going to leave the room so that he could read to her. Then she was going to find a movie to watch.

She tucked her daughter in, and Daryl sat on the edge of the bed, then scooted over and put his feet on the bed as well. He'd lost his boots at the front door. Carol smiled at them both as Daryl opened the book, and propped it up so Sophia could look at the pictures in the book. He seemed to have it handled.

* * *

So Carol left them to go and change into something more comfortable, she left her bra on but put on a tank top, and pajama bottom shorts. They were similar to the ones that she was wearing that night three years ago. She could wear things like that when Ed wasn't around. Otherwise, it was just a plain white nightgown. When she'd left Ed, she didn't pack any of those. Just left them in the dresser at home, she was never going to wear something like that again. And Holly had been kind enough to lend her some of her pajama's and picked her up a few things at Walmart that she had forgotten to pack.

Daryl came out in the living room, finding her on the sofa paging through a magazine that was likely Holly's. "She's out," Daryl whispered as he dropped down beside her after going to fetch another beer.

"Have you read to kids before?" She looked up at him, and he nodded.

"Joel's daughters, his youngest is Sophia's age." He smiled.

"Oh, that's right." She smiled, remembering that. "Holly called while you were reading to Sophia, she won't be home tonight. Her sister-in-law…she's not doing well." She narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

Daryl nodded and smirked, "Yes, got her text, I'll just stay here then out on the couch."

"Oh, I don't want to put you out." She touched his forearm.

But he was already shaking his head, "You ain't putting me out, Joel went over to get Harley anyhow, so that's taking care of."

"Oh ok." She smiled and asked him if he wanted to watch a movie. Holly had a bunch of them. She let Daryl pick one out explaining that she hadn't seen a movie in probably fifteen years that wasn't a kiddy one or just a movie that Ed wanted to see.

So after a little deliberation on what kinds of movies each of them liked. Daryl pulled down a movie called eight below. It was a movie about sledding dogs and how they survived the cold after they were forced to be left behind in the cold. Of course, Carol had to cry.

"Sorry." She sniffled, and wiped at her eyes. Daryl handed her a tissue and dropped his arm around her shoulders. She probably was imagining it, but even he looked a little teary at one scene that was sad. But he had said that he liked animals to her a few times so that it might be making him a little sad.

Daryl tightened his arm around her shoulders, "C'mere" He massaged her shoulder with his thumb, and Carol rested her head against his warm shoulder.

The movie was a long one, almost two hours, so it was ten-thirty when it was over.

Daryl cleared his throat, "I'm gonna go use the shower, uh…how are ya at changing bandages?" He asked quietly. He knew that he needed to change the bandage on his side. Despite it being a few days old, it was still weeping a little because he'd torn one of the stitches. Not being as careful as he should be.

"I'm an expert." Carol snorted, and Daryl laughed.

"Alright Miss Expert, after I shower, you get the honor of changing it." He snorted and stood.

"Oh sure." She blushed, and Daryl went to grab his bag by the door and pulled it over his shoulder. He made sure that the door was locked. She thought that was sweet. He even looked out the peephole to make sure she was safe.

He headed back towards her "Hallway's clear, but if you get nervous about anything, just give me a holler." He paused before going back to the bathroom.

Carol had to still her mind as she heard the water turn on in the bathroom. She'd never been around men like him, that were strong bodied like he was, but he was nice, he wasn't cocky about it at all. Carol wasn't even sure that he knew that he had big muscles.

He didn't act like other guys that she knew. When she was in college and before Ed, those men didn't give her a second glance, but Daryl had… that was something.

But again, he was in his mid-thirties, she was sure, probably close to her age of forty-two. She thought he'd said he was thirty-six back three years ago. Ok, now that was ok thoughts to think about it didn't make her hormones think of other things that she shouldn't about the man. Christ, she had just left Ed a week and a half ago now. But she knew now she never loved the man. He was an asshole and an asshole that was starting to look at his daughter the wrong way. She sighed, and wrapped her arms around her knees as she waited for Daryl to come back out and get her. She wondered what he needed to be bandaged. She'd seen his shoulder, he'd had a bandage on there, but he could probably take care of that on his own. Holly had told her that he'd gotten hurt, but she didn't say where. She jumped when he came out of the bathroom, shirtless and had called out softly to her.

"Sorry." He shook his head, "You didn't hear me the first time. Where ya wanna do this?" He asked whispering.

"What am I bandaging?" He turned and let her see the wound on his side. "Ok, probably out here. Easier access, it will be easier if you're sitting as you're taller than I am." She told him, and he nodded, and turned and went to grab the first aid kit.

Carol watched him retreat to get the bag, seeing the scars on his back her eyes burned. He'd had a rough life. She blew out a heavy breath and blinked back the tears that were constantly in her eyes that night. He didn't need to see her pity, whether he was scarred or not, he had a nice and strong back. She looked past those scars which she was sure that he wasn't comfortable with people seeing them. Now that she thought about it even that summer he always just wore that white muscle shirt. She'd caught a glimpse of his back once that summer as they'd been playing ball, and the sprinklers in Mark's yard went off and soaked both him and Joel. Daryl had whipped off his shirt and tossed it at Joel's head. Then tackled the poor blind man to the ground as he was trying to remove the shirt. She'd only met Joel once that summer, but he also was a kind man. She was surprised when they first picked her up last week that she didn't immediately recognize him. She could place him, just like she had Daryl. But she knew who Daryl was right away when Holly had given her his name.

She just didn't recognize him immediately. His hair was longer now, hung to his shoulders. Back in 2007, it had been long, and sometimes fell in his eyes, but it was still shorter in the back. She liked him either way. His hair was soft the few times she'd been able to touch it tonight.

Daryl had come back out into the living room and was carrying Holly's large first aid kit in one hand, and his undershirt in the other. "Do they let you keep your hair that long for being undercover?" It was longer now that it was wet, and he'd combed it back, so it was completely off his face. She liked it like that. She could see his face. And he had a very handsome face.

He looked startled a moment and then nodded. "Everybody constantly tells me to chop it off, and well, I ain't gonna. Kept me alive so far. Can't keep it like Joel's, too uniform to be working undercover, he got away with it." Daryl shrugged, and set the first aid kit down on the coffee table in front of her, and sat down to her right, so she had access to his wound. "It's hell in the summer." He gave her a lopsided grin, and sat down, leaning forward, bracing himself with his elbows to his knees. "Alright, I'm ready, got my leg, just need ya ta do the side there, and my shoulder."

She went to touch him, and he flinched slightly "Still sore?" she asked, hesitating to poke around on his side.

"A little, but it's just a knee-jerk reaction. Never good at being touched, especially like so…do not like my shirt off." He shrugged, and picked at a piece of lint on his workout shorts.

"Oh, um - you have nothing to be ashamed of." She blushed a deep shade of red at that. Then hid her face behind her hands. That just made her even prettier.

"Hey, no hiding." He pulled her hands away gently. "It's the scars" He gave a shrug and winced, at the pain that went through his shoulder "I'm better than I was, they burn sometimes…reminding me that they're there." He closed his eyes as her fingers touched his side, gently, and fought not to flinch.

She went to work on his side, "They're part of you, just like mine are part of me. I'm not saying wear them with pride, but don't hide them either…I should talk I guess. My body is riddled with them too. Each one has a story. I'm sure like yours do. I don't know if I could handle showing mine, I guess either." She whispered, and worked gently at the one on his side, "If I didn't know you…I'd assume you had scars because you're a tough man." She met his eyes and he nodded.

"Hmm, good point." He snickered, and flinched when she started cleaning with the rubbing alcohol.

"Sorry, did you know you broke a few stitches?" she met his eyes again.

"Yeah, this job isn't forgiving, just another scar."

"I can stitch it back up, went to school for nursing before I married Ed, and had to do plenty of stitching myself when I didn't want to go to the doctor and explain another wound." She sniffed, He turned to look at her and nodded. "I don't have anything to numb it," She said sadly.

He nodded, and prepared, "That's fine, never liked drugs…didn't have em when it was stitched the first time." But he wasn't prepared that it was a little more tender, and bit his cheek as she started, she had tears in her eyes knowing that she was causing him pain. But he seemed to grit and bear it.

"I'm sorry I had to hurt you," She said as she smeared Neosporin on the wound itself, and the gauze pad she worked very well, and she was gentle. She blew on it before putting the bandage on it, and it made tears sting his eyes. This was something he wasn't used to, gentleness, and it was coming from a woman that had it a lot harder than he had. "Did that hurt." She must have seen his tears.

"No, I'm good." He whispered. She frowned. "Ain't nothing, just haven't had anybody ever do that." He looked at her once his eyes were dry again.

"Do what?" She frowned,

"Be gentle…last time someone blew on a wound it was my mama." He murmured looking away for a moment, he sucked in a breath and turned back. Her head was now bowed down.

"Oh, sorry." She whispered, and wiped at the corner of her eye her head still lowered.

He reached for her as she dropped her gaze, his warm fingers gently prodding her face up so he could meet her eyes. "Ain't nothing ta be sorry for, thank you." He whispered, and leaned in hesitantly his eyes questioning.

She froze slightly, but then nodded, and blinked. Feeling his warm breath on her cheek before his lips softly caressed her cheek, it was a feather light kiss. A thank you, but it still stunned her, and a light blush covered her cheeks.

Daryl thought she was beautiful. She slowly stood, and walked around him to his other side. His shoulder was bruised around the wound it looked angry, and it made tears pool in her eyes. She swallowed around the lump in her throat, and reached for his arm with the lightest of touch, and it caused him to flinch back slightly and hiss out a breath, "Ow," She barely heard him, but he closed his eyes and let out a slow breath.

She immediately drew back, and met his intense blue eyes "I'm sorry."

He blew out a slow breath and braced himself. "Ain't nothin' shoulder hurts more, doc said the bullet went through the muscle there, ligament maybe." He chewed on his lip and then gave her a smile. "S'alright I'll be fine." He nodded ever so slightly.

She timidly moved towards his shoulder, and took out the sewing kit, and started to work on his shoulder. He flinched once more, before closing his eyes and locking his jaw. He trembled a little with the pain and his breathing was a little heavier. "Do you need me to stop?" Her voice was shaking, and her eyes kept tearing up.

He blew out a breath, and snorted, "Nah, rip the band-aid off so to speak." He looked up at her, and she could see the pain that was hanging in his eyes. So she did just that and got an "Aw…shhhiiit" His eyes clamped shut, and he bit his lip as she finished up. "S'burning…" He grimaced, but allowed her to keep working.

He felt her hands leave him, and then about twenty seconds later there was cold on his shoulder, he flinched and opened his eyes. Then it was suddenly feeling better. "That ok?" she met his pain filled eyes.

He nodded and swallowed "Yeah" His voice came out hoarse, and he cleared his throat. "Much better," He grinned then, and patted her hand. "Guess that hurt worse than I thought it would."

She finished patching up his shoulder, putting Neosporin on his wound as gently as she could she blew on it again, and then put gauze on it, and taped it firmly to his skin. Then placed the small cold pack over his shoulder again, and sat down next to him on the arm of the sofa. He scooted over to make room for her then. His skin was breaking out in goose bumps, and he shivered. It wasn't that he was cold, but Carol took it as such and handed him his t-shirt it was one of them muscle shirts. But he shook his head, setting it aside. It wouldn't do much if he'd been cold. And his shoulder was hurting too much to pull it over his head.

"Wounds that are older, or re-opened always hurt more, Ed always made sure that the old ones would open and god they hurt." She sniffled, she was sitting snuggly right up next to him, her leg was pressing against his, and her hand was on his arm holding the ice to the wound, and her other hand was wrapped around his bicep holding it gently, her fingertips were caressing in the hard muscle there.

Daryl cleared his throat, and met her watery eyes, "I think those old wounds still stay there, the physical kind sometimes they burn, like the ones on my back or chest. It's hard to swallow that someone that is supposed to love and care about ya, and they beat ya. I think it's the wounds people don't see, what these physical scars do to a person that haunt them. It's friends that push me through, Joel…he's gone through it with his daddy, you…" He cleared his throat, "I'm comfortable around you." He whispered.

"Do you think that's because we're both damaged?" She asked timidly while biting her lip. Her face was inches away from his.

He shrugged then winced, "Sorry…" He brought his thumb up to chew on it, then stared at her a moment. "I think that's part of it. Damaged people are drawn together I find people that don't have scars sometimes just show me pity. Doctors and stuff, I hate pity."

Carol sniffled, and wiped the corner of her eye as she worked. "I hate that too." She whispered, and this time she leaned in and kissed his wounded shoulder, he didn't flinch, but it cut into his composure a bit again, and a slight lump filled his throat.

"What's that for?" He whispered not trusting his voice.

"Trying to kiss the pain away." She blinked back her own tears.

"Huh, well it worked." He blew out a breath and tried to sort out what he was feeling. He was used to _'ok your hurt, man up'_.

Carol finished with his shoulder and wrapped it with the gauze that Holly had in there. "That should do it." Carol gave him a watery smile and got up to put the cold pack away.

She walked back out to him, and bit her lip, "Anything else to bandage up?"

"Nah, my leg I got." He told her,

"Should I look at it?"

Daryl froze a second, "My leg…its bandaged, but ahh" He swallowed, and then leaned back. "It don't hurt like my side and shoulder." He looked away and concentrated at the pictures on the wall. It wasn't high on his leg, but it was in a spot where it kinda made him uncomfortable at first. He was just wearing shorts over his boxers that were about two inches above his knee, so he had to bring them up to mid-thigh.

"There's some bruising was it a bullet too?" She asked him. Poking gently at it, holding her hand over the bandage to see if the wound was too warm. But it didn't seem to be, just his skin was warm from his shower.

"No, kicked, kid had a knife in his boot." He shrugged

Carol winced, "He stabbed you?" She asked holding her hand to her throat.

Daryl could see the fear in Carol's eyes, "Grazed, ripped the pants was all."

"You need to have protection on, what if, you're not invincible Daryl, what if next time, the bullet gets you." She had tears in her eyes.

Daryl pulled his pants leg down and pulled her hand until she sat next to him again, and into his chest. Yes, it was a bit more intimate hugging a woman bare-chested. "Can't wear a vest working undercover." He muttered.

"Why not? Don't these bad men wear them?" She pulled away, her one hand that had been on his chest fell low on his belly.

Daryl reached for her hand threading his fingers through hers, pulling it to his lips, "They do, but if I'm undercover as I was that time at Marks. It just don't look right… it could give me away." Daryl raised an eyebrow.

" _This job isn't worth your life_." She placed her free hand palm flat on his chest over his heart and then traced the tattoo that was there. "Who's Norman?"

Daryl had to blink a few times and then clear his throat. Her fingers were slowly tracing the name over his heart. "My granddad." He whispered, and cleared his throat. "He's always been more of a dad to Merle and me, it's in honor of him, he's still alive, though, got it when I didn't think he was gonna make it, three years ago." His eyes grew sad.

"What happened?" she whispered, she was still tracing her fingers gently over his tattoo, and it felt nice he decided. Very nice.

"His heart, he had an attack right around the time of Mark's case, but he got through it, he's tough, but…" He brought his thumb up to chew on the nailbed, "It was touch and go."

She snuggled closer to his side, her hand still lightly tracing over his heart. "It's good to have someone that's close. I'm glad you have him."

He nodded, "Yeah, he was my mama's daddy, he's a good man. He's taking care of the old man now." He dropped his hand and smiled sadly.

"Your dad?" Daryl nodded.

Daryl nodded, and sighed heavily, "Yeah, he's in the hospital, had a heart attack of his own, hit a woman, it was a hit and run, but now they've put in his chart that he had that heart attack. If he pulls through, he'll be spending fifteen in the pen. Got a call earlier today the woman didn't make it." He laid his head back against the couch.

"He hit a woman?" She wondered out loud and rubbed his bicep in comfort.

"It was a DWI, so he Ahh, hit her with his truck."

"I'm sorry." She whispered, and kissed his shoulder. He looked over at her then, then looked away and was quiet for a moment, his jaw twitching. "Did I say something wrong?" She asked squeezing his bicep.

Daryl shook his head no, "Ain't nothin' for you to be sorry for," He reached out with his free hand and cupped her jaw, running his thumb lightly over her soft skin. He swallowed, and drew in a breath, "Ain't nothing I'm sorry about." His voice hardened, "If he dies, he dies if he goes to prison…I don't give a flying fuck, tired of watching out for him" He dropped his hand, and they fell loosely on his knees, he leaned forward slightly, as a lump filled his throat. "As I said earlier, a father should earn the respect of their children." His voice softened, and he cleared his throat.

He met her eyes, as he turned back to look at her. "Will never did," Daryl stopped and looked away pinching the bridge of his nose, as his eyes burned. He was quiet for a long time.

Just as she took a breath to change the topic, he started talking again. His voice was rough with emotion. "It kills me sometimes," He sat back, and leaned his head back and side-eyed her, and then looked up at the ceiling, blinking. "If I – "He trailed off, and swallowed a few times. But his eyes remained dry. Then he cleared his throat, "If I ever…If I ever have kids, I'd earn that _respect_." His voice broke at the end, and he bit his bottom lip and looked at her.

He swallowed hard, and cleared his throat again, "That's why I hate him, I hate him, and it kills me that I do." He closed his eyes. He opened them when he felt her lean into him and kiss his shoulder again. Being comforted cut into his composure a bit more. "I find myself thinking how _my momma_ would feel about that." His voice cracked in the middle over momma.

And Carol found her eyes welling with tears for that part of him. She knew how she felt when Sophia told her that she hated Ed. It killed her, but she didn't fault her. She wasn't disappointed in her daughter because she hated Ed too. The only thing she was disappointed in was herself. But she was proud of her daughter. She had no way of knowing his mother, but as a mother herself she was certain. She was sure that his momma, would have been proud of the man that he'd become.

Carol leaned her head onto his chest avoiding his injured shoulder. "Remember earlier I told you that Sophia told me today that she hated Ed. I'm not disappointed in her, and I don't fault her I hate him too. I'm disappointed in myself for waiting so long to leave the asshole," her voice cracked, and she felt his arm come around her shoulders and draw her closer to his chest. "As a mother, I'm so proud of _my little girl_ ," She swallowed and brought her hand up to her eye to wipe the corner. Then she drew in a breath and looked up into his sad eyes, " _Your mother would be so proud of you_ ," She felt his breath hitch in his chest, and his eyes fell closed. She rubbed her hand over his heart, and he trembled slightly.

His emotions getting the better of him for the moment he pulled in a ragged breath, and dropped his head, he kissed the top of Carol's head and squeezed her closer to him as his heart was beating painfully hard in his chest. He swallowed down the lump in his throat.

She cleared her throat, "I hated my daddy too. He'd always say that I wasn't good enough. That it was _my fault_ that my momma got sick." She drew in a ragged breath and continued "My momma died of cancer. He'd say it was my fault." She clarified, "Then when Ed - "She broke off, and fought back a sob, "When Ed would say the same…I just thought well, that's what life is…I hate him, Daryl, and I hate him for what he did to me, what he did to Sophia…I hate him. I hate him, and I hate me too." Daryl shifted, and massaged her back. "I just hope Sophia doesn't ever hate me too," She started sobbing into his chest.

He kissed her temple and held her tight in his arms. He swallowed hard, "Shhh…we'll keep the demon's away this time." He held her for a long while she sobbed, once she quieted, and her breathing became even. He sat up more dragging her to his chest and cleared his throat. "Hearing that," He swallowed, his voice cracked, because what she had just told him had cut into him.

This beautiful woman in his arms had gone through so much. "Hearing that I was a good son. My old man would beat it into me for so long, that she died because of me, it just cut in y'know?" He paused a moment, "No matter what Sweetheart, you're a good Mama, you got away." He shifted a little so he could look at her, "And your little girl, she'll never hate ya, how could she…you got her away from that monster." He wiped the tears from her face, and cupped her jaw with one hand, "Y'hear me sweetheart, your little girl could never hate you… _you earned_ that respect." He wiped away her tears, and gave her a watery smile of his own, as his own tears started to pool in his beautiful blue eyes.

"You're too sweet, I screwed so much up." She whispered.

He shook his head sadly, and blinked back the tears in his eyes. "No you didn't sweetheart, this is a new beginning, and you are still here. We all get to start over." He reached up and wiped at the corner of his eye. "Y'know, I ain't ever talked about that…"

"About your daddy?" She whispered sniffling, as she wiped tears away from her cheeks, he reached over and handed her a tissue.

He nodded, as she wiped the tears off her face and blew her nose, then was looking for the trash. He pulled the little trash bucket up that was near him, and she dropped the tissue there. "I reckon, everything." He turned to set the trash back on the floor. "I ain't ever talked about it. Joel knows a little…he ahh, he grew up the same in Texas, his daddy ruled with an iron fist. So this program that we all created…it hits all of us, here." He drew a fist and placed it over his heart. "I ain't nobody special just a guy, that drew the short stick on the daddy front, and lost my mama too young. I would have done anything to save her, but I was too small." His eyes filled with tears, but he blinked them back quick enough and his voice hardened, "I'll do everything in my power so Ed can't hurt ya ever again. That he can't hurt ya little girl." He swallowed, and took a drink of his beer. "You're a good momma. You know that." She began to cry, and he pulled her close, "Ya are…you're all the rave." He smiled and pressed a kiss to her temple. "Sophia couldn't stop talking about how much you mean to her out here. How she ahh, wanted to protect ya." He cupped her cheeks and she looked up at him, "How she's so proud of you…ya did the right thing."

Carol leaned back and gave him a wobbly, watery smile, but it was a beautiful smile. "She's grown so much this week. A sparkle I've never seen is in her eyes, and she laughs more, she's braver…clearly, I hope you don't mind." She touched his chest, running her hand again over his heart.

He shook his head, "Nah, just don't ya go telling no one I was playing dolls." He said gruffly, but he couldn't hold back the smirk that played at his lips. "Hell, I loved it. It was fun to see her smile."

"Do you do this to the other ladies that you have, ahh, well saved?" She asked rubbing her cheek against his chest. He tightened his arm around her, and rubbed light circles into her back, like she'd done earlier to him.

He looked down at her, shaking his head no. "No…no, not like this." He blushed, and ran a hand down her back. "No, I don't. Even from the start, I opened up to ya a little more than I have in the past. I didn't know why then, hell…" He blushed deeper, and ran his hand through his hair, "There's something about you Carol…" He ran his thumb over her bruised wrist lightly, and he swallowed. "There's something about Sophia." He murmured. She looked up and met his serious gaze, he looked a little afraid.

She sighed lightly, and laid her head down again on his chest, "I feel safe with you. For the first time in my life, I feel free." She whispered. She felt Daryl's arms come around her a little tighter, and he hummed lightly.

There was something about him, something that she wanted to get to know a whole lot more.

* * *

 _ **A/N 2**_

 _ **Thanks for reading…so they are getting a whole lot closer in this chapter. I plan on moving them slow. Carol still has a lot of things she's dealing with, and so does Daryl. But they are finding that being together. Is making them stronger, that they're realizing that neither failed the other those three years ago. This was so hard for me to write. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy! I'll try and have chapter 6 ready by the end of the weekend, if we're lucky sooner…long as I don't get the muse to write later chapters again… I love reviews so leave me one to let me know how I'm doing. Have a great weekend!**_


	6. Hunter's Heart

_**Authors Note1**_

 _ **Thank you all so much for your kind notes and reviews…It's always nice to hear them, and it keeps me going. Welcome to the new readers as well… We're starting off with them in the past, but after that coming back into some more cuddling on the couch in the living room to finish off their dinner date night. As we beginning to start coming into the ZA Which is still a little way's out, but you'll start to see things start to pop up.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy and please leave me a review, I always appreciate them.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 6 ~ – Hunters Heart – ~**

 ** _Summer 2007_**

The ringing of his cell phone caused his eyes to rip open, and he jumped up from the bed grabbing his phone. He groaned, as he pulled the phone from the nightstand and looked at the bright numbers on his alarm clock telling him it was three in the morning.

What the hell was Rick _fucking_ Grimes calling him for at three in the damn morning, he sighed and pressed the answer key on the touch screen and flopped back into his pillow, closing his eyes.

"Hey _Dumbass_ , you _best_ have some fucking reason for calling me at three in the morning," Daryl growled into the phone.

He heard a chuckle on the other end, "Well hello to you too, bro."

Daryl groaned, "Damn it Rick! are ya fucking drunk? Is everything alright? Because there is no way in hell, you'd be calling me at this hour, _Jesus_ Rick." Daryl grumbled rubbing a tired hand over his face.

Rick sighed into the phone, "I'm not drunk, brother, and I know it's late, but I do need a favor and a big one…You remember Carol Peletier?"

"Of course, I know Carol!" Daryl pushed himself to the edge of his bed, his bare feet hitting the cool carpet of his bedroom. Daryl knew he owed Rick his life, he'd saved his life, or they both had when he'd been in King County this summer, he'd count it a favor returned, but now his hands were shaking he'd just seen Carol last night…the campfire, and BBQ fresh in his mind. They'd been talking a lot over the last few months. "I just left Mark's a few hours ago, is Carol alright?"

When there was only silence, Daryl pulled his phone away from his ear and looked at the still lit up screen. "RICK!" He shouted, already standing up and pulling on his jeans one-handed, he put the phone on speaker, then dropping his phone to his bed.

Rick cleared his throat, "Sorry, I'm here. The answer is no. Carol isn't alright. I found your card in her purse, and –"

"Quit fucking around Rick, and tell me is she alive?" Daryl felt a lump fill his throat, and there was a pull in his chest.

"She's in critical condition in the hospital. They're bringing her into surgery now." He paused a moment, and he heard a door open and more noises. "Ed Peletier has been arrested…he allegedly beat her up, stabbed her, and threw her down a flight of stairs," Rick's voice caught at the end there.

Daryl felt his heart sink in his chest, and his eyes burned with unshed angry tears " _Sophia?"_ His voice cracked.

"Is fine, shook up…she's the one that called 911, and told me about your card."

Daryl pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm coming, tell that little girl I'm coming, and fucking keep me updated, bro," Daryl growled into the phone.

"That's what I was going to ask you… Was gonna ask Shane to stick around, but I'll stick around…this hits Shane close to home, so I might just send him off to get Ed booked, and shit."

"Sure, thanks, Rick…"

"You in Atlanta?"

"No, home. It's closer. I just need to call Joel, and have him check in on Harley."

"Got ya, see you soon, brother."

"Got it." Daryl punched the end call on his phone and stuck it in his front pocket…then reached for the house phone and called Joel. Fortunately, he was awake, and he said he could drop off Harley on the way, and wondered if he should come along. Daryl tugged a black t-shirt over his head, and pulled on his socks and boots. He hefted the sleeping Harley into his arms, she didn't even stir and he was out the door in record time.

Daryl decided to have Joel go with him.

They got there about forty-five minutes later. And rushed into the hospital. Meeting Rick in the ER entryway. Rick embraced Daryl for a moment. "How is she?" Daryl immediately asked as he stepped back, and Joel hugged Rick.

Rick swallowed, "Carol's still in surgery,"

"Surgery?" Daryl interrupted.

"The stab wound grazed her spleen, so she's been bleeding internally, they had to take her into emergency surgery – the rest, they'll tend to then."

Rick told them that she was critical but they had gotten her there on time.

"Sophia found her," Rick told him.

Daryl nodded, "Where is she, she knows me."

"At the moment, she's in the family room with Lori and Carl. We couldn't find any family members Sophia said she didn't know any of her family. She knew of an aunt a couple of years ago, but stated that Ed didn't let her mother keep in contact with anyone." Rick put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Child services have been hounding me. That's one of the reason's we've called you in. You've dealt with this a lot more than our department has.,"

"Child services ain't going anywhere near that little girl." Daryl hissed, and Rick and Joel shadowed him towards the family room.

Lori and Carl were sitting in there too with Sophia. As soon as she saw him, she launched herself off her chair and ran at him. Daryl caught her as she climbed him before he could stoop down to hug her. "Shhh…I'm here, Darlin'" Daryl held her against his chest feeling the little girl trembling in his arms. Remarkably he kept his eyes dry, though he had to keep swallowing down the lump in his throat.

"Mr. Daryl, I'm scared." He nodded, and held her tighter,

"I know sweetheart, I know…your mama is gonna be okay, she's strong." His voice came out hoarse, and he cleared his throat. "I'll stay here with you for now."

"Is she gonna die?" She was sobbing and hard to understand, but Daryl could hear her.

"Not on my watch, Darlin'…" He pulled back and bit his hip. "I need you to be strong for your mama, ok…you can cry, you can be angry…but let's be strong, and we'll get her through this. She's in safe hands right now."

Sophia reached out and touched his cheek, "Thank you for coming Mr. Daryl, it was scary…I couldn't help her, and he pushed me down, so I went and hid but I saw him, I saw him…"She started bawling, and Daryl pulled her close to him again, feeling her tears running down his neck and onto his chest. He turned to look at Rick and Joel.

He cleared his throat and swallowed over the lump there. "I'll stay here, keep me updated." He whispered, and sat down with Sophia in the chair that was by the wall. Lori and Carl were near them.

"Daryl, I'm going to go to the station and get more information from Shane. Rick's gonna stay here, and talk with the doctors when they are finished." Joel rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah," Daryl whispered, blinking back the moisture in his eyes. "Call me with any news."

"I will." Daryl tossed his keys to Joel since they'd taken his truck.

Daryl kept holding Sophia even though she'd cried herself to sleep. "Carl and Sophia are in the same school. They're friends there." Lori broke the long silence that had filled the family room. Daryl looked over at her and nodded. Taken in that Carl was asleep also in her lap.

"I wish she would have said something to me," Lori sniffled, and Daryl frowned.

He cleared his throat, and murmured, "Lori, it ain't easy to talk about, in all the cases I've had…it's always," He swallowed, and looked up at the TV that was on but there was no sound coming from it, "It's always their fault, that they did something wrong…the kids, their moms…"He closed his eyes and sighed,

"But shouldn't I have been able to tell, Carol was always soft spoken, but she'd always be wearing long sleeves in this stifling heat, or – or not get out of the car at all when she brought her little girl over to the house. Carl said –" Her voice broke, and she wiped at her eyes. "Carl said Sophia told him…why wouldn't he tell us." Lori turned her watery eyes to look at him.

"You can't blame yourself for not knowing Lori. An abused person hides that abuse with whatever they can, you said she wore long sweaters in summer or didn't get out of the car…her persona she's a quiet lady, I've gotten to know her some…but still, she's only told me that he's yelled at her, Sophia…was the one that said to me that she's scared of her daddy, that he's hit her mama…that's why I gave them my card. But still, them leaving comes on their time."

"But can't you do anything?" She touched his forearm, and the muscles in his arms twitched,

He looked down at the little girl in his arms, and then back up at Lori, "I'm doing what I can…Lori." His voice cracked, and he looked away from her intense watery eyes, "but I don't want to push her away neither." He cursed as tears burned in his eyes and he blinked them back. "Pushing, you lose… _we all lose_." He whispered, and Lori laid her head on his shoulder, he flinched but allowed it.

He'd know Rick and Lori for a long while they had met about fifteen years before some dinner for police in the Atlanta area. But even before that, the Grime's had been cops for a long time. And both Daryl's grandfather's had been police and military. His Grandpa Dixon was police and had been partners with Rick's Grandfather Grimes. So they had something in common.

Rick came back into the family room and smiled at the four of them conked out together. Daryl's eyes snapped opened when the door closed even though he'd shut it as light as he could knowing that his son and Sophia were asleep when he left the room a little while ago.

"Still sleeping?" He kept his voice low, as he moved over to where Daryl was.

"They been out for a long while…How is she?" He asked not wanting to involve himself in any small talk.

"Still in surgery. They had to take the spleen." Rick walked over and sat next to his friend. Daryl closed his eyes and cursed under his breath. "I know brother, but she's still alive. She'll just have to make a statement…we have Sophia's. We just need hers." Rick ran a weary hand over his face.

"Yeah…" Daryl pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You don't think she'll leave him?" Rick turned to look at his friend.

"Didn't say that…" Daryl sighed, and leaned his head back shifting with Sophia in his arms but she didn't stir.

"You think that, though?" Rick questioned, rubbing his hand over his jaw in concentration.

Daryl narrowed his eyes at the TV screen in the room "It's a slippery slope, Rick, it's always like that…ten steps forward, another five back, so on so forth, she's scared that he'll come after them." Daryl muttered, and brought his thumb up to gnaw on the nailbed, and then dropped his hand again after a minute. "Come walk with me?" Daryl asked Rick.

"what about…"

Daryl stood and laid Sophia in the chair, and wrapped his motorcycle jacket around her, as Rick woke Lori up. She said she'd watch over Sophia. She still hadn't stirred, but she might now that Daryl's warmth was away from her. But he wanted to talk to Rick and Joel without little ears hearing the conversation.

They'd been walking in silence for a few minutes now "There's more" Rick stopped him, and Daryl let out a sigh and nodded looking at the brick walls around him, and making sure they were alone. Hospitals always felt cold to him, he hated it there. Brick walls, at least here, and tile floor, they were in the older part of the hospital. It smelled like urine. Daryl wrinkled his nose, and frowned. They were in a brightly lit hallway, but it felt like a tomb.

"Course there's more, there's always more, ya gonna tell me or make me guess." Daryl glared, he wasn't mad at Rick, it was just the situation, and the tension that was there. Years with the police had taught him to keep his emotions under control, to school his features, but he'd been told it was bad.

Rick watched the emotions fall across his friend's face. He'd never seen Daryl crack. The man was cool as a cucumber when they were out catching bad guys. "She has…" Rick's voice cracked, and he cleared it. "She's got a concussion, that's why she was unconscious when we got to her, a compound fracture to her right wrist and forearm, they set that while she was out…six broken ribs and two bruised ones, the stab wound, and stitches." Rick's eyes pooled with tears, "Not to mention, old scars that the doctor said there was no way she could self-inflict…" Rick wiped at the corner of his eye. "I don't know why we didn't see it." He sniffed, and looked down, his hands on his hips.

Daryl let out a ragged sigh and rubbed a hand over his face. They were in a relatively quiet area of the hospital. "Can the doc say these were self-inflicted like a fall or something?" He wasn't looking at Rick, he was trying to fight back the bile that rose in his throat, he swallowed over a lump in his throat, and cursed a few times Then looked up.

Rick cleared his throat and wiped at the corner of his eye. "No. Doc Greene said HELL NO that it happened in a fall, already asked, there were boot marks" He ran a hand over his face to wipe any tears from there, "I don't know how we didn't see it!" He hissed out angrily… "Daryl she looks like a fucking punching bag." His voice cracked again, and he turned away from him.

Daryl brought his thumb up and chewed on the nailbed, and hissed out angrily. "Damn it! Rick, it ain't your fault, and it ain't no one's fault. But the monster that did it to her!" He hissed, and glared at the wall picturing Ed's fat as fuck face, and wanted to slam his fist into it, and rip him apart.

But he looked down and counted to ten before he did break his fucking fist into that brick wall. "It's this damn fear that they put into them…what he did I'm sure too. It's breaking that fucking cycle. EVEN I thought I was to BLAME for my old man! It's a vicious cycle, and we're privy to watch it." He swallowed back the rest and tried to calm his breathing down. Rick was staring at him, "How many of them calls had you been out on?" Daryl asked him calmly after a minute of cursing up a blue streak.

Rick let out a heavy breath. "Too many to count…this has been the only major one neighbors call when they hear him yelling at them."

Daryl ran a hand through his hair and leaned against the wall. "Joel and I heard them one night…I intervened, she wouldn't talk to me for two weeks." Daryl narrowed his eyes.

"You did the right thing did she know you were a cop then?"

Daryl shook his head no and bit his lip. "No, no she didn't. She didn't know until a few weeks ago."

"How'd she take it?" Daryl shook his head.

"She didn't talk to me until last night at the BBQ, but then the bastard had been keeping her under lock and key, day in and day out," Daryl growled, and smacked the wall open fisted. "She had a burn on her wrist that night, said she burned it while cooking dinner." He shook his head and smacked the wall again.

"You think maybe that was what happened after you intervened?" Rick asked then sighed, "Daryl you're gonna break your hand… I know, I feel the same." Rick put a hand on his shoulder.

"Dunno," Daryl dropped his head down, looking at the floor.

"Well…we can use your testimony" Rick raised an eyebrow.

Daryl looked back up at his long time friend, "I'll do that… chief is gonna worry it'll blow Joel's cover though."

"Why would it blow your cover? We don't say you're a cop Daryl, not gonna say that Joel is one neither. We can't, your department would have our asses."

Daryl cleared his throat, "That's _not_ the problem. Sophia knows I'm a cop."

"But would she say anything?" Rick muttered, and leaned against the wall with him.

"Dunno. Don't know if my being part of anything would help." Daryl said sounding defeated.

Rick put his hand on his shoulder and turned him to look at him. "You're part of it whether you like it or not."

Daryl shook his hand off and glared at the man. "That ain't what I meant, and you know it!" Daryl snapped, and then started to pace. "I want more than anything to get them the fuck away from that asshole, and you know that Grimes! Don't you tell me whether I like it or not! I'm here for the long run!" He hissed at him, an inch away from his face.

Rick bit his cheek and glared back. "Easy, that's not what I meant either." His hands went to his hips, and he continued to stare Daryl down. But Daryl wasn't intimidated, and Rick already knew that. "I'm sorry."

Daryl stepped back with a groan and shut his eyes. "Me too." He let out his breath and leaned back against the wall. "I don't know why Carol, in particular, is getting to me… I feel this one more man." He smacked the back of his head against the wall. "She's in a bad place, Rick. I can see it in her eyes…she's lying 'bout the abuse." He knew it because his mama would do that, anything to put Will on a pedestal, anything to protect her kids. Daryl's eyes snapped open and he looked at Rick.

"Yeah, I can see that. It's hitting us too, hitting Shane worse he wants to tear the bastard limb from limb." Rick ran a hand through his short hair.

"Him and me both, that's why I sent Joel." Momentarily he was distracted.

"You think he's got it together any better than the two of us?" Rick raised an eyebrow.

"He ain't a hothead if that's what ya mean…" Daryl narrowed his eyes when someone walked by and paid too much attention to them. He stared at the woman until she blushed and rushed away.

Rick raised an eyebrow and Daryl, scratched his neck and shrugged. "Don't know what that was about you?"

"Dunno, just needed ta mind 'er own business is all." Daryl narrowed his eyes on the retreating form and turned his gaze back on Rick.

"Yeah, maybe she thought she knew you?" Rick asked raising his eyebrow.

Daryl scowled at Rick, "Don't know her." He grumbled rolling his eyes. "Now ya think Shane will be alright at the station or not?" Daryl asked crossing his arms over his chest so that he wouldn't punch the wall.

"He will. He's a hot head, but he won't jeopardize the case."

They started to walk again both going to check in with the doctor and then headed back to the family room. Lori was awake. The kids were still asleep. "She's just been sleeping" Lori smiled as Daryl came near, a knowing look in her eyes.

Daryl scowled, he wasn't that transparent, was he? Maybe in this particular case, he was. He lifted Sophia back up and held her again. She shifted into his chest, her little ear hitting the center of it.

It was eight in the morning before they heard again from the doctor. Carol had made it through surgery, and she was in recovery. They wouldn't be able to see her for another hour or two though until they got her into a room of her own. That was hard for him to explain to Sophia, that her mama was still waking up. She didn't seem to understand. But she obeyed very well.

Daryl went with Sophia, Lori, Rick and Carl down to the McDonalds on the first floor of the hospital. Lori had insisted that she would be okay with Sophia alone, but as soon as Daryl made the impression that he wanted to get a shower, the girl had started to cry. So he was stuck for now. Which was no matter for him.

Daryl paid for their food, even though Rick was protesting that he could pay for his family's food, and his and Sophia's. But Daryl wouldn't have it. He never let anyone pay for his meals he earned his keep.

Shane and Joel had found them, both looking as haggard as the rest of them.

While Lori sat with the kids, Shane spoke to Rick and Daryl getting them caught up on what was going on with the investigation.

"We'll have to get Ms. Peletier's statement… do you think the little girl can do that?" Shane asked him.

Daryl nodded, and cleared his throat, "She'll talk to me…" His jaw clenched, and he sighed rubbing his neck.

"You're sure?"

"She has!" Daryl snapped.

Joel cleared his throat, "Would it be helpful if Mark Pine spoke? He saw Ed Peletier hit Carol."

Daryl closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose remembering what Mark had said about what happened that night. He sighed, "Ya think he'd do that" Daryl finally muttered.

Joel shot his friend and brother a weary glance. Daryl looked exhausted, "I think it's worth a shot, he has been pretty adamant about having them over even if Ed is around." Joel swallowed around the lump that formed in his throat.

This was just a shitty situation. He was worried about Daryl, he looked not only physically exhausted, but emotionally spent as well. He knew he was worrying that Carol wouldn't leave Ed.

Daryl nodded and stepped away from them. He'd heard some laughing in McDonalds and tipped his head to look in, and a grin fell over his face, he was still smiling when he turned around, "They're laughing." The smile didn't reach his eyes, and they were still sad. Joel met him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"How are you holding up."

Daryl grunted, and shook his head. "Fine. Gotta be." He stepped around Joel back over to Shane and Rick. "So what do you need from me."

Shane took down Daryl's testimony of the events that have happened over the summer. And the night three weeks ago when Sophia had told him about her daddy, and him giving them the business card, and about Ed keeping them under lock and key until last night when he'd gone to the black bear bar to have a lot to drink.

According to what Tommy had said, who works at the bar. Ed always did his drinking a few counties away. Like he had something to hide. Their only dilemma was getting little Sophia's confession…they still needed the statement, and they really couldn't use it in court without Carol's permission. But, protocol called for it Sophia had been the one that found her mother, and called 911. So, she sat next to Lori, with Daryl being the one to ask the questions. She was all right with Lori there, and Rick. She didn't know Shane, so he'd left the room with Joel. Even though Sophia knew who Joel was.

Next, Shane and Rick were going to go out and meet with Mark. He had agreed to do a testimony of what he'd seen that night in June, and why he'd walked over.

Daryl meanwhile, went with Lori, Sophia, and Joel up to Carol's room.

While Rick and Shane had left to speak with Mark, the doctor had come for them. Because there was no family to contact. The police had taken over, and Lori was close enough friends, plus the wife of a police officer on the case, the hospital was making exceptions to the only family rule for this one.

Daryl had schooled his features before he entered the room with Sophia on his hip. He looked at the Carol on the bed, and he flinched at the patchwork of bruises and cuts that littered her face. Even with all the years of training, he couldn't move he couldn't school the emotion off his face, or hold back as he shuddered at the thought that this small beautiful woman before him had been someone's punching bag.

As soon as she saw them, she began to cry, but the flinched because even that hurt. "Sophia…" Daryl moved quickly when he noticed that she was trying to get up.

"No, just stay there I'll bring her to you." He kept his eyes on her. She rested back with a wince. And put Sophia on Carol's right side, which he'd have to go around the hospital bed to do, but he knew her injuries were mostly on the right, as he thought he remembered the spleen was on the left. Though he could just ask, he supposed. "Ehh, which side?" He finally stumbled to a stop right in the middle of both sides of the bed.

"You're ok, Daryl. Thank you." She whispered brokenly.

So he walked over, and slowly leaned over and handed Sophia over. She looked at her momma worriedly and threw her small arms around her neck moving carefully over any of the tubes that littered her body, and the bumps and bruises that were visible. "Momma, I love you, I was so scared…I thought he killed you." Sophia started bawling.

Carol was sobbing, and Lori held her hand to her mouth and started crying as well Joel took her hand having known Lori for as long as Rick did. But Daryl wasn't sure how the two knew each other since he was so much older than Lori. Hell Lori was a couple of years younger than him, and Joel was like seven or eight years older than he was. Daryl shook his head at the thought.

Daryl looked away when the scene became too much and moved over to the window trying to swallow the lump down in his throat. But hearing that little girl and her momma cry nearly broke him. He didn't know how he held back those tears, but he did. Maybe it had been his training, but he wasn't certain.

"Daryl?" Carol called out weakly, "Can you come take Sophia? She's fallen asleep." Daryl turned back around and nodded. They'd asked for extra blankets, so Daryl spread them out with the help of Lori and laid Sophia down in the recycling chair that was in the room. "Thank you."

Daryl nodded with a serious look to her and moved away again. Allowing Lori to fawn over her. He bit his lip and left the room for a moment to take a call from Rick. Rick had told him that they had gotten Mark Pine's statement. So they were ready to go on that front. Now it just meant that they'd have to speak with Carol. But, for the moment she was sleeping again when he walked into the room.

"I'm going to take Sophia home with us tonight Daryl, you and Joel are welcome at the house as well if you would like." Daryl nodded at her. Looking over at a sleeping Joel in the corner of the room.

"Thank you." He nodded at her. "While their sleeping, think we'll bring our stuff to your place then, catch a shower and a change of clothes."

"Sure you do that I'll wait for her with them." Lori nodded.

Daryl walked over and woke Joel, after Lori letting him know where the extra key was. It was just Daryl that was going to spend the night there. Joel was going to hook up with an old friend in town. He didn't want to be too crowded, and if he'd stayed with the Grime's he and Daryl have to take the same room. They were close as brothers, but that just wasn't gonna happen.

Daryl dropped Joel off at his friend's house and then proceeded to the Grimes. He found the key quickly enough. He showered quickly, and changed into a fitted black t-shirt, and faded blue jeans, and pulled a ball cap over unruly hair, and his shades over his eyes.

He made it back to the hospital in record time. When he got there, Lori was still sitting with Carol. They were both turned red-rimmed eyes on him when he stepped in the room, and pulled off his cap, and hooked his shades into his hair. "I can uh, take my time." He swallowed. Tears didn't scare him when it was one woman, but with both of them crying it was making him a bit nervous. But Lori shook her head and patted his forearm.

"Sophia, Carl and I were just about to head out to lunch at the house. Rick had brought the car with Shane's help, he's back at the station, he'll come back later." She told him. Sophia said her goodbye's to her mother, and they had left the room.

Daryl wasn't sure what to do with himself. He didn't know Carol, not more than a few BBQ's and maybe a total of six hours of discussions between the two of them.

So he swallowed his unease, and moved over to and took the chair that Lori had left a few minutes earlier. Carol started to cry, as soon as he was seated, and he reached and hesitantly took her hand.

They remained quiet for a long time, and Daryl just ran his thumb soothingly over her uninjured knuckles. He was scared on what he could touch, what he couldn't almost every part of her was bruised.

"I'm so sorry." She sniffled, at that his eyes shot to hers.

He inhaled sharply, and his eyes narrowed ever so slightly, "Carol there's no reason for you to be sorry." His breath hitched in his chest, and he scooted closer. So it was going to begin…now. He fought back any emotion and schooled his features the best he could, but it was so damn hard.

"But I dragged everyone here, over my fault…"

"Carol nothing…" His voice cracked, and he cleared his throat, "Nothing about this is remotely your fault."

"I did this, I caused him to get angry," She sobbed,

Daryl shook his head frantically and swallowed around the lump in his throat. He moved closer. "The only fault to be had is that monster who did this to you…you are not to blame." He told her gently. "Blame, Guilt…it's a vicious cycle Carol, but sweetheart, this isn't on you." He bit his lip, and reached over and grabbed her a tissue.

She had to drop his hand for that, but he scooted closer and touched her shoulder praying that it wasn't hurt in any way during this attack. But it hadn't been. She just looked at him. With vast watery beautiful blue eyes.

"I don't know how to break the cycle!" She cried out and sniffled and started to sob. He wanted to gather her in his arms and take away this pain.

He cleared his throat and took her hand again. "Then let me try to help…" He bit down on his lip as it tried to tremble, and sucked in a breath and again worked at schooling his features. It wasn't going that well.

"But he'll try to hurt you!" She cried, "I wouldn't be able to take –"

"Carol, sweetheart, he can't hurt me…he can only hurt me by hurting you or your little girl. I'm a big boy. I can take care of him." His voice came out hoarse, but he'd finally gotten through the emotions and was calm and collected, but his eyes were still sad.

"I-I don't know." She sniffled, and he grabbed another tissue, and instead of handing it to her, as she was growing tired, he wiped her eyes for her.

He cleared his throat and tossed the tissue, "I've helped women before you if you'd feel more comfortable talking to someone like that I'd understand. You've seen the scars on my back right?"

She nodded, and her bottom lip trembled, "Awww, don't." His eyes welled with tears. "Ain't about me…told ya about my ma." He swallowed back his tears and looked back up at her with dry eyes. "All ya gotta do is give testimony, Carol one word and that bastard goes to jail." It was hanging on baited breath there…

She sniffled, and more tears spilled down her cheeks. "Ed has a powerful family Daryl, he could take your career, his dad is in the Senate...he's got pull in Washington, and even if Sophia and I go into protective custody...Daryl, he can hurt you." She let out a strangled sob, "...and I could never forgive myself if something like that were to happen to you."

"Listen to me. I have pull too...I know people in the FBI, and I'm connected with them as well. Ed's not in a place where he can hurt me. And Carol, your life is a hell of a lot more important to me than my career." Daryl squeezed her hand.

She squeezed his back. "I can't." She looked away from him, and he knew he knew right then he had failed her. But he didn't know how or why.

* * *

 ** _Friday Night Early May_**

She had been a fool. She was young when she'd met Ed. She'd met him her junior year in college, she was 23 years old, and the men that she'd been around at the time were mostly abusive So when Ed came along, the son of a Dad in Senate, and a Mother in the military. And him being a senior, and the quarterback star of the football team at college, probably going to go professional. She was in awe of him. He flashed money at her because his family had come from money. She'd fallen for it, even given him a child covering up years of abuse because she believed him when he said it was her fault.

Maybe it hadn't always been a ruse. Perhaps he was the real deal before his knee injury. She didn't know, but she'd known that going to the NFL had been what Ed Peletier had wanted in his life. He enjoyed the praise, the women swooning over him. And when he only had eyes for her…she'd been a fool. Fifteen years of her life she had thrown away, down the drain, never to be seen again. She sighed and felt Daryl squeeze her shoulders.

"You alright sweetheart?" Daryl leaned down and pressed his lips to her ear. She liked that. He was so sweet to her. Especially, after all, she'd done to him. She nodded and rubbed her cheek against his chest. But her sniffle gave her away.

"What is it? What's wrong?" He pulled her into an embrace, and she began to cry. Daryl held her, and kissed her temple, and then her cheek, and rubbed small circles on her back that he knew calmed her before.

She hiccupped, and sniffled, and wiped her nose with her hand. "I feel like a fool" She choked out. "I know I hurt you, and I know I did."

"Shhh…" he cooed and paused whatever they'd been watching on the screen. "You're not a fool, sweetheart, you're not." He tipped his head back, and raised her chin with his thumb and forefinger, his finger brushing tenderly against her jaw. Their faces were merely and inch apart. She could feel his breath on her face "And you didn't hurt me…ok." He kissed her forehead, just a brush of his lips across it. "Ain't gonna say it didn't scare me that you went back to him, but you didn't hurt me."

"How could I not? You put your whole self into helping me, and I just turned you away." She sniffled, and he reached and handed her a tissue, to blow her nose. "Sorry, I'm gross." She hiccupped.

"You're not gross." He chuckled and rubbed her back.

"Please just tell me how I didn't hurt you." She sobbed, and tears came to his eyes.

He cleared his throat and held her close. He sorted through his emotions, and if she'd hurt him. He didn't think so. But, again, he had a tough skin. He had to have one. So he tipped his head back again. "It hurt me that I couldn't save you at the time, but you, Carol personally, you didn't hurt me."

He shook his head and bit his lip.

"I got a tough skin. I gotta have one for the job that I have to do. But, honestly, the situation hurt me. Not you sweetheart, so please, stop beating yourself up." He murmured his hand tickling the back of her head, and he leaned down again and nuzzled her ear. She let out a soft sigh.

His chest was soaked, but it was no matter. But she still pushed away, and without thinking he supposed, began wiping his chest with another tissue. Then she realized what she was doing and turned bright red.

"I'm sorry." She squeaked, and he chuckled and removed her hands.

"It's alright. Again, you didn't do anything wrong woman. I let ya cry on me." He smirked, and she swatted at his chest and laid back down on it after throwing the tissue away.

The movie forgotten Daryl leaned back and pulled her with him. He closed his eyes, and breathed the scent of lavender and vanilla in and had to bite his tongue before he thoroughly embarrassed himself by telling her he wanted to get lost in her. She'd fallen asleep on him after the last cry, and he turned the TV back on but turned it way down, he could still hear it, but he was sure it wouldn't wake her up. He reached over and picked up his bottle of beer that was getting a little warm for his liking, but he wasn't gonna get up with Carol lying against him. That would just be bad manners on his count.

But it wasn't long before she roused from her sleep, and blushed at him.

He just chuckled and gave her a wink, causing the blush to go to her ears. She was pretty with the pink in her cheeks and the sleep in her eyes. She hid her face against his chest.

"Seriously, I don't think you're a pillow." Came Carol's muffled voice from against his chest.

"Seriously, I don't mind." He smirked when she looked up then, and she hid her face again.

"Can I get you another beer?" She asked uncovering her face.

He frowned, he didn't want to be waited on, but let her take the empty's in the kitchen and bring out more, while he jumped up quickly to use the bathroom.

When he came back, Carol went to use it too. He'd sat sideways on the sofa, and brought his leg up, and when she came back, he pulled her down to lay against him.

They went on talking about stories growing up, and carefully avoiding anything that revolved around Ed. Daryl wanted to cheer her up, even at the cost of his own pain. But he thought of a few good stories…or goodish.

Carol giggled at Daryl as he was telling her a story…where he, Merle and his granddaddy had been hunting for the first time (well first time for Daryl he said). Daryl had only been four years old at the time but was still allowed to go out on the hunt with his grandfather and then thirteen-year-old brother. His grandfather would hold his hand and point out deer tracks, bear, mountain lion, or wolf…the list went on his said. His granddaddy was a Bowman as he hunted like Daryl had become. He could hunt with a rifle and sometimes did, but he preferred the crossbow out of anything he told her. Carol could see the reverent look in his eyes as he spoke of his grandfather.

"He'd taught Merle to track too so that day was all about showing me how to learn to track as well, granddaddy called me a natural, though," Daryl smirked at that. "By the end of that week of hunting, I could track better than Merle ever could…couldn't hunt yet. Merle got his first deer on that two weeklong trip, granddaddy going through the rituals with him after that. I wasn't allowed to see that part, but those sounds that were coming from outside the tent." Daryl snorted out a laugh, then swallowed, "Merle was getting sick…"

"Why was he getting sick?" Carol asked she'd never hunt deer, or anything before, or well shot anything.

"You've never been hunting?" He asked her.

"I tagged along with my grandfather, but never have shot nothing, I suppose I'm virgin to what goes on to that…because they'd make me go inside the tent too…I'm a girl." She grinned.

"pfft" Daryl snorted, "Doesn't mean nothin' if ya a lady or not at least to my granddad, he'd take my girl cousin's out…" He shrugged, and they'd have to do the same. Daryl shook his head and chuckled, and looked at her., "And they showed Merle up hell he'd been so pissed." Daryl sobered, "Y'know hunting films?" She shook her head, "Well, he'd make em drink the blood from the first kill."

Carol's face twisted in humor, and she snorted out a laugh, "I know what you mean now…" She giggled, and he gave her a warm smile.

"Did you ever do that?" She asked him with a hand resting on his chest.

His eyes crinkled at that, and he hummed slightly, bringing her hand up to his lips and kissing the palm. "Yeah, sure did." He dropped their hands back down to his chest and sobered a bit.

So Daryl settled back and began telling her about a time when Merle had come home from school he'd been all bent out of shape over a girl. The girl in question wasn't falling for his usual charms. Which Daryl said was not charming in the least. Daryl told her that his brother was a son-of-a-bitch that his idea of charming was telling the girl 'which he called sugar tits' Daryl had told her with a slight eye roll and a snort, he said he'd used some other colorful language that he wasn't gonna repeat because she 'meaning her…Carol' was a lady, and she was pretty… he couldn't say those bad things to her.

And Carol feeling so touched by his words had blushed to her ears and giving him a shy smile. But he said that wasn't what the story was about neither. It had been before their mother died he told her, but she'd been sleeping when Merle came in the door cursing like a sailor and his face was bright red. Daryl had been in the kitchen making some mac 'n' cheese for himself… cuz any little boy of seven years old should know how to do that.

That made Carol's eyes tear up…that he had to figure out how to do that all on his own, standing on a chair in the middle of the kitchen, while trying to guess at how much milk he should be pouring over the already cooked noodles. See, he'd seen his mama make those many times. He'd even helped her so he knew how to make them…it was just that he didn't know how to read very well yet, and they didn't put the pictures on the side of the box back then he said. With a slow nod, so it was trial and error, with a hell of a lot more error.

But he'd figured it out just fine, and they tasted like mama's he said, his eyes started to pool with tears, but he blinked those back and cleared his throat.

"So," Daryl scratched the back of his neck and swallowed "I was seven years old, maybe…can't remember that exactly." He rolled his eyes, "But, anyway…I cooked enough mac' n' cheese for the both of us, and Merle scarfed them down…still his face bright red, and I could tell he was upset about something. But it ain't something we do in the Dixon house, talk that is… and I was too young to understand the girl stuff anyway. He just needed to talk. So, he goes… 'gonna take ya hunting, teach ya to survive on ya own.' I didn't know what he meant at the time…" Daryl trailed off, and his eyes looked teary again, and his voice grew hoarse as he continued.

Daryl shifted a bit, and brought his arm around her shoulders, and she rested her head on his chest. "We spent the weekend together, out there hunting our father was out on a…bender with one of his workin' ladies" At Carol's frown, he smirked, and cleared his throat, "I was being kind, eh… hooker," He blushed, and then cleared his throat, "Anyhow, he'd be gone for weeks, or months…it didn't matter, this time, he'd be gone for a month or so. Anyhow, we packed up the tent, grabbed up the rifles, and my crossbow my granddad had gotten for me. I'd used it a few times, could barely hold it…but I realized it made me stronger, so I was already strong for my age, had to be really. We left our mother a note, she'd been drinkin' again and…well" Daryl shrugged, and his eyes looked far away for the moment, back in time Carol was sure. "Merle taught me a lot that weekend I already had a knack for tracking, but it was one of the only times I can remember being with my brother at that time, so…it was cool ta have ya brother teach it, y'know what I mean…" He blew out a heavy breath and swallowed. "Got my first deer," He smirked, and Carol smiled at him and squeezed his hand slightly, she could tell it meant a lot for him to talk about this. "Merle made me, well…" His nose scrunched up slightly, "Well…said it was tradition, drink the blood…Merle was staring at me like I had two heads…like he was waitin' on something… "He snorted out a laugh,"…but it didn't happen, I didn't get violently sick after…And Merle he just stomps away cursing like a sailor." Daryl was laughing so hard now that he had tears running down his cheeks, he wiped them away, and went on "I remember him punching me in the gut so hard…then I ended up puking the blood all over his hunting boots and well hell you know how brothers fight…" He snorted, his eyes were bright with laughter, and his cheeks flushed. "He was so freaking mad, that I didn't puke, he had to make me." He reached over and grabbed his beer for a drink. He handed Carol her glass with the wine cooler, and she gave him a grateful nod in thanks and took a drink.

"Only child, but I get the meaning, brothers fight, sisters fight." She smiled, "So did you hunt a lot growing up with your brother?" She asked encouraging him to continue

His eyes grew sad, and he looked down a minute, when he looked back up he gave her a half smile, and shook his head. "Not a whole lot, he for the majority taught me to hunt…ta make it on my own, granddaddy did a lot of the work too, and as bad as he was towards us so did our father." He shrugged and drew in a breath. "Merle was in and out of juvie for the most part…but he tried to do his best to take care of me, age difference and all…but he would get in a lot of trouble after our mother died." Daryl shifted suddenly, "Gonna go get another, ya want another?" He nodded at her now empty glass.

"I can do that Daryl." She started to stand, and he shook his head.

"Ain't having ya wait on me." He leaned in and kissed her cheek, "I'll be right back." After he had left she felt the chill in the room, he was so warm…he made her feel so safe.

"Ya wanna watch another movie sweetheart?" He asked as he came back into the living room. Carol squinted at the clock, it was going on eleven, but she wasn't tired yet, and they were having so much fun…she nodded her head yes. He picked out a romantic comedy. That was another thing that she'd never gotten to see…so she was thrilled he'd choose that over a horror film. "'Pretty Woman' ok?" He turned to look at her.

"I haven't seen it, so sure." Daryl frowned at that.

"You haven't seen it?" Daryl's eyebrows shot up, as he turned fully to look at her, the DVD in his hands.

"Daryl, I've only really just seen kiddy films, and any films that Ed would bring home were always these…uh, well a lot of boobs and you know…" She blushed a deep red, "And well…you know, sex and stuff…and when I-before Ed, really didn't either" She looked down at her hands twisting them in her lap.

Daryl walked over, the movie still in hand and stooped to her level, covering her hands with one of his. "Look at me, sweetheart." He murmured, Carol looked up, and she saw him wince at the tears in her eyes. His hand left hers and came up to touch her cheek. "Then we make new memories, forget about him…" His eyes were filled with so much emotion. A tear slipped down her cheek and over his hand. "Pretty Woman, for the beautiful lady right here, this ain't holding a candle to ya." He stood, and leaned in and at first, and she thought he was going to kiss her, but he only kissed her nose. She let out a shaky breath and gave him a watery smile.

"Your silly, Julia Roberts is beautiful." She wiped at the corner of her eye.

He frowned, and stooped down again, "You're a classic beauty, like a painting, beautiful, classic and elegant…" He brushed his thumb over her cheekbone. Carol was blushing now, and she closed her eyes at the feeling of his thumb brushing over her tear stained cheek.

She let out a giggle and covered his hand with hers. "Thank you…but you don't have to." She sniffed.

A faint sheen of tears covered his eyes, "I'm not saying that because I hafta, I'm saying that because it's true…your beautiful" He murmured, and blushed. He wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her…wanted to kiss away all those wounds that that asshole had put in this beautiful lady's head. She was like a painting, and she didn't know it. It was killing him…He stood then, and walked back over to the DVD player and slipped the movie in.

He took a moment there, blinking back the moisture that pooled in his eyes. He wanted to rip the asshole to shreds, all on the principle that he'd hurt Carol. Causing her to cry only dug in the anger more. But he shook himself internally. He knew he couldn't do anything to that asshole without getting himself in trouble. And really, would he go and kill him in cold blood. He knew he could mess him up. That wouldn't be any problem. He could do that. He nodded to himself, and he made a mental note on to think about that. He let out a shaky breath and turned to go back to the couch.

When Carol had gone off to the bathroom, Daryl had gotten comfortable, and thrown one leg up on the sofa, and she'd snuggled back into his warm muscular chest. He'd never thrown his shirt on after she'd gotten down taking care of his wounds. It had caused her to blush at first when she laid her head against his chest, and his arms had come around her holding her tightly keeping her safe in the cocoon of his strong muscular arms and chest. He was hot but still she couldn't stop the shiver that had gone through her. No, she was far from cold it was just that he was unlocking in her that long ago buried hormones that she had. Ed had never done this with her. NEVER, he'd never held her hand or taken her to movies. He'd NEVER let her feel anything all he ever did was make her feel ugly and unwanted. So this, THIS just the fact that his words to her just moments before, that she was beautiful as a painting…elegant, it had cut into her. But it had lifted her spirits, and it had touched her. For the first time in EVER, she felt wanted she felt like a woman.

When he'd felt her shiver, "You cold?" He didn't wait for her to answer, just pulled the knit blanket from the back of the couch over her, and wrapped his strong arms around her tighter. And she snuggled deeper into his warm embrace.

They didn't make it through the full movie…Carol woke up in his arms. She'd turned in his embrace, and was lying on top of him one leg was thrown over his waist her ear flat against his muscular chest his slow, but strong heartbeat was soothing to her, calming. His breathing was slow and even, he was still asleep she was sure as she turned her head and pressed a kiss over his heart.

"Hey there sleeping beauty," Daryl whispered sleepily, and hugged her closer, "Looks like we fell asleep, sorry." He chuckled, and leaned down and kissed her temple.

She blushed at their closeness, she was basically on top of him, and straddling him almost, and her lady parts were pressing against his. And she could tell he liked that fine enough. She blushed more and hid her face in his chest. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Hey, don't be. It's okay. I don't mind this at all." He grinned down at her and winked, and she blushed some more.

"Oh, my God! Did I drool on you?" She asked horrified, and he snorted letting out a chuckle.

"No, no not at all sweetheart." He squeezed her gently, "And no matter if ya did."

She probably did, she was horrified, but he seemed to be in good spirits. She laid there for a moment longer breathing in his scent. He smelled so good, like the woods, with some cologne splashed in there too, but it was faint. She forced herself to look up at him. His blue eyes were tender, and merry, and bluer than she'd ever seen them. She cleared her throat, and blushed "What time is it?" She whispered, wanting to hide her face again.

Daryl turned and squinted at the clock across the room "Quarter past two."

"we should. I should…"

"Hey shhh…everything is fine. I like it." He brushed his hand over the crown of her head, his thumb caressing her ear. "We're adults. We're ok. Don't worry. Ya did nothing wrong." He kissed her temple again. "If anything, I'm sorry. I've been laying here enjoying it for a while" He blushed and was drawing circles on her back.

Carol finally looked up at him. "You're sure."

"I'm sure, we can do this anytime, it's nice." He huffed out a breath and nuzzled his nose to her ear. "Anytime, sweetheart."

She swatted his chest, and blushed again, and he chuckled, and she looked up at him again, and a broad smile spread across his face. She turned, and pulled the blanket off them. It was hot. "We should get some rest, are you…are you sleeping out here, or the guest room?" She asked him.

"I'll stay out here…the sofa pulls out into a bed." He steadied her as she was climbing over him. Then stood as well to bring their drinks into the kitchen and wash out Carol's glass, and throw his bottles in recycling after he'd washed them out. Carol was standing in the doorway.

"I was going to help." She walked over to him by the sink.

He shook his head, "My mama, always taught me to clean up after myself." He winked.

She leaned in and kissed his shoulder, and he finished up dried his hands and wrapped his arms around her. "I wish I would have met you first." She whispered into his chest.

Daryl cleared his throat, "I ain't always been like this…" He rubbed her shoulders, and pulled back a little, "But, yeah…"He kissed her temple, "I'm no catch, but if it would've canceled out this pain…I wish you would have too."

Then he walked her to her door. They were hand in hand. He stopped her by her bedroom door. "I meant what I said tonight…this is starting over, don't let what's in here" He whispered, and touched her temple, "Rule over you sweetheart, be mindful of your worth…because you mean a lot to me." He dipped down and brushed his lips against her cheek. "G'night sweetheart." He brushed his thumb over her bottom lip.

Carol was blinking back tears again, "You mean so much to me to Daryl. Thank you."

He squeezed her hands. Giving her a lopsided smile.

Carol shot up out of bed as soon as the crack of thunder vibrated the apartment building. The next one coming some seven seconds later, and then a tiny shrill coming from the room next to her had her hitting the floor at a run. She glanced at the alarm clock when she made it to Sophia's room. It was four in the morning. She'd only been sleeping for a little while since she had fallen asleep with Daryl on the sofa.

Daryl came running into the room then too, his gun out and in his hand. "Everything alright?" He was panting, his face full of tension.

Carol jumped, and looked at him as another crack of thunder shook the apartment once again. "She's scared of storms." Carol looked at him with tear-filled eyes and squeaked as the another crack came. It was clear that she was terrified as well.

"Mama, can Daryl sleep with us" Sophia turned her terrified, watery eyes on them both. Her eyes broke his heart, so he waited by the door, tucking his gun in his shorts. Carol turned to look at him and pleaded with her eyes.

Daryl nodded and turned pulling the door closed he walked slowly over made sure that the safety was on his gun, and pulled open the night stand's drawer, placing the gun in the top drawer. He was sure that Sophia was responsible enough not to play with something like that, but he wasn't stupid. But he also wasn't sure why he brought the damn thing in the first place…considering they were on the third floor of this secure apartment building, but he'd been asleep.

Then he turned to face the terrified ladies. It was a queen-sized bed. Daryl sat down on the edge, as Carol did as he told her letting out another yelp as there was another crack of thunder, and the lightening lit up the room. "Scoot over"

"Yeah we both…aren't good with storms." Carol sniffled, trying to keep back her tears.

Daryl bit his lip and nodded, and stooped down to get into the bed with them. He pulled Carol in his arms going around her, and Sophia as well.

"Shh, it's alright sweetheart, I gotcha both." He pulled them both into his arms, right after snapping off the lamp beside the bed.

They were both trembling but were calmer with him holding them. Carol thought how much of a stark difference this had been considering what she'd had to deal with while being with Ed. He never cared enough for his little girl when she was terrified as she was now. NEVER. Carol sniffed and rubbed her eye on her pillow to wipe the tears away. Since her arms were tucked around Sophia.

"I'm right here, it's ok, Sweetheart." Daryl murmured, pressing his lips to her ear so only she could hear him. His arms were coming around them a little tighter. He was fully pressed against her now. She shivered, "You cold?" Daryl asked as he brought the blanket and sheet up that had been at their hips.

"No, you're plenty warm, but Sophia likes the blanket too," Carol's muffled voice came back to answer him.

Daryl was glad he still had his shirt off because he never really slept with blankets, he ran hot… But he'd do anything for these two ladies in his arms. He just doubled the blanket over them and kept the sheet only for himself. It was a little chilly in the room though too with the air conditioning running. But he was still warm.

"Thank you, Daryl, you've done more for my little girl then Ed did for as long as she's been here." She turned in his arms so she could look him in the eyes.

Daryl's lip quirked up, and his eyes crinkled, "Shh…just doing what anyone would have done."

But she shook her head, tears pooling in her eyes. "No not just what anyone would do that." She sniffled, and put a hand on his cheek brushing his hair out of his eyes. "Thank you, and I just wanted you to know that it means a lot to me." She whispered.

Daryl nodded, and had to clear the slight lump that formed in his throat, "Alright then, G'nite sweetheart." He whispered, as he picked up her hand and kissed each of her fingers.

"Good Night Daryl," She whispered back, and turned back around, wrapping her arms around her daughter, and closed her eyes.

She would still jump at each of the cracks of thunder, and Daryl could tell that the thunderstorm was still raging severely outside. But Carol after about five minutes her breathing had evened out, and she'd fallen asleep. Daryl sighed and closed his eyes keeping his arms around them both. He wasn't sure how much sleep he'd get, but he wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

 _ **A/N2**_

 _ **So they Carol and Daryl are getting quite a bit closer. He's just protecting his ladies because Sophia wanted him to stay.**_

 _ **And I figured, since Daryl was a cop around the same are that he'd know of Rick or at least have had come in contact with him at one point, really through Joel, Daryl's partner at this point is how they knew each other.**_

 _ **At this point, I don't have much else written, but I'm off work at the moment, and it's hot outside right now, so I might be spending a lot of the time writing, rather than going outside into an oven. LOL. And I like the heat, but not when it's excessive… and it's hot, dew point puts us feeling like were 125 outside… So I'll be sitting in the AC, and enjoying remaining cool.**_

 _ **You all might still be reading this until I get another up here, so… since It's a longer chapter.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed, and please let me know how I'm doing. Thanks for the reviews! And thank you to the new readers! And Guests I thank you here, since I can't in a PM thanks for all the love for this story.**_

 _ **If you saw it what did you think of Norman's prank on Andy (Rick) on Instagram…been cracking up forever…Norman's laugh! Love it.**_

 _ **Let me know what you think! Thanks so much again.**_


	7. The Cherokee Rose

_**Authors Note1**_

 _ **Thank you all so much for the kind words and reviews they mean so much to me! We're starting off around the same time as we left last only the next morning. I'm going to start to leave a sort of time stamp in the chapters as we move ahead. As to when Carol and Daryl met, and when the ZA begins. Another note at the end like always. Thanks again for the kind reviews, the fav's and so on. They keep this going. Have a good week everyone!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own TWD, no copyright intended, just taking the characters out to play for a little while.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 7 ~ The Cherokee Rose ~**

Saturday Morning, Early May

Day 9

Carol could feel Daryl's warm breath on the back of her neck it tickled and was giving her goosebumps. She was basically in a Daryl and Sophia sandwich, with Daryl spooned against her back, and her daughter pressed against her chest. His arms were around them both. She felt safe, protected…and _she really, really had to pee_. But she didn't want to wake either of them up. She squinted at the time. It was only six in the morning, so she settled herself once again, against Daryl's chest. His arms tightened around her, but he was still sleeping. She hoped that this wouldn't be weird when they all woke up. But, Sophia had wanted him to stay with them. So had Carol.

And he was a sweetheart for staying with them, and she had meant her words to him last night. Not just anyone would have done this for her. Stayed the night because Holly had to go to her sister's she still didn't believe that that was not a ruse to have them alone together. But she really wanted to get to know Daryl more. She wondered then if he had to work today, but she didn't think so…it was Saturday.

When Sophia woke up, they were able to untangle from Daryl's embrace, and get themselves to the bathroom. It was around seven in the morning now. Carol got to go to the bathroom, then she called Joel, to see if Daryl had to be at the station today. But Joel said they'd both had the weekend off. They'd been working about three weeks' straight.

Carol startled when suddenly she felt hands on her shoulders, and Daryl gave her shoulders a light squeeze, lightly massaging the tension he felt in them. "M'sorry for startling ya." Daryl brushed his lips against her ear. "Got the weekend off, ya wanna come up to my place need to check on Harley, and Holly told me she'd be spendin' the weekend with her sister." He continued to massage her shoulders and neck. Carol relaxed into him with a soft sigh.

"We'd like that."

Carol had told him last night that she'd wanted to file for divorce with Ed. So they spoke about it, and he said that he'd have his lawyers file for divorce in King County where Carol had lived. That morning already he'd had her sign the papers, and because she was in protective custody, it worked where she didn't have to put an address in. Daryl's lawyer just said that all they'd have to do is supply is the attorney's address. As she was in a safe house. Daryl had done this many of times, so it wasn't new to him. But he wanted Carol to be in the process of the entire filing process.

So while Sophia was in her shower, Daryl went over to his bag and brought out the paperwork he'd had emailed to him last night after Sophia had gone to bed, and Carol was getting her shower. Daryl had pulled up the attachment in his email and printed it out in Holly's office.

Daryl helped her fill out the paperwork, keeping an eye on the doorway for her from time to time because she didn't want Sophia to ask her questions, but Daryl stood by her and walked her through it, and keeping a lookout at the same time.

"Will it come to a trial though Daryl?" She whispered as she handed him the papers. She looked so scared, that he pulled her close to him, and wrapped his arms loosely around her. "I just don't ever want to see him again. After what he's done to me, what he did to So – "She buried her face in his shirt, and Daryl wrapped her up in a tight embrace and let her cry it out.

He just made soft cooing noises and rubbed light circles over her back. It took a long while for her breathing to even out again, and for her to look back up at him, her eyes were red-rimmed, and she was sniffling. "I'm sorry I keep crying on you." He smiled sadly and brought his hands up to her neck and shoulders.

He cleared his throat, "Ya don't gotta be sorry for anything. This is scary," He squeezed her shoulders gently. "And I promise ya now, if you don't wanna see him again, my lawyer will make that happen." He reached over and grabbed her a napkin from the kitchen table.

"Thank you," She blew her nose, and then looked for the basket, but Daryl just took it from her and tossed it across the room and made a basket. "Eww…gross, jeez were you in basketball?" She snorted.

He snorted, and lightly laid his hand on her back pulling her close again. He grabbed another napkin to help her clean the tears off her face, not even grossed out over having grabbed the snotty one. "Yeah." He grinned while meeting her eyes. "Junior and Senior years, but mostly I was in archery." He smiled, and tossed this napkin towards the basket and again it went in, and they were standing clear across the room.

"Archery?" She asked him meeting his eyes.

Daryl was still holding her in his arms, she saw him swallow, and a little pink touched his cheeks, "State champion all four years of high school." He looked embarrassed, but she was happy for him. "It wasn't anything, it's just something I loved to do. Went through three bows thanks to the old man, he didn't like me…getting the attention." Daryl cleared his throat, and Carol rubbed his chest.

"I'd like to see you shoot sometime…is that the right word."

Daryl just chuckled, and kept his arms loose around her, "We can do that." He met her eyes, asking her his eyes soft with just a look what her fears were, since they'd changed the subject for a moment.

Daryl still held Carol loosely in his arms. She was tracing her fingers over his heart, "I'm just scared if it would go to trial, and we'd have to testify, what it would do to Sophia. How much he hurt her." She looked up at him. Her eyes were dry this time.

"I know I get it. I can understand Sophia's side of this, I was hurt too, and I would have given my left nut to get away from that asshole." Carol blushed, and let out a giggle.

"Daryl you paint a picture…" She was laughing uncontrollably now, and it was exactly what he'd been looking for.

"Plan succeeded then." He grinned widely.

She smacked his chest. "You're too much…" She laid her head against his chest where she'd smacked it.

"I am huh?" He teased,

"I'm glad you are. I'm tired of crying." He chuckled, "And I'm sure you're sick of it too."

Daryl frowned at that and touched his fingers to her chin drawing it up to look at her. " _Never_. But I don't like seeing you sad." He murmured, and Carol through her arms around him and squeezed him tightly, causing Daryl to gasp a little as she took his breath away.

But he embraced her tightly in return.

Once Sophia was done in her shower, Daryl went out and sat with her watching the morning cartoons. Sophia had gotten up, and slid into his lap. At first, it had startled Daryl, but then he'd just tucked her close and let her rest her head against his chest. It was making his chest feel warm and tight, in kind of a way that it never had. Pulling at his heartstrings he supposed. The fact of helping women and their kids he'd done. But he'd never had gotten this close. No this was different. Much different than he was used to. It made him a little flighty, he wanted to take a step back. But that was his old insecurities that were trying to plague him telling him that he wasn't good enough for them. But he fought against all that. He was long over his own father. Or so he'd hoped that he was.

But there's was a special case for him. Ed had a powerful family. He couldn't do this the way he normally would, he had to be smarter about it and just be there for these two ladies. They were fast becoming a unique part of his life. And had crossed that line that he usually held himself from. He wasn't a man that sought out relationships. Partly that was due to his past, and what kind of job he had.

He jumped when he felt Carol's hand touch his neck. She'd said something, but he'd been so lost in thought that he'd not heard her. "Sorry, hey I snuck up on you." She giggled, and then covered her mouth.

Daryl snorted, then looked down at Sophia in his lap, she was sleeping against his chest. "I guess we were sleeping." He looked back up at Carol. She was smiling down at him.

Carol leaned down and woke Sophia with a few soft caresses so Daryl could get up. He needed to get a shower too, so once Sophia was awake again, and Daryl had stood.

"I'm going to make some breakfast for us. How does that sound."

Daryl gave her a thumbs up, and turned to go back to the bedroom, he placed the papers that Carol had filled out into his bag, in a folder because he didn't want them to get wrinkly. Then he headed for the shower after grabbing his clothes for the day.

* * *

Sophia padded into the kitchen after Daryl had gone to shower. She padded across the tile to where Carol was working on bacon for all of them. She bit her lip, hoping that Daryl liked bacon, but decided…that was just Ed talking, and knowing that Daryl had told her last night how he'd been cheering away at her cooking. She blushed, it was really silly to think he'd not like bacon.

"Mama?" Sophia started tugging on her shirt. Carol jumped slightly having been lost in thought about cooking Daryl bacon, and then further lost in thought at the feel of his strong arms around her all night long. She was sure that he'd not gotten much sleep with having to be in there all night long.

"Yes, sweetie?" She heard the worried tone in Sophia's voice.

So she turned to look at her daughter after turning down the stove. "do you think Daryl is mad at me for asking him to sleep with us?" Sophia's worried voice asked.

Carol shot a look over Sophia's shoulder, to see if Daryl was still in the shower, the door was still shut across the living room to the bedroom they'd shared last night, so she was sure he was either dressing or still in the shower. "Oh sweetheart, I'm sure he was perfectly ok with that. He was just watching over us and keeping us safe."

"I know, but Ed was always angry with me if I got scared during the storm, then he'd hit you." She was twisting her hands, and chewing on the bottom of her lip, and looking up at her with tear-filled eyes.

Daryl had stepped into the kitchen as she had said that. She wasn't sure if he'd heard the rest, but from the look in his eyes, she was certain that he had. He looked as if he'd been punched for a moment. Then he wasn't sure what to do. If it would embarrass Sophia that he'd heard what she'd said or not. But that decision was made for him as he stood at the door, looking unclear on what to do. He immediately schooled his features and smiled at the little girl. He was dressed in his usual attire, faded out blue jeans, and a light blue cutoff button down. He was still barefoot, and Carol realized she'd been staring at him for too long again. He padded across the kitchen, turning his gaze to Carol to see if it was alright to talk to Sophia about what she said. Carol nodded.

He stooped down on the balls of his feet, so he was looking up at Sophia. "Darlin' why do you think I'd be mad at ya?" He asked after turning his gaze to Carol.

Sophia sniffled and bit her lower lip. "Because of Ed, he'd – he'd…" She trailed off and began to cry.

Daryl's eyes pooled with tears, and he pulled the little girl into his arms. "Darling' I could never be angry at you for being scared." He whispered as he held her close, her little arms slung around his neck nearly cutting off his air supply, so he shifted a little, and stood with a grunt. "I ain't mad at ya, alright." He leaned back when he could tell that she was breathing more even. "And I want you to know, that if you ever feel scared, or if you have something you'd like to say to me, please tell me. Always' don't hesitate to speak your mind." He caught her eyes, and she blushed.

"Ok, Mr. Daryl. Can you let me down now, I'm missing the Smurfs" Daryl chuckled, and set her on the floor, and she took off running across the tiled floor.

He turned to look at Carol and noticed her eyes were wet. "Hey sweetheart," He pulled her into his arms, and she wrapped hers around his waist. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. I just keep having to tell you thank you." She sniffled against his chest.

He pushed her back and kissed her forehead. "Ain't nothin' but a thing Sweetheart, she's what matters, and I just want her to feel like she can speak her mind around me." He grinned while leaning back and rubbing her arms. "Now if ya don't mind…I grew up watching the Smurfs…" His eyes lit up like it was Christmas, and Carol giggled.

"That's fine, oh…wait, how do you like your eggs and bacon." He stopped, and turned, and through a panty-dropping grin over his right shoulder, and Carol dropped the spatula blushing.

"Eh, Love bacon crispy…Eggs, surprise me." He said with a wink. She nodded and picked up the spatula. Then jumped when his arms went around her middle, and he kissed her cheek. "Thanks for asking." He kissed her cheek again and was off.

* * *

Carol grabbed the potholder and had to fan herself. That smile, those strong muscular arms and his warm…uh chest behind her… just felt right in all the right places. Carol had to take a drink of water, and then she splashed water on her red hot face. She covered her face.

She had to reel her mind more back into the G, or PG-rated version that was going around in her head. She might have to dig her vibrator out of her bag if he kept up like this. She could still feel his arms around her, and the kiss he gave her. Now all she could picture in her head were those hands on her.

With shaking hands, and not because she was any bit afraid of him she turned the stove back up so she could cook the bacon, and began their breakfast. She made sure that Daryl's bacon stayed long enough in the cast iron pan to be crispy, but not burnt.

When everything was finished cooking, she called out to her Smurf-loving children in the living room. They walked in hand in hand and laughing over the episode.

Both Carol noted looked happy after watching the episode.

"I didn't know grown up people liked Cartoons Daryl" He chuckled, and helped her get seated, then he helped Carol set the table as she got the food there. He even asked who got what eggs.

So Sophia got scrambled eggs, Carol got over-easy, and Daryl got sunny-side up, as Carol while blushing told Daryl with her lips firmly pressed against his ear that his eyes reminded him of them. Because he was the light in her darkness. Daryl had blushed, and looked down at his plate, then back up at her. "Stawp." He covered his face with his hand and chuckled. But she'd gotten a response even if she'd embarrassed him.

They prayed, and then dug into their breakfast. Daryl was again commenting on how well the eggs were done, and that he did like eggs any way she'd make them. He wouldn't say his favorite, so she'd have to keep surprising him until she got that right. Even if he didn't like them sunny-side up he didn't complain. He seemed to love them, and it touched her. If Carol ever got Ed's eggs wrong, there would be hell to pay. Usually in a form of a slap, or he'd squeeze her wrist, or well… breasts until she cried. Because she got nothing right.

Daryl seemed to sense where her mood had gone, and he patted her knee under the table causing Carol to look up. Then he just winked at her and smiled, and she blushed. "Stop thinking." He whispered.

Carol looked over at Sophia, but she was oblivious to what was happening between them.

Carol gave him a watery smile and turned back to her food. After they'd finished up, Sophia had gone back out to her cartoons, and Daryl stayed back with her helping her clean up the dishes.

She'd wash, and he'd rinse and dry. He looked so domestic with the hand towel over his shoulder, standing with his hand resting on the counter top. "You told me that you hadn't seen many movies. I do have a theater room, and Netflix, we can stream to our hearts content if you like later on tonight…and Soph can watch all the kiddy movies she likes up to bedtime." He whispered as he took a plate from her, and thrust it gently into the sink to rinse it off, and then dry it, and put it on the rack next to the sink that Holly had set up for drying. She had a dishwasher, but Carol rarely used it.

Carol continued to wash, as he continued to dry, "we'd like that." She nodded at him, "And I'd like to try and finish watching 'Pretty Woman' too. Do you think you can stream it on Netflix, or should I call Holly and see we can take it with us?" She asked.

"I'll text her and see," He grinned, and waggled his eyebrows.

"I don't trust you." She giggled, and he snorted.

"Pfft, I cross my heart." He winked, and she still didn't trust him, but he'd turned his back, and she tried to look over his shoulder, but it wasn't working out to her favor because he was just too tall and she couldn't see over his broad shoulders. And boy did he have some shoulders on him. She dropped the plate back into the sink, and he spun around with narrowed eyes. "Were ya ease-dropping." He smirked, and she blushed.

"No. well I tried. But I couldn't see over your muscular shoulders." Carol covered her face as soon as those words came out and he stepped closer after tucking his phone in his pocket to gently remove her hands.

He tipped her chin up and looked lovingly into her blue eyes, and her eyes met his cobalt ones, and she swallowed and bit her lip. She saw his gaze drop to her lips where she'd bit it, and then immediately darted back to her eyes. "You have beautiful eyes." He whispered, and she blushed further. "Anyone ever said that to you?" He asked his hand came up to cup her warm cheek, and he brushed his calloused thumb gently across her cheek bone, it was a feather of a touch, and she shook her head no. "Their as beautiful as the sky, on the clearest day in Georgia." He leaned in, and kissed her cheek.

Carol was breathing hard, and she looked up into his ocean blue eyes. "So do you." She whispered. And he grinned and pulled her to his chest. "Well I mean, uh…" He rubbed her back.

Then released her suddenly and scooped the plate out of the sink, and washed it, rinsed it and dried it. Her eyes stung at that.

After they got all the dishes done. Carol went to the bedroom to pack for the weekend. Daryl had told her that he had enough space, a lot more space really than Holly had in her apartment. So they could stay the weekend, and use one of the guest rooms that he'd had. He told her that his place was secure, it was fenced in, a wall surrounded the property, and he had an electrified fence, and camera's to go along with it. When Carol had raised an eyebrow, he'd told her that it was for the farm animals that he had on his property. Some were award winning horses from a friend of his grandfathers. They'd had a farm also, but had kept some at Daryl's because he had so much space.

His property was about 200 acres, of woods and pastures. Trails and he even had his private pond, or lake on his land, that he'd go fishing. So he told the ladies to pack swimsuits, and when Carol said that they didn't have any, he stated that they could make a stop at Walmart and pick up what they needed. Carol, he didn't realize was just living out a bag of 2 pairs of jeans, two pairs of shorts and two tank tops, and two shirts. The same for Sophia, they didn't have weather appropriate at all when it would start to get cold.

Daryl frowned at that.

So he locked up Holly's apartment after they'd gotten everything they needed to be packed. Daryl carried their bags along with his. Then had to set down those bags to get the truck unlocked. They were still in a secure part of the apartment, it was underground parking and had a high-level security before they left also.

So even with Carol protesting and telling him that she didn't have any money. He told her he'd buy them what they would need. Which made her even feel guiltier.

Carol was looking at her lap, twisting her hands there. "Hey," Daryl reached over and pressed his warm fingers to her chin, and gently raised her chin so he could look into her tear filled eyes. "It's ok sweetheart, ya need clothes, ya need supplies, ain't nothing but a thing." He murmured, and lightly caressed her cheek.

"I just think we're putting you out." Sophia's wide eyes were looking back in forth at them.

"You ain't." He murmured.

So with that, he dropped his fingers, and took the keys out of the ignition of the truck, and jumped out and was around to her side before Carol could blink. He helped her down onto the hot pavement and then turned to pull Sophia out of the truck as well. In the process, she threw her arms around his neck, and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Daryl," Sophia whispered, and then he let her down.

He closed the door to his truck, and hit the lock button on the keychain causing a horn beep, letting him know it was locked, but he still tried the door. Then pocketed his keys. And did a quick scan around the parking lot, walking with an arm around Carol's shoulders, and his hand in Sophia's as they made their way into Walmart.

Daryl could feel the slight tremor in Carol's shoulders. He knew she was nervous about going out into the public. Ed could be anywhere, but Daryl had done this before, and not that every case was the same, it wasn't he knew that. Ed Peletier had a power family he knew that. They'd already been watching a PI that Ed had hired to look for Carol. So far that PI had been unsuccessful.

Daryl stayed with them as they shopped. Rarely letting them far from his sight. He had turned away when they were picking out underwear because it just felt weird for him to watch that. But they continued to walk through the aisles and went to the swim suits. Daryl wondered if they had to try them on. Carol was about to shake her head no when she realized that maybe they should. Sophia was getting taller, and she'd probably had outgrown the size of swimsuit she'd had at home. So Daryl made sure that the dressing room was clear, and had the dressing room attendant not give out any more keys while Sophia and Carol were in the room. After he'd flashed his badge at the attendant. He didn't go far, just stood near the counter, so it didn't look like he was hovering by the door. He noticed the young woman attendant was watching him closely, but he ignored her. She seemed to be just checking him out, and not paying any attention to Carol or Sophia. He supposed, because he was a cop, and flashed a badge she was wondering if he was for real or not. Since he wasn't on duty, and he had long hair, and wasn't wearing a cop uniform.

"Sorry Ma'am, dressing rooms are closed." The female attendant told an older woman coming over to ask for a key.

"But ones in use." The lady frowned, and Daryl rolled his eyes. Hoping that he wasn't going to have to bring down the law on this little old woman, but just as soon as he opened his mouth, his ladies stepped out of the dressing room.

He nodded at the attendant and made their way from the dressing rooms. "Who was that man?" He'd heard the older woman say, and he turned back looking at the younger woman, and she shook her head and just said he was a customer.

Like it had been any of her business, Daryl thought to himself. "Have you ladies ever been fishing?" He asked them both.

"Grandpa took me once he had pink lures for me to use." She told Daryl.

"Pink huh, well I don't got any pink ones, but we can go and get em now," So they made their last stop to be the fishing department. Daryl would usually buy them in town to support locally. But he was sure that they didn't have any pink ones. But if it was pink Sophia wanted that's what she was getting.

After finding the pink lures, and making their way back to the front to check out. Daryl throwing the M&M's that Sophia was looking at while licking her lips. Then he tossed in another two for himself and Carol.

Carol pressed her lips to his ear to whisper, "You don't need to do that."

Daryl just winked at her and pulled out his wallet as the cashier completed ringing everything up. So a total of $210.38, later…all the supplies that they needed or ever could use later. Daryl just pulled out the cash, $215.38, because he had the thirty-eight cents needed. He was showing Sophia how to count cash at the moment. Carol stood and watched with a lump pressing firmly in her throat. He was so good with her. The Cashier was smiling brightly, and Daryl motioned for Sophia to take the change because she got it right.

"I can have four dollars, Daryl?" He grinned and winked.

"As I said you got the math problem right darlin' yours to keep." Sophia turned to look at her mama,

"Look, Mama, I got the answer right." She jumped up and down holding the money in her hand.

Daryl ruffled her hair, and grabbed the bags in his other hand, as he picked them up and put them into the cart. "ya sure did." He said just as excitedly.

* * *

They had stopped at Joel's first to pick up Harley. He too had a fenced in property, not nearly as large as Daryl's was, but he had horses and cattle as well. As soon as Harley heard Daryl's truck she came prancing into the driveway, wagging her tail hard enough that Carol thought that she would take flight. Daryl hopped out, helping Sophia to the ground and then Carol.

Joel and his wife had come outside. Joel's wife Tessa was a beautiful woman. She had long auburn hair and the greenest eyes she'd ever seen she was a tall woman, almost as tall as Daryl. She also looked like she could probably take both the boy's out with just a flick of her finger. Daryl had told her what Tessa did, early on. She was certain that she remembered that she worked undercover for the FBI, and was former military. She had a firm handshake. "It's very nice to meet you finally Carol, and little Sophia." She smiled and shook their hands.

Daryl and Joel shook hands and wandered off as the ladies spoke. "There's been a little bit of trouble, Rick called, saying that Ed had been picked up on a DUI, but got out on a bail. He was eh, beating on the door of the King County Police Station wanting them to help him find Carol. They arrested him, but he put out bail, or someone did. He hired a PI." Joel scratched the back of his head.

Daryl knew about the PI, so he'd just nodded. "I've dealt with PI's before, know this one. Kind of works dirty, but I got my lawyers on it. We are putting in the divorce papers on Monday." Daryl ran a hand through his hair as a gust of wind blew it into his eyes. "So upping security if I gotta, I'll bring her here to stay. Just don't like being forty-five minutes away."

"You could be the same on a heavy traffic day in Atlanta though…she might be safer out here, she's close to my place, and Tess would help out if needed, you know that," Joel told him.

Daryl nodded and smiled. "Yeah, wouldn't wanna get on her bad side." Daryl snorted.

Joel chuckled and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "We got your back. You know that."

* * *

So they packed up again, this time, Harley jumping in the back seat behind Daryl, and licking his ear. He snorted, "Ya missed me." He was chuckling and wiped his ear.

From Joel's house, he was only about five miles away, so they made their way to his place.

Carol was impressed as they pulled up in front of a fence, Daryl pressed in code, telling her it was run a backup on a generator so if they ever would lose power, they were still secure. Later they were going to head back over to Joel's for dinner, and pool time. Joel had a large pool, so they were going to have a BBQ and pool party. After Daryl had pulled into the yard and scanning the area making sure that they were secure, he helped Carol with the bags and brought them up into the house for her.

He'd seen that Hershel had been there to feed his animals, and he must have fed him as well. There were only three besides himself that knew the code to get in, but Daryl trusted each of them with his life. Hershel knew it because he was always out there tending to the animals being the local vet around here, and he had his animals in the barn. Joel knew it because he'd always be the one watching Harley if Daryl had more business to do and worked longer hours than he normally did, then it was just himself and his granddaddy that knew it.

Daryl showed them around the spacious house. Daryl told her it used to be a bed and breakfast, but he and Joel had renovated it, and knocked out a few of the rooms to make it more spacious, and have the theater room, kitchen and living room. The floors were mostly hardwood, and Carol envied the kitchen when she came out into it. He had a large stove that he told her that his grandma loved to come and cook on. Then a huge island in the center where it was also a bar, with barstools around it. The floor was tiled in here, and most his appliances were in stainless steel, and black, with marble counters. Next, they came into the den. That opened off with a patio door, which opened off into the back yard. He had a garden back there, from fruits and veggies to flowers.

"You garden?" She asked Daryl.

He blushed a bit and nodded. "I hardly have time, but I keep it up, try to live off the land as much as I can. My grandma plants a lot of it. They tend to it, or Hershel's family does when they are here. Call it a joint effort." He grinned, and cleared his throat, "But yes I do on occasion garden."

Carol stood in awe, looking out at what he had done to the backyard. "You have peach trees!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands and jumping up and down.

"I do." He grinned and opened up the patio door so he and his ladies could look around. "We got apple, and plum as well, plus cherries, blueberries, and kiwi." He raised an eyebrow, and Carol was grinning like a fool.

"You even have a lot of vegetables." She looked up at him.

He chuckled, as they went to the garden and picked what they could. He told her that his grandma did a lot of canning for him so that he would show her the root cellar as well. Carol picked some fruit showing him that she was going to make a Peach and Blackberry Cobbler pie, and his eyebrows shot up. "Told ya I wanted to seduce you." Daryl chortled out a belly laugh, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and dragged her into his chest. Kissing her on the temple.

"You have." He smiled warmly, and showed them to the trails, and Harley was trotting around happily behind them. "Later we can take the horses out if you like." He told them.

Carol had said that she knew how to ride, it was something that she hadn't done in fifteen years, but it was like riding a bike. So Daryl grinned at her and rubbed her back after they came out of the stables. He was just making sure everyone had been fed, and then he'd let them out for exercise. One of the horses didn't want to go anywhere, so Daryl stooped low and picked up the horse's hoof, and sure enough she needed some assistance. Somehow had gotten a burr in the shoe. "Do you need help?" She asked when the horse whinnied and threw Daryl into the wall.

He grunted, and panted, and worked a bit more, "Nah got it." He set the horses leg down and gave her butt a smack, and the horse made her way out.

Carol had made sure to stand clear of the doorway with Sophia. He wiped his hands on his jeans and rolled his shoulder a little. The horse had bumped into him hard. When just rolling didn't help, he rubbed it a little. "She's nervous." He nodded with his chin at the horse that just went outside. "Hershel calls her Nervous Nelly…got spooked once when she was little, a colt." He shrugged and winced at the pain in his shoulder.

Carol walked over and checked his shoulder for him, and he'd pulled a stitch again. "We'll have to patch you up again." She grinned at him, and he rolled his eyes.

"Ya, tend to do that a lot." He winked, and then closed up the stables, and left the back open so they horses could come back in as they pleased, or leave as they pleased. He'd put them back in if it got too hot out. The stable was air-conditioned with a swamp cooler.

"I want to be your horse." Carol pouted, and Daryl snorted, then laughed.

"Not my idea, Hershel takes care of them. He installed it." Daryl placed a hand on her lower back and rubbed circles as they watched Harley and Sophia play, she was throwing a ball for her right now.

"But you're still kind enough to let him house them here." She stopped him with a hand on his chest.

He nodded, "Can't have all this space, without having animals. Want to see the cattle barn?" He whispered. And she giggled.

So he showed them the rest of the farm. They were walking back up to the house when a truck was pulling in. Carol immediately looked for Sophia, but then sensed that Daryl was just waving at the person. "Hey, Hershel!" Daryl called out. As an older white-haired man got out of his truck along with a brunette, with short hair and a bright smile. "Maggie!" He called out when the young woman came up to them with Hershel.

"Daryl, thought you were still in Atlanta?" Hershel said by way of greeting, and he walked up to the younger man giving him a hug, "It's good to see you." He smiled a grandfatherly smile at him. Carol could tell that Daryl had a lot of respect for the elderly man. He hugged Maggie, and she leaned up and kissed his cheek. Like a younger sister would.

"It's good to see you Dare." She grinned brightly and turned to Carol, "You must be Carol." She stuck out her hand to shake, and they both introduced themselves to one another. "I'm Maggie Greene, Hershel's daughter."

Hershel introduced himself too. He told Carol that he was the local vet around these parts, and they had a vet clinic out of the home. That Daryl would help out with occasionally. Carol stared at Daryl wondering if there was anything that he couldn't do.

Daryl was blushing at the praise, and she knew that of him already though he had a hard time taking a compliment he could give them. "I just watered the horses when we got back, and let them out into the pasture. Nervous Nelly had a burr in her shoe, though that I got out."

Hershel nodded and then noticed Daryl's arm. "She nip you?" He asked.

Daryl looked at the bloodied bandage and shook his head. "Tore a stitch is all." He shrugged, but then Hershel walked over to get a better look.

"Doc look at this?" Hershel frowned, and Daryl nodded.

"Yeah. I've torn it a few times. Carol stitched it up last night."

"Good work, Carol," Hershel told her, and she blushed. "I've got some glue in the medical bag if you want to try some of that if you keep ripping them out?"

Daryl nodded, so Carol watched as Hershel cleaned Daryl's arm up, and worked the glue on their like magic, it was like stitches only it got in there better, and it allowed Daryl to move his arm a little better. "See that when the horses get stitches they pull them out a lot too. It's just when you got a lot of muscle…" Hershel trailed off at Daryl's eye roll.

He chuckled, snorted, "Comparing me to a horse, ya hear that Carol." He was laughing, though, and so was Hershel.

"Well, their big muscles." Then Carol clamped a hand over her mouth and blushed.

"He does now don't he," Maggie said brightly easing Carol's embarrassment but only had Daryl wrapping his arm around Carol's shoulder and squeezing gently. "That's helpful." Maggie teased, and Daryl narrowed his eyes, dropping his arm around her shoulders as well.

"Missed ya Maggie, you home for the summer?" He asked the young woman as they were making their way up to his porch.

"Got the summer off yes, Daddy needed more help on the farm."

While Daryl helped Maggie with the horses. Carol and Sophia spoke with Hershel, "Daryl was telling me about Nervous Nelly." Carol said.

Hershel had been talking about Nelly for the last five minutes on why she got the name, Nervous Nelly. Said that she spooked at everything, so he was telling her the horse that she shouldn't ride her. She said that she was fine with Daryl, but she recommended Star for Carol to ride.

Daryl, since Hershel was there, had him look at his side too. He'd tweaked it when Nelly had thrown him into the wall. But Hershel said it was okay, that he should still just take it easy.

So Daryl had his horse and Star out for riding. Sophia hadn't ridden before, and Carol was rusty from riding, so Sophia was going to ride with Daryl. On his horse Chewy. Sophia thought that was a weird name for a horse, but then Daryl explained when Chewy was born he looked like Chewbacca from Star Wars.

But when Sophia frowned, he pulled out his phone and showed her a picture of the Wookiee, and she laughed at the sound that he made. "Chewy doesn't look like a Wookiee, Daryl, you're silly." She giggled and handed the phone back to him.

Daryl bit down on his cheek so he wouldn't snort out a laugh, but it was hopeless, the girl's giggle and smile had him laughing, and letting out a hearty laugh of his own. "Alright Lil' bit' let's go for a ride." And Daryl lifted Sophia up onto Chewy, as Maggie held the bridle for them.

Then he walked over to help Carol up, but she got up on the horse just fine, Maggie was going to ride with Carol until she got used to being on Star.

Daryl took it slow out on the path with Sophia. She was sitting in front of him, just 'because he was sure that she'd have a hard time just holding on to him. So he'd wrapped his arm around her waist just making sure that she was holding onto her until she was steady. He took them out to his favorite watering hole. Maggie had been there before, so she'd wandered off with Sophia, and was looking for berries to bring back. But also giving them some privacy.

They'd come into a clearing with a small creek running through it. Daryl pulled out a blanket, and laid it on the ground, and pulled out the couple apples that he'd picked. Maggie took Sophia with her, as she was heading into the trees to look around and give them some space he assumed.

"Daryl this is _beautiful_ out here," Carol whispered looking all around her. They were in the back part of his property if they'd walk out ways they would run into the back fence of his property. But that was still a little over two hundred yards away. There were field flowers around them, and what Daryl called the Cherokee Rose he picked one of them. "It's beautiful, do you know what it means?" She asked him. Having not grown up in the backwoods of Georgia she didn't readily know the story. But she knew that it was the State flower of Georgia.

" _The Cherokee Rose_ ," Daryl whispered his eyes were misting over. Carol nodded as she met his eyes. Daryl stopped what he was doing and looked at her face. He leaned forward with the rose that he had in his hand, and placed it gently behind her ear, then lightly brushed his lips over her cheek, he leaned back nodding.

He slowly began to recite the story he'd been taught about the state flower of Georgia.

"The story is that when American soldiers were moving Indians off their land, on the Trail of Tears, the Cherokee mothers were grieving and crying so much 'cause they were losing their little ones along the way." He met her eyes and took her hand playing with her fingers. "Exposure and disease and starvation; a lot of them just disappeared. So the elders, they sent a prayer, asked for a sign to uplift the mother's spirits. Give 'em strength, hope. The next day, this rose started to grow right where the mother's tears fell." Daryl picked up one of the white tear shaped petals that had fallen off of one of the older blossoms. "I hope there's a flower bloomin' for my mother." Daryl dropped his head and was playing with the tear shaped petal. When he looked up, his eyes were shiny with unshed tears.

Carol was wiping her cheeks and sniffling. She scooted a little closer, so their hips were touching, and he was still playing with her hand, and the rose petal in his hand. She saw him reach up and wipe at his eye.

Daryl cleared his throat, and met her eyes "It was my momma's _favorite_ she told me once that the rose is white for their tears, the gold center here represents the gold that was taken from the Cherokee lands." Daryl met her eyes, his still glassy with tears, but he was in control. He swallowed, and was pointing at each thing he said: "the seven leaves on each stem for Cherokee clans, the Cherokee rose grows wild around here…it bloomed next to _her grave_." His voice cracked, and he sniffed wiping at the corner of his eye as a tear tried to fall.

Carol couldn't help it she scooted closer and threw her arms around him in comfort, and sought to keep back her tears as she did so. She wanted to comfort him, he hugged her tight and kissed her neck. "It's been _twenty-nine years Carol_ ," His voice broke. Her hugging him had cut into his composure, and he sniffed again and nuzzled his nose against her ear. " _But each year_ ," His voice caught, and he swallowed hard. " _It blooms."_ He sat back and cleared his throat. " _Right next to her grave_." He was shaking his head, as he looked at her.

Carol rubbed his shoulder, "I'm sure she would have loved it." Daryl sniffed and nodded.

Then reached up and pulled his sunglasses down. "She woulda." He said leaning back on his elbows and looking up at the sky. He'd seen Sophia and Maggie coming back with a bag in each arm of berries.

"We found some blackberries, haven't eaten any of them yet, wanted you to have a look, Daryl," Maggie told him.

Daryl jumped to his feet and Maggie showed him what the plant looked like on her phone, and then he inspected the berry. "Wild blackberries, they're safe." He murmured hoarsely while clearing his throat. Maggie glanced over at Carol, then back at Daryl.

"I just wanted to be sure." She whispered then she touched his forearm, causing him to look at her, but she couldn't see his eyes behind those black sunglasses he wore. "You ok?"

He nodded, dismissively, "Better safe than sorry is right…if they ain't just will have the shits." He smirked, and Maggie smacked his arm.

"Jack-ass." She whispered under her breath, and then touched his arm again, refusing him just to dismiss her this time. "You ok?" She asked again she had that uncanny ability to feel out his moods.

Daryl hummed under his breath and nodded, "M'fine, was talking 'bout the Cherokee rose." He whispered and Maggie knew that he was talking more about his mom too. They'd both lost their mom's early, and she knew what the Cherokee Rose meant to her.

He cupped the back of her neck with his hand and walked her back over to Carol and Sophia. "you can hang around sweetie."

"Oh but," Daryl shook his head.

"Carol don't have many friends to talk to." Maggie nodded and followed him.

He wanted Carol to get to know some of his friends, "Are you coming to Joel's tonight too?" Carol asked Maggie. It had been a long time since she had had girlfriends to talk to. Sure she had Holly, but Maggie was different again, another young woman like Daryl from the backwoods, and her accent was fun to listen too. She was falling in the shoes of her daddy and going to school to be a veterinarian while working as a nurse at a local hospital right now over the summer.

"How long do you have to go to school for Veterinarian?" Sophia asked her.

So Maggie told her that she'd go to school for two years in the tech program, and then from there it would be another four to six years. She'd done schooling for nursing because it gave her something to do while she studied animal science, and she had some money coming in.

They stayed a little while longer and headed on their way back. Maggie had offered to let Sophia ride with her now that she had a bit more control and wasn't as scared, and she was all right. Maggie led the way back with Sophia sitting in front of her. They were little ways up the trail from herself and Daryl, but Carol could still see them.

* * *

Carol too sat in front of Daryl. He'd scooted close, and held one arm around her and the other on the reigns. While Carol giggled when his whiskers would rub against her cheek. "I do know how to ride a horse." Carol laughed and breathed out a sigh when his thumb was tickling just the little bit of skin that was showing on her tummy. As her tank top had ridden up. Carol shivered at the sensations that were going through her. Then tilted her head to the side to give him better access to her neck, and she felt his lips and whiskers brush against her neck. He kissed her along the trap, and then up the side of her neck to her the sweet spot right under her ear.

"This ok?" He breathed and nuzzled her ear.

"Yes." She whispered, her fingers started to massage his forearm, gently, and pushed his hand, so it went up further on her tummy, but under the tank top. She shivered again, as his warm hand met more of the bare skin on her stomach.

"You sure?" He whispered, and she turned back and nodded, he'd lifted his sunglasses so she could see his eyes. "You tell me when to stop sweetheart. I won't do anything you don't wanna." He told her as his fingers gently massaged her stomach, she couldn't believe how good it felt. If he felt the scars that his fingers were going over he didn't say anything, his thumb brushed her stomach, and she could feel herself shudder with want, and need. He kissed her neck again and pressed his fingers into her belly.

Daryl packed them up again after they'd gotten back to the house. They were heading to Joel's for the BBQ. Daryl made sure to tell Carol again to pack their bathing suits because Joel had a swimming pool.

Daryl went and dug out his swim trunks, and listening a moment, his door wasn't fully closed, but he knew that Sophia was in the bathroom downstairs, so he quickly stripped down, and pulled on his swim trunks, and pulled on an old muscle shirt that he had. He could just wear the swim trunks for now. Joel had texted him telling him that swimming was first then they'd eat. Daryl shoved his t-shirt with the cut off sleeves and workout shorts in the bag and slung it over his shoulder. But right before he was going to exit his room his phone started buzzing in his bag. It was Holly. Holly had called Daryl and said that her sister still wasn't doing well, and they weren't going to make it to the BBQ.

"Ya sure you're ok Hols?" Daryl asked.

He heard her take a big ragged breath. "She left her husband because he was hitting her." He heard Holly sniffling, and clutched the phone a little closer. "It's bad Daryl, were at the hospital."

Daryl sucked in a startled breath, "Holly, why the hell didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"She's my sister Daryl, I thought I could handle it, and she's not awake, yet so I'm just sitting here. Please don't stop what you're doing on my account. This can wait until she wakes up. Doctors aren't sure that she will." Holly was crying now.

Tears stung in his eyes for his friend. He knew this was a hard thing for her. "Alright, Holly, but if you need anything, don't hesitate."

"Daryl, we'll be okay. My mom is here, and I will call if we need you. We're safe for now."

"For now?"

"The cops called in protection, and the FBI is involved." She sniffled,

"Ok. Call me if you need me."

He ended the call after they said their goodbyes, then just sat there his hands on his knees.

"Daryl?" Carol asked from the door. "What's wrong?" She whispered, still standing in the doorway.

Daryl stood, schooling his face. Motioning her to come in the room, and he took her hands and kissed them. "Everything's alright, just call from the station." If he told Carol what was happening to Holly, it would be a trigger. So that was the only reason he was refraining from telling her.

"Was it a bad call?" She asked squeezing his hands.

"It was a 'call me if they need me one.'" He leaned in and kissed her nose.

Carol smiled, "Well just wanted to tell you that we're ready to go. I packed, our bathing suits, sunblock, and towels." She said to him.

He pulled her close, and Carol wrapped her arms around him sensing he needed the comfort. Maybe him talking about the Cherokee Rose had made him a little nostalgic, or it was just something he couldn't talk about she knew there'd be some of that. So she wasn't going to press him. He'd gotten somewhat emotional out there with her about his mom.

"Alright, let's get this party moving…"He snorted, and pulled the bag he'd put his workout shorts and a tank top in over his shoulder, "How many towels ya pack?" He stopped.

"Enough for all of us including Harley," Carol smiled.

"I could kiss you." He murmured, and Carol looked up at him. And he dropped his bag to the floor as she bit her lip, and her gaze left him to his mouth. He leaned in.

"Mama, Daryl!" Daryl snorted and kissed Carol's nose with a wink. As little feet came rushing in. He pulled back quickly unsure if Carol wanted Sophia to see them that close yet.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Carol asked, scrubbing her face trying to calm her racing heart.

Daryl, on the other hand, was cool as a cucumber, and she wanted to smack him. She supposed it was his training that calmed him down. She informed them that She had taught Harley a trick. How to roll over and left the room. "Does Harley know how to roll over?" Carol asked.

Daryl nodded and smiled. He let out a breath, and she realized that he wasn't as calm as she initially thought. "Yep. Come on let's go entertain the girl, because if I kiss ya…we ain't leavin woman." He growled, but it was playful.

Carol blushed, and they left the room. Daryl was swinging the bag up to his shoulder that now didn't have a bandage on it anymore. It still hurt, and it looked awful. But the liquid glue stitches were holding. Hershel had told him it was okay to swim with.

So Carol and Daryl watch Sophia teach Harley to roll over… Daryl used hand signals to his dog to act like Harley was just learning. Then cheered when Sophia was so excited that she taught Harley something.

"what doesn't she know?" Carol whispered.

Daryl frowned in thought, "I'll think on it…maybe we can have some more fake tricks." He smirked. Carol swatted his good shoulder, and he snorted.

"Alright, I'm hungry." Daryl turned his gaze onto Carol with a double innuendo, and she about lost all the breath in her lungs at the smoldering look he gave her. He winked at her and motioned her to move on ahead as she was locked in place it seemed.

Daryl locked up the house and helped everyone into the truck. Before they left, Carol noticed that Daryl armed the fences again and smiled. She felt very secure with him at his own home. She felt more secure there than she did with Holly and considered asking him later if maybe they should stay with him if that was ok. But she hated being the one to ask…part of that was because of Ed. But she wondered if she'd be safer here. She already liked Hershel and Maggie. They'd be further away from any danger. Ed would never to think to look for her way out here.

So she was going to ask him when they got home tonight or if they had a bit of time alone. She couldn't explain it, but he made her feel safe. She was scared when he wasn't around more times than not.

Her only fear was if she was being too forward with that question.

Daryl seemed to sense her unease and reached over the seat to rub his hand on her shoulder in a comforting gesture. She'd never had this before; it was like he could read her mind.

She took the comfort that his fingers provided, wishing that she could be under his arm, cuddled up to his chest like last night. But Sophia was sitting between them at the moment.

She could cuddle with him later tonight.

* * *

 _ **AN2**_

 _ **So yes, Daryl knew Hershel before the ZA begins, I figured since he had a farm, and they had a farm it would be fitting. And in my story, Daryl's grandpa is still alive. And though Hershel is a little younger than that, and probably Daryl's dad's age, he's friends with his grandpa.**_

 _ **While I was picturing the pasture they were sitting in, I just pictured the Cherokee rose, so some of that is taking from when Daryl tells Carol the story of the Cherokee rose in the TV series. Just felt it would pull them a little closer, and it would be something his momma might have liked.**_

 _ **So Carol and Daryl are getting a little closer, as you can see here near at the end. I had to cut this chapter into three parts… so good news, we'll have another update in a day or two after I get that cleaned up a bit more. So maybe by Friday :) We'll go right into where we left off on this one. If I hadn't cut this chapter into three parts, well we'd have a 29k chapter…and that was like 45 pages… so I figured more updates, three chapters :) But the chapters will still be long ones. Thank you for reading, and let me know what you think… and hope you all have a great week.**_


	8. Dark Stars Shine Bright

_**Author Note:**_

 _ **Thank you for your reviews and followers. I appreciate them all. We're starting off a little bit after we left them last chapter. And please leave me some feedback if you can. This chapter is a little shorter than most I've written so far, but that means I have more to come.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own TWD, no copyright infringement intended, just taking the characters out to play for a little bit.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 8 ~ Dark Stars Shine Bright ~**

 **Saturday afternoon – evening Day 9**

Daryl led them inside and said his goodbyes to Maggie and Hershel. They'd both be going to the BBQ later that night, but for now, he bid them farewell and told them he'd talk to them later.

He'd told Carol earlier that Joel had a pool, so he'd reminded her to pack the swimsuits they had picked up at Walmart earlier in the day.

Daryl went and dug out his swim trunks, and listening a moment, his door wasn't fully closed, but he knew that Sophia was in the bathroom downstairs, so he quickly stripped down, and pulled on his swim trunks, and pulled on an old muscle shirt that he had. He could just wear the swim trunks for now. Joel had texted him telling him that swimming was first, then they'd eat. Daryl shoved his T-shirt with the cut off sleeves and workout shorts in the bag and slung it over his shoulder. But right before he was going to exit his room his phone started buzzing in his swim trunks pocket. It was Holly. Holly had called Daryl and said that her sister still wasn't doing well, and they weren't going to make it to the BBQ.

"Ya sure you're ok Hols?" Daryl asked.

He heard her take a big ragged breath. "She left her husband because he was hitting her." He heard Holly sniffling, and clutched the phone a little closer. "It's bad Daryl, were at the hospital."

Daryl sucked in a startled breath, "Holly, why the hell didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"She's my sister, Daryl, I thought I could handle it, and she's not awake, yet so I'm just sitting here. Please don't stop what you're doing on my account. This can wait until she wakes up. Doctors aren't sure that she will." Holly was crying now.

Tears stung in his eyes for his friend. He knew this was a hard thing for her. "Alright, Holly, but if you need anything, don't hesitate."

"Daryl, we'll be okay. My mom is here, and I will call if we need you. We're safe for now."

"For now?"

"The cops called in protection, and the FBI is involved." She sniffled,

"Ok. Call me if you need me."

He ended the call after they said their goodbyes, then just sat there with his hands on his knees.

"Daryl?" Carol asked from the door. "What's wrong?" She whispered, still standing in the doorway.

Daryl stood, schooling his face. Motioning her to come in the room, and he took her hands and kissed them. "Everything's alright, just call from the station." If he told Carol what was happening to Holly, it would be a trigger. So that was the only reason he was refraining from telling her.

"Was it a bad call?" She asked, squeezing his hands.

"It was a 'call me if they need me one.'" He leaned in and kissed her nose.

Carol smiled, "Well just wanted to tell you that we're ready to go. I packed, our bathing suits, sunblock, and towels." She said to him.

He pulled her close, and Carol wrapped her arms around him, sensing he needed the comfort. Maybe him talking about the Cherokee Rose had made him a little nostalgic, or it was just something he couldn't talk about she knew there'd be some of that. So she wasn't going to press him. He'd gotten somewhat emotional out there with her about his mom.

"Alright, let's get this party moving…" He snorted, and pulled the bag he'd put his workout shorts and a tank top in over his shoulder, "How many towels ya pack?" He stopped.

"Enough for all of us, including Harley," Carol smiled.

"I could kiss you." He murmured, and Carol looked up at him. And he dropped his bag to the floor as she bit her lip, and her gaze left his to his lips. He leaned in.

"Mama, Daryl!" Daryl snorted and kissed Carol's nose with a wink. As little feet came rushing in. He pulled back quickly unsure if Carol wanted Sophia to see them that close yet.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Carol asked, scrubbing her face trying to calm her racing heart.

Daryl, on the other hand, was cool as a cucumber, and she wanted to smack him. She supposed it was his training that calmed him down. She informed them that She had taught Harley a trick. How to roll over and left the room. "Does Harley know how to roll over?" Carol asked.

Daryl nodded and smiled. He let out a breath, and she realized that he wasn't as calm as she initially thought. "Yep. Come on let's go entertain the girl, because if I kiss ya…we ain't leavin woman." He growled, but it was playful.

Carol blushed, and they left the room. Daryl was swinging the bag up to his shoulder that now didn't have a bandage on it anymore. It still hurt, and it looked awful. But the liquid glue stitches were holding. Hershel had told him it was okay to swim.

So Carol and Daryl watch Sophia teach Harley to roll over… Daryl used hand signals to his dog to act like she was just learning. Then cheered when Sophia was so excited that she taught Harley something.

"what doesn't she know?" Carol whispered.

Daryl frowned in thought, "Very little. I'll think on it…maybe we can have some more fake tricks." He smirked. Carol swatted his good shoulder, and he snorted.

"Alright, I'm hungry." Daryl turned his gaze onto Carol with a double innuendo, and she about losing all the breath in her lungs at the smoldering look he gave her.

When they were packed, they got Harley into his truck and made their way over to Joel's.

Hershel and his family were coming, and so were Rick and his family and Shane.

* * *

The afternoon sun was hot in the three o'clock hour. Daryl had long since pulled his shirt off. He was surrounded by friends and friends that he called family, even if they weren't exactly blood. It was sometimes the blood family that he had qualms about taking off his shirt, and being that vulnerable to show the scars on his back. With these bunch, he didn't care. They all knew about his scars.

"Can I jump in the pool Momma? _Please?"_ Sophia asked as she came to a stop next to then laying out on the lawn chairs. She was hoping excitedly from one foot to the other, clad in her pink and purple colored swimsuit with some kind of princess character on it, and swim goggles.

Daryl looked to Carol. She was also in a swimsuit, light blue in the color she was wearing one of his long white muscle shirts over it. More comfortable in that at first. She looked to him.

"You two know how ta swim?" He asked as he stood.

Carol nodded, "She took swimming lessons." She murmured, "But she's still afraid to be alone." Carol told him timidly.

"Come on, let's go then." So the three of them went to the shallow end with Daryl hoisting Sophia into his arms, as she was next to him.

Carol was watching the two of them and couldn't help but blush and giggle when Daryl's swimming trunks slipped over his hip bones, causing him to scramble quickly to tug them back up so they wouldn't fall. A blush ran over his cheeks, but he didn't miss a beat, as he was still holding Sophia firmly in one arm and they both sat down on the ledge of the pool to dangle their legs in the water. The next instant, Daryl pushed himself in and held up his arms. Tossing Sophia in the shallow end.

"Hey," he called out, motioning for her to join them. "Water's wonderful, and Sophia's already lookin' like a drowned rat."

"I'm not a drowned rat!" Sophia squealed and giggled when Daryl dove under and tickled her toes.

"Daryl," Sophia laughed, patting his cheek with her hand. "You're silly," Carol smiled then, sliding into the pool and shivering at the chill, but her body soon adapted to the water, and she waded slowly toward Daryl, who was having a splash war with Sophia as she neared.

"Throw me Daddy!" Sophia squealed, kicking her legs and arms splashing him in the process. There was immediate anxiety that crossed Daryl's face. But he quickly squelched it, with a wide smile as he moved towards Sophia.

Carol's mouth fell open hearing her daughter's words, and her eyes met Daryl's. Maybe she didn't even realize what she said, and Daryl had brushed it off, but she could still see a slight bit of anxiety in his eyes. He got a face full of pool water and coughed, and spluttered, and picked her little girl up and met her eyes and tossed her up in the air, catching her and both of them went under.

Carol smiled proudly at them. Sophia had never had this, and Carol swam under the water coming up, to get her hair wet. The water was now a welcome feeling against her too warm skin.

"Can you teach me to dive Daryl?" She asked, this time, it was Daryl, and Carol tried to see if there was any disappointment on his face, but if there had been he'd quickly schooled them and was just grinning and glancing over his shoulder at mom.

"What's it gonna be Momma?" He asked his face bright with happiness, and she couldn't not grant him that. Sophia knew how to swim, knew that she had to respect the water.

Sophia could swim better than most kids her age. Carol had been the one to teach her when Ed wouldn't lift a finger to help. But she was sure that Daryl could teach her some more. Sophia always feared to go under the water, but with Daryl by her side she was diving down and touching the bottom with him. They'd found a weighted brick. Daryl having to get out of the water for it. Again, his swim trunks riding low, and he had to grab them before embarrassing himself. He tied them quickly yanking them back up past his hip bones.

"Getting too skinny there Dixon." Shane teased him, and Carol snorted when Daryl pushed Shane in the water in the deep end. He came up spluttering throwing out obscenities that Carol covered Sophia's ears. Then he looked down at them and looked guilty. He swam towards her with an apologetic smile. "Had my phone in my pocket."

Carol covered her mouth to hold back a giggle. "Oops, I'm sure he didn't know."

He nodded, "Yeah, pretty sure that he did." He drawled, and winked at them and swam away.

But when Daryl came back with the weighted rubber brick, and diving in with it in hand, he swam around and tickled Carol's toes and then popped up. "Shane said he had his phone on him." Carol spluttered when he shook his head. But he was just getting his hair out of his eyes.

"Sorry." He bit his lip at when he realized what he'd done to her. "Didn't know that." He grumbled, and turned towards Sophia. "Ya ever dive for one of these?" Daryl asked Sophia.

She shook her head yes, "I tried, but couldn't reach it. I got scared." She looked up at him with the saddest eyes he'd seen yet, and it nearly broke his heart.

"Well, why don't we remedy that, and we'll get it today." He raised an eyebrow, and Sophia clapped her hands together jumping up and down in the water.

Carol's eyes welled with tears; Daryl was so good with her. They tried a few times, Daryl showing her how she could do it, and he was there with her every step of the way, diving down with her and helping guide her to it. He didn't help her grab it, but he showed her where it was. The first time she didn't get it, she almost had it but then had to come back up for air too soon.

"Why don't ya, hold on to the edge of the pool like so." He demonstrated, grabbing the edge of the pool, and stretching his long muscular arms out, and dunking his head, holding his breath for a good minute and a half, not even looking like it phased him at all. Carol watched them running her hands on top of the soft silky feeling water.

Sophia watched Daryl carefully and waded over to hold onto the edge of the pool with him.

"Follow my lead Darlin' and don't fret if ya gotta come up fer air." He squeezed her shoulder. "Ya do what ya gotta." He gave her his signature lopsided grin and let go of her shoulder. "Alright on the count of three, Lil bit, take a big breath, hold it ok." He met her eyes, and Sophia nodded watching Daryl intently. "3…2... HUGE BREATH! …1…GO!"

Sophia sucked in a huge breath with him, and they both splashed their heads. Sophia was looking at him and as was Daryl. Carol started counting in her head at first then by forty-five seconds she began to get nervous, but Sophia wasn't even struggling, her eyes were locked onto Daryl's. They made it to sixty seconds when Sophia finally launched out of the water, and Daryl was soon to follow. He picked her up and threw her up above his head. "See Lil' bit' ya can do it." He was grinning, and Sophia wrapped her arms and legs around him as she came down.

"I can do it!" She screamed, and was laughing, by now everyone was looking at the pool with tears in their eyes and covering all smiles on their faces. Daryl had tears in his eyes, but they were happy ones.

"Yes!" He gave her a high five. "You can do it Lil 'bit" He squeezed her and then dropped her gently back into the water. "So ya ready to try this one again?" He held up the brick that he'd suddenly dove to get.

Sophia nodded and jumped up and down in excitement. "Alright ya remember how we dunked our heads right?" He asked her.

Sophia nodded expectantly. "I want ya to watch me now ok." So he dropped the brick back down, and he moved in slow motion, and dove under and grabbed the block, and then brought it back up. "See," He tried to whip his hair out of his eyes but had to dunk his head instead, backward to get it off his face.

Sophia then took the block from him and dropped it down between their feet, and she bit her lip, and dove under just like Daryl had, and came up with it this time. "I did it! I did it!" She squealed in laughter.

"That ya did Darlin', that you did." He was smiling this one lit up his entire face.

"Can you show me how to jump off the diving board Daryl?" Daryl had to look at Carol for that one.

Joel's deep end was twenty-five feet deep. He had three diving boards, one that was a few feet off the water, the one that he'd use with Sophia. He'd generally was diving off the upper one, and Sophia asked him about that one, but he shook his head. "Maybe some other time there Darlin', I'll show ya how I do that, but I think that one would scare ya, momma." He looked over to Carol who had paled, and Daryl grinned.

"Momma, I won't jump from that height." Daryl dropped his arm over Carol's shoulders and kissed her temple,

"And I won't make her." He rubbed her shoulders and then dropped his arm. Getting them out of the water he walked Sophia over to the diving boards after making sure that she could swim, and Carol had been right she was a strong swimmer for her age. So he demonstrated the proper way to jump off the diving board. After doing that a few times, and making sure he was in the water while she did just that, they moved on to learning how to dive. He showed her in slow motion how to learn to do it. Making sure to let her know that you always had to make sure that there was deep water, that it was deep enough if they were going to dive. Because you always wanted to protect your head. Sophia listened intently, picked up on every word, and as like always Daryl dove in first, and then swam way from her, so she didn't hurt herself hitting him. Her first dive was successful. She was like a fish in the water.

They did that for a while, and then Sophia wanted to see Daryl dive off the top one. So they made sure that everyone was out of the water, and he climbed to the top of the twenty-foot ladder. Choosing to dive, and do a summersault at the same time, cutting into the water making a very little splash. That surprised Carol, he was as silent of diver as he was in the woods. He came up from the bottom and swam over to the side of the pool.

Dunking his head back in the water to get his hair off his face. "How'd you learn that?" Sophia had met him at the water's edge, as he climbed out.

"I was on the swim team in high school, and in college." He smirked and shook out his head to clear the water out of his ears.

"Can you do one backward?" She asked.

"Bossy, ain't ya." He winked, and Sophia giggled. So Daryl climbed the ladder once again. And Dove off the top there in a backward dive, he didn't do much with that one except twisting slightly to cut into the water again without much splash. He was good. Carol found herself wondering if he there was something he wasn't good at. He seemed to know how to do everything with ease.

He took his time coming up from the bottom this time, and Carol was worried he'd hurt himself. But soon he kicked himself off the bottom and emerged from the surface of the water. Carol found herself distracted as ever watching the beading water run down his muscled chest and abs as he pushed himself up out of the pool not bothering like most to use the ladder. It was as if she was watching and erotic film, and she couldn't take her eyes off him if she tried.

Daryl smirked at her he'd noticed her undressing him with her eyes. She could almost see him doing the same. The man was like sex on a stick; his neck was begging her to have a taste. To calm herself Carol dove into the deep end it was either that or attack Daryl on the spot.

"What's Momma doing Daryl?" He grinned at her and took her hand.

He chuckled, "Let's find out…little fish." He smirked, and Sophia busted out into a giggle fit.

"I'm not a fish Daryl." She put her hands on her hips and looked up at him, with that look that Carol gave him sometimes.

"Uh-huh, you are a fish…" Daryl snorted out a laugh as he tried to keep a straight face. She was just so adorable with her trying to glare at him. But then he gave her a goofy smile, and Sophia started to laugh again. "I mean you're a fish, by the biggest compliment." He stretched his hands above his head in emphasis.

"Why's being a fish a compliment?" She asked him, as he took her hand and they sat down with their feet dangling in the deep end, as they watched Carol floating in the water, looking peaceful.

Daryl smiled at her and looked at her Mama, "Mean's you're a natural…my granddaddy would always call me a fish." He smirked at that.

"So I'm like you?" She looked up at Daryl with awe, and he grinned.

He ruffled her wet hair and nodded. "Yep," He had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from giving her a full smile. Seriously these two were ruining his reputation at being a bad ass. His face hurt. He hadn't smiled this much his whole life, which he had this last week and a half with them. Granted there was sadness too. But it felt good. It felt right.

"Can I race you?" She asked.

Daryl nodded, taking her hand, and sliding them into the water. He demonstrated holding on and kicking off the wall, but she knew what she was doing, and that surprised him. He did let her win, but she was a strong swimmer. It was decided then, that given his two little ladies, he could take them diving out into that quarry he knew about. Well lake really, there were some underwater caves. He and Merle would go out and swim down into them. He'd do it to hide from the old man. He'd brought blankets there many years ago. They'd probably be gone now. So they could bring some more, he had waterproof bags for a reason. They could kayak out there and then do some diving.

They had a few more races, and then Sophia was exhausted, so Daryl swam with her and Carol to the side of the pool. It'd been like Joel had been reading his mind. Or Sophia's for that matter, but it could just be that he'd had a same aged kid that was hungry. So they offered to watch Sophia for a while so she could eat and play with Ellie and Carl for awhile and Daryl and Carol could have some alone time.

"Thanks," Daryl called, turning back toward Carol as Tess took Sophia inside to rest and get some water.

"You're good with her." Daryl waded toward her, seeking out her hands beneath the water. "You're gonna have to teach me a few things." Carol took his hands in hers and smiled warmly up at him.

"Nah…" He squeezed her hands and had the sudden urge to kiss her. He cleared his throat and felt his cheeks warm. She blushed too and bit her lower lip causing him to stare. He blinked a few times and tried to shake the feeling. "Can I kiss you?" He murmured, his hand going to her hair, and brushing some of the curls away from her forehead. He ran his thumb lightly over her cheek, catching the moisture from the pool water.

She cleared her throat, and her face went crimson.

She smiled, biting her lip as he leaned in slowly, his eyes questioning hers. "Yes, I'd like that."

Daryl nodded once, and this time, she watched how he raised his hand it was shaking like hers had earlier when she'd reached up to cup his cheek. It came to rest lightly on the base of her neck, and a shiver ran down her back, as she wet her dry lips. Daryl watched the tip of her tongue pop out and ran along nervously. She was killing him softly.

His gaze was fixated on her lips, and it had her thoughts shattering while she waited for his next move with nervous and bated breath.

Slowly, so, so slowly he leaned in, giving her all the chances in the world to stop this, to swim away if she so desired. She didn't, couldn't, her need for a connection with this man stronger than her fear.

His soft lips meeting hers sent a sharp spark of desire throughout her trembling body, making it feel alive with sensations. Although it was her emotions that nearly broke her, it was the wave of tenderness cresting through her and her wish to pull him even closer and never let him go kept her grounded.

Daryl withdrew way too soon for Carol's liking, and it was his fear of rejection that called out to everything in her, the onslaught of feelings in her heart was making tears well up in her eyes because his eyes were mirroring her own. Carol couldn't find the words to make him understand that she'd never hurt him and that she felt the same way he did. So she reached out to him, her hands falling gently onto his muscular bare chest she returned the kiss slowly coming up onto her toes.

Again, the sensations rose within her causing the water around them to energize and vibrate around their bodies, each brush of her lips against his was reminding her she was alive, that she could still feel good things, which there was someone she cared for and who cared for her in return. She'd never been kissed before as he was now, his arms finally coming around her body. The hand that was at the base of her neck went into her soft wet curls at the base of her neck, bringing her impossibly closer, and when the tip of his tongue ran over her bottom lip hesitantly, she parted her lips without question, or hesitation inviting him in.

They were both blushing when they broke apart. Daryl kissing her one more time, before diving into the water, and scooping her up, and throwing her above his head, only to catch her and kiss her once more on the nose, and brush his lips softly over hers one more time. His eyes were bright with humor, and his cheeks were red, and his eyes were full of lust and desire.

Desire for her. He desired her, and it brought tears to her eyes. He cupped her cheeks and looked deeply into her watery eyes, "Did I do something wrong?" He whispered, wiping the fresh tears from her cheeks. She shook her head, biting her lip.

"No. It's just I've never been kissed like that, never felt desired." That was nearly Daryl's undoing, for this wonderful, beautiful woman never to feel desired, to feel wanted, loved, it almost broke him.

"I just have so much of those words he said left in me, I fight it every day, but he still lives in there Daryl." Her voice thickened, and her eyes began to fill with tears. "He's still digging at me, and brutalizing me with telling me that no man would ever want me again because…"

Her voice broke, and she let out a soft sob. "I'm undesirable that no man could care" She sniffled, and she hated bringing it up since it was such an incredible kiss they shared.

Daryl couldn't find the words to help her, and he wasn't sure he could speak. His lips crashed down on hers again, his lips moving over hers telling her in ways that he couldn't say yet how much he felt she was desirable. "I care, Carol." He whispered, his heart was in his throat. He too having to fight against himself as that confession alone was nearly making his heart hurt painfully.

He wasn't supposed to care. Because how he'd grown up was that when people cared about you, they'd use your feelings to hurt you. It was a lesson that was imprinted in the scars on his back, his very skin. "I find you desirable." He swallowed thickly and met her eyes after kissing her forehead. Tears betrayed him for a moment. "All my life, I've been wounded by those that claimed to care about me Carol, my father, brother…mother." His voice cracked. But he continued through it. "I was taught, too care…the one's that were 'spose to care for me would use that against me." He held her loosely in his arms, letting her see the pain that filled his eyes. "I care about you… I get it, sweetheart; I get it." He ended on a whisper, and it was her turn to tiptoe up and kiss his lips.

"I care about you Daryl, I with everything in me will never hurt you." He dipped his head down and touched his forehead to hers, their faces a mere inch away. He read her eyes, as he stood there, and nodded leaning back to kiss her forehead and pull her closer.

* * *

Daryl was lounging back on one of the patio chairs with his eyes closed long after they'd gotten outta the pool. Carol had gone in to get Sophia bathed and into her play clothes.

Daryl had laid down one of his fluffy beach towels they brought from his house and laid down on top of the blanket instead of the chair not that he needed to because the lounge chair was set up as one to set in with your swimwear. But the chair was hot, and he was too hot to put his shirt back on.

He was instantly brought out of his dream when he felt ice pricks burn into his chest and belly. He sprung to his feet, and was about to slam into whomever or whatever had rudely woken him when he'd heard a belly laugh.

 _Shane_.

Daryl let the adrenaline lower until he wasn't murderous and glared at the man "I'm gonna kill you." He hissed through his teeth and took off after Shane who'd gotten a head start even if he'd stumbled over his two left feet.

Daryl being the more sure-footed and faster caught him around mid yard which was about fifty feet. Not thinking he flew into him in one of that move that linebackers make in football. Except when football players do that they have a hell of a lot more protection on them. Like a helmet and pads.

So when Daryl's broad but bare sunburnt shoulder slammed into Shane's muscled side, Daryl almost instantly regretted it, but hearing his brother in his head telling him to man up before he made a fool of himself and howled in pain just pushed through it. After all, Shane wasn't fairing to greatly neither when his back slammed into the grass in the backyard his head narrowly missing a boulder which would have tripped them both up the rate they were going if they'd continued to run.

Daryl had shifted them away from it enough last second to avoid them both coming out with a broken skull. Only Shane's thigh ended up hitting the side of the huge thing. But he merely grunted out. Then rolled to try to get away from Daryl.

But Daryl wasn't having it. He tackled him yet again and pushed his back into the grass. "You asshole! I coulda killed you!" He panted.

Shane was laughing and wheezing underneath his hands. "It was worth the look on your face." He chuckled, not defending himself when he got a light punch to his gut. "Payback for my phone." He grinned widely.

Daryl realizing their position in the yard, himself straddling Shane with his shoulders pinned immediately he rolled off him. Allowing Shane to sit up. "Fucker" Daryl scowled.

Shane snorted and patted Daryl's shoulder avoiding the angry wound there from the gunshot. "It was just a bucket of water and ice." Shane was laughing again, "Ice bucket challenge" he snorted, and Daryl rolled his eyes.

Looking down at his chest he was sparkling, "The hell?"

"Oh shit!" Shane grunted hoping to his feet, again stumbling about five yards before regaining his balance.

Daryl was momentarily stunned, then he calmly stood and took off in a trot and then sprinted when he saw Shane thinking he'd lost him in the horse pasture. Daryl grinned manically when he saw where Shane stood.

Then shoved him into the watering troughs for the horses. Shane sputtered and spewed out a stream of water as Daryl laughed at him. He didn't care that he was covered in glitter. And it probably looked blinding on his body since he had been soaked but sweaty also.

Shane leaned back and rested his head on the steel side of the bucket. "Y'know Joel will probably kill the both of us?"

Daryl snorted out a laugh shaking his hair into his eyes as he laughed. "Doubtful" He gave Shane a lopsided grin and helped him outta the water.

They were walking side by side through the pasture both bare footed. Shane was hissing at the burs. To Daryl, it was just any other day. Not that they didn't hurt, he just wasn't a city boy.

"Mama? Why's Daryl and Mr. Shane all shiny?" Sophia asked as Daryl and Shane walked back to the pool area laughing about something.

Carol had to bring her hand to her mouth to cover a giggle Daryl was indeed quite shiny and glittery as the sun bounced off the glitter? Sparkling his chest. "I'm not sure sweetie," she said while composing herself.

When Daryl came into earshot, he was in good spirits chuckling at whatever Shane who was also quite glittery had said.

Daryl walked the rest of the way to his girls a smile wide across his face. "Daryl why are you wearing glitter?" Sophia asked

Daryl chuckled and smiled at her. He stooped down, "Well darlin' I was sleeping and Shane" he pouted slightly, and Carol had to cover another giggle, this one with tears stinging at her eyes because Sophia was falling hard on every word. "Threw a bucket of _ice cold water on me_ " Daryl continued still with that pouty face, "and he laced it with glitter, so this was the outcome." If Carol hadn't known, he was teasing she could have sworn Daryl was about to cry. But of course Sophia didn't know that, and it registered with Daryl too, but before he could say anything Sophia was already throwing herself at him to comfort him.

Sophia the sweetheart she was, threw her tiny arms around Daryl's neck. "It's ok Daryl I won't let him hurt you again!" She cried into his neck.

Daryl's wide eyes found Carols but then he just composed himself, embraced Sophia back, and after a moment or two pushed himself back. "Darling Shane didn't hurt me you know that right?"

By now Shane was standing near but far enough away not to get hurt by Sophia if she tried to hurt him. "But you were crying." Daryl shook his head and smiled sadly.

"Nah, Darling I was just joking. Shane and I were just joking with each other he didn't hurt me Lil' bit, we were just teasing each other."

"But teasing hurts feelings _you were sad_." She touched his cheek, and this time, tears did sting his eyes " _your still sad_ " Sophia frowned.

Daryl shook his head and swallowed thickly. "Nah, I'm okay Darling, I'm just touched you'd stick up for me is all. " Daryl tried a new tactic, "Shane didn't hurt my feelings, 'member earlier I threw him in the pool?"

Sophia brows pinched, and she nodded, "He came over n talked to ya, right?" Sophia nodded, "Well he was just getting me back."

Sophia frowned, "But why didn't he just throw you in the pool?"

Shane walked over, looking a little scared. "I wanted to surprise him like he did me. I wouldn't hurt Daryl he's my friend."

Sophia turned to look at Daryl "promise?"

Shane nodded, "I promise I wasn't gonna hurt Daryl."

Sophia seemed to accept that, then leaned back into Daryl. He stood pulling Sophia up with him as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Daryl opted for one of the dry chairs, not the glittery one and sat back with Sophia in his arms. Carol sat next to him on another dry lounge chair. Watching her daughter lay her head against Daryl's chest. Knowing her little girl was probably coated in glitter.

Daryl gave Carol a warm apologetic smile. As he rubbed circles lightly into Sophia's back. "Think she's asleep" Daryl whispered after a bit of time had passed and he and Carol had been talking quietly about the day and weekend ahead.

Tomorrow they decided they'd take Sophia and Ellie to a theme park and the zoo. Joel and Ricks's family were coming with. Hershel's as well. He figured his girls though older would enjoy a day at the theme park.

"Sophia's never been to a zoo or theme park before," Carol told Daryl sadly. "There's so much that she's missed.

"She's still a kid Carol; she'll still get to enjoy little kid adventures." He reached out and fumbled for her hand, then laced his fingers through hers and squeezed gently. "They're stronger than us, they bounce back quicker. If I can, she can." He whispered.

Carol scooted closer and checked on her daughter. Seeing that she was conked out still, she cleared her throat. "She already is, I can see that. You've done so much for her," seeing that Daryl looked like he was going to protest or brush it off as nothing she stopped him, " _It isn't nothing_...I know add it all together, and I've only maybe known you a month. But since I've left Ed, I've seen so much growth and change in her. And I know it's not all you, but you've become such a huge part of her life" She squeezed his hand tightly, "I'm beyond telling you thank you, _I am_ " She whispered when he squeezed her hand teasing her. "But I can't describe the joy that fills me when I see you...but Sophia she talks about you like you could move mountains that you hung the moon."

Seeing how Daryl blushed and leaned his head down kissing the top of her girls head, she knew she'd embarrassed him. She didn't want that so reached up to brush his hair back, and kissed his temple. He bit his lip and met her eyes; his were filled with emotion Carol couldn't describe. He was clearly touched as a light film of tears coated his cobalt eyes, that seemed to turn bluer when the tears pooled, but he blinked them back.

Daryl felt a warm sensation fill his chest, and his arms tightened around Sophia. He did wish she was his, that this little girl never had to have met Ed. He never hung the moon for nobody. He was just a Dixon. He'd know what it was like to be beaten until you couldn't make sense of the world.

He was aware that a hurtful hand a pain giving one. He never knew what love was, or this gentle warm feeling that was currently cutting deeply into his composure enough, so he let out a huff and brought Carol's fingers to his lips.

Then he gave Carol a watery smile and blinked back the tears that were pooling in his eyes. He knew he should feel embarrassed for letting Carol see him vulnerable he didn't let people in. But she and Sophia had found that hole in his heart, they'd broke down that final wall he'd secured there and made their place there.

He had to let out another tiny puff of air, or he'd be a blubbering mess. He kissed Sophia's head again. Then was able to pull back in the emotions and feel more like himself and less vulnerable that was a new place for him. His heart felt like it had once been dark, cold, like a dying star. But if there were such things as dark stars, they were shining brightly.

* * *

 _ **AN2**_

 _ **This chapter I'll say went a whole different direction. I was battling against them kissing this early in the game…but they just ran away from me. I've never written anything like this before, so I'm slightly nervous and hoping that it turned out alright. When we come back again in chapter 9, I have their weekend planned for them, then after a chapter or two will be doing a slight time jump, but I will like I had before be giving you before little happenings for their relationship as it grows. Because if I continue spending every minute with them, this story will end up going on forever and be hundreds of chapters long. Before we reach the ZA! HaHa! And I want to reach that part too as well. As I've written chapter's way ahead for that. Now I just have to fill in the beginning as the global outbreak is still a little ways out for them, but for the time being Daryl will be figuring things out on his own, and a few others will be telling him. What he's seen so far. Right now he's in the mindset that these 'Tweakers' that he's met undercover are just that…a bad drug gone wrong. But sooner or later he's going to realize that it can't just be drugs that is causing these people to be aggressive. You start to wonder after awhile at least I would.**_

 _ **Hope you all enjoyed, and please leave me a review.**_


	9. Simple Man

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Well here we are again. Thanks for the reviews for last chapter, and the alerts and fav's. I appreciate them all! We're starting off a few hours later, still at Joel's house for the BBQ. More at the end. Enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own the walking dead, just taking the characters out to play with for a while. No copyright infringement intended.**_

* * *

Chapter 9 ~Simple Man~

Day 9 - 10

Saturday - Sunday

Carol flinched as she looked at Daryl's shoulders. "Hon, didn't you put sunscreen on?" She was worried about his back too, as the red went over his shoulders to where she couldn't see. But she was sure his whole back was red.

Daryl winced as he shifted on the chair. He shook his head no, "M'fine" he murmured while pushing his ray bans down his nose to give her a wink.

Carol rolled her eyes "Don't tell me it'll be suntan in an hour," She crossed her arms over her chest and looked down at him raising a delicate eyebrow.

Joel walked out onto the deck, interrupting Daryl's response, "He won't tell you, but I will, it will be". Joel walked over and laid a hand on Daryl's shoulder, and Daryl had to bite into his cheek to keep from crying out, "It's just fun to torture him till it turns from bright red to tan, ain't it now?" Joel snickered.

Daryl reached up with his free hand and squeezed Joel's hand, even though it was still on his sunburnt shoulder, he did that till Joel hissed out, and Daryl then and only then let out a soft puff of air, it was the only sign that he'd felt pain. No one would notice it, except for Carol. She frowned but didn't say anything as she watched Joel shaking out his bruised hand.

She only sat again after Joel jumped in the pool. "Are you sure you're going to tan?" She ran her hand down his bicep and catching his fingers.

Daryl leaned back to look up at her, but squinted into the bright sunshine "I'll be alright." He squeezed her hand, and then reached up and caressed her cheek with the pad of his thumb. "Sweetheart, I swear I'll be ok."

Carol nodded and smiled sadly "you ok out here with her?"

He nodded, then leaned his head back "cross my heart woman" His eyes smoldered at her if it were possible they even became bluer than before. She felt like a teenage girl again. He was awakening things in her that made her just want to find that broom closet. She wondered if she should ask Tess if they had a broom closet. Frustrated with herself, and wanting to bolt she glowered at him. How could the word 'woman' sound so sensual…on his lips? Did he even know what he was doing to her? She wanted to kiss him and never stop.

Carol rolled her eyes at him, and knew she was blushing "Cave man, " she muttered, but he heard her and smacked her ass lightly as she headed in. She was tingling at the contact.

"I heard that!" He called out.

"You are!" She said while giggling and walked into the kitchen to help the ladies get the salads ready.

* * *

The more she and Daryl touched, the more she forgot about Ed. Her lips tingled once again, at the soft caress he placed there after she broke down. That sweet tenderness in his eyes. His soft touch. She wished she could just spend the afternoon with him. Smell him, and taste him. She was thinking this as she entered the kitchen and slammed right into Tess.

Tess caught her shoulders and kept her from falling, and Carol blushed as she met the woman's eyes. Knowing from what Daryl had told her that she was FBI that she'd read her in seconds. She couldn't school her emotions like Daryl, but years of trying seemed to pay off or Tess wasn't one to tease. She just smiled and steadied her and walked with her to the kitchen.

As they were walking Carol kept thinking she knew that they'd asked Daryl to man the grill. He'd told her that he wasn't much of a cook. But he was humble; she knew from experience that he was excellent with the grill. Pure perfection. She heard praise of him in the kitchen from the ladies.

So he and Rick were on the grill. But everybody was saying it was best to keep Rick away from the grill. He had a tendency to burn everything, including people.

Carol laughed at that a true laugh, and then it started a fit of giggles from all the ladies. Carol found herself thinking how much she had missed of her life under the heavy hand of Ed. She knew it'd be awhile before she got rid of all those thoughts of inadequacy or the pain associated with how much he abused her. But she was making new memories with Daryl and even while flirting with him she worried she'd say something wrong, she knew he cared about her.

It was still maybe too early for her to say the 'L' word, but she did love well care deeply for him. At this moment, whatever that kiss brought them. Her hopes were that she hadn't ruined it. With the emotional breakdown after the kiss. They'd talked about it, and he'd gotten emotional too. But since this afternoon he hadn't kissed her on the lips again. Of course, they haven't been alone. She hoped that he didn't think that he'd made a mistake.

"Stop overthinking it, " Lori whispered in her ear.

Carol jumped, and dropped the carrot she'd been holding. "Over thinking what?" She looked at her nervously.

Lori shook her head, "I can see how he is taken with you and Sophia. I've never seen Daryl like this; he's head over heels."

Carol picked up the carrot that she'd been cleaning and started cleaning it again. She didn't know how much Lori knew about her situation. She could just be a pregnant woman, gushing over her hormones. Carol decided, looking up at Lori.

"Carol I don't know a lot of what happened to you. But I know whatever has got you distracted you can trust Daryl. I haven't ever seen him look at someone the way he looks at you."

Carol nodded, not looking at Lori. "I know I can trust him; I trust him with my life." She nodded out the window at Sophia that was sleeping in his arms. He was talking quietly with Rick and Joel. His red shoulders weren't so red anymore and were turning a dark shade of tan. "She's my life," Carol whispered, and cursed at the tears that pooled in her eyes. She tried to blink them back.

Lori noticed them and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Giving her a squeeze. "That's what it should be about. We trust them with our lives. I trust Rick with mine." She didn't mean herself, her hand went to her stomach, and her eyes were on Carl, who was on Shane's heels as they made their way towards the pasture.

Carol sniffled, and cleared her throat. "Sophia likes him. She thinks he hung the moon when I told him that I thought he'd run, but he was so touched by it." Carol scrubbed at her eyes. "Sophia's never had that…a father, Sophia's just basically donated his sperm and ruled over us with his iron fist." She choked on the words and cleared her throat. "Sorry." She blew out a breath slowly, trying to compose herself.

Lori squeezed her tight and rubbed her back. "You don't have to be sorry."

Carol blushed as she stepped back, "I've never had this either." She motioned between them, and Lori's eyes filled with tears.

"Dang hormones." She swiped at her eyes and laughed. "Well, you have it now Carol. Any friend of Daryl's is a friend of ours." She motioned around them. She noticed that Tess was close, but giving them privacy.

"I remember the hormone's." Carol smiled, as she grabbed up the carrot again determined now to get it cleaned so they can have dinner, she knew the guy's and the kids were getting hungry. She cleaned that while Lori talked and chopped the vegetables the way that Tess had told her how. Lori admitted that she wasn't much of a cook. They did a lot of burnt food at their house or take out. Carol's eyes found Rick out in the yard. No wonder he was so skinny. She covered a snort with a cough, and went over and washed her hands again. She was in the process of throwing the salad together as Lori was slicing onions.

"Now can't say this is hormones, goodness these are making my eyes water." Lori snorted.

Tess took over so Lori could work mixing the celery, onion, and radishes into the potato salad. She thought maybe she could do that without making a mistake. All she had to do was put them in the Tupperware container and mix. She did that ok. Patricia had made a potato salad for all of them, so she was supervising how it was all coming together and helping Lori with any questions that came out.

Carol was just finishing up making her chicken salad, they'd started everything earlier in the afternoon, while the boys played. But, the ladies had given Carol time to be with Daryl. All watching as they were standing in the middle of the pool and sharing a kiss. Tess, not normally being the one to ease drop, had nearly dropped what she was carrying when Joel tripped over the rug watching his friend kiss Carol. Tess had smacked her husband in the chest. Scolding him. But they had both met each other's eyes truly happy what they had seen had happened out at the pool.

* * *

Daryl was listening to Joel and Rick talk about some story; he was perfectly content listening to what Rick was telling Joel what was happening in King County. Rick and Shane seemed oblivious to what was going on around the State or Country. Of course, they were more remote than Atlanta, and didn't have the drug problems around there, but domestic problems were high. They had been getting emails forwarded to them from Atlanta on what to look for. Rick had told Joel that they were instructed to shoot aggressive, snarling people in the head. He wondered if it was a joke.

Daryl's act to sleeping was soon disturbed. This wasn't a conversation to be having with a ten-year-old sleeping cozily in his arms. Daryl cleared his throat. "Giving where this story is falling, why not take it out of earshot?" He very pointedly raised his ray bans and looked at the little girl softly snoring in his arms. All three men blushed and nodded. "I'll join you later, but don't wanna wake Lil' bit." He raised an eyebrow.

They nodded, and Daryl dropped his ray bans over his eyes and ran light circles over Sophia's back. She was sleeping, he was certain of it. But still, it wasn't a conversation to have around little ears. Especially shooting anything in the head. That would give the little one nightmares if she were awake to hear that. But thankfully her breathing hadn't changed, and she'd been tucked with her ear against his chest. So he could see that her eyes hadn't fluttered. But still, given what she'd gone through all her life under the hand of Ed. She'd probably perfected the act of sleeping just to make sure that her Momma was alright, and she didn't have to have a hand raised at herself. There was only so much a little body could protect you from. He knew that all too well. The thoughts even brought a slight burn to the scars that crisscrossed angrily across his back. He sighed and kissed the crown of Sophia's head.

Carol had come out earlier to make sure that Sophia had sunblock on. He knew his sunburn had already turned a dark tan. Like he knew it would. His back, where he'd got most of it was still burning slightly and itchy, but he was sure that had to do with glitter too. He had sensitive skin. To his amusement, some of that glitter was coating Sophia as well. But she didn't seem to mind because earlier she had told him she was all glittery as he was.

Daryl could still hear Joel, Rick and Shane's conversation every once in a while. But he had good ears, and usually could pick up on that stuff. They knew what they were doing, trying to bring him into the conversation. But he wasn't at liberty to share some of his knowledge on what the three were talking about. Joel, he could talk to. There had been some things that had come down that was for his ears only, though. He wasn't sure what to make of it. Monday 'they' both he and Joel were on an assignment. He was confident that Joel would be brought up to speed. If not, Daryl was going to bring him up to speed.

Damn them all to ruin his peaceful mind this Saturday afternoon. He didn't want to think about work, he didn't want to think about the shit that was going on in the world. But, get a bunch of cops together and that's what they talked about sometimes. And they had a lot of things to talk about with what was going on with these tweakers.

Daryl jumped when he heard Sophia's voice. "Daryl?" She giggled when he looked down at her. "You're squeezing me." He immediately released his hold on her with an apologetic smile.

He huffed, "Sorry."

Sophia patted his collarbone and laid her head back on his chest. "That's ok; I like it." She nuzzled her ear over his heart, and he had to blink the moisture back in his eyes again. He was thankful for the ray bans. Couldn't see his eyes behind them.

"I like it too Lil' bit." He said hoarsely, He leaned down and kissed her hair.

"Does your arm hurt?" She asked she didn't reach to touch it, but she pointed at his arm where he'd been shot.

Daryl cleared his throat and nodded. "A little, not as much as it did. Your Mama did a good job at healing me." He smirked.

"Did it hurt when it happened?" She looked up at him.

He nodded in the affirmative. "Yep."

"Did you cry?" She was looking at him so seriously that he had to chuckle. He rubbed her back lightly.

"No. I had to keep doing my job, but I probably woulda if I wasn't working." He wrinkled his nose at her, "Our little secret Darlin'?"

Sophia giggled and patted his chest. "Our little secret." She told him, lowering her head back down on his chest.

Daryl sighed, and leaned back in the seat. "Your shoulders aren't red as a lobster anymore." Sophia pointed out.

Daryl snorted and squeezed her. "Nope, don't usually burn."

"Why do people burn? I mean it's not like when…" she trailed off, and hid her face.

Daryl shifted them slightly, "It's not like when Sophia?" He felt tears on his chest and ran his hand over her back. He hadn't seen any scars on her, so he was trying to swallow that fear that she'd been harmed like that. "Not like when sweetheart?"

Sophia was crying against his chest; she swiped at her eyes. "Not like when Ed burned Momma. I saw him do it; she was crying." Daryl squeezed her against his chest and comforted her.

"Lil' bit you know that you can talk to me right?" He asked, as he leaned down and raised her chin so he could catch her eyes.

Sophia hiccupped and nodded; she swiped at her eyes again. "Uh-huh," She shook her head, she'd gotten herself under control. "I know you won't hurt Momma or me."

He pushed his ray bans into his hair and nodded. "Never, never. I'd never hurt you or your Mama, so know that you can tell me anything you want." He cupped her cheek, wiping a tear away with his thumb. "Ok."

She nodded against the palm of his hand. "He can't hurt us anymore right?" Her lips trembled, and it was all Daryl could do not to weep right there.

He swallowed the knot in his throat and nodded. "Right, I won't let him."

"But what if he hurts you?" She whispered.

"He won't," Daryl whispered back.

"You got muscles like Superman. Ed's big, but he's fat."

Daryl fought against his reaction, but his eyes did crinkle with a hidden smile for her. "Well, I ain't Superman, but… I won't let anyone harm you or your Mama."

"I still think you are Daryl." She leaned her head against his chest again, and he rubbed her back lightly.

Daryl smiled down at her and jumped again when he heard Carol's voice. "Sorry, thought you saw me?"

He shook his head no, "It's alright, what did you say?" He asked.

Carol smiled at him, "Oh, was just wondering if I should take her off your hands, it looks like the boys need you over by the grill." She pointed at the three of them trying to figure out how to turn the thing on.

Daryl pouted, "I'm cozy." He heard Sophia giggle against his chest.

But he supposed that cuddle time was up. Even if he didn't want to get up, he knew they'd have burnt hamburgers, brats, and hot dogs if he let those boys do anything with the grill. "Alright," He sighed and gave Sophia one more squeeze. She got up and went to Carol.

Daryl stood and stretched, and grabbed his discarded t-shirt from off the ground where it lay next to him, and pulled it on over his head. Then pulled Carol in for a hug, and a quick kiss on the cheek even though he wanted to kiss her lips. He refrained, he wasn't sure how well received that would be if it was in front of Sophia. No matter what Sophia thought of him, he was sure it would raise questions that Carol wasn't ready to answer. Or him that matter. But he did meet her eyes and let her know how much he could that he did want to kiss her on the lips. He let his eyes fall from hers to her lips, and then back up to her beautiful wide blue eyes, she understood as she bit her lip, and blushed a beautiful deep red. He cupped her cheek and ran his thumb lightly over her bottom lip. "I better go, or we're gonna have burnt food." He smirked, and stepped back letting his arms fall.

Carol blinked, and blew out a breath. "Yes, we don't want burnt food." She said breathlessly.

It was exactly what he'd wanted, seeing that self-doubt in her eyes had affected him slightly. He wanted her to feel like he wanted her.

"Right, I'll see you soon." He ruffled Sophia's hair and stepped back and walked over to where the men were looking at the grill.

* * *

He cleared his throat loudly startling all three of them. "You break it yet!" He shouted, causing the men to glare at him.

"Well look who came back from cuddle land." Shane taunted, and Daryl rolled his eyes.

He snorted, and stooped down to fiddle with the knob on the propane tank, and he heard a hiss knowing that it was filling the hose and up to the grill itself. He told them to stand back as he lowered the lid, and heard a poof, as the grill lit. "That simple." He eyed Rick who was standing with his hands on his hips like it was the damnedest thing he'd seen in his life.

Daryl just chuckled, as he shook his head. "I'm surrounded by the three stooges."

Shane punched Daryl in the stomach, and Daryl coughed, but then reached out and put Shane in a headlock. "Boys!" Tess shouted.

Daryl dropped Shane, and he fell to the ground rubbing his sore neck. "Headlocks are illegal!" Shane growled at him.

Daryl snorted, getting a glare from Tess. "He started it, punched me." Daryl narrowed his eyes. Tess just passed by him and patted his shoulder.

"You're needed in the house." She told Joel and stepped over Shane as he was still laid out on the ground rubbing his neck.

Daryl swallowed the need to kick him in the gut. He didn't like cheap shots. Not that Shane had hurt him, that wasn't it. He just didn't like cheap shots. He set the grill to medium and lowered the lid and adjusted the gauges on the front. Then walked into the house to get the grill equipment.

"What happened out there?" Carol stopped him when he had crossed into the kitchen from the den. She touched his bicep, and he flinched at first. "Sorry." She dropped her hand, but Daryl immediately caught her fingers.

He looked around the kitchen and seeing no one in the room, pulled her into his arms, and lightly brushed his lips over hers. She sighed, and leaned into the kiss. It was brief, but it was what she needed to keep her doubts away. Daryl leaned back and brushed his thumb over her bottom lip. "Don't doubt this." He murmured while meeting her eyes.

Carol's lips began to tremble, and her eyes pooled with tears. "If you're going to be so sweet I'm gonna need a hug." She whispered back brokenly.

Daryl huffed out a breath, and he felt a slight burn in his eyes but ignored it. She was wrong; he wasn't 'the sweet one' she was.

Daryl had nothing to say then Carol just felt his arms come up, right before one slipped snuggly around her hips, and the other crossed over her back, Daryl pulled her to his chest. She felt completely safe in his warm, loving embrace. It was strange the amount of times that they'd hugged now, she'd always felt safe. But somehow, this hug was more intimate as far as Daryl hugs went, it had been so long since she'd felt anything intimate like that, that she'd forgotten what it was like. Her entire body felt warm, as every inch of his body touched hers.

All the tension her body had been feeling just instantly drained away, and she was just left with him. His hard body pressed against hers, and she could feel the faint thrum of his heartbeat in her ear.

She felt him tilt his head down and press his lips to her ear. "You are so precious." He murmured and he buried his face against her neck. Kissing her pulse point before burying his face there.

Carol sniffled, as one of the tears that had pooled in her eyes slipped down her cheek. He held her so tightly and was making her feel so precious to him. And she started to think that maybe the 'L' word wasn't too soon after all. He'd found a way into her heart. He owned it completely.

That thought should have terrified her…given her history with men, but Daryl wasn't Ed. He was everything opposite of that monster. He was loving and kind, gentle with his touch, and as she watched him with Sophia earlier out on the deck. She knew that her daughter felt safe with him. It wasn't too soon for the 'L' word for Sophia.

She knew as long as Daryl was around he wouldn't let anyone ever hurt them again. If suddenly Ed showed up and was trying to drag her home, Daryl would put an end to it. That was a comforting thought. For the first time ever she really truly had someone standing in her corner. To fight her battles for her.

It was that thought that had her holding her new man tighter. She felt Daryl huff out a warm breath against her neck and braced for him to pull back. He gave her one more squeeze and kissed her neck. He leaned up, and his hands slid down her sides to her hips. His fingertips pressed into her hips, and he tilted his head and leaned down to brush his lips against hers again. "I gotta go out and save them boys out there, alright sweetheart?"

Carol leaned back and patted his chest, "You go do that, they might blow up the grill if you don't." She let her hand run down his chest. He sighed, and caught her fingers.

He kissed them, "Now, you keep that up, and I'm staying." He smiled warmly at her. He leaned in and kissed her lightly it was just a peck on the lips. But it still caused a spark.

Carol giggled, as he backed away, his hip hit the counter, and he winced. "Well, that was smooth." He chuckled, and lifted his fingers and waved as he walked out of the house, but not before he grabbed the grill equipment in one arm, and the hamburgers, brats, hotdogs and steaks in the other arm. Carol saw he was grabbing everything at once hurried ahead of him and got the door for him since it was pulled shut. "Thanks, sweetheart." He winked and passed through the door and walked towards the grill.

* * *

Joel grabbed the food, and Daryl shifted and set the grill equipment on the table that was by the grill.

"Rick already burnt himself." Joel snorted, as Daryl straightened.

Daryl grunted, and shook his head. "I can hear your thoughts, Dixon." Rick came over and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. "You shouldn't think so hard; your brain will implode."

Daryl shoved him away with a scowl. Then checked the temp gauges on the grill. It was just about perfect. "Are we taking orders on the steaks?" Daryl turned to look at Joel.

"Yeah." Joel nodded,

Daryl nodded his response, and started with the bratwurst first; he knew those would take the longest. The ladies were already bringing out the salads, and the plates and silverware. "Brought this to keep everything warm," Tess told him as she walked up between Daryl and Joel. "Where'd Rick go, thought he was helping out?" She asked.

"He's over there." Joel nodded. Daryl turned to see Rick and Shane rough housing with Carl and Jimmy.

Daryl turned back to the grill, "Do you want any help?" Tess asked touching Daryl's shoulder.

"Nah, I'm good…better working on my own." He looked over at her.

"Ok. Grillmaster." She patted his shoulder, and stepped away from them, and went back into the house.

* * *

The kids were all sacked out and sleeping it had been a fun day. Sophia was in Ellie and Allison's room. Carl was asleep in the living room.

Daryl walked quickly, but quietly through the den. Sophia had wanted him to read them a bedtime story. Ellie being a little older at thirteen to Sophia's nine going on ten didn't protest. She was all right with Daryl there. Daryl had just left the bedroom door open after Carol had left to help with the cleanup from the BBQ.

Joel had just left the room after tucking his youngest in, and kissing Ellie goodnight. So it'd been Allison, Ellie, and Sophia in the girl's room. Allison was Joel's youngest she was eight a year younger than Sophia. So Daryl had his hands full as Joel patted his shoulder snickering at him

Joel leaned down and kept his voice low. "You're losing your role as hard-ass my friend" he chuckled and left the room leaving the door open as Daryl had insisted he do.

Daryl got himself situated and opened the first book of Harry Potter to chapter one. He'd never read the series. But he knew of it since Joel never stopped yammering on about the damn thing with him. Causing Daryl to think that the girls were too young to read it. But Tess has insisted that they weren't well at least Ellie wasn't. But Carol had consented that it was alright that Sophia was old enough, she'd been reading it to her since she'd left Ed.

So here Daryl was again losing his status as _Daryl the hard ass_ , though he didn't care when Sophia currently was cuddled against his chest taking in his every word as he read to them. Ellie from her perch on her bed smiled at him when she realized that Sophia and Allison had fallen asleep against him.

"I think you're their pillow," Ellie whispered, and Daryl winked.

"Think so too." He said with a soft smile.

Daryl closed the book and reached over to put it on the bedside table. Then carefully as quietly as possible extracted himself from the girls. It helped that he was quiet, and made no dent in the bed when he got to his feet.

"Night, Ellie." He whispered as he turned off the bedroom light. He left it a crack open so that some light would shine through. Then stepped out into the hallway and moved down to the bathroom. Seeing it closed, he just leaned against the wall and ran a hand through his hair.

"You alright?" Rick asked as he walked out of the bathroom.

Daryl nodded, chewing his bottom lip, "Yeah," He nodded at the bathroom,

"Oh," Rick chuckled. "See you out there then."

* * *

As Daryl rounded the corner someone crashed into him, he reached out blindly catching their shoulders. It was Beth. He straightened her to keep her from crashing to the carpet. "Sorry." She squeaked. "I wasn't watching where I was going." She held up her phone, which Daryl snagged from her.

When she tried to get it back from him, he held it high above his head. "Daryl!" She squealed quietly trying to get it from him. If she really wanted it, she could. But he knew she was too shy to try.

"Just doing a selfie." He grinned down at her, and she calmed down. "Promise I wouldn't look at your messages." He winked, and then took her shoulder and placed her in front of himself, and held the iPhone above his head and snapped the picture. "There, and I didn't even break it." He handed the phone back to her, and she was laughing at him.

"I'm going to put this as my screen saver on my phone." She grinned and did just that.

Daryl just snorted while rolling his eyes and left the giggling teenager to herself. Beth was like a little sister to him; he'd known Hershel's family since he was a boy. He'd ride out with his granddad to help out at the farm. So it was kind of like growing up with a whole other family. So he'd known her all her sixteen years.

He just shook his head at the blush. Teenagers. Plan and simple. He went to find Carol and snuggled up with her in his arms out at the fire pit.

The night was growing cooler, and Tess had offered Carol a sweater pull over as the only thing she had packed was her tank top and shorts. She'd borrowed her some jeans too.

"Mmmm, your warm." She nuzzled into him as he sat down.

"Cold?" He asked as he pressed his lips against her ear.

"A little." Daryl pulled her closer into his chest and wrapped his arms around her waist. He jumped when she put her hands under his shirt.

"Damn… your hands are cold!" He hissed out a breath, drawing some looks from everyone around. Daryl recovered quickly and kissed her neck.

"Sorry." She whispered, rubbing her cheek against his chest.

He snorted, "Feels nice."

They sat around the fire roasting hotdogs and making s'mores. Daryl was chuckling as Carol was trying to not get the marshmallow all over her face. But he supposed it would be more of a reason to kiss her, as she was trying to clean up. He looked around them; there were eyes on them. But he guessed it didn't matter. So he leaned down and kissed her. "Yum." He said licking his lips, and that got a blush and some giggles from all around them. Daryl was thankful that it was dark, as his cheeks colored too.

They were having a good night; some were drinking. Daryl had shot down a few beers, but the night was still young. He was switching to water now. He laughed at Joel when Tess brought out the guitar. The man's cheeks colored. Daryl just shook his head and called out for some Lynyrd Skynyrd. Joel played awhile and sung. He had a rich gravelly voice almost like the lead singer did of the band.

When someone requested 'Simple Man' all eyes went to Daryl. He nearly shot to his feet shaking his head. But Carol patted his hand and squeezed it gently. Giving him courage.

Daryl sighed and took the neck of the guitar in his hand. Carol tried to shift off his lap, but he held her there. Just shifted her so he could have access to the guitar.

Daryl cleared his throat, as he began to strum the guitar. His eyes met Carol's, and he blushed as he pulled in a breath to start… He began quietly, his voice rough and gravelly, and beautiful Carol thought. He had the kind of voice that could sing the phone book, and she'd listen.

" _Mama told me when I was young_

 _"Come sit beside me, my only son…"_

The melody was slow and soft, and it took Carol back…She watched as Daryl closed his eyes as tears came to them. He continued into the guitar solo. Carol could see the tears that had been pooling in his eyes. She had tears falling down her cheeks, and she noticed those around them were all reserved as he pulled in a breath to continue once again. His eyes fluttered open and found hers again.

The last verse had brought tears to his eyes, but he didn't look away as he continued to sing. His voice thickened, but it only got deeper.

" _Baby, be a simple, be a simple man_

 _Oh, be something you love and understand_

 _Baby, be a simple kind of man."_

He finished by meeting her eyes the last line of the song barely audible. Then leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. She pulled him close and squeezed him. Her tears are running in rivers down her cheeks. They were startled when everyone was clapping around them, and giving Daryl a standing ovation. He blushed and hid his face at first. Taking a moment to compose himself, the last verse had got to him. It didn't matter that he'd been emotional in front of Carol. But in front of all of them was a little embarrassing. Carol kissed his temple.

Daryl chuckled. "You guy's are ruining our moment." He said against her neck. Then sat back when he knew his eyes were dry. No one seemed to notice he'd gotten emotional, either that they weren't commenting on it.

Daryl held out the guitar for Joel. "Next big man…'Future Day's man, make us weep." Daryl chuckled.

"And as if we didn't need the tissues for what you just sang!" Lori and Maggie cried out together. Still wiping their eyes.

Joel shook his head, "Nah, if anyone is singing that one you're singing that to your lady friend there." Joel nodded at him.

Joel held out the guitar, and Daryl slowly reached out for it with a blush running across his cheeks. He dipped his head when it burned to his ears. So for the second time in a matter of minutes, he was going to embarrass the hell out of himself. He wasn't a singer…

Daryl turned to Carol, and looked into her eyes with a nod, and he began to strum the guitar…then sing her the song…

" _If I ever were to lose you, I'd surely lose myself…"_

* * *

 _ **AN 2:**_

 _ **This was just a bit of a filler, to move Carol and Daryl's relationship along. And again the end of the chapter just decided to fly away from me. This story is very AU, and I know in Cannon, Daryl is capable of expressing himself. Maybe not ever in this way in Cannon, by singing to Carol… But I guessed it was a first for Carol, she's never had a man sing to her, or care for her the way Daryl does now. So I wanted to give them something sweet for a memory that they can look back on after the ZA becomes official. And their world starts to breakdown around them. Next chapter we'll catch up on the rest of their weekend together.**_

 _ **Hoping to get Chapter 10 out here in the next few days. I got a new job, so that might cut into my writing time until I can figure out a schedule with it. But I don't start till next week. So have a week to write as much as I can.**_

 _ **Let me know what you think, and thanks for reading!**_


	10. Right Where I Wanna Be

_**Author's Note: So yay! Finally :) So sorry for the long wait, as I said in my other update I'd gotten a new job and it cut into my writing time alot. Then I just hit a stumbling block. Not a block, just had to do a rewrite, then another, and another till I got here. Thank you for the lovely reviews, alerts, and favorites! Glad you all enjoyed the last chapter! Here we are picking up the next morning, and into their day together. More at the end!**_

 _ **Thank you for the lovely reviews, alerts, and favorites! Glad you all enjoyed the last chapter! Here we are picking up the next morning, and into their day together. More at the end!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own the Walking Dead, just taking the characters out to play for a bit, No copyright infringement is intended.**_

* * *

Chapter 10 – Right Where I Wanna Be

Sunday Morning – Afternoon Day 10

Daryl was the first one up not surprising though because he usually needed very little sleep. Sophia hadn't even stirred when he'd carried her into his house at two am. He had Carol open the doors and cut on the lights. Not that he'd needed them, it was for her sake. She didn't know the layout of his house yet. The moon had lit some of it up, and he'd just followed behind Harley as she trotted ahead of him to his bedroom.

He'd put them in the guest room across from his as that one was already made up and had fresh sheets. He'd shown Carol where she could put her stuff earlier before they had gone to Joel's for the BBQ. Then had left their door a crack after he'd kissed Carol goodnight and told her if she needed him he'd leave his door open.

Daryl made his way into the kitchen looking with blurry eyes at the coffee pot; he'd only gotten about four hours of sleep. But he would be okay after he had his morning coffee. After he'd made his coffee, he made his way back upstairs to change into running shorts and a tank top. He had to get his run in with the amount of food he'd eaten yesterday.

He went back into the kitchen and wrote a quick note for Carol so that she didn't wake up and not know where he was. He'd planned on just jogging on the trails around his property and not even going out of the gates. He pocketed his iPhone and locked up the house behind himself, putting his key in the hidden compartment in his running shorts.

It was a beautiful morning for Georgia they'd gotten a slight break in the heat, and the dew point was down, so it didn't feel like he was running underwater with no way to breath. He'd run five miles in a little over twenty-seven minutes pushed himself to a little under a six-minute mile. He was coated in sweat when he made it back up to the house. Harley had come trotting back behind him a bit, running up with a rabbit in her mouth.

Daryl let out a wheezed chuckle and praised her. "I guess you hungry." Harley tilted her head looking up at him with curious eyes. He'd let her enjoy her rabbit. At least she wasn't attacking the chickens. She occasionally caught a rabbit; she knew how to survive on her own. Daryl let her into the backyard "I may be a hunter, but no way in hell you are bringing that in." He told the dog when she almost entered his house. "There are ladies here." Daryl patted Harley's head, and she was content on laying on the deck and eating her rabbit. He wasn't worried about her; she was fed the raw diet after all.

As he entered the kitchen, he walked across the room to the cabinet and got a glass opened the fridge and got some water. He'd been thirsty enough to drink out of the pond on his property. He had checked on Harley before he went down to the gym in his basement. He'd changed the note that he was down there. The Doc had said he had to rest a few days. It'd been a few days, so his shoulder and side were healing nicely since he's not been over doing it. He lifted light today, not wanting to hurt his shoulder or side. Even with lifting light, he felt it in his shoulder. He cleaned up and then made his way back upstairs, he let Harley in now that she was done with her rabbit. He discarded what she didn't eat out in the compost in the garden making a mental note to dump it, so it didn't stink. He just didn't want to run it out and get rid of it.

Daryl whipped his sweaty shirt over his head as he entered the kitchen. It was still early, and neither Carol or Sophia were up yet. He'd gone up and looked, both asleep. He threw his shirt and shorts in the laundry shoot in his room after closing his door. Then and only then he stepped out of his boxer briefs and walked across his room to the bathroom, he didn't want to scare neither of the ladies if he'd walk around bare-assed. Usually, he'd just walk around like that. He turned on the water and stepped under the water. Flinching as the water was still cold, against his heated body.

But it woke him up further, after that he wrapped the towel around his hips, and made his way across the room to his dresser. He threw the damp towel across the room and pulled on a fresh pair of boxer briefs and a pair of faded black jeans. Then pulled out one of his old rock band t-shirts it was soft with wear, as he'd had it for nearly ten years. But he'd be damned if he was going to throw that one away.

He'd gotten it with an old friend from the academy; they'd gone to the concert, and he's liked the band, so he paid out twenty-five dollars for a band shirt. The band was still around that many years later. The shirt ten years ago fit him loosely, but now it was snug through his upper body. Not that he was fat, he'd just bulked up since then. He'd had to pull it up over his biceps, where it was tight on his gunshot. But other than that it was comfortable.

Daryl quickly combed his hair, getting it out of his eyes and made his way down to the kitchen again. He was famished, so he pulled out the bacon, eggs and hash browns. He could cook, he just didn't always like to. But he'd thought that Carol probably always has to have breakfast ready. So he was going to surprise her, and he sent up a thought to JC, so he didn't burn everything.

* * *

He made another pot of coffee as the bacon began to fry. Then rummaged thru the pantry to see if he had any hot cocoa that he could make for Sophia. He remembered her telling him that she liked that for breakfast. He'd found some. And set that out. No sooner had he done that, that Carol came into the kitchen. Holding her arm across her face, looking for all the world like she was dragging until she smelled the coffee and her eyes lit up.

She walked over to him after she poured her mug, and wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head between his shoulder blades. Now a move like that from anyone else would have them being thrown over his shoulder. But with Carol it was soothing. "Good morning Hon, you smell good." She sniffed his back, as he chuckled, and turned in his arms.

He leaned down and kissed her even though she was protesting that she had morning breath. He just smirked and shook his head. "You taste like coffee," he murmured against her lips.

"So do you." She smothered a giggle, as this wasn't the time to laugh. Even though her nerves had other plans. "Mhmm this shirt is so soft; I could sleep on it." She rubbed her cheek against it.

It felt nice, and he rubbed her back. "It's broken in of ten years of wear." He told her while pressing his lips to her ear and nuzzling her neck. He kissed her neck and reluctantly pulled away. "Don' wanna burn the bacon." He kissed her nose and spun around to flip it, and turn down the burner.

"Thought you said you didn't cook," Carol said from behind him. She was lightly tracing her fingers across his back, causing his skin to break into goose bumps.

He turned around and grinned, and wrapped his arms around her and held her loosely. She laid her cheek against his chest. "Thought I'd cook for you." He placed one hand on her hip and the other on her chin to raise her face to his so he could see her reaction. She had tears pooling in her eyes.

"Your sweet, I don't think I've had a man cook for me."

"Well don't call me sweet until ya taste it" he wrinkled his nose, as his eyes crinkled.

"Don't sell yourself short; you do a mean BBQ." She patted his chest with a smile. He leaned down and kissed her lips, in a silent thank you.

Daryl sat down on the sofa, with the mug of coffee Carol had made. All three of their bellies were full of the omelet's and in Sophia's case, scrambled eggs he'd done for her. Currently, Sophia had come out to the living room her hair still a mess from sleep. She'd finished her breakfast. Daryl had found some kiddy cartoons on cable for her. So that was playing softly on the 72-inch TV in his theater room that they are sitting in.

Sophia gave her Mama hugs and kisses, then without Daryl even asking for the same she crawled up into his lap and wrapped her thin arms around his neck. She kissed his cheek, then rubbed her chin "your cheek is prickling me." Daryl chuckled he hadn't shaved yet. He squeezed Sophia against his chest when she laid her cheek against his shirt, and rubbed it over his heart. "I love you, Daryl." She squeezed him with all her might.

Carol put a hand over her mouth to hold back the sudden sob that threatened to come out. She looked to Daryl and for his part in the 'L' word admission from Sophia he was doing fairly well.

Daryl's heart got stuck in his throat for a moment. He just held that little girl as tightly as he dared as his breath caught in his chest. He dipped his head down while trying to blink back the tears in his eyes. He kissed the top of Sophia's head. "Love ya too baby girl" Daryl murmured thickly.

He looked up and met Carol's eyes; she had tears streaming done her cheeks. She looked nervous about her daughter's admission, so he winked letting her know all was good. Then he had to close his eyes again and lean his head down because he did love that little girl. These two ladies had become the most important part of his life. He did love them both.

Sophia had squeezed him impossibly tighter when he'd said it back. Right now Daryl's emotions were nearly getting the better of him. He was sort of wishing for his ray bans he couldn't quite blink fast enough as the tears pooled in his eyes. But he sniffed, and once again kissed the top of that little one's head.

Sophia bless her heart shifted up to look up at him. He just gave her a watery smile letting her know he was ok. When she looked a little alarmed from his tears. "Are you crying?" She pressed her hand to his cheek in comfort.

Daryl had to chuckle; he shook his head slightly. "Our little secret" he whispered. Then squeezed her again.

Sophia giggled, content with that answer. She knew any emotion was because he was happy. For Daryl, that was almost one hundred percent true. Mainly for his part, the only one that had ever told him they loved him was his own Momma. She'd at least shown it where he could remember. He had to hold back a wave of emotion.

Soon he'd be full out bawling if he kept on those line of thoughts. But using his almost twenty years of schooling his emotions to his advantage it worked. To an extent he still wanted to feel this moment, so he couldn't quite get a grip on that. But he was able to fight back those tears that were betraying him.

Carol brought Sophia back up to get her showered and lay out her clothing for the day. Daryl went out and tossed the Frisbee for Harley for a little bit; he jumped when he felt arms go around his waist. "Sorry," She kissed his back between his shoulder blades.

Daryl turned in her arms and kissed the top of her head, holding her tightly. "Are you ok?" Carol asked him.

He breathed her in; she smelled of lavender and vanilla. "Ya smell good, sweetheart." Then he leaned in and kissed her lips. "M'fine… Lil' Bit is a sweetheart." He murmured as he leaned back and grinned his cute lopsided grin that she loved so much.

"No I mean, that wasn't too much?"

Daryl pressed her back to arm's length and frowned. "Why would it be too much?" His tone hardened, even though he really wasn't upset with her.

"I'm sorry" She looked down at her feet. But Daryl brought his fingers to her chin.

"Nothing to be sorry for." He whispered, "You and Soph, are the best part of my life, Carol. I do love her." His voice cracked, and he cleared it. "I." His voice broke, and he chuckled. Then leaned down pressing his forehead to hers. "You both are the most important parts of my life." His voice thickened, as tears pooled in his eyes.

Daryl had been about to tell Carol that he loved her too. But he backtracked only because he was scared that it might be too soon for her to hear it if she was worried if her daughter saying those words were too much for him. But they weren't. And he felt the same for both her and her little girl, but those feelings were much much different. Yes, he loved them both, but for obvious reasons they were different kinds of love. He'd wrapped his arms around Carol and pulled her close leaning his cheek down on the top of her head. He had to reach up and wipe his eye at one point as a tear tried to make its way out of his closed lids.

It was new for him to be this vulnerable. It was a hard thing putting his heart out there because he never had. And in all his life he'd never felt this way before. And it was literally cutting into his composure. He blinked some more clearing his eyes and then squeezed her once more. Yeah, he'd wait to tell her he loved her. But God was he falling hard for this woman in his arms. She'd stolen his heart. He just hoped he could do the same with her.

When Sophia was dressed in ready, they packed up for the day. Daryl had a big day planned for them. They were going to go to Six Flags, as Carol had told Daryl that it was Sophia's birthday, and she had never had a birthday before. Ed never made that possible. Sure Carol was able to get her discount bin toys and bake her a cake. So Daryl made sure to ask Sophia what she wanted to do today since this was her birthday.

* * *

She wanted to go to six flags because she'd never been able to go before. Then she wanted to go fishing. So Daryl called Joel and told him that they were stopping at Jack's first to pick up stuff for fishing. They were going to go fishing in the afternoon. Then he was going to show them some caves out on the water as well.

Jack's was owned by Jack Mason he was a local that Daryl went to school with, and the store had been in the family for as long as he could remember. It was an older store as were most the stores in this part of town. Sweet Water was a tourist town because it hadn't grown up like most of the towns around here. It was small, one stoplight town, maybe of 1200 people. It had a hospital, police/fire station a locally owned grocery store, as well as department stores, bars, and the newest store was a Piggly Wiggly. But Daryl had yet to be in that store; he shopped locally owned shops whenever he could. Because it was where he grew up, and some of those locals especially the older generations still held grudges on his family, but for the Mason's didn't. For Daryl's part in the Dixon family, he was well respected. The people around here knew that he was a cop, or knew that he moved on to bigger places than Sweet Water, GA.

Daryl pulled into the parking space and turned off the truck. Jack's was one of the shops that opened for the fishing crowd. So that's why he pulled in there at 7:30 that morning. "Alright, so we'll pick up the fishing supplies here."

"Really!" Sophia said from beside him she was bouncing in her seat. Daryl had to grin at her excitement.

"Yes! Really!" He said and chuckled as she squealed. Daryl shot a look over at Carol who was also smiling at the excitement from her daughter. They got out of the truck and made their way to the store. Daryl had explained that it was a small town and that anywhere they may go people are going to look. Because he was a Dixon, and he normally wasn't walking around with a lady and a young daughter.

"What do you mean by that?" Carol asked, and Sophia was looking back in forth between them.

Daryl smiled sadly for a moment and rested his hand on top of her head. "Well." He cleared his throat and ran a hand at the back of it. "My old man and my brother have reputations in these parts. The name Dixon tends to be frowned on." He shrugged.

"But why to take it out on you?" Sophia asked she'd moved closer, and her head was resting on his shoulder in comfort.

Daryl chuckled, but it wasn't in humor. "It's a small town darling" He cleared his throat, "So kinda like all your dirty laundry is out there for everybody to see." Sophia's eyes widened, and Daryl realized his mistake. "No, Darling I don't mean dirty clothes." His eyes were crinkling in humor.

So Daryl explained it kid age appropriate as best that he could. He didn't want to make Sophia feel sad. He'd already explained to Carol earlier what the town was like. But he felt bad when Sophia's eyes were watering, but he didn't get to say anything because suddenly she was putting her arms around his neck comforting him. "I'm sorry Daryl." Daryl rubbed her back and looked over her shoulder at Carol. Sophia was such a little sweetheart.

"Thanks, darlin' I'm ok. Most of the town is kind." He rubbed her back and leaned back. "Just saying that there might be people looking at you both, but that's just because they are curious who I got with me." He ruffled Sophia's hair, and she stuck her tongue out at him. He ducked his head and held back a snort.

There was an older lady that Carol noticed that gave Daryl the stink eye as he passed by her when they entered. Daryl leaned down and pressed his lips to her ear "That's Mrs. Mason, Ms. Martha. I fell in her flowers when I was ten; she's held against me since then." He gave the older woman a nod as they passed and the older woman grumbled something. Carol looked over her shoulder at the woman, and she quickly looked away from her.

"Seriously?" Carol huffed, and Daryl chuckled.

He squeezed her shoulder and gave her a wink. "It's nothing."

Daryl pulled up short when an elderly couple approached them. "Daryl!" The wrinkled gray woman came over and hugged him tightly. Daryl hugged the small woman gently. Then shook the older gentleman's hand. "Now who are your friends, darling boy." The woman asked looking at them.

Daryl turned and nodded to Carol first, and then Sophia. "Ms. Mabel, meet Carol, and Sophia." He said with a grin, then blushed when the older lady turned and squeezed his cheeks. Daryl dipped his head and rubbed his neck.

Then Ms. Mabel came over and held Carol's hand. "It's very nice to meet you dear; you are stunning." She gushed over her. Carol felt her face flush, and she smiled at the older woman. She watched as Daryl was biting his lip. She shook Sophia's hand and then they made they were on their merry way. Carol never caught the older man's name.

"That was Mr. and Mrs. Theoador Wilson."

"She's a peach," Carol told him, and he chuckled.

"That she is, she's you gotta take her with a grain of salt, she's a sweet old lady, but can be very outspoken."

"What does the grain of salt mean?" Sophia asked looking at both of them.

"Oh, sweetheart, just taking it lightly," Carol explained.

They'd been in the store for about twenty minutes, and Daryl had been right. Carol had moved closer to him because people were watching him. He seemed to take it all in stride and ignore the people for the most part. Except for ones that came up onto his space and greeted them. Carol was learning who she was going to call the pushy nosy ones. But most people were kind. Some gave him a wide berth, or gave him the stink eye, though, or like him just outright ignored him.

"Hey, Jack!" Daryl called the owner over since he had been watching Daryl with Sophia and Carol moving around the store. Carol kept herself close to him; he could tell that Jack was making her nervous.

"I want that one" Sophia pointed while pulling Daryl forward by the hand. Daryl chuckled despite himself. He was whipped as he knew his brother woulda told him. He narrowed his eyes at Jack just daring him to open his mouth with any remark. Although Daryl would never say anything in front of Sophia.

Daryl leaned in and pressed his lips to her ear, "He's only looking because you're beautiful."

Carol blushed, and turned her head to whisper in his ear, "You're my biggest cheerleader you know that."

"I ain't lying, it's the truth" he grinned,

"If you're going to be sweet I'm gonna need a hug again."

Daryl squeezed her hand, "I'll put that on the to-do list."

She squeezed his hand back. That's when Jack came over to pull the fishing lure out of the glass case. They were handmade, so he kept them under lock and key. Daryl got Sophia five or six of what she couldn't choose between they were all purple, though.

Next, they walked over to the camping gear. He didn't have a whole lot for a family camping stuff, so that's what he was picking up. He explained what they would need, and then ended up getting a lot of camping gear. Because Carol had told Daryl that Sophia had never been camping before, and he couldn't have that so he picked up a larger tent, and more sleeping bags, might as well go for broke, he decided as he kept piling things in his cart.

"You don't have to buy all of this." Carol put her hand on his shoulder.

Daryl just shrugged his shoulders, "Just buying it, so I have it on hand if we go camping." He squeezed her shoulder.

Daryl made sure both ladies were wearing life jackets. Before he took them out on the water. He was showing them some caves this afternoon, and doing some exploring and then as promised fishing.

After they had left Jacks, they went to a Costco a town over. So it was maybe straight shot up the interstate from Daryl's place. Since their earlier discussion about living arrangements came up. Carol having thought Daryl would have argued her on living with him. But he didn't thought it was the perfect plan. Giving that Hershel was near if he wasn't around and his place was behind walls, and secure. He liked that idea a whole lot more giving that Tess could check in on her as well.

So as they were walking around Costco, Sophia with her hand in his. Carol walked a step or two back from them blinking back the moisture in her eyes. He'd quickly became the center of Sophia's world. It touched her that Daryl didn't shy away from letting Sophia hold his hand she'd never had that before and was just quickly soaking that up. She was currently telling him about what she did in school. He was chuckling at the story.

Daryl had bought both of them an entire new wardrobe. Carol had trouble accepting that. It cut into her composure. "Daryl how can I ever repay you, no we can't accept all this."

Daryl stopped her in the middle of the aisle his eyes following Sophia who had run ahead to look at the big screen TV playing some cartoon. She was only about five feet away. Daryl could grab her quickly if he'd had to. "Sweetheart, you need clothing warm clothing for the season's change. As far as paying me back there's-"

"Daryl,"

He squeezed her shoulders and gave her a look, "let me finish," he sighed, "wasn't gonna say ya didn't hafta, you will be, cooking, being out in the garden, or just staying safe is good enough for me." His voice thickened, and his eyes started to water.

There he went being sweet again and finding the right way to make her feel better. It wasn't the same as paying him back, but it was something she could do without having any money. The program he'd placed her in did pay for everything she'd need. "That alright?" Daryl asked frowning because she was battling tears.

"Yes," she nodded and wiped at the corner of her eye.

"I ain't mad, sorry to make ya cry," Daryl murmured, and his eyes were so sad she thought he'd cry right there.

So she grabbed his hands. "Not sad tears hon, your just...so dang sweet and cute." She patted his shirt front feeling the strong muscles twitch under his t-shirt. Daryl blushed, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

They got what they needed at Costco, made a quick stop back at his place to drop off everything that they had bought. He knew they were going to be getting stuff at the amusement park as well. So he wanted a room in the truck for that.

* * *

They made it to Six Flags at about ten thirty that morning, having to drive back up from Sweet Water as that was an hour from his house. Joel, Tess, and their two daughters met them there. They had plans to meet with Rick, Lori, and Carl, but Rick got called into work. There apparently had been an armed robbery that had happened. A few counties had been called in. Daryl was surprised that he and Joel weren't called in either, but it was just as well. They both needed the time off since the next week was going to be busy yet again with meeting with the FBI. But it was distracting enough that he pulled Joel aside for a moment. "Got a text from Rick, he said that they got called into a bank robbery. They've been chasing the car for a few counties now."

Joel raised an eyebrow. "Few counties?"

"Yeah, happened over in Jefferson, and they robbed a bank there, then one in King County and they've been chasing them for the last two hours."

"Excitement for King County." Joel rolled his eyes and then frowned. "Were they ok?"

Daryl crossed his arms and nodded, "Last I heard. Rick said they were taking a backroad, and pushing ahead to see if they could take them out with the metal strip."

"Well the way he drives, he'll get ahead of them…long as the suspects stay on the straight and narrow, think they'll do that, though?"

"How the hell should I know?" Daryl scoffed.

Joel chuckled and rolled his neck. "They'll get them," Joel smirked, and Daryl punched him in the shoulder.

"Why is it so hard to have a perfectly normal conversation with you." Daryl walked away shaking his head.

Joel caught his shoulder. "If you're worried about them we can meet them off on the pass, and scare the shit out of all of them."

"I ain't worried bout them." Daryl frowned, "Just don't like it."

"Bad feeling?" Joel asked, and Daryl nodded.

"Just an itch I can't shake."

"This is a fun time with the family Daryl, come on." He patted his shoulder, and they moved to find the women.

Daryl shook the itch to the back of his head. He probably just was worried about Rick and Shane was all. Armed robberies like that just irritated the hell out of him. He just worried for his friend's safety. But he knew that Rick was smart, it was sometimes Shane that got in the way of his safety, though. So that was something he'd gnaw on for a little while. Guy needed to get his head out of his ass and grow up. Before he got, anyone killed. Rick had told him they'd had a few close calls because Shane was not paying attention, or just goofing off when he should be working, or checking out the ladies when he should be working. Usually, it happened, and Shane was the one that got hurt. But there'd been a time when if Rick hadn't been wearing his vest he would be six-feet under.

Daryl paid for them to get into the theme park; it was a full day pass. But that just meant that they could ride all the rides including the water park. They'd packed for that as well. Daryl figured he'd take them there at the end of the day sort of adventure. They could relax on a lazy river, just to see how they handled a boat. It'd be different on the water, though.

"Can I go on that?!" Sophia bounced on her toes and pulled on Daryl's hand, his eyes crinkled as he looked down towards her and at Carol. She looked like she was turning green.

Daryl chuckled and patted Carol's shoulder. "I don't know if Mama is up for it." Daryl just smirked when Carol punched his shoulder.

"Mama never liked rides." Sophia pleaded with him her big blue eyes only getting bluer.

Joel chuckled from beside Daryl who was chewing on his lower lip. He had no problem with rides; he just didn't want to leave Carol alone. But Joel seeming to read his mind patted Daryl's shoulder. "I'm here as is Tess, Ally won't go on the ride but Ellie might, go ahead and take them, Tess and I will stay with Carol."

Daryl's eyes met Carols "You ok sweetheart?"

She stepped forward "Sophia's never been able to do this so please hon, I'm ok." She tiptoed up, and I front of Sophia pressed her lips to his. Sophia whooped and hugged them tightly. Though Daryl wasn't sure if it was for the kiss or because he was going to take her on the rollercoaster. She was tall enough as was Ellie.

Daryl nodded, and grinned like a maniac and walked hand in hand with the girls to something called "Demon" they only had to be 42 in, with an adult and both Sophia and Ellie were over four feet. With Ellie slightly over five feet. So they were tall enough.

"Are you scared uncle Daryl?" Ellie asked as she threw her arm around his middle.

He dropped her hand and pulled his arm around her shoulders "Nah." He shook his head pausing their walk after another minute or so. "Ya sure you girls wanna ride it, though? It goes upside down." He let them know as they were getting to the front.

"Uh-huh, when we went here for a school trip I wanted to go on it like the other kids, but Ed wouldn't let me." Sophia's eyes started to water.

Daryl brought her close then stooped down to her level. "'Member when I said ya don' gotta be afraid ta voice your mind?"

Sophia nodded wiping her eyes "That means anytime ya gotta darling, I ain't gonna get mad or not let ya do something ya never did, k?"

Sophia nodded and put her arms around his neck. Ellie was close; he felt her hand rest on his shoulder for a second when she was bumped. He reached behind himself and brought her around in front of him. "Stay close." Daryl met Ellie's eyes and she nodded.

Sophia kissed Daryl's cheek surprising him. "Thank you." She whispered, and Daryl nodded.

"Alright then, let's get back in line," Daryl grinned, he took both Ellie and Sophia's hands. Ellie didn't fight him on it, even though she was a teenager it was still not safe to be skipping ahead in a crowd.

They had to wait for their ride but at least got the front. Both girls were excited to do so. Daryl climbed in the middle of them. Both girls were gripping his hands tightly as the ride began. Daryl gave each of their hands a squeeze. "Now you scared uncle Daryl?!" Ellie squealed.

"Nah-huh, not one bit." He grinned, this one was wide, and he knew it, but he felt that adrenaline rush, and maybe just maybe that was a bit of excited fear, but he squelched it. He'd never been afraid of heights or much of anything. But he couldn't dismiss the adrenaline. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Ya READY!" He shouted and held the girl's hands up as they dropped, both screaming as they went down the first drop slamming their backs into the seats. It was pure excitement, and it was a rush. Daryl thought he was an adrenaline junkie. "Boo-yah!" He shouted, and they were all grinning at the end.

Both of them wanted to go again, and again. Daryl took them three times after texting Joel to let them know they were going again. He said all was clear. Tess and Carol were talking and enjoying their selves window shopping. Daryl knew Carol was safe with Tess. She had the same training as he and Joel did.

In the end, Daryl bought the girls each picture of their reactions and each of them wanted a pic of him. With his hair plastered to his face in one, and the other with it off his face showing his excitement for the ride. Then Sophia wanted two more to give Her momma. Saying she'd like it. Daryl smiled at that and paid the forty dollars because he too wanted pictures of the girls.

And the three of them together. Then he went back because he knew that Joel and Tess would want pictures.

After they had got back, Joel took Ellie on the ride as well so she could have sometime with her daddy. Daryl walked over and bought them all corn dogs, as they waited for Joel to get off the roller coaster with Ellie.

Sophia tugged on Daryl's shirt. "Can you take me into the haunted house?" She begged. Daryl turned to look at Sophia with his eyebrow raised, then the corner of his mouth raised up into a smirk.

"We'd better ask ya mama bout that one." Daryl chuckled and ruffled her hair. "Those are kinda spooky but if ya mama says it's fine I'll take ya in there." He said as they walked hand in hand back over to where Carol was standing with Tess and Ally.

"Mama?" Carol turned, and smiled at them both. Daryl was handing out the corndogs.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Can Daryl take me into the haunted house?" Carol's eyes met his, and he gave her a nod that he'd be all right with it if she were. Again he'd be leaving Carol alone with Joel and Tess, but Carol seemed to be just fine with not going on rides. But she surprised him this time.

"Yes, but why don't all three of us go." She said with a smile.

Daryl nodded, and Sophia was ecstatic. That Carol was coming to.

Joel came up with Ellie, and they told them that they were going to go into the Haunted House. Joel went with Ellie because he knew that she would want to go into there as well. Tess again stayed with Ally, as she didn't want to go into the spooky house. She in years she was only about two years younger than Sophia, who turned Eleven today. But emotionally she was quite a bit younger than her eight years old.

"You ever been in one of these things?" Daryl asked Carol as they were making their way to the front door of the haunted house.

"Yes, my daddy took me into one when I was 12. Then went with some high school friends after we graduated. The boys were trying to scare us. So that means at least 24 years ago I was in one." Carol laughed and moved closer to Daryl.

Daryl gave her fingers a squeeze. Daryl hadn't ever been in one of these before. He just hoped that he wouldn't knock someone out. He didn't want to scare the girls at all as they made their way down the darkened hallways. It would just be a knee-jerk reaction to his point.

The eerie sounds were raising the hairs on the back of his neck. It was dark, and it made him more alert to his surroundings, he could see movement before it happened, with being hyper aware. He kept the girls close, and tried to relax his mind enough for this to be just entertainment, but that didn't help any. He was just hyper-aware of everything that jumped out and had to fight himself each time from knocking the goblin out.

Daryl had to fight his natural instincts not to spin and slam one of the workers dressed like a monster down. It would be in his best interest not to do that even as a cop that would get him into some trouble. But seeing his ladies shriek and jump was giving him a lot of trouble. At one point Sophia jumped into his arms climbing him like he was a tree, and wrapping her arms and legs around him. He shifted her so he could see and kept his hand in Carol's. He could feel the fine tremors running through her fingers.

"You alright sweetheart?" Daryl asked pressing his lips to Carol's ear.

She shifted closer to him, and he dropped her hand and pulled his arm around her shoulder while still holding Sophia to his other side. Carol nodded while rubbing her cheek against his chest. He wished he could pull her up into his arms as well.

Some of the monsters were good they caused him to jump once, but it was more instinct to reach for his gun, then he chuckled a bit. "How can you laugh?" Carol asked him trying to move closer to him.

Daryl dipped his head and pressed his lips to her ear. "It's either laugh or pull my gun."

"Oh!" Carol widened her eyes at him.

"It's instinct." He rubbed her shoulder.

They followed the hallway a little while longer, and something jumped right in front of them snarling. Daryl jumped them back two feet, pulling Carol behind him slightly. Then pushing the monster out of the way a little roughly with his free arm. He could feel Carol's hand on his low back calming him from knocking the poor teenager making barely more than minimum wage out.

Daryl refrained from knocking the kid out he was pretty sure he scared the kid more than the kid scared them. It had him wondering how many black eyes that kid had received on the job. Daryl had never been in a haunted house like this before with fake ghosts and monsters, but he was fairly sure he'd been in a real haunted house before on the job. That had scared the lot of them. But he was confident he'd read the rules before going in that they don't touch you, least ways the workers cannot touch you like that kid just did him.

"Sorry," The teenager goblin mumbled, and Daryl rolled his eyes pushing the girls around the kid that was leaning into the wall like he was drunk. Maybe he was Daryl decided.

"Be thankful that move didn't give ya blackeye" He told the kid as he passed him under his breath.

The remainder of the haunted house went quickly with sounds of things crashing and eerie noises. But no one else jumped out at them or touched them. Which was fortunate for them Daryl wasn't sure he'd stop himself from punching them in the throat for a second time.

The sun was blinding when they stepped back out into it. Daryl pulled his sunglasses on with his free hand. Sophia was still holding onto him for dear life. "It's alright now sweetheart, were safe" Daryl patted her back, but she only squeezed harder nearly cutting out his air supply. "Lil bit, y'know I will never let anything to hurt you." Daryl squeezed her gently. "Y'know that was all just ahhh..." he shifted her back a little dipping his forehead down and met her eyes as his shades slid down his nose a little. "it was just like your rides." He murmured.

Sophia nodded her head and sniffed "yeah I know" she whimpered. And dropped her head down on his chest again rubbing her cheek on his shirt much like her mama did.

Carol was blinking hard to keep the tears back as she was witnessing her daughter and Daryl she had stepped up to help him with her thinking that maybe this would start to be too domestic for him. But he surprised her yet again by stepping up and taking the lead with her. Helping her through her fear as any daddy should. It touched her deeply and then there was another check in the positive. She was falling hard for him. She had wanted to tell him she loved him this morning, and although the word was scary for her given she'd really never had that in her life. She's certain that she never said it to Ed, and he never said that to her. But she knew that that was what she was feeling right now as she watched Daryl with her daughter.

He'd actually got her to the ground and on her feet, he was stooped down to her level with his sunglasses pushed into his hair, and they were chatting excitedly or rather, Sophia was. Daryl was just listening with an amused expression on his face.

"How bout then we get us some cheese curds does that sound yummy?" Daryl asked

"Uh-huh," Sophia nodded her head excitedly.

Daryl craned his head to look at her, "How bout you, mama?" His grin was wide, and Carol couldn't help but return it as she held out her hand to help him to his feet.

With a grunt, he took her hand and jumped to his feet. He pulled her close after and kissed her cheek. "You ok sweetheart?"

He was ever the sensitive one she figured he'd seen her blinking tears back. "You're so sweet with her."

Daryl's cheeks reddened, and he shook his head, "Lil' bits sweet." He kissed her lips as he dipped his forehead. "Now how bout them cheese curds" he grinned

"Can't miss those." She nodded and Daryl took both their hands leading them to the cheese curds. They had their cheese curds and then made their way towards where the water park was.

* * *

Daryl had told them that there were slides there. So Sophia and Ellie were excited to go to the water park. Ally just stayed close to Tess. Tess went with Carol, Sophia into the locker room at the entrance to the water park. Daryl and Joel headed into the men's locker room. They just ended up throwing all their belongings together.

"Heard anything more from Rick?" Joel asked as he pulled his shirt off, and threw it in the locker with Daryl's.

"No." Daryl shook his head and locked their locker while pulling the key around his wrist. "I'm sure they're all right." He shrugged, as they made their way out of the locker room to wait for the girls. "I'm going to call them later, and check in to see if they caught the bad guys."

Joel nodded, and they spotted the girls coming out of the locker room after a few minutes.

They had a fun afternoon of going down the slides in the theme park, and playing in the wave pool. It was another unseasonably hot day. For mid-may it was in the mid ninety's that afternoon. So it was a nice refreshing ride to be able to jump in the wave pool.

"This is more fun than Joel's pool!" Sophia squealed excitedly. Daryl caught her as she came flying back on a wave at him. She knocked them both over.

He sputtered and coughed, as they came up for air. She'd come flying down on him from her six-foot wave; he was hopeless to catch her. And he couldn't move out of the way fast enough. She got him in the stomach with her foot. Fortunately, it didn't' hurt, but he was still coughing from inhaling water. "Daryl, are you ok?" Sophia asked him.

He pushed the hair back from his eyes as they had floated to the shallow part of the wave pool. He was on his back she was standing over him. "I'm good." He sat up and shook his head getting the water out of his ears. "That was cool." He chuckled and got to his feet. "Don't let Joel hear ya say that." He chuckled to himself as he got to his feet after getting taking down by a 58lb ten-year-old.

Joel had come over when he'd seen it happen to make sure that they were both ok, as Carol was helping with Ally she had to go to the bathroom. Tess was off with Ellie. Joel could see that Carol was making her way back with Ally, and they were moving through the crowd pretty fast. But that was because of Ally; she didn't like being far away from her mom and dad.

As far as theme parks go, they had had a super fun four hours of fun there. But Daryl had promised to take them fishing as well, so with at least an hour drive back from the theme park to his place they started on their way home.

Neither Daryl nor Joel had either heard from Rick yet. Daryl, as he was showering off the pool water, was deep in thought about that. But he quickly pulled the towel around his waist and pulled on his boxer briefs, and jeans. That's when he pulled out his phone to check it. Nothing. He was chewing his lip and lost in thought when Joel walked over. He was already dressed.

"You got anything?" He asked.

Daryl shook his head and frowned. "Nope." He tucked his phone back into his pocket and pulled his shirt over his head. "I don't like it; ya woulda thought we'd have heard from someone by now." Daryl rubbed his chin, and then ran a comb through his hair before dropping it back into his satchel and tying that up, and throwing it over his shoulder. "Come on; we should get back to the ladies." Daryl nodded.

Joel stopped him with a hand to his shoulder. "Why don't you let me contact the station. I'll get a hold of you if there is a problem but spend time with your ladies. It's the little one's birthday, and she don't need you distracted."

"Alright, yah your right. And thanks." He nodded.

So on their way back out to the ladies Daryl did his best to put his worries about Rick at the back of his brain. Because he really wanted to have fun with his ladies and be there with them rather than off with worry about a friend, that likely just had everything under his control and had a ton of paperwork to do. So on that note, he made sure he kept the worry off his face and made it back to his ladies.

"Alright Y'all ready to go fishing?" He grinned as he got up to them.

Sophia was bouncing on her feet, and Carol was smiling a brilliant smile. Yes. It was going to be a fun afternoon showing Sophia how to catch fish. And he couldn't help it that excitement was contagious, as he was almost bouncing on his feet.

* * *

 _ **AN2:**_

 _ **So! There wasn't much in the way of anything scary in this chapter unless you count the goblin jumping out and almost getting a black eye courtesy of Daryl in the haunted house. But I wanted them to just have a bit of fun, and build the relationship between Sophia and Daryl as well, as their relationship will be equally as important as his and Carol's. As you can see both Carol and Daryl want to tell each other the L word but Daryl stopped because he doesn't want to put his heart out there and get crushed, because that's been the same thing all his life, and I think if Daryl got an 'I love you' from Sophia, that it would make him a bit emotional like that. He is that redneck that wears his heart on his sleeve. We're just pushing that sooner here. As he's taken on more responsibility now.**_

 _ **I got a new job, so it's**_ really _ **, really cut into my writing time, but I have a lot of future chapters written…so I'm just filling in here.**_

 _ **So I need some help here. I'm wondering if anyone knows when Rick was wounded and in the hospital, as opposed to when the ZA started? As this is AU I'm not going to follow the timeline or storyline. We're still a bit out before 'Global ZA' happens. But, I'm just trying to write a storyline, around a story line here. In cannon, it follows Rick; here I'm following Daryl and Carol's story…but in the story Daryl knows Rick…so I'm trying to get a picture there of when Rick was wounded to when they will meet up again.**_

 _ **I should have more soon, I'm hoping to have another chapter up in less than a week. :)**_

 _ **Thanks for reading and leave me a review if you can!**_


	11. The Way You Make Me Feel

_**Authors Note:**_

 _ **Here we are again :) I got over my hurdle, it took a bit. But I had to have a connecting chapter to all the future chapters I got written. So…here it is. As always thank you so much for your kind reviews they mean a lot to me. More on the end.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own the walking dead, just taking the characters out to play with for a little while. No Copyright infringement intended.**_

* * *

Chapter 11 – The Way You Make Me Feel.

Sunday Afternoon Day 10

Daryl drove to Holly's apartment from six flags since it was decided that he was going to move his ladies in with him. As he'd still not heard back from Holly to see how her sister was doing. So he parked in the underground parking and walked up with them since they had a key to get into her apartment.

"Do you think that Holly's sister is ok?" Carol asked as Daryl opened the apartment door.

"Dunno" He shrugged and placed his hand on the small of her back, and guided Sophia into the apartment as well. "I haven't heard back from her, but it's for the best that I just move you girls in with me, we can make it work." He said while closing and locking the door behind him. "It's better this way, as ya said last night you're further away from him." He murmured while rubbing her back.

"I just feel safer at your place though too." She turned her head and smiled, and Daryl nodded.

"I feel safer with you with me, but yeah. Harley will love the company when I'm away." He chuckled while shaking his head. They didn't have much to pack, so he just went and sat down on the sofa while they took care of their stuff it was better than hovering over them while they put all their stuff in the bags.

Daryl just picked up the remote and turned on the TV. While they'd been making their way through the city, there had been a lot of sirens. It wasn't in his part of the city where the Atlanta PD was, so his scanner was telling him nothing, but it'd made him antsy. As traffic was driving worse than usually in the city. That was another reason why he wanted to get them out of the city, even if he lived further away, it was closer to time should he need to get to them. Cutting across the city sucked on a good day; it was just worse at the moment. He frowned at the TV once he got it on.

There had been a plane crash over in the States he wasn't sure as to where it went down, but it was a huge thing happening at the moment. It wasn't every day that Jets go down in cities, though. That was the headline, then the news anchor came back on. Telling him that a plane had gone down in Manhattan. It had gone in in the ocean, still Daryl's eyes nearly popped out of his head the chaos that was happening there. At least ways it hadn't gone down where there were a lot of people. Like Times Square for Christ's sakes. That would be just devastating, and he didn't want even to think about that as he turned the channel as it went onto a commercial. The news station he turned on now was talking about the flu that was hitting the nation. In some parts of the world, the death rate was higher than the 1918 Spanish flu. Here in the States, it was just beginning to hit certain places and hospitals were over full and turned people away. Daryl wondered in recent memory if hospitals ever turned people away. He didn't think they had. He knew with the recent scare of Ebola that came to the states that was kind of scary especially if it was happening in Atlanta. It made him wonder if that had anything to do with all the shit that was going around with the tweakers. The last message he got about that was that the captain wanted him and Joel in the office Tuesday morning. To meet up with the FBI on what was happening. Daryl was to meet with Candace at the CDC. He still couldn't figure out why…

His attention went back to the TV and another live broadcast. There was a young woman interviewing people outside of a grocery store in Houston, TX and that Daryl knew was one of the cities that was in that email that he'd gotten from the FBI. The news reporter had just come back from telling him that there was an increasing amount of violence in the larger cities. The reporter had been talking about fires that were happening in California. That wasn't from the violence or from the flu that was spreading like wildfire. The reporter began speaking that this was just coming in about another plane going down just outside of LAX, that it crashed into the ocean. Now Daryl turned the tv up some. That was the second plane to go down in the ocean in a matter of days. What the hell was going on, made a person not want to get on a plane. He sure as hell wasn't getting on a plane, that's why he made the FBI boys from Quantico come up and see him, not the other way around. But it sure as hell made him scared out of his mind of his brother coming home in a few days. He was terrified that his plane would go down.

Daryl's attention snapped back to the TV. He froze, and swallowed hard as the camera zoomed in on people that started flooding out of the local Walmart, they were running and screaming, with most carrying shopping baskets of food. Some were bleeding from their arms and legs. One lady, her nose was missing and was spurting blood everywhere. Daryl grimaced. As the female reporter tried to stop one of them she was shoved to the ground for her efforts and the camera swung wildly onto a set of jean clad legs. The cameraman helped the young woman to her feet and brought the camera back up to his shoulder to focus on the commotion coming from the store.

A man slammed against the glass; his face was distorted from what Daryl could see. As the man reared back, Daryl could see that he'd broken his jaw against the window. But then the man just threw himself at the glass again, and it shattered. "Oh shit!" Daryl cursed knowing exactly what this was now. It was one of them fucking… He stumbled through the opening and grabbed up a man that was running by, throwing him to the ground and sinking his teeth into the man's throat ripping it open, blood was spurting everywhere.

Daryl watched as the cameraman grabbed up the reporter and they began to run. They jumped into their news van with another reporter. Another tweaker leaped at the van door, cracking it as the woman slammed her face against the glass, showing that most of her cheek had been ripped away and her eyes were milky white.

Daryl leapt to his feet with the remote clutched tightly against his chest his breath coming in pants as he continued to watch this unfold. It was then that the network finally cut away from the scene, and was back at the studio. The female anchor sat staring in silent shock, with tears running silently down her cheeks.

"Uh…um, I." Her face crumbled as she began to sob.

Daryl felt a stab of grief in his chest, as a commercial came on for Burger King.

He sank back down to the sofa and clutched his head in his hands. Shutting off the TV. Trying to even out his breathing. He didn't want his ladies to see him like that. Because that was seriously just fucked up. Daryl shakily got to his feet and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Then he pulled his phone out and called Merle. He was going to see if he could get on the next plane out.

To Daryl's surprise, his brother did answer. "Daryl! Are you alright!' His panicked voice came over the line.

"Yeah man, you guy's seeing what's on the news over there."

"Yeah baby bro was just gonna call ya, were getting outta dodge, I'll need ya to pick me up a day earlier." Then Merle cleared his throat, "The FBI or cops tell ya what the hell is going on?"

Daryl shook his head, then realized Merle couldn't see that. "Meeting with em tomorrow, you remember Candy?" Hearing his brother grunt Daryl continued. "Meeting with her at the CDC. When are you flying in tomorrow?"

"Yeah it'll be late, we're coming in on a military flight, they ain't taking no chances with public airlines. I'll get myself to you. I don't want ya out there traveling and running into any of them cannibals."

Daryl cleared his throat, "It's my job, Merle. I gotta run into them; we're s'posed ta shoot them dead if we run into them."

"You be careful! You're no fucking happy meal Daryl I mean it." Merle snarled.

"You too,"

"I'll see ya in twenty-four. Love ya." Merle muttered, a bit of emotion creeping up into his voice.

Daryl blinked as moisture stung in his eyes, thinking that was the first time Merle had whispered those words. "Love ya too brother, see ya." Daryl choked out over the lump that formed in his throat.

He tucked his phone into his back pocket and pinched the bridge of his nose in hopes to push back the tears. It didn't work so he just turned the water on and splashed his face. At least if Carol and Sophia came out soon, they'd just think his face was wet.

He patted his face dry, and finished his glass of water, and went back to sit on the sofa. He'd turned the TV back on, and listened to the news a little more.

They were starting to make flu shots mandatory in some areas of the country. Major cities being one of them. He didn't necessarily agree with that. He'd never had a flu shot and hadn't had the flu in more than thirty years. He supposed that came from growing up in the backwoods he was just healthier than the city folk. Or he just had a healthy immune system he shook his head as he watched the number breakdown.

There was now put into law if you had any sort of fever you had to stay home from school, and some businesses were implementing that as well. Schools, Hospitals, and the Prisons were making it mandatory that you get your vitals checked before you entered the building. He remembered that from a year ago that they were doing that when Ebola had broken out. That had been an utter mess with police calls. Right now CNN was talking about the 'bath salt drug.' Talking about people taking a drug, and then 'eating' their neighbors. Daryl let out a slow breath because he'd seen it in full technicolor right in front of him a moment ago. Not to mention he'd seen it in person himself a number of times. They had orders to kill on sight now. He sighed and switched the news off and to a movie turning it down low. The news had freaked him out. Mostly because he'd seen footage of that 'bath salt' drug shit and he didn't want it messing up his brain for the rest of the afternoon.

Daryl schooled his emotions as best he could. Thankful now for the training and hoping that he'd wiped his face clear of the horror that he'd just seen. It only made him more grateful that Carol and Sophia were coming to live with him, he could protect them, and with Merle coming home there'd be another set of eyes to keep a lookout.

Daryl knew he and Carol were going to have to have an adult conversation. He knew it as soon as they came out of the bedroom and their eyes met, and he was sure that by the look on Carol's face he hadn't successfully wiped the horror off his face.

"Daryl?" She touched his bicep.

His jaw clenched as Sophia went to sit and watch the cartoon on the TV somehow knowing that they needed a moment. "Not now sweetheart. It ain't nothing to worry about right now, just saw something on the news, and another plane went down. I'm worried about Merle. We're ok." He whispered and wrapped his arms around her waist and across her shoulders not realizing how much he needed that hug until that moment. He let out a slow breath.

Carol rubbed his back soothingly. "Is Merle ok?" She tipped her head up to look at him.

Daryl nodded, "Yeah, they're just coming home early." He kissed her lips and stepped back. "So, you'll get to meet him tomorrow." He grinned.

Daryl helped Carol with her bags, and then they locked up Holly's apartment after Daryl turned off the TV. Traffic was a mess as they made their way out of Atlanta. But they made it back to his house by three in the afternoon, and packed up the fishing gear to go fishing, and made sure to pack the tent and sleeping bags as well in case they were out too late and just wanted to camp.

They unpacked their belongs Daryl helping bring everything in. For now, they just left everything in the living room so they could get heading on to go fishing and checking out the caves.

Daryl stooped low and helped Sophia with her life preserver. "There and there. That feel ok Darlin?" He asked as he looked up at her from his stooped position.

"Uh-huh, thank you, Daryl." She wrapped her arms around his neck, as that's what he'd instructed as he stood. He was putting her in the boat. Carol took her, and they went and got seated in the two seats that were behind where he'd be sitting.

Daryl got the boat in the water, and then undid the hitch, and went and parked the truck and made his way back after a few minutes. He hopped down into the boat, followed by Harley and then they were on their way.

Once they were out where Daryl deemed a good as any fishing hole, he cut the engine and dropped the anchor, and helped Sophia with getting her night crawler on her purple colored fishing lure.

* * *

They'd been out on the water for a little while Sophia and Daryl were in competition on who could catch the biggest fish. With Sophia on a roll. She was so excited but kept herself reserved because Daryl said that they could scare the fish if we got too loud. But Carol saw that Daryl told her she could smile and not be reserved he realized she might have thought him saying that she was in trouble.

Daryl stooped down in front of her. "Darling, I didn't mean we couldn't celebrate" He dipped down lower to meet her eyes. "I just said that as a joke that'd we scare the fish." He told her with a gentle pat to her cheek. "What'd I say bout holding things in?" He'd now sat down on both his knees.

Sophia reached up and wiped the corner of her eye "that I can talk to you or mama and not be afraid to show my feelings or speak up." She whispered as she wiped her eye again.

Daryl's heart was breaking at seeing her tears "So that's right if ya gotta hoot and holler cause yer beating me you go right on ahead angel." He squeezed her shoulder and nearly fell over when Sophia launched herself at him throwing her small arms around his neck. But he caught himself fortunately from falling with her attached into the lake. Then he brought his arms around her.

"I love you, Daryl," She whispered against his neck.

Again the confession warmed his chest and made his eyes sting, but he blinked once and kissed her cheek. "Love ya too baby girl, now let's get back ta fishing" he pulled back with a full grin because this little girl deserved one she earned it.

So he detached himself from her and stood with a grunt his knees popped loudly. He rolled his eyes and snorted. "The sounds of getting old" he muttered.

Then he heard Sophia giggling and sent her a smirk. "I heard that little girl," he said gruffly. She stopped giggling and turned pink. "Nah, that wasn't a comment to stop yer giggling ya can laugh all ya want I am old."

"You are Daryl."

Daryl pouted, "She said I was old."

Carol burst out laughing and tried to stop. Daryl joined in, and then they were all three laughing. "Daryl, how old are you?" Sophia asked suddenly.

Daryl wiped his eyes he'd been laughing so hard tears were trickling down his cheeks. "Thirty-nine."

"That is old; you're like twenty-nine years older than me." She looked at him in wonder like that really was old.

"How old did ya think I was angel?" He wiped the last tear away from his laughter.

Sophia looked to be concentrating hard. "Twenty."

Daryl looked over at Carol who was still laughing "Twenty, now how bout yer mama?"

"Daryl you're not supposed to ask a lady how old they are it's rude," Sophia told him putting her hands on her hips.

Daryl bit his lip to keep back a laugh; he huffed out a breath though a half laugh really, and his cheeks hurt from keeping it in. He rubbed his jaw. "Didn't ask yer mama I asked you how old ya thought she was."

Sophia considered that and nodded that that was ok then. "I think she's twenty." She said with a grin.

"Good enough for me, how bout you Mama?" Daryl asked with laughter behind his eyes he was biting his lip.

"Yes," Carol told him, but she was glad to know how old he really was because she thought he was a lot younger than her. But he wasn't he just looked like he was in his early thirties if she hadn't known him before she knew him now she'd peg him in his upper twenties.

Daryl's eyes crinkled as he shifted to help Sophia with baiting her hook with another night crawler. She was good at it and not scared of the worm.

They went on in their little competition Sophia did catch the biggest fish, Daryl having to help bring it in. "Dinner is served" He grinned. And the trout he dragged in was HUGE(!) "Gotta take a picture of this!" Daryl was grinning. "You ok to hold it?"

Sophia nodded, and he motioned for Carol to help because that fish was heavy and he didn't want her to lose her grip as he took the picture to send Merle. Yeah, Daryl didn't catch it, Sophia did. But it'd been the trout that Merle had said was in this lake.

Then he quickly brought up the messaging app on his iPhone.

 _'Little Sophia caught yer trout, Uncle Merle.'_

He attached the picture and hit send with a snort.

Almost immediately his phone was chiming back.

 _'Shit I knew that fucker was in that lake, you got yerself a family darlina.'_

Daryl rolling his eyes answered him _'ladies I told ya bout, now gotta keep fishing.'_

 _'Alright baby bro, c ya tomorrow. Whoop whoop! Can't wait to meet the ladies! '_

 _'See ya soon.'_

Then he put his phone back in his pocket shaking his head. "That was Merle, he always knew that trout was in this lake, had to show him." Daryl put the fish in the cooler along with the others. It was gonna be good eating, and with Merle coming home in tomorrow they could have a fish fry to celebrate his return.

"Can you keep them that big?" Carol asked.

He nodded, this was the backwoods game wardens did come out this way, and the lake was on his grandfather's land anyhow. "Wardens don' come out this way 'n it's granddaddy's land. Even if that weren't the case, ya I can keep em that big." He grinned. Then continued as he walked over to Carol "But we've caught our fair share with that one, and ya beat me fair and square" he grinned down at Sophia.

So he busied himself with packing up Sophia's and his fishing rods then the anchor. "Alright then ladies, wanna see the caves?"

Sophia nodded happily. Daryl sat in the driver's seat of the boat and got it started and moving through the water. He moved in on a channel and headed for the rocky cliffs in front of them. Far enough out so nothing would break off and fall into the lake. He slowed and angled towards the rocks and Carol got nervous until she saw the opening of a small cave.

Daryl cut the engine and let forward momentum bring the boat to shore then he hopped over the side of his boat into the dry rock, and grabbed the rope and tied the boat onto whatever was sticking out of the ground there. "It's a climber anchor. Grandad and I put there." Daryl explained much like he read her thoughts but she knew he hadn't, that was just all Daryl. He helped them both down, and Harley jumped out of the boat with ease.

Daryl showed them around the small cave to where they came up to a small pool of water. "Now if we'd go swimming here we'd come out in a cavern that I was lost in when I was nine years old," Daryl said with a bit of sadness in his voice.

"You got lost?" Sophia asked him.

Daryl nodded as he put the blanket down.

"Did anyone come to look for you?" Sophia asked while following him over to where he was spreading out the blanket.

Daryl sat down pulling out their picnic supplies he shook his head no. Then cleared his throat "No, my older brother Merle was off in a stint in Juvie, 'n I had a daddy like yours" He murmured, he'd looked up at her, and Carol from where she was standing beside Sophia could see the sadness in his eyes. He wasn't trying to hide it, and that touched her that he could be so open with his emotions with her little girl.

Sophia climbed in his lap, waiting for the rest. "What about your mama?"

Daryl shook his head feeling a stab of grief hit his chest. "My mama died when I was seven." He whispered, and Sophia sensing his grief threw her arms around him. Daryl's breath hitched in his chest; the move cut into his composure some. "Thank you, baby girl." He whispered with a tight squeeze.

"I'm sorry you lost your mama." She told him with her nose buried in his neck.

Tears stung his eyes, and he looked up at Carol. "Your mama raised ya right angel" then he closed his eyes letting out a slow breath because he didn't need to be bawling on a little girl's shoulder. What kind of man would that make him?

He didn't know anymore these two accepted him the way he was, and for all he'd been saying about not being afraid to express her emotions to Sophia, he should take his own advice. But still, a grown man bawling on a little girl's shoulder would be too much. Instead, he chuckled, "There ya go again, thanks, baby girl."

"Our little secret" Sophia whispered so only he could hear. And that was almost the thing that broke him. But he reigned in all those emotions of abandonment he'd had about his mama and no one looking for him. He supposed that the feelings were stronger here they always were and it wasn't every day that he got a hug from an angel. Or from the two ladies that meant the most to him in this world.

Daryl smiled and tipped his head back. "Anyhow this is where I spent two nights until I got brave enough to poke my head out. I was a strong swimmer even at nine, so I found my way to shore. Then it took me three days from there to navigate my way back home." He whispered.

"How'd you get lost in the caves?"

"Playing 'round and hiding where I shouldn't. Was running away from home but I couldn't quite remember where my grandparents lived." He chuckled sadly.

"Did you find them?" She asked.

"No, I got home, and made myself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich."

Sophia was giggling at that. "I'm glad you found your way home." She sobered and looked at him with those old knowing eyes, "I would have been scared."

Daryl nodded, and a rueful grin came to his face "I was terrified Darling, and upset that no one came and looked for me. Cried myself ta sleep." He nodded firmly.

"You cried?"

Daryl snorted, "Ain't nothing wrong with crying, though my daddy wasn't a nice man like I said, I'd usually get a smack for that." He frowned and shook his head.

"Ed used to smack me too if I cried. I hate him." She sniffed against his shoulder.

Daryl squeezed her close, and kept a hand on her back and rubbed light circles. "I know you do; I hated my old man too." He told her quietly.

That had her leaning back and looking him in the eye. "It's okay to hate him?"

Daryl bit his lip and looked at Carol, but she was wiping the tears off her face. "A daddy needs to earn their kids respect, Angel. They ain't s'posed ta hit ya or make you scared. A daddy earns your love, by makin' you feel protected and safe, and by showing you love." Tears bit at his eyes, and he blinked them away. "Like ya mama does." He whispered. Daryl brushed a tear from Sophia's cheek.

Sophia blushed and tucked her face into the crook of his neck; he could feel her tears falling there. "Like you do."

Daryl's breath caught, and he squeezed her a little tighter. "Since I don't got a daddy, can I…have you as a daddy?" Sophia raised her face from where it was.

Daryl studied her, and then his eyes went over to Carol's who was silently crying next to him. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. "Is that what you want?" Tears started to pool in his eyes, but he didn't look away.

"Uh-huh, because I feel protected by you, safe with you and I love you, and I know that you love me." Tears spilled down her cheeks. "Is it ok if I call you daddy?"

Daryl reached up and wiped her tears away. "Yeah baby girl, yeah…" He sniffed, reaching up to wipe the corner of his own eye. "That'd be alright." He pulled her close then because he couldn't talk anymore, with one arm he held that little girl close to his chest and with his other, he wrapped it tightly around Carol's shoulders and buried his nose in her hair. Breathing in her scent as he fought not to lose his composure because that was a lot for him to take in. And that was something he was always afraid of 'what kind of daddy he'd be?' even if it was the proxy daddy of sorts. But he did wish that little girl was his, and he did wish that he could erase all the pain of the monster that she'd had to live with these last ten years.

He felt the same for Carol, as he squeezed her tightly to the other side of his chest.

He finally released them and let out a huff of breath. "You two are gonna make me lose my composure." He whispered huskily.

They both giggled, and he laughed too. Then kissed the tops of their heads and patted Sophia's back. "Time to grill up some hotdogs." He chuckled.

Sophia scrambled off his lap, as he set up the fire pit. Carol was surprised was there. "Is it ok to have a fire in here?" She whispered in his ear.

"Yes." He nodded as he got it going, it didn't take any time to get that fire going "Cause it's open in here we still got air."

Sophia was out of earshot playing with Harley. "Uh, that was ok?" He whispered meeting her eyes.

"Of course, I was just worried that she was overstepping."

Daryl shook his head, "Never. Neither of you could." He let out a slow breath because he was still shaky with his composure. "The both of ya, have fast become the center of my world, I dunno what I'd do if ya weren't in it." He shook his head and pulled in a ragged breath. "I…"

"Daddy! Look what Harley caught."

Daryl startled and blew out a breath. Because being called daddy just cut back into his composure. And he'd already been emotional as he was about to tell Carol he loved her, but maybe this wasn't the appropriate time what with as emotional as he was, and with Sophia there. He knew if he told Carol those words he would have lost his composure fully, He sniffed, and turned and looked over to where he'd last seen Sophia with Harley. Harley had a fish in her mouth.

Daryl chuckled. It was another trout. "Guess she thought we weren't done with fishing." He shook his head. "And s'pose it's her dinner wanna help me cook it up for her?" He asked Sophia.

"Uh-huh. She nodded excitedly,

Daryl turned back to Carol, and leaned down and kissed her. "Wanna help too?" He whispered. Carol nodded while wiping the corner of her eye.

"Yes." She kissed him back,

"Grownup talk later tonight." He whispered.

Carol nodded, "Yes."

* * *

They made hotdogs over a fire that Daryl built, and Daryl cooked Harley, the fish. Yeah, she could have eaten it raw and seemingly wanted to, but he'd felt better to cook it because she'd never eaten raw fish before. But then he thought about sushi and shrugged. He'd had sushi before. So he didn't know. Whatever, he just didn't want her getting sick.

"Can you take me to the large cavern sometime?" Sophia suddenly asked. Daryl looked over at Carol.

"That's up to mama" he grinned

Carol nodded, "Yes if Daryl finds it safe?"

Carol was leaning against his side with her hand on his thigh since Sophia was mostly in his lap, Daryl had one arm around her and the other wrapped around her shoulders he'd been softly caressing her collarbone as they watched the fire. Harley was sleeping near them. Her belly was full of fish and hotdogs.

"How long can ya hold your breath angel?" He asked.

"Over a minute, I got a sticker."

Daryl smiled at that. "Well then I don't see why not, I do have some scuba gear, we could use that." He rubbed her back.

"You've gone scuba diving?" Sophia looked back at him in awe.

He nodded, he'd even taken classes. "Yeah Lil bit, I'm an instructor." He snorted.

"Mama, can I go?"

Carol nodded at her enthusiasm. Daryl just chuckled. "We prolly don' need the scuba gear to swim to the other side. There's little tanks we can get with oxygen in them, though. I can teach ya how, both of ya." He squeezed them both.

"what about Harley?" Sophia asked.

"Oh, she's swam under before, dogs can hold their breath." He grinned.

"They can?"

"Sure can. She's even been diving with me." Daryl chuckled.

Harley seemed to realize they were talking about her and her head came up, and her tail wagged, and she let out a howl. It was like she knew that they were going to swim to the other side of the cavern sometime. "Can you take us tomorrow?" Sophia asked excitedly.

"We'll see what time I get outta work if there is work tomorrow."

Sophia pouted, but Daryl just pulled her closer and kissed her temple.

* * *

Once they were back at his place, Daryl helped the ladies get all their belongings upstairs and into the room that they were staying in. Carol got out Sophia's pajama's and got her ready for a bath.

"I'll be downstairs sweetheart." He kissed Carol's temple and kissed Sophia's forehead as he left the room. He checked the thermostat as he passed it. He brought the temp up a few more degrees for them. He didn't want them freezing, and he had his own control for his own bedroom. He'd usually kept it at sixty-four degrees, but unless his ladies were going to dress in layers, he'd thought they could handle it at seventy degrees in their room. That was what was nice, that the house had used to be bed and breakfast. He set the house all around up to sixty-eight. That didn't matter; he could suffer for them, and he wasn't that big of an ass to make them freeze, though a thought crossed his mind, he wouldn't mind cuddling with Carol if she were cold.

With thoughts of that newscast, and what Merle had said heavy on his mind he went downstairs to see what he had for ammo and food that he had in storage. He'd been fortunate that he had a lot of food on hand. Being he was a hunter he'd caught a many deer, bear, and cougar. Not that cougar was something he ate, but Harley enjoyed it. Along with that, he had a lot of fish, and chicken. Canned food from his garden that both Hershel's wife and Otis' had canned for him, and not to mention a lot of bottled water also for when they'd got those storms that came through up here and made the water unsafe for a long while. But he'd gotten that figured out, and still had a year's worth of water in storage. And that shit didn't go bad. It looked like he was storing food for the fucking apocalypse, but that really hadn't crossed his mind until recently. But still, he made a mental note on what he was short on and what they could go shopping for.

Next, he checked what he had in supply for ammo and guns. Between him and Merle it looked as if they were an armory. So they were set there. But he knew that Merle was bringing home some shit too. The military had graciously given it to him. He wondered what that was all about. Or what the military knew that he didn't. He reckoned he'd find out about that at the CDC this week. Or while he met with FBI. He shuddered. He knew that whatever this 'sickness' was that was just beginning to show it's ugly face that it was something that was a whole lot bigger than them tweakers. It scared him honestly it scared him.

"Daryl?" Carol was calling out looking for him. He closed the armory door, not that it was really an armory, and stepped out into the dim hallway of the storm cellar; that was attached to the basement.

"Down here." He called out, and then saw her walk into the hallway. She looked nervous. "C'mere." He whispered and pulled her close.

"What are you doing down here?" She asked.

He kissed her on the forehead, as she came into his open arms. He then opened the storm cellar door, "Just taking stock of what I got in supply for food and ammo." He murmured rubbing her back with his free hand. "Everything ok?" He asked nuzzled her ear.

"I'm a little Claustrophobic." She whispered back; fine tremors were running through her.

"That's alright; I won't make ya go in there." He said turning on the light bulb that was overhead.

"Why are you taking stock?" She asked.

"We'll talk about it later after Sophia's gone to bed. Just some stuff I saw on the news at Holly's, and what I've seen on the job." He swallowed.

Carol met his eyes; there was clear terror in hers. "I saw that at Holly's you seemed worked up when we came out into the living room,"

He nodded, "Sorry 'bout that hope I didn't scare ya too much." He rubbed her arms gently.

"No I was ok, just was worried about you."

He smiled sadly and pulled her into his arms again. "I'd tell ya not to worry bout me, and I'm alright. Just sad of what I saw." He kissed her cheek. "Now you're the one being sweet. I need a hug." He chuckled.

She hugged him tightly taking his breath away. "I always worry about you." She whispered rubbing his chest over his heart.

That caused tears to sting his eyes because no one had ever told him that. "Well, it's nice ta be worried about." His voice came out husky. Carol, tipped her head back when she caught the sadness in his voice.

"Well, now. You have someone that will always worry about you." She gave him a watery smile.

He snorted and then huffed out a breath. "Woman your gonna make me lose my composure, y'know that. Silly lady." He sniffed and tucked his head in the crook of her neck. A tight lump filled his throat, and he thought it was as good a time as any to say what he needed to say. He cleared his throat and leaned back cupping her cheeks.

* * *

 _ **AN2: Alright and there it is. I'm sorry I'm ending there but I wanted to get this out, and what happens next is another 10k in words. So, yeah that would have been 30 pages or so. But that just means I should have the next chapter up shortly. I'm hoping by the end of the weekend. So please don't throw things at me. For those of you reading Hunter's Heart have another chapter of that coming, as well as 'Close Enough To Perfect' as well. As per Daryl and Sophia, their relationship in this story is as important as his and Carol's. Next Chapter Merle will be coming home, have to get him home before the ZA. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed all the moments they had. Please leave a review if you can.**_


	12. Matters of the Heart

_**Author Note:**_

 ** _Thank you all so much for your reviews, notes of encouragement to continue, and everything of the sort. I never was going to abandon the story at all it's just that real life got into the way and well, my life, my world, came to a screeching halt. Part of my screen name my dog Allis 'my world' we found out she's got cancer… and it just really crushed me…but it didn't stop me from writing lol. I just worked harder, and continued to work, but here's the catch, lost the computer haha! So, it's all on my phone or iPad! So, I'm in the process of transferring that all over and well here's what we got, but at least ways I have a lot written at least a way's I write big chapters and I'm cutting them up into smaller chapters for y'all. So that's my story from being a bit of this long, extra-extra-long wait there's more, but I'm sure you don't want to hear about me this entire time, if you want to read all about that I'll be updating my tumblr about that._**

 ** _So…this chapter was rescued by my sweet friend Delenadreamer16…if you see her as a reviewer give her prompts because she's very tech savvy and knew how to save a chapter off a computer that was toast, and get it somehow onto a new computer… see I can't even explain it right… let's just say this chapter was probably gonna have to be rewritten and I was gonna have to just cry because of this…but thank her if you like the chapter, or if you are still reading… again I'm sorry that it's taking me so long to come back to this, and all the tries and fails of getting a chapter up to you. But here we are._**

 ** _So enough of that! We are starting off where we let off last chapter._**

 ** _Last chapter Carol found Daryl in the basement cellar taking stock of what he had on hand, and that led to a deeper conversation that he needed to have with her, we're starting up mid-conversation so I put the last part of Chapter 11 in bold for those that wanted a little bit of a refresher if not it's easy enough to just skip right on by and into chapter 12._**

 ** _Thanks for reading! And hope you all enjoy! More at the bottom._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own the walking dead, just taking the characters out to play with for a little while. No Copyright infringement intended._**

* * *

 _ **"Daryl?" Carol was calling out looking for him. He closed the armory door, not that it was really an armory, and stepped out into the dim hallway of the storm cellar; that was attached to the basement.**_

 _ **"Down here." He called out, and then saw her walk into the hallway. She looked nervous. "C'mere." He whispered and pulled her close.**_

 _ **"What are you doing down here?" She asked.**_

 _ **He kissed her on the forehead, as she came into his open arms. He then opened the storm cellar door, "Just taking stock of what I got in supply for food and ammo." He murmured rubbing her back with his free hand. "Everything ok?" He asked nuzzling her ear.**_

 _ **"I'm a little Claustrophobic." She whispered back; fine tremors were running through her.**_

 _ **"That's alright; I won't make ya go in there." He said turning on the light bulb that was overhead.**_

 _ **"Why are you taking stock?" She asked.**_

 _ **"We'll talk about it later after Sophia's gone to bed. Just some stuff I saw on the news at Holly's, and what I've seen on the job." He swallowed.**_

 _ **Carol met his eyes; there was clear terror in hers. "I saw that at Holly's you seemed worked up when we came out into the living room,"**_

 _ **He nodded, "Sorry 'bout that hope I didn't scare ya too much." He rubbed her arms gently.**_

 _ **"No I was ok, just was worried about you."**_

 _ **He smiled sadly and pulled her into his arms again. "I'd tell ya not to worry bout me, and I'm alright. Just sad of what I saw." He kissed her cheek. "Now you're the one being sweet. I need a hug." He chuckled.**_

 _ **She hugged him tightly taking his breath away. "I always worry about you." She whispered rubbing his chest over his heart.**_

 _ **That caused tears to sting his eyes because no one had ever told him that. "Well, it's nice ta be worried about." His voice came out husky. Carol, tipped her head back when she caught the sadness in his voice.**_

 _ **"Well, now. You have someone that will always worry about you." She gave him a watery smile.**_

 _ **He snorted and then huffed out a breath. "Woman your gonna make me lose my composure, y'know that. Silly lady." He sniffed and tucked his head in the crook of her neck. A tight lump filled his throat, and he thought it was as good a time as any to say what he needed to say. He cleared his throat and leaned back cupping her cheeks...**_

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Matters of the Heart Sunday Afternoon - Evening Day 10**

Carol could see the tears pooling in Daryl's eyes as he'd stepped closer, and placed his strong but gentle hands tenderly on her cheeks. She was amazed by how strong his hands were that they could be so gentle, and so warm. With a feather light touch, he softly caressed her cheeks. Then he leaned in and with the softest caress of his lips pressed against hers, telling her in so many ways without words what he felt for her. It brought tears to her eyes, and they spilled down her cheeks. He brushed them away with his lips.

When he leaned back his eyes were shiny he pulled in a ragged breath, and Carol felt his breath hitch in his chest "You need to know what I feel for ya." His voice crackled, and he drew in another shaky breath. He didn't know why this was so hard for him to say three little words. But it was, and he was on the verge of a full-blown panic attack, or heart attack. He wasn't sure which, but he was wishing it would happen so Carol didn't have to witness him falling apart at the seams as he was now. He blew out a slow breath as his heart slammed harder into his chest making it all he could hear the roaring in his ears.

Daryl closed his eyes again as his heart just raced, and willed himself to calm down. Carol could feel his heart pounding wildly in his chest, and see his eyes glistening behind his closed lids. He was in tears, and she wasn't sure why. "Hun, what is it?" Carol ran her hand down his chest in a soft caress, and then gently raised her hand to brush it over his cheek bone.

Daryl opened his eyes at that and blinked back the moisture there. He let out a slow breath. Merle telling him he loved him had opened something up in him. It gave him courage because if his brother, the one that never uttered those words to no one, said that. Then he could do that too. Love just wasn't a word that was said in the Dixon house. Only his mother had ever told him she loved him and that was when he was six years old. What if he said it, and he lost her. What if he said it and she didn't love him in return all those things were rushing through him and it was killing him. He Daryl Dixon was scared to death. This little but beautiful woman was his kryptonite. He rested his forehead against hers. God, he loved her he just wasn't sure how to say it out loud.

Daryl pulled in another steadying breath and met her watery eyes. "I've never told a living soul this side's my mama and your little angel." He let out a slow breath, as he gathered his courage. "You and your little girl are what matters the most to me in this world." His voice caught, and he swallowed down the lump. "Sheesh, I don't know why this is so hard to say." His voice crackled, and he gazed at the floor and blinked back the pooling tears in his eyes.

Carol could feel that he was shaking slightly, and she was starting to know what he wanted to say to her, and she wanted just to blurt it out herself that she loved him too. But, she knew that he needed to say it himself. But what he didn't know was that he'd already shown her he loved her in so many ways. She didn't need to hear the words to know that he loved her. Or so she thought.

Then, he just said fuck it in his mind and looked back up, no longer blinking back the tears, "I love ya." Daryl murmured thickly, as he caressed her cheek, and watched tears spill down her cheeks. Trying as hard as he could his composure cracked, and one tear trickled down his cheek before he could catch it. "I'm in love you Carol Peletier." Then he let out a slow breath as he tried to pull himself back together.

He watched and felt Carol's breath catch, and she slowly reached up and brushed the tear off his cheek. He dipped his head in embarrassment at that, but with a slow breath, he could regain some of his composure.

Carol's mind whirled, and she wasn't sure at first if she'd heard him right. But then those words went through her mind again, and the 'I'm in love you Carol Peletier' came in again and wrapped around her heart and squeezed. She felt the tears spill down her cheeks, and this warmth spread through her chest. She reached up to caress his cheek softly. Then pulled in a ragged breath, "I love you, Daryl Dixon." Her voice broke. Carol felt Daryl's breath hitch in his chest, as he crushed her to his chest letting out a soft huff of air, and a sniffle.

Daryl hadn't realized he'd been holding his breath until he crushed her to his chest, he wasn't expecting her to return those words, and that dipped deep into his composure… okay...he lost his composure… as he crushed her to his chest, he kissed the side of her neck and buried his face there. It was humbling to be loved by this woman in his arms.

Carol knew she'd touched Daryl by returning her feelings, but he'd filled her heart completely, and she'd been so scared if she'd said she loved him that he wouldn't love her. So, when he'd said he loved her, it gave her the courage to say it in return.

She could feel him shaking and felt a few tears hit the side of her neck. But oh, how she loved this man. She wished she could convey more of what she was feeling, but she couldn't swallow the lump in her throat. Therefore, she couldn't speak so she just squeezed him causing him to make a sound in his throat and squeeze her back in return.

She'd finally found a man that not only can be a daddy to Sophia and love her, and protect her, but also, she found a man that would never raise a fist to her, and was protective and gentle and he was so strong. But he could be vulnerable with her to, and that was more important to her somehow than his strength, that he could show this side of him, because to her this was strength.

And that meant everything to her. That he could be vulnerable, because she'd never had that. She'd been given nothing but shit in her life starting with the first man she'd ever met and that was her own father. A man that should have loved her from the start. Carol didn't know what it was to be loved by a man. The only man that ever shown her how to love was her Papa, and she lost him a few years ago to cancer.

She squeezed him tight and gave into her tears. And she could tell that it meant something to Daryl as well as close as he was holding her. It was like he was afraid to let go, because if he did. He'd lose her completely, and Carol was feeling a bit of that herself as she desperately clung to her man here. So, to calm them both she tiptoed up once again and pressed her lips to his ear. "I love you, Pookie."

She felt him swallow then sniffle, and he whispered huskily against her throat "Love you, Baby." Then he dragged in a ragged breath only to hold her tighter while kissing her pulse point tenderly. Then he sniffled and choked out a laugh, "Woman, you're gonna have me bawling like a baby." His voice cracked, and he sniffed. "And did ya just call me Pookie?" Then turned his head and coughed.

She tipped her head back and waited for him to do the same. She cupped his cheeks and tiptoed up to press her lips against his. "Is that ok?" She asked with a watery shy smile.

Daryl dipped his head down as his cheeks reddened. Then he tipped his head back up and pressed his forehead to hers. "Thank you." He gave her a watery smile of his own. She wiped his cheek, and he just huffed out a breath. She took it to mean that it was ok, to call him Pookie, as he didn't say nothing to it, so maybe she'd test the waters again here shortly as she didn't know why he was thanking her.

"Why are you thanking me?"

He shrugged, and pulled her down the hallway to the living area so they could sit. He sat first, and then pulled her down onto his lap. "I'm thanking you cos I haven' ever had this." He wrapped his arms around her loosely. "Soph will be ok up there for a bit, right?" He whispered

She nodded, "She's watching the little mermaid movie and you said Hershel was outside I'm not terribly worried she knew I was coming downstairs, and she knows where to find me."

"Alright, jus' don't wanna scare her." He cleared his throat, and shifted so he was more comfortable and Carol started to get up, but he shook his head. "You're fine sweetheart, was just getting comfy I was sitting on a Harley toy" He smirked and pulled it out for her to see and Carol started giggling.

"Well you could go for the is that a banana in your pocket joke." Daryl chuckled.

"Ha, yer just all funny aint ya peach" He kissed her cheek to soften the blow, and then tossed the bone on the carpet away from their bare feet. "I aint ever had someone tell me they love me. I know I've been loved, y'know from my Papa, and Gramma, and mabbe Hershel and the gain, but ya don' hear it, and…" He shook his head, "I ain't ever said it." He bit his cheek.

"I heard you say it?" She stared at him.

"I tell that to Joel all the time, we're close I reckon maybe I've said it there"

"So, it was never said in the Dixon home?" She was playing with his buttons on his shirt so he glanced down then back up and scratched his chest.

"It was considered weak, same with tears."

"Did he ever try to be a dad?"

Daryl nodded, "Yeah in recent years" He shrugged, "But, "He sighed, "It's too late, there aint nothin' there and I…" He grew quiet and started playing with her fingers and she knew that's when he was emotional.

"Hon," He looked up with a pained look in his eyes, "What has you upset?"

He squeezed her shoulders, "You can read me like a book, and maybe I'm more open with you. I reckon wish I knew what my mama would want me to do."

Carol's eyes burned with tears, "I can only tell you would I'd tell Sophia, and what I'd tell her if she'd ever want to have a relationship with Ed. Do you want to know?"

He nodded, bringing his thumb up to his lip to chew on. She took that hand and squeezed it. "I'd tell her that it was her choice, that she didn't owe it to me to have a relationship with Ed, and I would not hold it against her. I didn't know your mother but I know you and if she was anything like you I'm sure that she would feel this way. Mother's want to protect their children." She squeezed his hand

A thin film of tears had coated his eyes as she said this he nodded, and pulled her close and kissed her. "She was a lot like me, or I was a lot like her, always told me to look for the best in people, can't find anything good in the old man." He let out a breath.

"Then there's your answer Hon." She rubbed his chest.

"Thank you." He squeezed her and kissed her temple.

It had been so hard for him to gather the courage to say three little words, but after it had been so hard to say, it was now easy to say. Because he knew that she loved him and that's what mattered most.

Daryl gathered her close again, holding her lovingly. She felt safe in his loving embrace, and there was so much love and warmth to his touch. "Baby, you are a wonder" He pressed his lips to her ear, and then tucked his face in the crook of her neck. His warm breath against her neck gave her goose pimples all over, and she squeezed him tight as her tears soaked his skin.

Daryl lifted her a few inches off the lap trying to get closer to her. She squeezed him tighter and heard him huff out a breath. So, she pressed her lips to his throat, causing him to hold her tighter and pull her closer to him still. They were now pressed together fully, all her lady parts pressed against his since he lined them up perfectly when he pulled her off the ground. He kissed her neck and sniffled. His warm breath again hitting the side of her neck. Carol wrapped her legs around him and felt him chuckle against her neck.

He shifted his hold to around her waist, and her shoulders, and pressed another kiss to her neck. "You feel so good." He whispered, "Never had something so good." His voice came out huskily.

Carol lifted her head from his chest and looked up at him. She caressed his cheek, and he leaned into her touch. She brushed away a tear, then brought her thumb to her lips. That made a fresh batch of tears come to his eyes, and he gave her another watery smile and a light huff of breath. "Gonna be bawling here in a second." He got out, and she guessed that he just might.

"That's ok; I'll be strong for you,"

He chuckled and blinked to clear his eyes. "You're so beautiful, and you feel like heaven in my arms, woman." He leaned in close his eyes questioning and she crossed the rest of the way as she pressed her lips to his. This kiss was more intimate then the rest of them they'd shared. What with her pressing against all of him.

She decided then she could be strong for him. And she would be. All her life the only ones that had asked her to be strong for her were her Grandparents first, and then her Momma. She wanted her to be strong for her daddy. She had tried to be…to all of them. But because this man, that she loved so dearly could show her this much, be this vulnerable knowing that she could be strong for him and hold him up. She could truly be strong for him, and that's what she was doing. When they finished kissing, they were both panting, and she'd laid her head against his chest, still with her legs and arms wrapped around him.

Daryl caught his breath, then leaned against the back of the loveseat "Sorry." He whispered hoarsely.

She rubbed his neck and shoulders and stared into his eyes, his cheeks colored a little. "Don't be. Because I'm being strong for you." She tipped her head back meeting his eyes.

He nodded, and brushed her cheek with his thumb, and leaned in and kissed her. He cleared his throat. "Gonna need that; this is all new to me ain't something I've ever been used to growing up. The last person that told me they loved me was Merle today for the first time" His voice caught, but he cleared his throat, "That's what ya walked in on, me trying to stop my bawling." He played with their fingers looking down at his lap, then he stared up at the ceiling, blinking at it, his eyes narrowed, and they met hers. "He'd never said it before. My momma was the first and last one." His voice cracked, and he rolled his eyes. "Shit." He shook his head, and rubbed his neck awkwardly.

"Daryl it's ok." She patted his chest. "Emotions happen they just make us stronger, it's ok to feel, you need to feel them." She reached up and brushed the hair away from his forehead and leaned up and kissed him there. "I'm grateful that you can share this with me." She brushed his bangs back some more, and her thumb ran over a scar on his forehead.

Ok now, that just made him want to bawl, and he didn't know why showing his emotions in front of her came so easy for him. "Shit." He coughed slightly trying to get rid of the lump in his throat.

Carol giggled, "Sorry," She patted his chest. "I'm sorry."

Daryl shook his head, and cleared his throat "Ya really sound like ya is sorry." He pulled her close and tipped his head down resting it on the top of her head. She felt swallow, and then he cleared his throat, "We best be gettin' on back up to your girl." He told her hoarsely.

She kissed his throat and leaned back while rubbing his arms "You ok?"

He nodded, and gave her a broad smile. "Yeah, more than ok." He brushed his thumb over her bottom lip. "I have you." He winked,

Tears filled her eyes and spilled down her cheeks. She rolled her eyes, "You stop." She sniffled and pressed her face into his solid muscular chest. He rubbed her back, with a chuckle. Then she leaned back and wiped her eyes. "How do I look?" Daryl grinned his eyes sparkling with could only be humor, "Oh no you don't." She pressed her fingers to his lips.

"What?" He came his muffled reply with a sparkle that was twinkling in his beautiful blue eyes. She'd brushed his hair back again so she could see his eyes.

"I know that look." She sniffled, and she knew what he was going to say, but he didn't even need to say it before those pesky tears were filling her eyes again and spilling over his fingers down her cheeks.

Daryl rubbed her back gently, "You're beautiful." He pulled her closer still, and held her for a solid ten count, and then leaned back. "I'll behave." He crossed his heart with his hand a light smirk playing on his beautiful lips as he lifted her off his lap gently and set her on her feet in front of him and rose to his feet.

Carol snorted and shook her head. "Alright, Pookie."

Daryl raised his brow at that, as he stood. "Pookie?" He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led her towards the stairs down the hallway where they had come from. So maybe he hadn't heard it earlier after all.

"Uh-huh, what you don't like it?" She asked as she met his eyes, and he was staring, but his cheeks were getting pink as he chewed his bottom lip. He did like it. "What you have endearments for me." She rubbed his arm, and he rolled his eyes.

"Alright, I like it." He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her temple. "Between the two of us." He chuckled as he turned towards the light switch by the steps. "Endearments." He shook his head and took her hand in his.

Daryl cut off the light in the stairwell shaking his head. She giggled at him as he said something along the lines of 'Women and endearments' but she could see his face that his lips were quirked up in a smile. He just didn't know what to think about it.

"Alright Peach, let's go." He patted her hip when she had stopped and was waiting for him.

"Peach?" She turned and looked at him.

"Well if you can call me Pookie, I get to call you Peach..." His voice trailed off, and he leaned in and kissed her, then licked his lips "my Georgia peach." His eyes dropped down to her lips. "Because you taste like peaches." He bit his lip, and a soft bit of pink touched his cheeks. He traced his thumb over her bottom lip and leaned in and kissed her once more. "Mmhmm…sugary sweet." When he leaned back his eyes were blue fire, filled with love and passion, for her. For little old her. She couldn't wrap her mind around it. It was so overwhelming that she had to look away from it. She looked down and swallowed.

Carol blushed at that, and she bit her lip. She was tingling just about everywhere you could tingle. A man, as good-looking as Daryl was, just called her his Georgia peach. Because she tasted like peaches, and she's never been referred to as sweet before. It was causing all those dormant hormones that had been trapped in her body to rise up and embarrass the hell out of her. She reached out and touched his chest bringing her hand down the buttons on his shirt until he caught it low along his stomach. He was grinning wickedly.

"My self-control ain't that strong woman." He took her hand and brought her fingers up and kissed each one.

"Neither is mine, but why would you want me?" She whispered and looked down, whispering too low something he couldn't hear.

Daryl felt his eyes start to burn and anger filled his veins at the harsh things that could only be running through this beautiful woman's mind from that monster of a husband that she had once had. He bit his lip, and leaned in and kissed her until he needed a cold shower, and he was sure the way her hands were running up along the inside of his shirt that she needed one as well. "I want you, all of you..." He traced her bottom lip with his tongue and then just held her close. "Whenever you are ready." His voice thickened, "Alright sweetheart." He panted, and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Okay, you got a closet?" She whispered with a snort.

Daryl turned his head and angled it towards the door behind him, "Lots of 'em," He grinned with a wink, "And we could go in the one right behind me right this second." He whispered, and pulled in a ragged breath as his voice thickened. "But I want our first time to be special; I want to love you and worship you." His bottom lip trembled, and he clamped down on it. "Because that's what a beautiful woman like you deserves." He shook his head and blinked the thin layer of moisture from his eyes. "If you'll let me"

Carol's eyes filled and spilled over, and Daryl pulled her close and rested his head on top of her head, as he tucked her under his chin, she sobbed into his shirt. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, "But I Daryl, he..."

Daryl squeezed his eyes closed, trying to remain strong for her was killing him. "I know he did peach, but ya never have ta put up with that no more, he was a monster." He pushed her back meeting her eyes, "you're a beautiful woman who is desirable..."

"I know you love me, but what if we do it, and you see me and you see what he did and then you don't want me?" She sobbed against his throat.

Daryl couldn't help it a tear rolled down his cheek. He wiped it away before she could see. He was gonna kill that monster that hurt her. It took work but he reigned in his anger, and pushed back, and met her eyes not caring if she saw the tears in his eyes. "Peach we all got scars sweetheart," He let go of her and unbuttoned his shirt, and turned the hall light back on.

"What are you doing?" She sniffed, wiping her eyes.

He cleared his throat, and stepped closer "You've seen mine," He cupped her cheeks, "I'm far from perfect," He looked down, and bit his lip, and she watched as he fought back a sudden wave of emotion that nearly broke her. He had tears in his eyes but he wouldn't let them fall. "My daddy, he ahh liked to play barber shop on me, you know what that is?" He asked, Carol nodded, and he looked down, and then removed his shirt, and turned around.

"Oh hon, you don't have to show me or explain anything, I know, baby. I know." She touched his back.

"I know I don't," He turned and met her eyes, and she was surprised to see his eyes dry, but sad. "The scar here," He took her hand and placed it on one of the deepest ones and she could feel him flinch slightly and it pained her as she traced the scar. "He'd ahh make it so I wouldn't be too desirable neither," His voice had thickened, and his breath had hitched in his throat as he felt her breath hit his back and he felt her kiss the scar. Daryl had to wipe his eyes with his arm before turning back around, here he was trying to help her, and she was helping him. "So ahh, you see." He shook his head. "We all got em, and hell, I got a lot of hang ups too, ya can see it right now. So, I ain't gonna walk away from ya Peach." He took her shoulders, "I wouldn't do that ta someone." His voice cracked, and he closed his eyes.

Carol reached out and traced his cheekbones. "Thank you, Hon, that helped me. We'll have to have a scar contest when you finally see mine." She giggled

He chuckled too, and pulled his shirt back on much to her disappointment. He hugged her close and kissed her temple. "Yes, baby we will." He massaged her neck, and she groaned.

"I need a massage," She groaned and her head hit his chest, and he chuckled.

"You do." He pressed his thumbs into her traps.

"You ok?" She asked him finally after he finished massaging her neck for about five minutes sitting on the bottom of the stairs.

He shook his head no, "I wanna kill that bastard for what he done ta ya."

"Well where I'd love you to kill him, I don't want you to get hurt doing it." She laid her head on his shoulder.

He smiled darkly, "I'm a cop, won't. It'd be easy to track him down, and do it." He pinched his nose.

"Hon, can you think about it when you're not tired, and upset?" She rubbed his bicep.

Daryl met her eyes and sighed. "M'sorry, I just ruined everything didn't I with my male shit, didn't I?" He dropped his hand from his nose, but his eyes still looked stressed.

Carol snorted, "No, I just ruined everything crying all over you "She whispered, and he leaned back and cupped her face and wiped the tears away gently.

"I ain't ever had a relationship before, but ain't that what it's about loving one another?" He started massaging her neck and shoulders some more, and she let out a small moan.

She sniffed, and wiped the corner of her eyes, "I don't have anything to base it on." She sniffled.

He met her eyes "My parent's, my daddy hit me too." She explained, and Daryl squeezed her shoulders gently.

"I'm sorry Peach." He kissed her behind her ear. "We'll learn this together. But I think that's what relationships are all about," Daryl had to clear his throat "Gonna tell ya what Hershel once said to me." He sniffed, "Since we both got unlucky in that department, but I think it's a whole lot harder on a lady..." His voice cracked, " daddy's gotta earn the respect of his kids. Mine never has, yours never did. Hershel's never did." He sniffed and wiped another tear away that ran down her cheek. "We got shit on in the daddy department." He stopped and bit his lip, "I can't be that for you...thank God for that" He chuckled and looked up and shook his head. "Hershel has for me; my Papa had for me. Maybe they can too." He tilted his head to the side with a rueful grin.

"Maybe, my granddaddy was there for me." Her voice broke, and she blinked furiously at the tears in her eyes. "He used to take Soph fishing." She whispered.

Daryl nodded and pulled in a shaky breath. "She told me," He swallowed around the lump in his throat. "Gonna take you ladies fishing. There are fishin' holes up were Papa and my gramma live."

"I think Sophia would love that, and if you would...can you take her hunting too when it's in season?"

"I'd love too." He took her hand. "I'll take ya both, peach." He whispered.

Carol found herself once again blinking back the tears in her eyes as she reached up and softly caressed his cheek. "Then you're ok with pookie?" She whispered brushing her thumb over his lower lip.

His cheeks flushed, and he bit his lip, but then a satisfied grin appeared on his face, and it lit his face up like a kid at Christmas. "I kinda like it a lot." Carol wished she had a camera so she could have captured that smile on film. Because it lit up his whole face and she really loved this smile.

She made a mental note to ask him for a camera, or a camera phone. Then made a pretend camera with her hands and snapped the picture. Daryl snorted.

"Whatcha doin'?" He asked as he held out his hand to help her to her feet.

"Taking your picture." She took his hand.

Daryl's eyes danced with merriment, and he came to stand in front of her brushing the last bit of wetness from her tears from her face. "A picture huh?" His eyebrow came up.

"Yep so that I can capture that smile into my memory."

"My smile?" His eyes widened, and his smile only got a little bigger, "Why'd ya wanna do that?"

"Because it's beautiful."

Daryl snorted and shook his head. "Can't believe I'm doin' this." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his phone. It was maybe because he understood when she smiled it touched his heart he didn't know for sure. But he got it. He brought up the app. "Y'know if I break this phone with my mug...they'll take weeks' pay outta my check?" He chuckled and held the phone up and snapped the picture of them both together. Then brought the picture up so she could see it.

"Thank you." Daryl shook his head.

"The things I do for ya woman." He kissed her ear and squeezed her shoulder.

"Hmm...maybe you've gone soft." She bumped her hip into his, and he snorted while shaking his head. He brought up the picture that he'd just took of them and showed it to her. Carol wished that she looked better. He saw that on her face.

"That too." He said while kissing her cheek. "We'll figure out how to print out the picture later." Daryl put his phone in the back pocket of his jeans, causing a button on his shirt to pop open in the process. It didn't help that Carol had been playing with the buttons every chance that she had got, and it was an old shirt, so it was a little tighter on him.

Daryl snorted. "I think I need a seamstress." He said clucking his tongue.

"Or you could just take it off again." She said hopefully.

"Stawp." Carol giggled and poked him in the stomach. He squirmed and jumped out of the way. And she found a new game he was ticklish. She got him again, and he was laughing and squirming away. "You're ticklish." She giggled, and he swatted at her hands gently of course.

"I ain't. Stawp." He snorted and trying to dance away.

But she'd stopped him "Well you are," Her voice and expression softened, as she tickled his stomach. He finally got a hold of her hands and brought them up to his shoulders, his lips quivering still as he pulled her close. His thumbs tracing at the inch of bare skin he got when she had her arms up around his neck and she shivered. He pulled her closer still and leaned down and pressed his lips to hers for a gentle kiss.

He leaned back, and she could see the soft look in his eyes that he gave her as he stepped back and with a gentle caress to her hip he let her go. "I've never had good touch in my life." He whispered, a faint sheen of tears came to his eyes, but he didn't try to blink them away this time.

He reached out, and softly caressed her bottom lip "dunno if I was ticklish or not," He let out a soft huff, as the tears began to pool in his eyes. "Your touch makes me feel loved," His voice crackled. He smiled and looked down shyly. "You make me happy Carol, and I've never had that," He had to stop and blow out a breath, he blinked a few times to clear his eyes "So it's new for me, to have someone I can love." He kissed her nose and brushed his fingers tenderly across her soft cheek. "You look like a painting, elegant, classic and beautiful."

Tears filled her eyes, and she leaned her cheek into his hand. "You make me happy too. For the first time in as long as I can remember, I feel whole." She whispered.

His eyes filled, and he drew her close before kissing her, and then just held her, and it was a warm tender hug as he held her close and breathed her in. "My Beautiful Lady," He whispered as he buried his face in her neck, kissing her right behind her ear and pulling her closer still if that was even possible. They remained like that until both their stomachs growled loudly.

Daryl chuckled, and brought his hand down between them and softly caressed her stomach. "Reckon it's about dinner time." He pushed back and gave her a lopsided grin.

She smiled and patted his tummy as well. "We should take bets and see whose was protesting louder."

Daryl snorted.

That's when another loud roar was heard, and both Carol and Daryl turned to see Sophia standing in the doorway of the living room with a blush on her cheeks. "Mama, I'm hungry."

* * *

 _ **A/N 2**_

 ** _Well there we are… I wanted them to get to tell each other they loved each other before the ZA happened. Which is happening still, but also, we're going to see society sort start to crumble around them. In the show, and even in Fear the walking dead we didn't really see them go through what it would be liked to really go through any of that. Sure, we saw some of that, but one week they didn't know what was happening, and the next they are killing a hoard of the dead. Sure, with Daryl sort of here taking care of business and killing something here he might have a step ahead of everything here, and he might have a little inside info. But you can still imagine that it's going to come as a shock to him, and when that comes in to play, he's going to protect Carol and Sophia anyway that he can._**

 _ **So, let me know what you think, hopefully it was okay, and worth the long wait. I'm working on more chapters so should have something more here soonish. Crossing my fingers that this will post this time** _

**_Next update should be very soon! it's in it's final draft and on my computer as I type this so I'm crossing my fingers and hoping that I will get it out to quickly as long as everything goes as plan. So I hope that some are still looking forward to an update and reading here, again I apologize for my long absence missed writing for you all and updating as well, so I hope you missed the story as well. But, I do have chapters written it's just getting them all together, and I do have way in the future chapters written so that's promising! haha! so this story might go on for awhile so it's just getting the in between in there. Anyone see What Norman put on his twitter today? Got me excited for season 8! Yay! Hope you're all having a great summer! Stay cool! Now going to go hug my dog some, and you all just kick back and read some chapter and let me know what you think please thanks!_**

 ** _Again this chapter is a big thank you to Delenadreamer16 so give her a few thanks for saving it, and probably the next as well :)_**


	13. Chocolate Cake

_**Author's Note: We're starting off right we're we left them last chapter. This was basically a huge chapter that I cut up into multiple smaller (well for me larger for the standard) chapters and just added to make it work. Thanks so much for the kind words and for continuing to support the story even though I'd been gone so long. Would have been here much sooner, but been taking care of Allis she took a bit of a nose dive off the front steps and they're concrete she did that all four-paw spread out slide into a base, poor old girl she's 14 and it's just so hard to get old**_ _ **She's a chocolate Lab so she's sort of the inspiration of Harley in the story LOL. Even though Harley in the story isn't 14 years old, she's more like 3 or 4. But Allis was watching 'Ride with Norman' with me and whenever Norman would be on the screen her head would pop up, her ears would go up and her tail would wag she loves him like many of us do, she does the same for Daryl on TWD, but it was cute as she doesn't see Daryl as much, but watching 'Ride' she could hear Norman talk it was cute how she still wagged her tail every time she heard Daryl or every time she heard NR**_ _ **. More on the bottom.**_

 **Chapter 13 Chocolate Cake**

 **Sunday afternoon - evening Day 10**

* * *

They both chuckled, and gave each other a knowing look. Sophia was the one that beat both them hands down in the stomach growl department. "Oh sweetheart, we are too. We were just talking about that." She told her.

Daryl snickered, and turned to hide his smirk. Then he cleared his throat quickly. As he heard little feet approaching.

After Sophia had hugged her mama, she'd come over to wrap her arms around his waist surprising him by resting her cheek against his stomach. He brushed his fingers over the crown of her head and then scooped her up so she could wrap her arms around his neck, and rest her head against his shoulder. Her legs wrapped around him. He held her close. "Alright, Darlin' whatcha hungry for?" He met her eyes when she leaned back to listen.

Sophia's nose twitched and she glanced over at Carol who was smiling at them both. "Chocolate cake. I was thinking about it when I was in the living room, watching cartoons on your TV." Daryl watched as her face lit up like a kid at Christmas, and it was hard not to smile at that as he bit his cheek to listen "Did you know you have a HUGE TV Daryl?" Her eyes were round as saucers.

Daryl tried to look surprised. As he looked over her head at Carol. "Is that right? Chocolate Cake," He wrinkled his nose up, and his eyes found Sophia's again "I love chocolate cake," Daryl's lip turned up. "And it just so happens that I got all the ingredients to make that." He cleared his throat, and snorted out a laugh because he couldn't keep up the straight face no more with the HUGE TV because he loved that little girl. "I know I have a HUGE TV kiddo." His bottom lip was trembling with the effort to hold back the grin, and then it just broke out.

"Do you get Movies on your TV?" She asked "You BAKE cakes?" Sophia's eyes widened as she grilled him with twenty questions.

Daryl tried to look hurt, but he failed miserably, because he couldn't keep the smile off his face "What you don't think I can cook a cake?" He raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to respond.

"Silly Daryl, you don't cook a cake _you bake it_." She told him a matter of factly.

Daryl couldn't help it he snorted out a full belly laugh, and pulled her close ruffling her hair. "Well I reckon, Y'all have to show me how to coo- ahh rather, bake a cake." He raised his eyebrows in humor making a face at her, that caused Carol to break out into laughter.

"Mama knows how to bake a cake." She told him laughing along with him.

Daryl grinned over Sophia's shoulder at Carol. "Is that so, do ya think she'll bake a cake big enough for all of us to enjoy?" He turned back to her wrinkling his nose, and lowering his voice "Because I'm kinda hungry too." He whispered as if it was their huge secret only Carol could hear it perfectly. She moved a little further away over by the island in the kitchen busing herself looking for ingredients for the cake.

"Uh-huh. She makes good cakes." Sophia told him excitedly squealing in delight. "She'd decorate them, and we'd eat them by candle light in the basement because Ed wouldn't let me have them at all otherwise."

Daryl bit the inside of his cheek, and swallowed around the sudden lump that formed in his throat at those words, "Well guess what?" He said hoarsely.

"What!" She squealed.

Daryl chuckled and blinked at the moisture in his eyes hoping that she didn't notice it. "You my little rabbit, will get all the Chocolate cake that ya want here, ain't that right Peach?" Daryl looked over Sophia's shoulder at Carol who quickly wiped her face.

She cleared her throat as she set one of the boxes of chocolate cake down. "Yes, yes," Daryl's eyes met hers and she watched as they grew soft, she knew that he knew what she was thinking about. He walked over and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Both of you ladies," He cleared his throat, "There won't be any more sitting up long after bedtime and enjoying chocolate cake for birthday's or just enjoying it, we'll have it for mornin' afternoon, and night,"

"Daryl, we'll get fat." Sophia told him,

He snorted, and shook his head, "Pfft…Nope, we'll exercise do you see my land out here?" He grinned widely as he motioned towards the outside.

She nodded, "What about my teeth?"

"Ya got a toothbrush, right?"

She nodded, "Then we eat chocolate cake." He squeezed her bouncing her a little in his arms.

Sophia laid her head on his shoulder and squeezed his neck tight almost cutting off his air supply "I love you Daryl"

For the second time, today he was fighting back tears, "Love ya too kiddo, love you to." He kissed the top of her head. Carol was wiping away tears as she was reading the box, Daryl pointed down in the bottom drawer that he also had ingredients to make it all by scratch if she wanted to do it that way. "Just in case if ya wanted to do it that way too,"

She threw her arms around his waist causing him to stumble. "It's just cake." He chuckled. He rubbed her back, and shifted Sophia to the floor, so he wouldn't drop her.

"But Daryl, it's chocolate cake." Carol whispered, "And Sophia loves it."

"Mama he knows I love chocolate cake." Sophia told her.

Daryl grinned, and leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Well, I showed her where all the ingredients are so we can bake you a cake for your birthday" He pulled her pony tail, and she smiled at him.

"uh-huh" She nodded her head, and her pony tail bounced along with her head. "Do you have Ice cream Daryl?"

Daryl bit his lip and made a sad face, "Nah sweetheart I don't, but you know what if it's ok with yer mama, my neighbor's down the road from me make ice cream from their dairy cows."

"They MAKE ICE CREAM!" Sophia was squealing bouncing on her toes.

Carol was wiping tears from her eyes both from the pure joy from the conversation and that the two of them were getting along so well. Daryl chuckled, and shot Carol a look but again he was on his own for the moment. "What kind of ice cream do you like sweetheart?"

'Chocolate." Sophia nodded, 'Mama likes Strawberries, but Ed never let her get Strawberries." Sophia said sadly, tears coming to her eyes. "And Ed never let us have good things"

Daryl felt his eyes sting as he squatted down, he had to clear the lump from his throat. "Well, there aint gonna be no more staying up all night worryin' bout mama, or not getting' chocolate cake or chocolate ice cream and strawberries for your mama, sweetheart, cos you know why?"

She nodded, "Because you're my daddy now."

A thin film of tears coated Daryl's eyes as he nodded, he blinked his eyes furiously and nodded not turning away as he needed her trust this connection. He cleared his throat. "That's right, I'll keep you and your mama safe for as long as ya both will have me." He replied hoarsely.

Sophia threw her little arms around his neck nearly knocking him to the floor, he had to steady himself on the counter or they would have both been sprawled out on the kitchen floor sporting matching bruises on their heads. Daryl grabbed for the counter and steadied them and Carol caught his back. With a steadying hand to his shoulder. He mouthed a thank you.

Daryl gave one last squeeze "I can't wait to taste this cake, it must be something for all the hugs I'm getting." He patted Sophia's back.

Sophia wiped her eyes and stepped back, "Mama makes good cakes," She said with a smile, and she started pushing her foot across the floor.

"What ya need darling?" Daryl asked as he stood.

"do you have any movies?"

Carol was covering her mouth trying to hold back her laugh at this exchange and at how well Daryl was doing at it. He was so patient with her for not ever having any children before. It brought tears to her eyes and she struggled to hold them back in fact she couldn't she had to turn away from the exchange, and busy herself, dabbing at her eyes making it look like she was trying to find the ingredients to start the chocolate cake even though they were already sitting on the counter. She just hoped that Daryl could keep Sophia from seeing her tears because she didn't want her daughter to see her crying yet again, because it was hard to explain to Sophia that these were happy tears.

Daryl nodded. "I do get movies sweetheart, but we gotta ask yer mama if that is ok?" He turned to face Carol who was moping her face. He frowned slightly and she shook her head. So, he distracted Sophia quickly, by taking her hand and leading her into the living room.

"Is Mama ok with me watching movies?"

Daryl nodded as he helped her onto the sofa. "She was fine sweetheart. Though yer gonna hafta tell me what is kid appropriate." His nose twitched, "Netflix does have a kid appropriate section, but I ain't had no kids in here." He ran his hand through his hair while he stood walking over to the TV and reaching for the remote.

"I ain't ever watched any movies." Sophia replied.

Daryl looked at her over his shoulder, and smirked great now she was picking up his dialect was he gonna hafta start talking correctly. He scratched his chin. He was backwoods he wasn't gonna start to talk normal. He didn't even do that on the job. "What's so funny?" Sophia asked.

"I'm teaching ya ta talk like me." He rumbled looking over his shoulder and he was startled to find she was sitting right next to him on the floor. "Don' that bug ya eyes?" He swallowed convulsively, and felt his heart hammer in his chest as he felt this energy go through his body as it normally did in this sort of situation. It was a flight of fight response, his was normally fight, but he was smothering it he didn't need to take flight, and he didn't need to fight in this situation. She'd just snuck up on him. He was going to have to work on this.

"No, why should it bug my eyes?" Her eyes met his and he could tell that she was watching him closely, kids seemed tell when something was wrong so he worked harder to cover his anxiety.

Daryl shrugged and made a non-committed noise in his throat, and cleared it. "My mama always told me it'd hurt my eyes." He told her staring at the TV screen as he was entering his information.

"You're sittin' closer and you're older than me aint it gonna hurt yer eyes?" She retorted.

Daryl chuckled, shook his head and turned to look at her with a soft look in his eyes. "Ya know yer mama is gonna tan my hide if ya keep talkin' like that darlin'"

"Why you say ain't, what's wrong with it?" She frowned, her eyes narrowing.

Daryl was smiling fully now, because he couldn't answer that. He looked at the carpet and shook his head. "There ain't nothing wrong with it I reckon darlin'"

"So, I can keep sayin' it?"

Daryl chewed his lip, "Did ya talk like that before ya met me?" He looked over at her. She nodded, "Then you can keep sayin' that." She'd scooted closer yet, but now it didn't matter because he didn't mind her nearness it was just that she'd snuck up on him the first time.

He shrugged and went back to signing into his account. He was trying to remember movies that Joel talked about bringing his girls to.

"I never seen that one." Sophia nodded at the screen.

Daryl squinted at the fine print sitting this close to the TV was making his eyes go a bit blurry so he rubbed them. "Charlotte's Web?" He raised an eyebrow, even he'd seen that with Joel's girls though not when he'd grown up at all.

Sophia was blinking back tears, "I didn't have many friends in school because they all seen movies, and Ed wouldn't let me go." She sniffled, and ran a hand under her nose.

Daryl was blinking at the screen, and then he turned and looked at her she was looking at the carpet. He tilted her chin up and wiped a tear off her cheek. "Y'know we can see all the movies you wanna see now kiddo." His voice thickened, and he swallowed around a sudden lump in his throat. "And ya know they ain't really friends if they can't be yer friend if ya don' see the same movies as them, right?" He whispered.

She wiped her eyes, and nodded. "They were mean." She huffed out a breath, trying to fight back a sob.

Daryl wiped another tear, and pulled her close as he wrapped his arm around her shaking shoulders. "You'll get to make real friends here angel, Ellie, and Allison are very nice, right?"

She rubbed her cheek on his shirt as she nodded. "They told me that I can watch all their movies, or read their books. They are nice." She agreed. "They said I could play with their Barbie's, or with their video game's too. I wanna play with video games." She shuddered.

He cleared his throat and turned fully towards her, it was time for him to share a little as well. "I didn't have many friends growin' up neither kiddo, they all had these nice shiny bikes and all I had was my feet."

"Did they make you cry?" She asked, looking up at him with tear stained cheeks.

"Mhmmm," He nodded, "They did, but I met a really nice kid," He had to clear his throat, "His name was Axel, but we called him Swanny." He could still picture the kid in his head, he shook his head slightly.

"Are you still friends with him?"

Daryl shook his head no, "He moved away with his family shortly after my mama died." He bit the inside of his cheek feeling heat behind his eyes, it was hard for him to talk about his mother. "But Swanny was the only kid that hung around after all the fire trucks left, and the police cars." He knew that Carol had told Sophia the story of his Mama's death, the kid appropriate version that was.

Sophia took his hand he'd been looking at the floor for a few moments. It was the most grownup move a 11-year-old kid could make. "I'm sorry you lost your Momma Daryl."

Daryl smiled sadly and ruffled her hair. "Me too, thanks Rabbit." He pulled in a steadying breath, and let it out. "What I was getting at is that, that friends stick close when ya need them, they don' not be yer friend if ya can't see a movie with 'em, did ya have any like that?"

Sophia's nose twitched and she was blinking at the tears in her eyes. "Mhmmm, her name was Shannon, she'd sit by me at the lunch table. Her daddy wasn't nice at all neither, 'cept she come to school with bruises on her arms, that's how I knew it was her daddy hurting her." She whispered.

"Was she still yer friend when ya moved?" He asked touching her cheek so she would look up at him.

Tears filled her eyes, and she shook her head no. "She went away to, but not the move away kind." Sophia sniffled, and wiped her nose while blinking at the floor a few times and then looked up at him. "Her momma and her were in an accident, Shannon was asleep when I left."

Asleep? Daryl thought to himself, she must mean that she was in a coma. Daryl rested his hand on her shoulder "D'ya know Shannon's last name rabbit?"

She nodded, "Martinson."

He made a mental note to look up that name, or talk to Carol about it. Maybe he could do something. "Do you think she's ok Daryl?" She was wiping tears with her sleeves of her shirt tail. Daryl reached into his pocket, and pulled out his durag,

"C'mere kiddo, dunno" He replied, as he scooted forward a little and helped dab the tears away, his heart was hurting for her, he winced at her tears, and cleared his throat. "But, it's somethin' I can look up for ya" His voice came out like he'd swallowed glass, she was breaking his heart. Her eyes were filling with tears, and were about to spill over, he had to look down and bite his lip or he'd be crying with her. He swallowed over the lump that filled his throat. "If you'd like me to that is, darlin'" He whispered not trusting his voice.

Sophia nodded, blinking at the tears in her eyes not allowing them to fall, that girl was so strong. "Yes, please Daryl!" She scooted closer to him, she was almost in his lap now, and was looking up at him with eyes that were breaking his heart. "Can you I wanna know if she's ok, you can ask momma for her momma's name though." She told him, "I dunno what it is I just called her Ms. Leanne"

Daryl let out a slow breath and grinned, "Leanne Martinson should be pretty simple to look up kiddo."

"I don't think that's her name though." She frowned up at him.

He frowned, but then nodded. "Reckon it should be enough info for my team to find Rabbit." He turned to look at the screen, "Did Shannon see movies?" He asked.

Sophia shook her head sadly, "No, that's why we got to be friends we didn't see any movies the popular snobby girls saw,"

Daryl couldn't help it he snorted out a laugh, and then covered his face in embarrassment "Sorry kiddo."

"No, you can laugh because they are snobs."

"I can agree with that sweetheart" He turned back to the screen again and opened the Charlotte's Web movie and waited for it to load, then he hit pause. "Alright Soph, this is the remote ya can play, pause and stop the movie with this, do y'know what buttons are what?" He asked handing it to her.

She looked at the remote and hit play, then hit pause. "Yep" She nodded looking at him. "I know how to operate a remote silly." She grinned at him.

"Well then, soon ya won't need me for nothin'" He chuckled.

"Mama and I will always need you." She told him.

That made him draw in an unsteady breath, "Reckon that goes both ways there."

"Did I make you sad?" She asked.

He shook his head no, "I ain't sad kiddo." He grinned, "Not at all, I'm sad that ya had a rotten daddy, like I did, but I ain't sad."

"But your eyes are teary." She pointed out.

Daryl scratched his chin, and ran a hand through his hair, "Ya ever felt so happy that your eyes got watery?" He whispered.

She nodded, "When I see you with momma." She told him.

He felt that cut into his composure a bit, so he cleared his throat. "I'm happy." He admitted, this time though his eyes weren't watering he just felt warmth spread through his chest.

"I am too."

"That's good t'know kiddo."

"Daryl?" She asked after he'd started to move to stand, so he stayed put waiting for the rest. "Did you ever see this movie?"

He nodded once, "With Joel's girls the first time in my life." He winked.

"Really?"

He nodded, "Alright angel, Joel's girls like this one." He kissed the top of her head, and set the remote down next to her. "Did ya want a blanket? It might be comfy to lay down on." He asked moving towards the sofa.

"I can get it" Sophia was ready to stand, but Daryl shook his head and grabbed the blue fleece blanket off the sofa and brought it over to Sophia.

Sophia stood, and Daryl laid the blanket down then he grabbed a pillow for her as well. "There ya go kiddo, nice an comfy."

"Thank you." She said as she sat back down cross legged.

"You're welcome" Daryl watched the opening credits with a grin, the music playing was making him think of a song that Joel was constantly singing while they were in his truck sometimes. It would drive him crazy, sometimes Joel knew it would irritate him so he'd turn it to some Classic Religious Station. Not that Daryl didn't believe in JC, he just didn't need to be preached at. But, hell anything for his ladies.

* * *

Daryl headed back into the kitchen in search for Carol.

She was waiting for him he could tell that she'd been spying on them because she was breathing a little heavy and her eyes were a bit watery. "Hey there Peach, why are you crying?" He wiped her cheek with his thumb.

"Because you are so sweet, maybe I should call you my peach." She whispered, wiping her eyes with his shirt as she laid her head against his chest. "And no, I won't tan your hide if you have her talkin' like you" She squeaked, and hid her face, Daryl rubbed her back, then when he felt her shoulders shaking, he pressed her close, "Because she's never talked so much in her 11 years as she does now. Oh Daryl, Thank you so much." She sobbed into his shirt.

Daryl rubbed light circles into her back, and tipped his head and pressed his lips to her ear. "For setting up a movie for Soph, that's just being a responsible partner." He shrugged a shoulder.

Carol leaned back and gave him a look, "That's being the father that she never had." She whispered, reaching up and brushing the bangs off his face and leaning in to kiss his lips. "We've – I've never had a man in my life that gave two shits about me or her enough to even care enough what she was doing Daryl." She squeaked, and pressed her fist to her mouth trying to keep from starting to cry again.

Daryl feeling his own eyes start to burn slightly he pulled her close to himself, and tucked her under his chin. He wrapped one arm around her waist and the other around her shoulders and rested his head on the top of her head. "I never had it neither, so you just keep telling me if I'm doing this right Peach." He swallowed thickly, "Because the last thing I wanna do is screw it up." He held her close for a long moment.

He pushed her back and brushed her tears away with his lips, and then kissed her lightly. He turned them towards the counter, and looked at her progress of finding all the ingredients.

"I found eggs in the fridge and all the ingredients to make the chocolate cake. Then I thought that I'd make Taco's for supper, I know that you said that you had the box varieties for the cakes but it tastes much better to just make them from scratch and I have it all up here." She smiled patting her head

Daryl's mouth started to water as he thought about eating a slice of her cake, even though he'd never had any of it. He liked chocolate cake too, though he'd not had much as a kid.

"I got fresh eggs in the coop, don' use them." He told her as she turned towards the counter to point at the eggs.

She looked at him. "What's wrong with these?" She asked looking up at him.

He shrugged, "Don' they gotta be fresh?" He questioned as he came over to stand by her resting his hips against the counter.

She let her arms fall to her sides, and stepped closer to him and rested her hip against counter beside him, "They don't have to, but it's better if they are." She chewed on her lip, while meeting his eyes.

He frowned and patted her hip. "Wasn' trying to make ya nervous sweetheart, just that I got fresh eggs in the coop, so I'll go out 'n get em, and Harley's gotta go out anyhow." He kissed her nose. "Jus' gimme a sec."

"Did I ever tell you, you were the sweetest?" She patted his hip back.

He snorted, and nearly tripped over Harley who was taking up space by the kitchen island looking over his shoulder to make sure that Sophia wasn't watching them but she wasn't paying them any attention she was busy with her movie in the living room.

He shook his head. He walked back over her lifting his feet over his lazy dog this time. "Ya, but I don' mind hearin' it over and over." He replied with a soft look, leaning in and kissing her tenderly. "I'll be back," He sighed, licking his lips, "She ok lookin' that close to the TV?" His eyes were filled with concern.

Carol looked over her shoulder and then rubbed his bicep, her hands stopped there and clutched. "Yes, she always has. I tell her to move away and she gets scared, it's a security blanket." She squeezed his biceps.

Daryl's eyes grew sad, and he put his hands on her shoulders, massaging them gently. "We're gonna remedy that for both of ya."

"You already have." She whispered.

He dipped his head. "Dunno if I have," His closed his eyes, leaning his forehead onto hers.

She pressed her hand to his cheek and his eyes opened "You have, she just wanted to be close to you Hon."

"Really?" He looked so surprised it made her smile.

"I think there are things we have to remedy with you too Hon." She brushed her thumb over his cheekbone, and he sighed and bit his lip.

He gave her a slight nod, "I'd be lying if there ain't." He shook his head, "I'll be back, don' start that batter without 'em fresh eggs."

"I won't, now hurry your cute tush back." She patted it.

He blushed at that, but gave her that panty dripping smile of his. "Pfft…gonna make me find that closet." He bumped Harley on the butt with his boot and she was up in a flash and to the patio door, she waited by the door until he got there, and was out in a flash. Carol giggled and watched them trot across the garden as he tossed the ball a few times.

She sighed as she closed the patio door, he'd left it open, but there was a cool breeze coming in so she just closed the screen door rather than the glass one. Hoping that was ok with him. But she didn't think that he'd get angry with her about that. He'd left the door open so she wasn't too worried about leaving the screen for him being that he was going to be coming right back in. And the bonus was she could smell the lilacs blooming then. Carol closed her eyes and took a big breath just taking in the mesmerizing scent, he must have had a lot more than she could see as her eyes went towards them. She was going to ask Daryl if she could have a bouquet of them just to freshen up the room. She'd pick them if he wasn't too keen on cutting flowers for her. But he surprised her all the time.

* * *

Daryl could see Carol close her eyes and take a huge inhale and then his eyes followed hers. So, she liked Lilacs. His eyes softened, as a memory flooded his mind of his mother. She loved lilacs, on Mother's Day, Merle would help him pick them for their mother it was the only time that he'd remember growing up that Merle did anything for their Mama. He remembered it just made her tearful, and it had scared Daryl, but Merle just said that they had made her happy. So that's what Daryl did anytime that he saw his mama crying and the lilacs or a Cherokee rose was blooming, or the wildflowers were blooming he'd pick them and bring them to Mama. Just so he could see her smile. Daryl had to blink back the moisture in his eyes as he felt Harley nudge his leg. "Sorry girl caught up in memories." He sniffed, and shook his head. He made a mental note to cut some for Carol as he threw the ball for Harley, once more and made his way towards the shed, that wouldn't take too long to cut some fresh blooming lilac flowers and reckon he could find a Cherokee rose, and put it in a bottle for her. So, with that mission in mind he crossed the yard, which took a little bit because Harley was stopping him for ball play, but they got to the shed door eventually.

Daryl waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness and then reached in cutting on the light, as he made his way through the mess, "Good Lord, am I gonna hafta clean up 'round here if I have a kid running around here." He thought out loud as he grabbed down the hedge trimmer. He wasn't sure he really needed that to just cut some lilac flowers down but he grabbed it anyway. Then he trotted across the field to find the best of the best that were blooming. He cut some of the dark ones, light ones and the white ones. Then even as he was walking back towards the chicken coop he found a wild rose, it wasn't a Cherokee rose, but that was just as well, and with a grin he picked it. Then he admired his handy work. "Think she'll like that ole girl" He asked Harley who gave a woof and a tail wag, and nudged his leg almost toppling him over. "Yay, yay throw the ball. Jeez, can't even help a guy out." He tossed the ball hard, and Harley took off, as he turned though he saw a Cherokee rose in full bloom. "Ya little stinker." His eyes welled, and he shook his head.

Dogs knew what they were doing, or it was just a thing. He bent and picked it throwing it in the bottle he had found. He ran out to the pump, and pumped some water into the bottle soaking himself in the process, but it was all for his lady anyway, he'd hafta change his shirt when he'd get inside. He wanted to clean up the shed anyway, and he didn't want to get this shirt dirty even though it was old he liked this shirt. He pulled his soaked shirt away from his chest, and headed towards the chicken coop before he forgot his main purpose from being outside in the first place. His eyes scanning for Harley, who was waiting for him by the chicken coop. He rolled his eyes. "Damn dog." He chuckled.

"I see how ya are." He bent to rub her ears, and she whinnied, so he checked her ear, and noticed she'd gotten herself a burr, "Did I throw that into the burs for ya?" She growled at him. He snorted. "You're feisty today'" He chuckled, and knelt down on his knees and looked over her feet, ears and helped his girl pull off the burs and the ticks that she received from going and getting her ball out in the burs. "Sorry bout that." He kissed her neck, and got a few kisses in return. "Am I forgiven?" She gave him more kisses, then jumped on him knocking him to the ground. "Missed me huh?" They wrestled for a minute, and then he got her rolled over and checked her tummy for the rest of the burs and ticks. "Got ya good" He rubbed her in comfort and gave her another kiss." Then she got up and laid down by the lilacs and roses, to protect them for Carol, Daryl shook his head with a chuckle, and headed for the chicken coop almost forgetting to duck his head as he went in.

He heard some hissing and growling going outside the coop, and looked out the window at Harley she was growling at the cats that were coming close to the flowers he had on the ground, so she was protecting the flowers for Carol. He just shook his head and continued to look for eggs, the chickens were free range so they were all over their fenced in yard, but Harley was taking care of them as well, he heard her barking at the cats she was a bit on the feisty side this afternoon.

"You protecting the flowers Hare?" He called out to her watching as Harley's head snapped back at him and she had a goofy smile on her face and one ear flipped over. Harley yipped and wagged her tail and tossed her ball up in the air.

He shook his head and hopped down from where he was. He gathered up the eggs that he'd been putting in his shirt, and grabbed the basket off the nail from the inside of the door he'd forgotten about it when he'd gone in. So, he gently put the eggs in there, and stepped back out into the bright sunshine shielding his eyes till he could pull his shades back on.

Harley was whining and licking her paw, so set the eggs down and walked over to her, she wasn't paying him any attention, there was something stuck in her paw, "What happened girl?" He asked as he squatted down to look, "You get another bur that I missed?"

She whined as he turned her paw over to look at it, and tried to nose his fingers away, but after a little of back in forth with the paw she finally settled maybe realizing that he was trying to help her. He scratched her ear, and kissed her head, the bur or whatever it was, was buried in there too deep for him to just get with his thick fingers. "I'll have Hershel look at that when he comes over." He leaned down and kissed her paw not caring if he got mud and muck all over himself. He was a man after all, Harley kissed his face. By his eyesight alone he didn't see anything wrong with her paw, but he didn't want her to get any infections or anything that he couldn't see she wasn't one to show any pain and she was showing it a bit right now. He rubbed her head and scratched her head once more and then got her to her feet. She was fine and moving ok with a slight limp. But she wanted her ball, and that seemed to be fine. Daryl picked up the eggs and the flowers, and he was on his way towards the house.

As he was walking back from the chicken coop, he'd nearly dropped all the eggs and lilacs when a hand touched his shoulder. "Jesus," He hissed out, and spun around with his fist up, he stopped it just in time.

It was Hershel. "Sorry. I'd let myself in."

Daryl dropped his fist. "I coulda broken yer nose, or worse killed ya!" He hissed out. He blew out a harsh breath as he scowled at the older man.

"I know. I know, I'm sorry, I thought you woulda have heard me." Hershel replied.

"Not in the chicken coop!" He hissed angrily, then closed his eyes and counted to ten. "You can't do that…" he said in a much calmer tone as he shook his head biting his lip.

Hershel patted his shoulder. "I know son." Hershel leaned down scratching Harley's head, "She's quiet today." He indicated towards Harley.

Daryl's attention went towards Harley "I pulled a burr out of her paw that I want you look at," Daryl huffed out a breath and cracked his neck. "What's wrong?" He asked with a heavy sigh.

"I can do that, oh, and It's Nelly, the girls were out riding her, and she…well got bit." Hershel cleared his throat, "Need some help in the stable." Hershel pointed behind him.

Daryl nodded, and let out a huff. "Give me a moment, wanna get these eggs and ehh lilacs to Carol, and I'll tell her that I'll be right back." He nodded down at the eggs, and the lilacs. He made sure that Harley stayed with Hershel. Then made his way back up to the house.

Daryl kicked off his boots by the back door as they were muddy, and opened the back door. "Oh! You got more than just eggs." Carol covered her mouth.

Daryl smirked, "How'd you know I like lilac's?" She asked a thin layer of tears coating her eyes.

Daryl cleared his throat as he walked up to her and he reached around her to put the lilacs and roses on the kitchen counter. "Was watching you by the patio door" He whispered as he took her shoulders. "Saw you close your eyes and take a deep breath and then I just followed your eyes, I know it coulda been anything, but I just took a guess, was I right?"

She smacked his chest, "More than right, I love them you silly man." She was blinking hard to make sure the tears wouldn't fall. "Thank you, do you have a vase I can put them in?" She asked.

He nodded, and dropped his hands from her shoulders and she missed the warm feeling right away, and he moved around her to reach high into the cabinets above the sink to pull down two vases. "One for the lilacs and one for the Rose and Cherokee rose?" He asked.

"Yes, or we could combine them you think? That might be pretty?"

"dunno? That's not my area." He smirked shaking his head holding two vases. "You do what you think may look good, I'm sure however ya do it will look beautiful."

"You know what would look best?"

Daryl stood there tilting his head and shook his head, "What sweetheart?"

"You holding the vases there with your shirt off." She grinned.

Daryl's cheeks colored, "Pfft…You stawp." He chuckled, shaking his head.

"You said however I did it would look wonderful." He shook his head walking closer, and set the vases down on the cabinets. Then he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"And Peach I would do that gladly but Hershel showed up and he's got a sick horse, so gotta go help him in the stables, and I want him to look at Harley's paw she stepped on a burr so maybe I'll hold the vases later with my shirt off?" He winked. "Sides I'm probably getting ya all wet, soaked myself with the pump." He frowned.

"Oh! Then you have to change your shirt!" She told him, as her hands went to his chest and slowly, undid the buttons he let her as a slow smile started on his lips "and only if I can take a picture?"

"If only you can see it." He shook his head with a snort.

She tickled his stomach causing him to squirm, and try to get away. She'd got his shirt halfway undone, then he stepped back for her again. "Where's Soph?" He asked, taking her hands and holding them.

"She's engrossed in the movie you started," she gave a soft smile at him.

Daryl looked towards the living room over her head, "She'll be fine?"

"She'll be ok, I just checked on her a few minutes ago." She squeezed his fingers.

He nodded, his eyes stressed. "I'll tell her I'll be a minute if it makes you feel a little better."

"It does." He winced.

She leaned in and kissed his lips. "Thank you."

His eyes softened and he got a look of confusion in his eyes, as he tilted his head to the side, "For being concerned silly, I'll be right back." He stopped her.

"Ya don't gotta thank me for that." He whispered,

"I do." She whispered.

Daryl let her go, and watched as she patted out into the living room and told Sophia that she would be upstairs with him. He leaned on the counter while waiting, then shifted awkwardly as the floor was a little slippery and he almost fell onto his ass.

"What are you doing?" Carol asked when she walked back in.

"Falling for you." He told her as he held onto the counter and twisted ballerina style back over to her. Carol giggled at her silly man.

"Wood floors are slippery on bare feet silly, why'd you take your socks and shoes off?" She asked as she steadied him with her hand on his stomach.

"Boots were muddy, and socks came off with the boots." He snorted, as he took her shoulder, and held onto the island. "I'm good, we'll both go down, I'm heavy Peach." He kissed her temple, "Thanks."

"No problem, you're a klutz." She giggled.

"Guess so, roun' ya woman." He snorted. Then he stubbed his toe, "Ow,"

"Now what'd you do," She asked as he limped beside her to the stairs holding her hand.

"Stubbed my toe on that stool, my house is after me." He whined with a pout.

"Oh, dear what am I gonna do with you." She kissed his cheek and rubbed his arm.

"Baby me," He told her immediately, and put an arm around her shoulders "I need a TLC." He chuckled, then winced.

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry." She giggled, and rubbed his tummy, his eyes went down to her hand. As they started up the stairs, but then they fell to the floor so he didn't send them both to their doom on the stairs, when they got to their room, she helped him get his shirt off, marveling at his abs. He pulled her down on top of him on the bed. "Ooof" She giggled. "I don't think we're gonna get a picture this way."

"Nope! I'll just break the camera, and besides we forgot the lilacs downstairs." He had his hands on her hips, and was tickling the inch of flesh that he could his fingers on.

"Oh shoot!" Her head popped up.

"Get back here." He grabbed her, with a laugh "Ya got my shirt off," He grinned wolfishly at her.

"Oh!" She laid her hands on his chest, and he sighed with content as she straddled him carefully, his eyes opened at that, and his hands went back to her hips. "Is this ok?" She asked shyly.

"More than ok." Her fingers danced down low on his belly not tickling just exploring he didn't stop her at all this time. His ab muscles were just quivering a little at the touch. When she got even lower and started tracing his treasure trail his lazy eyes opened and he watched her. Her fingers traced his belt and over his hips.

"You're beautiful Pookie."

His cheeks colored, and he bit his lip. He reached up and pulled her down towards him so he could kiss her. "The sun hitting your eyes right then was breathtakin'" He choked out around the lump in his throat, he swallowed it down. "I'd like ta draw ya" His hand was running up and down her back with gentle strokes.

She looked down at him and kissed his strong jaw, "You didn't tell me you draw?" She whispered.

He shrugged, and cleared his throat. "I ain't very good at it" He replied shyly.

"Hon, I'm sure it's beautiful what you've done." She leaned up looking at him on her elbows.

A tiny smile was on his lips. And he reached up and ran his fingers threw her hair it was such a tender move that it made tears hit his face and lips, he chuckled. "Your tears are sweet." He whispered, as he licked them off his lips.

"Sweet?" She sniffed.

"Mhmmm"

"Hon, you're just gonna make me cry more, all this nice stuff that you say." She hid her face into his throat.

"I'm sorry, don' wanna make you cry." He kissed her ear, "What can I do to make it better?" There were tears in his voice so she looked up.

"Oh hon, I didn't mean you were hurting me." She brushed his bangs off his forehead and kissed him up there, and he closed his eyes at that. "I just meant you are so sweet, and my tears are just connected to everything you say that is sweet."

He snorted, "You and I both." He pointed at his eyes, with a sigh.

She giggled. "I think we both had a lot stored, and you don't get nearly as teary as I do."

"No?" He raised his eyebrows at that.

"Maybe it feels that way since you probably never did before, right?" She asked him while gently running her fingers soothingly over his chest.

He rolled his eyes. "Got that right haven't cried in 30 years or more." She kissed his nose.

"Well my lips are sealed, and I won't tell anyone."

He smirked, and shook his head, "Ain't worried bout that," and he nipped her chin. "but before I get too relaxed here, we'd better find me a shirt or take that picture we gotta take, and then I gotta get down and help Hershel at the stables. Though I'd much rather spend the day right her in bed with you." She blushed at that, because the look in his eyes was the truth.

Carol hid her face on his chest again. "Did I just say that out loud?" He chuckled.

"I think so, and I think I need a cold shower, because well…I do, as my lady parts are pressing against your man parts again." She told him.

"Vice Verses there woman." He nibbled her neck, then he squeezed her close, "God you feel so good, I got to get up before Hershel comes looking though." He whined, and he sounded like he was about to cry.

"I wish we could just disappear." She told him and kissed his collarbone." He chuckled.

"Me too." He smelled her neck, "You smell so good, whatya wearing?"

"Nothing." She blushed. "Well, I'm wearing clothes."

"Umm, you need to stawp there." He chuckled, "Cos if I picture ya with no clothes I'm gonna not get outta this bed." He growled low in his throat, his self-control was slipping. Carols hands were everywhere.

His were tracing lightly under her shirt just down by her waist he didn't dare go any higher. Things were getting a bit more heated when his phone started to ring. He started to chuckle. "Saved by the ringer, or bell?" He snorted into her mouth.

"hmmm…why." She asked, as her hands came out of his hair. Daryl only glanced at his phone and turned the ringer off, "Anyone?" She asked.

"Just an unknown number" He shook his head and threw his phone back on the stand.

"What if it's Merle?"

"It ain't, his has a special code they enter, and if he'd call on his cell it'd just says Jackass" Daryl told her dryly, but there was a smirk playing on his lips as he stared lazily up at her.

Carol burst out laughing, and then ran her fingers up his sides, and kissed him until they were both panting once again her hands were everywhere.

He chuckled, and tipped his head back. "I love you feisty." He grinned devilishly

"And I love you handsome, and tasty." He blushed. "Well," His voice broke, and he coughed. "Let's get that picture, c'mere woman." He patted the bed next to him and shifted to get his cell phone on the bedside table. Then he opened the camera app, and held his arm up as Carol situated herself next to him on his chest, they were both lying next to each other on the bed.

"I should really fix my hair." She fretted as she started to reach for her head.

"Uh-huh, nope look at mine, sexy photo first." He chuckled, then make a mad dash for the bathroom," He smirked. She smacked his chest and he just rolled his eyes at her. She laid against him and he snapped the photo without warning when she looked up at the camera.

"I wasn't ready!" She told him poking his tummy.

He jerked and dropped the phone onto her chest, and she grabbed it because he wouldn't when it fell there. "Give it back!" He yelped as she threatened to tickle him again.

"Nope, fair is fair." She giggled and snapped the photo." He snorted.

"Y'know I can just delete that." He told her grabbing the phone back from her.

"I know but you won't." She told him cuddling close to him again.

He snorted, and brought up the pictures and looked at them the pictures didn't look bad at all. "I wouldn't no," and then he snapped another one of her.

"Daryl!"

"I love the impromptu ones it ain't staged." He told her.

"But I look awful." She told him

"No" He turned the picture to face her "You look beautiful. See." And she took the phone from his hands and looked at the picture and for the first time in her life she saw what he saw. She was beautiful, she brought her hand up to her mouth and just began to cry.

Daryl panicked, and slid closer to her on the bed. "Now what'd I say?"

"Everything right!" She threw herself at him.

He caught her, and hugged her back. "Not that I wanna, but gonna hafta go check on Hershel and them horses, then we can take 'em pictures." He gave her a lop-sided grin that she loved,

"Yes, yes, I won't keep you." But she held onto him so tight. He didn't want to let go neither. "Thank you for letting me be silly." She whispered finally.

He leaned back and kissed her nose, "Ain't nothin' I won't do for ya Peach." And hoped up off the bed, and went over to his dresser pulling out a cut off flannel shirt, it was thread bare so it wouldn't be too warm to wear in the summer heat.

Then they walked together down the stairs after Carol fixed her hair, Daryl only ran his hands through his, even though he could have run a brush through it. It didn't matter really to him. He walked her over to the counter, and kissed and then he hugged her tight, "I'll be back when I can you ok? Do ya want me to call Tess over for help at all?"

"Nah, I'm good." She kissed his nose.

"Love ya more."

"Love _you_ more." She giggled as his hands slid down her arms to her hands he squeezed them and took a step back just staring at her. "What?" She blushed.

"Just memorizing your beauty until I see ya next." He winked, and Carol couldn't help it tears fell down her cheeks.

He wiped them away with his thumbs. "didn't mean ta make ya cry, peach."

"Happy tears, now go before you get into trouble with Hershel." She sniffed.

Daryl backed up a few steps and slammed into the counter with his hip. "Ow. Well that was smooth." He winced while rubbing his hip.

"Would you like me to kiss it to make it better Pookie?" Daryl blushed and looked over his shoulder at Sophia in the living room.

"Reckon it would help, but we'd better save that for later cos I'm not sure my self-control is that good Peach…" He limped towards the door.

"You really nailed it, didn't you?" She frowned.

He nodded, "Yep, I'll walk it off, it just got me on the bone." He told her, she had followed him to the patio door so when he turned he did jump this time.

"Did I just scare you?"

He snorted, but then he started laughing, "You and your little girl are very good at sneaking up on me. And yes, you did startle me" He grasped her shoulders and pulled her close kissing her. But winced, "Wow that smarts." He rubbed his hip, "Gonna have a bruise." He rolled his eyes.

"Come here, I've got that stuff in the fridge you know that peppermint stuff you told me to put on my bruise?"

His eyes widened, but he did follow her over to the fridge. After they pulled it out of the fridge it was in there to keep it fresh because natural stuff went bad, it didn't keep because there weren't any preservatives in that. "Over here should be fine." He whispered as he took her hand and led her to the stairwell and then pulled in a breath as he loosened his belt, and slid his jeans low on his hips, he didn't have to slide them off. Then he just lifted his shirt a little in the back. Daryl knew that Carol would see all his scar now but it didn't really bother him at all.

He could hear her intake of breath, but then she seemed to recover and then with a trembling hand she put the salve on his hip and very tenderly rubbed it in. He turned when she was done and pulled her back in his arms. "It's alright, he did a lot of shit to me Peach, you'll see a lot of scars. They don't make me who I am sweetheart, just as I'm sure your scars don' make you who you are." He pushed her back meeting her eyes.

"He branded you?"

Daryl nodded, "It was mostly barber shop, but this time he'd lost his entire check at poker and he lost his job since most days he went in drunk as a skunk. Yeah branding came easy for the bastard." His voice cracked and he blinked at the gathering tears in his eyes. "But ya know what…it ain't what made me who I am, it made me stronger. Because no one should hafta live like that." His voice broke, and he looked at the floor.

Carol wrapped her arms around him, and he did the same. "I'm so sorry."

"Nah I'm fine Peach, my throats a bit dry is all, but got a little fired up I'd better check on Hershel." He smiled at her, and she looked up at him and was surprised that he was ok, she saw that his eyes were dry.

"Is all of what happened what made you become a cop and FBI agent?" She went and grabbed him a bottle of water from the refrigerator, and handing it to him he nodded his thanks, and gulped it down, putting the bottle in his back pocket she supposed to toss it in the recycling when he went outside.

She asked as he backed up again and moved towards the door this time though he was paying more attention to behind him, as he walked because he didn't want to bruise his ass further. Or make Carol believe that he was a klutz. He was usually light on his feet.

He contemplated her question though and stopped rubbing his chin, "Yeah, wanted to protect people like us" He paused, and drew in a heavy breath as he neared the patio door. "figured this was how I could do it besides becoming superman." He waved his arms mimicking the superman pose then rolled his eyes at himself. "Ain't a lot of cops that do it." He had reached the patio door so he stopped and leaned against it. "I remember when my daddy would beat me, and wonder where my protector was," His voice thickened, "And they never came and never came, I just want to be that for the kids Peach, for the…you, for" He closed his eyes and bit his lip. "It's fucked up, but wish I could save em all." He sniffed closing his eyes as the stung he didn't want to cry, this was a tough subject it always was for him. Daryl looked down and put his socks on quickly, and stuck his feet in his boots tying them.

Carol had walked closer and laid her hands on his chest surprising him. "You'll never be able to save them all Hon," She rubbed his chest, "But doing what you did for me, and what you've done for countless others means so much to me so I'm certain that you've made a difference to many." She whispered.

He swallowed down the lump in his throat and blinked back the thin layer of tears that had formed in his eyes. He cupped her cheeks and kissed her so tenderly it took her breath away. "Thank you, woman, now gotta go or I'm just gonna stay and watch ya work." He winked, and brushed his thumb over her bottom lip, "Hershel will call me lazy." He rolled his eyes, and slid glass door open with a pout, and a sigh and turned and made his way towards the stables.

* * *

She laughed at him and watched him jog across the yard towards the barn. She hopped that she had been able to help him there, and not say anything stupid. She'd seen how it had touched him as the tears had come to his eyes, but as quickly as they had come even quicker he'd blinked them back. She knew that he buried a lot of the emotion that he felt. She hoped that he didn't bury too much. She pulled the patio door closed, and turned on her heel and made her way across the room. Smiling again at the beautiful flowers that he'd brought in for her. The lilacs smelled wonderful and once again they brought tears to her eyes. Who couldn't love this man? How could his father have done so much to him? Daryl had such a heart of pure gold, and he was just so strong and full of life it just broke her heart that the little boy in him had been through so much.

"Mama?"

Carol jumped. "Yes dear?"

"I have to go to the bathroom." Sophia told her. Carol saw that the TV was paused and she wondered how she didn't notice that.

"Oh alright, come one then." She knew that her daughter knew where it was as they walked through the kitchen and up the stairs that only Daryl usually used. Sophia looked at her confused at first but followed her mama trustingly. But Carol knew that by getting Sophia away from Ed, this was a transition that they were going through and she was still prior to that not going to the bathroom on her own yet. She was only eleven, Carol reminded herself not eighteen. Her baby, had to grow up fast. But she was barely over ten years old. She wondered how they were going to do that when Daryl took her somewhere. Because he mentioned taking her to a friend's house to work out at his farm tomorrow afternoon. She'd have to give him a crash course on how to take her daughter to the bathroom and just explain that he didn't have to go into the bathroom with her, just that she'd like him to show her where it was, and she hopped that wouldn't be the thing that ended the whole fairy tale that she felt like she was living in. Well she knew it wasn't a fairy tale, it just felt like…who would want her. Carol…?

"Mama, Daryl said that his friend has horses, can I ride them?" She asked her.

Carol blinked out of her thoughts to see that they were standing in front of the bathroom door she'd walked them there in a daze.

"Well we'll have to ask his friend that sweetheart." She told Sophia as she helped her to the toilet and helped her with her clothes. Sophia did the rest, Carol stepped away to give her daughter some privacy, and when her daughter called her back, she stepped back into the room, and helped her to the sink and with the stool so she could wash her hands. She really didn't need it she was sprouting up like a bean stalk. She was to her shoulders already. "Honey, I think you are getting too tall for the stool." Carol ruffled her daughter's hair.

Sophia shook her head no, "Nah-huh I ain't getting too tall it's still a long reach for me and I get my shirt all wet." She told her. "Can you braid my hair so I look pretty?"

Carol grinned, and walked her back into her room across the hall so she could sit her down and work on her hair. "Sweetheart you always look pretty." She kissed the top of her head,

"Do you think Daryl will think I look pretty?"

Carol chuckled, "I'm sure that Daryl will think you look beautiful sweetheart." She told her as she finished tying off the braid. She'd have to be sure to tell Daryl to tell Sophia that she looked beautiful. But she was sure that maybe Daryl would take care of that all on his own as he continued to surprise her all the time.

* * *

 _A/N 2_

 _Well there we are. Sorry no Merle yet but he is coming :) and that phone call that Daryl had in the bedroom was it just a wrong number? that he just blew off hmmm? Here's why we're taking so long to get to Merle lol..._ _This was once one big HUGE chapter 40k 100pages that I've cut down in to multiples so…we're getting to him LOL. I think this chapter was around 11k, and 25 word pages so longish chapter once again. I swear, y'all would have to probably get popcorn, and a drink and take breaks if I didn't cut this chapter up into multiples or I'd still be editing it ha! :)_

 _Hope you all enjoyed tried to make it a little lighter fun chapter with Daryl and Sophia time, and Daryl and Carol time. I was doing a rewatch of the show, and found there's a longer time frame than the 60 some day's in the wildfire episode, did my research. So, we have a little time yet before 'wildfire' breaks across the universe for these three, we'll see it starting to pick up here and there, but I want to try and bring the outbreak on slow as well, we're not just going to be one-chapter Daryl picking lilac's and flowers for Carol and the next going full swing into the apocalypse haha!_

 _Thanks for reading and hope you all enjoyed, should be an update before too long all depending on how my computer handles everything as I bring everything over from my phone._

 _Thanks for all the encouraging words, it means a lot it's hard going through illnesses with our fur kids and our humans. Love ya!_

~A


End file.
